


Complications

by spn_katie



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cheater!Jared, Cheating, Complications, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Famous Jensen Ackles, First Time, Infidelity, M/M, Mean!Jared, Mob Boss Jared, Mpreg, Possessive!Jared, Sad!Jensen, Young Jensen, actor!Jensen, bottom!Jensen, mafia, older!Jared, rich and famous, shy!Jensen, top!Jared, twink!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 127,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_katie/pseuds/spn_katie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen at (18) is a semi famous out and proud actor living in Los Angeles, with a-lot of pressure on his shoulders. All he wants to do is please people. Jared at (35) is one of the biggest Mob Bosses in the Country, but just so happens to be based in California. This is a story that deals with Violence, Infidelity/Cheating, Abuse, Age Difference Issues, and Kinks. Will Jensen and Jared fall apart when they've only just gotten together? Or come out stronger than ever before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

 

 

 

                                                                   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ ****JENSEN POV**** _

 

 

Jensen walked swiftly up to the front door of Starbucks, all the while holding his cell phone to his ear.

“So Jenny-”

“I told you Evan.. Please. Don’t. Call. Me. That.” Jensen huffed.

“Yeah, yeah I know. "Don’t call me Jenny I’m not a girl." I get it Jensen.” Evan mocked, trying his best attempt at imitating Jensen’s voice, failing miserably at the lackluster impression.

“Soooo what do you want?”

“Well… Since I’m the best agent in all of L.A. I’ve booked you your next job. And I kinda already told them you were gonna to take the role. Kinda sorta.”

“Evan what the fuck!? This better be good!”

“Ohhhh it is Jenny boy it is!” Jensen could hear the smile in Evan’s voice.

“What’s it about?” Jensen asked, trying his best not to roll his eyes as he opened the door to the coffee shop. He looked around noticing it wasn’t very packed. Jensen happened to look over to his left and could see four guys sitting at a table watching him. He ignored them and self-consciously walked up to the cash register.

“What can I get you? Hey wait your-”

“Yeah, can I get a Cameral Frap?” Jensen said, cutting the cashier off. This was nothing new, I mean it’s not like Jensen was Brad Pitt famous. But people sorta knew who he was.

Which isn’t much of a surprise, seeing as he’s been working in the business since the age of five. Jensen watched as the guy nodded, taking the 10 dollar bill from his hands.

“Sooo what’s the movie about Evan?” Jensen asked again, annoyed.

“Okay, alright calm down Jenny. It’s about this kid. A white boy growing up in the projects with an abusive father and a coke addict for a mother. I know-I know it sounds like your typical sad boring eat shit depressing movie right? Well I can tell you right now it’s not..”

“And why’s that?” Jensen answered nodding to the cashier silently thanking him for handing him back his change.

“Well for one Jeffery Dean Morgan is going to be playing your father. And Nicole Kidman is going to be playing your mom soooo yeah there’s that.” Evan throatily laughed.

“Seriously? Really? Don’t mess with me Evan.”

“I’m not Jenny! They’ve already signed the paper work. It’s done. It’s written in stone! Now we’re just waiting on you… This can make or break your career. The bright side is they’re paying you and well at that. Also the script’s amazing, so you can’t really complain.”

“Well no duh. How-how much? How much are they gonna pay?” Jensen could feel the lump in his throat.

“Four million.”

“Four million! Are you fucking kidding me?” Jensen squealed, and quite loudly at that. He looked around hoping people weren’t paying attention, but not to his surprise saw people observing him with curious glances. Jensen’s eyes stopped scanning the room immediately when he landed on the four men he saw sitting at the table when he first came into Starbucks.

His eyes locked with a shaggy haired man who was surrounded by three other men who looked like bodyguards, dressed in expensive black suites. It baffled him that the guy was still staring. Jensen could easily tell that this shaggy haired man was well built. Just by the sheer size of his chest alone, the guy’s quite beautiful to say the least.

Jensen realized he was caught staring at the stranger’s body, when he glanced up at the guys face to see him smiling in return. Embarrassed, he blushed slightly and gave the man a shy smile, looking away.

“Yes four fucking million dollars Jensen! Incredible right? And the best part is, you don’t even have to audition. They saw the independent film you did with Mark Wahlberg two years back and loved you in it. They said and I quote “He’s exactly what we are looking for!” Can you believe that Jen?” Evan said exasperated, sounding like he was out of breath.

“No I can’t, to be honest.” Surprised Jensen shook his head. Ever since he was five years old he’s been in the business that is Hollywood. All that credit can go to his 'Stage Mom'. On lonely nights, Jensen wishes he could’ve had a normal childhood instead of working on Movie and TV sets. Instead of him being the one that paid the bills since the age of five. Why did he have to be the one to carry that kind of burden?

“Well believe it baby! This is going to be HUGE! I can feel it. I can feel it in my bones Jen. This is what we’ve been waiting for. You’re gonna be starring in a movie with two amazing A-list actors. And I know you wanted to get away from the so called 'Kid' roles. But you can’t help it that you look young can ya?”

“Evan, I am young.” Jensen couldn’t help but roll his eyes. At 18 he looked 16 maybe 17 on good days with the right movie magic that is makeup. All his friends call him the 'Twink' which isn’t because he’s gay, or at least that’s what they say anyway.

“I know Jenny boy! But you need to take this! It isn’t even an option. I mean come onnnnn a four million pay day. Who doesn’t want that kind of money? Look, I calculated the math and after taxes and after I get my cut *coughs* you know cuz I’m your agent and everything. You’re gonna take home around 2.1 million dollars!”

Jensen couldn’t help but gasp. I mean, it’s not that he isn't rich, but if you want to get technical he’s poor compared to most of his friends and other people in Hollywood. To his name Jensen has eight million dollars in the bank. Which is incredible to some, and the people back home in Texas call him super rich even though they have no idea what he makes. They just assume he’s extremely wealthy since they see him in movies and occasionally on TV. Here in Hollywood, he’s considered sorta wealthy. But every dime Jensen has, he’s worked for ever since his adolescence. That’s more than he can say for some of these rich spoiled Hollywood brats whose parents pay for everything.

“That’s-that's a lot of money Evan…” Jensen whispered feeling a bit embarrassed about having to talk about money in a Starbucks that happened to be getting more crowded by the minute.

“I know right!? Well listen, I’m gonna fax the paper work over to you and all you gotta do is sign it. Then send it back to me ASAP Jensen! Seriously don’t fuck this up, okay?”

“Relax! Evan jeeeez, I won’t okay? I’ll send the paper work back to you by tonight alright?”

“Mmmm kay Jenny boy sounds good. Call me later aight?”

“Yeahhh sure thing Evan.. Bye.” Jensen bluntly replied and hung up. He had to give Evan credit, he’s definitely the best agent Jensen’s ever had and that’s saying a lot. Jensen's had some pretty bomb agents. Back when he came out publicly that he was gay, the reaction of the public had been accepting, surprisingly. If anything, more jobs started coming his way. For gay characters none the less, but a job's a job. The problem was that his previous agent Mark, was beyond pissed. He screamed at Jensen through the phone for over an hour going on and on about how he’d never book another job again. About how no one wants to work with a faggot. It truly shocked Jensen to see Mark so angry. Especially since he already knew Jensen was gay beforehand. Jensen supposes he should’ve told Mark that he planned on coming out, but he didn’t think it mattered.

Boy was he wrong...

“Here you go Jensen err ummm sir.” One of the barista’s said correcting herself from using Jensen’s name, just using 'Sir' instead. The woman was trying to hand him his Frappe, which snapped Jensen out of his stroll through memory lane.

“Thank you.” He replied, trying his best to exhibit his so called 'million dollar smile'. The smile that people say makes others weak in the knees. “Have a nice day.” He said attempting to walk out of door, all the while looking at the barista.

He wasn’t paying attention and walked straight into a wall.

“Ohhh, are you okay?” A stranger asked as he grabbed the side Jensen’s arm to keep from him from falling. Whatever he bumped into clearly wasn’t a wall. It was an actual human being. And whoever it was had big hands that’s for sure. Embarrassed Jensen looked up and noticed it was the same shaggy brown haired man that was staring at him from before. Up close he was even more gorgeous. Stunning really.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t even realize! I wasn’t paying attention. Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Jensen rushed out trying to sound calm. But knowing he most likely sounded like a lost child in the super market without its mother.

He’s never been good at any type of confrontation.

“You’re fine, if anything I should be asking if you’re okay?” The stranger suggested, in a deep relaxing nonchalant voice that sent chills down his spine.

“No, I mean yeah I’m fine. I just wasn’t paying attention-”

“Really, don’t worry about it. I’m Jared by the way.” Jared dazzled Jensen with a heartwarming smile.

“I-I-I’m Jensen.” Jensen smiled, mentally berating himself for stuttering like an idiot. Why can’t he talk all of a sudden? What the fuck is wrong with him?

“Nice to meet you, are you lost or something? Where are your parents?” Jared asked, looking genuinely confused.

“I ummm they’re in Texas. I’m 18, they don’t live here.” Jensen immediately blurted out, feeling the need to defend his young looks and age.

Something Jensen couldn’t explain lit up in Jared’s eyes.

“My bad kid, you just look so young I wasn’t sure.” It hit Jensen like a ton of bricks that he just now noticed Jared was rubbing his lower back with one hand.

“Umm yeah, so I’m sorry about bumping into you and stuff. Here’s five dollars, get yourself a coffee or something on me.” Jensen instantly backed away from Jared’s scorching hot hands.

Or at least they felt hot...

“I don’t need or want your money Jensen.” The way Jared said his name made him blush once again for no reason what so ever.

“Oh okay, alright…” Jensen stuffed the bill back in his pocket. “Well it was nice meeting you Jared.” Jensen smiled and started to walk away only to be gently stopped by Jared grabbing his arm.

“You wanna go out sometime? I mean, I saw you and just thought you were beautiful. I hope I’m not offending you. I don’t know if you’re even gay.” Jensen looked around nervously, trying to see if anyone was paying attention and no one was. They were all to busy on their laptop's or reading their novels. Except for the three men that Jared was previously sitting with.

Jensen felt like they were burning holes through his clothes with their gaze.

“I umm… I don’t know Jared. We don't really know each other." He said looking down, hoping he didn't offend the man.

“I’m not trying to pressure you into anything Jensen. I just I wanna get to know you... You’re so cute when you blush you know.” Jared smiled his voice sounding like honey.

“Okay." Jensen said finally giving in. "We can go on a date.” Jensen laughed, he had to admit this Jared guy was pretty smooth. He studied Jared’s face and while he indeed did look young. Jensen could tell that Jared was in his early or mid thirties at the very least. He had this look about him where you just knew he’s been through some shit. Good times as well as bad. Jared had the slightest crinkle by his eyes when he smiled. You could barely tell they were there. But if you looked hard enough you could see them. The man was dressed in a sleek black suit as well as his companions. A business man perhaps? He wore the suit well, Jensen had to give him that. And why it took him this long to notice how tall Jared is was beyond him. Jared is an absolute giant.

“Awesome. What’s your number beautiful?” Jared asked in a calming, soothing voice. Jensen watched as Jared brought his hand to his shoulder only to rub small circles with his thumb.

“Here lemme put it in your phone, is that okay?” For some reason Jensen was extremely nervous, but in a good way.

“Sure thing Jen.” Jared handed over his phone and Jensen quickly added his number, completely oblivious to the nickname Jared just used. “I don’t know when we’ll be able to go out, but I promise I’m gonna call you. I won’t forget.”

“Jared.” Jensen sighed with a small reassuring smile, while handing Jared back his phone. “It’s okay if you’re to busy, just call whenever. And if you forget then that’s okay too. I won't hold it against you.” Jared genuinely seemed surprised by his response, almost like he couldn’t believe someone would be nice… But why? As quickly as his facial expression softened it hardened back into that confident guy from ten seconds ago.

“No, I’m gonna call you.” Jared replied, as he took his hand off Jensen’s shoulder.

“It was nice meeting you Jared.” Jensen smiled walking away, with Jared’s gaze burning into his back. When Jensen was out the door he let out a sigh of relief. For some reason, this Jared guy made him feel like a 15 teen year old with his first crush. It wasn’t even that fact that Jared was older than him. In fact, Jensen prefers older men. Most older men are much more experienced in well, just about everything. They’re more mature, they’ve got steady jobs, they can take care of themselves...It’s just so much easier to deal with an older man than younger guys his own age.

Smiling softly Jensen hopped into his BMW and drove off to the new house in Bel Air he just purchased. He can thank Evan for the splendid idea of becoming a new home owner.

The house wasn’t anywhere near as expensive as some of the other homes in the surrounding area. But it’ll do…

 

 

 

 

_****JARED POV**** _

 

 

 

 

Soon after Jensen left, Jared nastily snapped his fingers at his three bodyguards signaling to them that it was time to leave.

“What’d he say boss?” His best friend and personal bodyguard Chad asked, slowly making his way from the table up to him.

“Do you even have to ask? Of course he said yes. Who could deny this face?” Jared triumphantly smiled.

“You got him in the bag huh? That quick? Gotta give you props.” Jared just nodded, not sure what to say or make of this Jensen kid. The first thing Jared noticed when Jensen walked into Starbucks was that he had the most perfect round little ass he’d ever seen. His black skinny jeans showing off his asset nicely. But as his eyes slowly made their way up to Jensen’s face, Jared was left somewhat speechless.

Jensen was beautiful, and not the type of beautiful where you falsely tell someone they’re beautiful to make them feel good about themselves because they happen to have low self-esteem.

No, when Jared called Jensen beautiful earlier, he meant it. Jensen just has the most gorgeous green eyes he's ever seen.

“Fucking stunning.” Jared murmured to himself.

“What was that?” Chad asked while pointing to their black SUV. Jared ignored Chad and kept thinking about Jensen. It amazed him how shy the kid was, it was cute really. And that’s the problem Jared NEVER does cute, he only deals with confident guys. And he hates shy boys, but for some reason Jensen just set something off within him. Jensen had the most perfect hair, somewhat dirty blonde and spiked just enough. Just perfect. The look suited him perfectly.

Jared internally laughed to himself when he told Jensen that he wasn’t sure if he was gay...

From the moment Jensen walked through those doors, Jared knew Jensen was gay. For one, no straight guy looks that good. Two, those skinny jeans were a little to tight, and three he had the most perfect dick sucking lips. There was just no way that Jensen was straight. He’s as gay as a rainbow and Jared could tell that right away. Not that Jensen was overly flamboyant because he wasn’t. Jared just knew these kind of things, he always does. Just like he knew Jensen was genuinely shocked when he asked him out on a date. It was cute how he blushed.

'Cute'… There’s that fucking word again.

Jared shook his head and got into the back seat of the SUV and closed his eyes. Thinking about how tight Jensen’s hole would be around his dick. How Jensen would moan like a girl, because Jared’s fucking him into the mattress abusing his young cunt.

To be honest, Jared’s never been one to care where he gets sex from. Rather it be from his wife Genevieve or the many whores he fucks on the side. It doesn’t really matter to him. As long as he doesn’t have to stay trapped, Jared doesn’t do commitment. It isn’t written in his DNA. He supposes it’s a good thing his wife is to stupid and busy out shopping with her friends to realize he gets ass on the side.

Genevieve is one oblivious bitch though. But there are times when Jared thinks she knows he steps out on her and just doesn’t care because she lives in a 10 million dollar mansion with a fat weekly allowance. The only thing he’s semi grateful to Gen for, is for birthing his two kids Kolton and Peyton. Even his kids get on his nerves from time to time. But he loves them anyway, and other than that. Gen is just a piece offering.. Literally.

The only reason why Jared married her in the first place was to stop an underground war from happening between the two biggest Mob bosses in California. Jared and Gen’s father, Nicholas. At the time Jared was just starting from the bottom and working his way up to the top in the underground business of drugs and the loitering of money. He would kill anyone and everyone who got in his way without a second thought. Except he knew at the time that Nicholas was to strong, to wealthy, to business savvy for him to even consider taking down. But things have changed over the years and it’s time for someone put that old bastard in the ground 50 feet under. Maybe once Jared’s done with Genevieve’s father, he’ll kill her too just for the fun of it.

Though that probably wouldn’t be the best of ideas, seeing as his kids just love their mommy.

Jared rolls his eyes at the thought of his kids calling his wife 'mommy'.

“When are you gonna call the kid?” Chad asked referring to Jensen.

“Whenever I feel like it Chad, let it go. It’s not like I haven’t fucked someone on the side before.” Once the words left his mouth he felt somewhat guilty, which shocked him to his core. Not for the way he spoke to Chad, but for how he spoke about Jensen. Shame…? That’s a new feeling.

“Boss, you gonna make him scream like the last bitch you fucked?” One of his other bodyguards boasted, Jared could tell the man was just trying to get on his good side. And honestly Jared can't even remember the guy’s name. He must be one of the new employee's he hired from a few weeks ago. And If Jared remembered correctly, he never gave the man permission to speak.

“Shut the fuck up! When I fucking speak to you, that’s when you open your damn mouth. Until then don’t speak! Do NOT talk about JENSEN!” Jared said, starting off with a calm tone of voice, but eventually ended up yelling as he reached the end of his speech.

“I’m sorry boss-” Jared didn’t even give the guy time to finish, he took the gun from its hollister from behind his suit jacket and turned his body to the side at the right angle where the nameless bodyguard sat beside him and pulled the trigger. Shooting the man directly in the middle of his forehead.

Startled from the loud noise the driver accidentally swerved the SUV but regained control back of the SUV immediately. Jared could tell the driver was was afraid of being shot himself next.

Jared watched as the spattered blood slowly dripped down the window. The SUV seemed eerily silent and Jared didn’t like it.

“HEY! Driver! Turn on the radio! And make sure you guy’s clean this blood out of my car. It fucking stinks already, I don’t care what you do with the body, just get rid of it.” Jared motioned, waving his hand around at the mess.

“Yes sir.” The driver responded quietly, reaching his shaky hand to the stereo to turn on the radio. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Chad looking at him, but not with wide startled eyes. As a matter of fact Chad didn’t even seemed shocked at what he’d just done. Chad was observing him and Jared HATED when he did that. He’s always hated it ever since they were kids, it was like Chad was looking into his soul. Figuring out personal things about him before Jared even knew himself. He could hear Chad huff as he turned to look out the window.

Normally Jared would’ve shot someone just for the disrespect that Chad just displayed. No one ever disrespects him, even his good for nothing wife knows her place most of the time. She might run her mouth occasionally, but that’s because she knows her father will protect her. But that false sense of protection she thinks she has from her father will end shortly. Genevieve just doesn’t realize that. But the thing is, with Chad, no matter how hard he tries, Jared can never stay mad at the guy long.

He knows Chad is his most loyal out of all his employees. Just like how he knows Chad loves him like a brother. Jared knows this for a fact. Chad has always looked up to Jared. Especially throughout their childhood, back when they were just innocent little boys.

Back before they both ended up leading a life that involved crime. Chad has always tried to prove his worth to Jared. For example, when they were thirteen, Jared told Chad that he liked both girls and boys. Chad just nodded and said "Me Too." Even though Chad doesn’t really like sleeping with men, but will sometimes do it for the fun of it. His friend lied to him anyway just for his approval.

Chad is Jared’s weak spot and that's something that could end up being dangerous. But it’s to late now. Chad could punch Jared out of a fit of anger and the punishment he would get, might be a broken arm at the most. That’s it… Nothing to serious. Jared could never kill Chad. Ever..

Unless he did something to his children. But other than that, Jared would just have to deal with Chad and his mood swings because Jared loved Chad like a brother too. And Jared can’t lose that, Chad’s the only person who loves him unconditionally for the psycho path that he truly is. But the problem is, that kind of love and acceptance can be life threatening.

Especially if Jared’s enemies ever decided to use Chad as a bargaining chip against him.

 

 

 

 

 

_****JENSEN POV**** _

( _2 Weeks Later_ )

 

 

 

 

“Hey Maria.” Jensen smiled at his live in house keeper, as made he made his way into the kitchen. The aroma of bacon woke him up, and yes that's correct he has a live in house keeper. If there is one thing Jensen hates most, it’s having to clean. When he was young he made a promise to himself that if he ever made enough money, he wouldn’t ever worry about mundane things such as cleaning and cooking.

Not that he thinks he’s above cleaning or cooking for that matter, however it just genuinely stress’s him out.

“Good morning baby.” Maria made her way over to where Jensen sat on the bar stool and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. He just smiled at her in return. Maria has a light in her eyes that reminds him of his mom... Well his mom on her good days. Like the days when she would see the check that Jensen brought home when he was a child. He would always watch how her eyes would sparkle at seeing a check made out to Jensen for several hundred thousand dollars.

His mom was never one to spend all his money, which Jensen is extremely thankful for. She was never one of those stage moms who stole all their child’s money... Any money he would make when he was younger, before he could control his assets, she'd put about 80% of it in his bank account and use the rest for bills and her shopping spree. Her excuse was always “Mommy needs a break from the stress. You don’t mind if I do a bit of shopping do you sweetie?” And his response was always “No mommy. I love you.”

Which is incredibly sad that Jensen had to give his mother money for her to love him.

When he was sixteen he got legally emancipated, he just couldn’t deal with it anymore. He couldn't deal with the pressure. Jensen's mother never loved him, she loved the money he brought home. When he thinks to hard about that he wants to cry, because he feel's alone. Except for Maria he doesn’t really have anyone. Most of his friends are selfish and self-centered. Everything is always about them and they aren’t even famous, so what’s their excuse? Absolutely nothing.

They were just born rich and didn’t have to work for anything in their lives. If they wanted anything they just had to ask their mommy and daddy and their parents would just hand it over to them.

Jensen doesn’t talk to his family on his mother’s side anymore, due to what Jensen is pretty sure might be jealousy. The last time he saw them he was 17 and he had flown to Texas to visit him mom. She happened to be throwing a family barbecue and all family members were invited. This was just one of his many failed attempts of re-connecting with his mother, but he wanted to see if she'd changed. Which of course she hadn’t.

When he first got to Texas, everything was fine.

But somehow things ended up going downhill. His cousin Brock had asked him about his new movie, and while Jensen was talking about it his Aunt decided to butt in adding her two sense saying “I’m surprised they hired a faggot, but then again it is Hollywood. What can you expect?” Everyone at the table laughed, even his mom, and at that point Jensen could feel his heart sink.

His hurt obviously showed on the outside as well because his mother simply said “Relax Jensen, your aunt is just joking. You know she loves you.” Jensen had just nodded, got up from the table and went inside the house, called himself a taxi and packed his bags and waited outside.

Just as the taxi was arriving his mother appeared beside him saying “Hunnie I’m sorry, your auntie shouldn’t have said that. You know how the family gets. They’re from Texas sweetie. Most people from here hate the fag’s.You know this already baby.”

In which Jensen responded “Yeah well guess what mom. I’m one of those fags you guys laugh at.” Jensen can still remember the way his mother recoiled once the words left his mouth.

“Listen Jensen, I-I need to borrow some money.” Jensen groaned loudly more disappointed than hurt. “I just, I spent a little bit to much at the casino Jensen please. Just wire me some money when you get home. I don’t want-”

“How much?”

“10 thousand. That’s it, that’s not a lot Jensen. I just couldn’t help myself. I just kept playing the machines. I swore I was going to win the money back. I could've too, if they didn't escort me out of the casino. Just give me the money please and I’ll pay you back. Jensen please!” She pleaded.

Jensen shook his head and said “Bye Mom.” And got into the cab.

“JENSEN! WAIT! PLEASE! FUCK YOU! I NEED HELP! DON’T LEAVE YOUR MOTHER HERE PLEASE! I NEED YOU BABY!” His mother screamed from behind him as he drove away in the taxi.

Jensen remembered the hurt and rejection he felt and how the tears wouldn’t stop falling. He could see the concern glances from the taxi driver through the overhead mirror but chose to ignore them. He vowed that would be the last time he saw his mother and his family. He was done...

Jensen wasn’t going to take anymore abuse from them.

 

 

“Hey sweetie? You in there?” Maria asked snapping Jensen from his train of thought through the past.

“Yeah sorry." Jensen sniffed the air. "Mmmm that food smells so good.” Jensen said, trying to change the subject.

“You’re always hungry sweetie. I made your favorite. Eggs, bacon, and some nice buttery toast! And here’s your coffee. I know how grumpy you get when you haven’t had your morning coffee. It's black, just the way you like it.” She laughed flipping her long black hair over her shoulders.

“Thanks Maria. You know I love you with all my heart right? You’re the best.” Jensen said in a silly tone of voice while inhaling the scent of the freshly brewed coffee.

“Yeah I know boy, I know. You only love me when I cook and clean for you.” Maria laughed and winked at him playfully.

“Now that’s not true at all. I really do love you.” Jensen replied.

“I know.” Maria smiled, but just as the smile came it faded. Knowing she was probably thinking about the past at the same time he was. For as long as Jensen has known Maria, she’s always been his rock. His mother hired or more likely he hired with HIS money Maria to work for them. He was 10 at the time and since then, Maria has just always been there. When he would cry, she was the one that would hold him. When he had a stomach ache she was the one that sang to him and rubbed his belly until he fell asleep. Everything from the age 10 and up that had to do with comforting or just being there was always Maria. Never his mother.

When Mark his previous agent dropped him as a client for being gay, he cried for hours. Scared out his mind because he didn’t know how he was going to make money. Even though at that time he had 5 million in the bank, which was certainly enough to live off of if he was careful, however he was still scared. In that moment he wasn’t thinking about how much money he had in the bank. He had cried to Maria saying that she was going to leave him because he wouldn’t be able to pay her anymore, which again wasn't true, but Jensen didn’t care. He was just mad that one of the best agents in L.A. dropped him. But when those words left his mouth, he saw that Maria was crying. He remembers her exact words, as her voice shook with pain “Where would I go without you Jensen? What would I do? I have no kids. My family is in Mexico, I have no family here! But I do however have you. Why would you ever think I would leave you because you couldn’t afford to pay me? How dare you! I love you like my own child. You know what? You are my child. Anywhere you go, I go. No matter what sweetie. No matter what!” Maria had pulled Jensen close and hugged him tight for what felt like hours and he just let the tears fall.

So that’s what it felt like to be really and truly loved..? It felt nice.

“Huh? I’m sorry, what’d you say?” Jensen asked getting snapped out of another one of his past memories.

Maria gently smiled. “I said your phone’s ringing sweetie.”

“Oh… oh!” Jensen shot up from the stool and ran up into his room. How Maria heard the ringing from downstairs he’ll never know. It’s like she has bat hearing or something. Jensen looked down at the caller ID on his iPhone and noticed it said 'Private'. He hoped it wasn’t another fan that got a-hold of his number again. That was the last thing he needed.

“Hello?” Jensen answered casually.

“Hey uhhh is this Jensen?” The male voice asked, sounding familiar but he couldn’t quite figure out who it was.

“Yeah, who’s this?” Jensen immediately regretted confirming it was him, especially if this is some crazy stalker.

“It’s Jared..”

“Jared?” Jensen repeated surprised. After a week Jensen just figured Jared wouldn’t even bother calling. He was kind of disappointed but he figured 'ehhh whatever ya snooze ya lose' kinda thing.

“Yeah *Coughs* we met at the umm Starbucks. You remember?” Jared sounded like he wasn’t sure he should be calling.

“No, I mean yeah! I remember you Jared. I just figured you weren’t gonna call or whatever. It’s been like two weeks.” As soon as the words left his mouth he felt absolutely stupid. He sounded like a scorned girlfriend.

“I’m sorry beautiful, I just got really caught up in work. But listen, I wanna take you out. Tonight..” Jared said smoothly.

“Tonight?”

“Yeah tonight. Is this a bad time for you?”

“No no tonight is fine. Umm what time were you thinking?” Jensen replied trying to sound as smooth as Jared but failing miserably.

“I’m thinking around 8-ish. You want me to come pick you up or do you just wanna meet me at the restaurant?” Jensen had to really think about it. I mean Jared is a sweet guy and everything but he could be a mentally unstable for all he knew. He wasn’t sure if he should give out his address or not. So what came out of his mouth next surprised him.

“You can pick me up. Only if you want to?”

“Yeah babe, I wanna pick you up. You sure you’re okay with that?” When Jared called him babe, he could feel the butterfly’s starting to move around in his stomach. Jensen felt like a little kid again and honestly it felt nice.

“Sure, whatever works easiest for you Jared..”

“Sounds good then. I’ll pick you up around 8. I’m gonna text you. Make sure you save my number and I need you to text me your address too." Jared paused for a second "So you’re positive you’re comfortable with me picking you up?"

“Yesss Jared. I swear, your-it’s fine. I’m looking forward to this.” If Jared could see Jensen, then he'd be seeing Jensen's face beat red from blushing.

“Alright baby I’ll see you later yeah?”

“Yeah." Jensen confirmed "Bye Jared.”

“Bye beautiful..”

“Mmm bye.” Jensen said again hanging hung up. Why was Jared calling him beautiful all the time? And using term of endearments like baby? Where did that come from? But Jensen could feel himself smiling anyway, normally the word beautiful bothered him. He wasn’t a girl, but when Jared called him beautiful somehow it just felt right.  
Just as Jensen was about to leave the room he got a text from Jared.

 

 

TEXT FROM JARED: “Hey Jensen its Jared. Text me ur address and ill see u at 8. Cant wait to see u beautiful. u’ve been on my mind all week.”

 

 

Jensen could feel his heart melting. Which was strange because he’s dealt with men being 'Sweet' and 'Nice' to him before. But they only wanted to fuck him, and he can tell Jared doesn’t want that. Right..?

Jensen texted Jared his address and walked back downstairs and back into the kitchen.

“Sooooo I’ve got a date.” Jensen blurted to Maria, who happened to be sitting down on a stool next to Jensen’s plate of untouched food.

“Oh yeah? Who’s the lucky boy?” Maria smiled laying the newspaper on the counter, giving Jensen her full attention.

“Well he uhhh isn’t a boy per-say.” Jensen replied looking down at the tiled floor.

Maria said baffled. “A girl really?”

“Nooo! No… He’s umm, he’s older than me.” Jensen waited in nervous anticipation for her response.

“How much older exactly?”

“I’m not sure really, I know he’s at least in his thirties.” Jensen blushed under the scrutiny of her gaze.

“Jensen sweetie…. I don’t know why you’re acting all shy when I know you’ve dated older men before. It’s nothing to be ashamed of love.” Maria pointed out while running her fingers through her waist long pitch black hair.

“I know that, I just-”

“You think you might like him?” Maria added, cutting Jensen off meanwhile he just nodded. “Where did you meet him?

“At Starbucks, about two weeks ago.” Every time Jensen and Maria talked about guys he always felt nervous. She’s like a mother to him, all he wants is her approval. He never wants to disappoint her.

“Well he’s seems like he makes you happy. I mean you’re practically glowing Jen.”

“He does… Err I mean at least I think he can, eventually ya know? This'll be our first date and for some reason I’m nervous.”

“Sweetie of course you’re nervous. You’ve only had two serious relationships and both of them didn’t even get past third base.” Maria laughed hotly, poking fun of his non-existent sex life.

“Maria jeeezz okay I get it.” Jensen laughed back in a playful mannor. “And before you say anything I know if I ever have sex with him to be safe. You don’t have to talk to me about it. It’s embarrassing.” In reply Maria smiled and nodded her head.

Jensen isn't lying when he said that sex is an embarrassing topic. This isn’t something he likes to talk about, but yes he’s a virgin. The furthest Jensen's ever gotten with a guy were just a few blowjobs. Whenever they wanted to take it to the next level, Jensen always chickened out and said no. He just isn't ready. Most of the guys either never called back for another date, called him a tease, or stopped speaking to him in general.

It’s whatever though. It’s their loss, Jensen doesn't need them anyway...


	2. Chapter Two

_****JENSEN POV**** _

 

 

Time passed fairly quickly. Jensen and Maria ended up lounging watching TV and playing a few round of cards. Which for some may boring. But to Jensen and Maria it’s quality time together they both enjoy. They snacked on Doritos and drank a liter of Pepsi, all while watching a few episodes of NCIS. It’s always funny watching that show knowing how when Jensen was at the ripe age of 17 and shooting a four episode arc on the show as a hooker. The director offered him a spot as a series regular if Jensen would let him fuck him.

Jensen obviously disgusted, decided to hide his disgust by saying “No thank you.” As politely as he could, he managed to turn on his heel and walk away before the sleazy director could say anything else.

Sure it wouldn’t hurt to be a series regular on one of the best TV shows on cable network, however Jensen wants to work for it the right way. Not that he judges the people who sleep their way to the top. Judging others just isn’t his style. He knows how hard it can be out there, especially when you have no one in your life who genuinely cares about you.

It’s almost like how everyone judges Paris Hilton for being a so called 'Whore' when all she did was make a sex-tape. Personally Jensen doesn’t think it’s that bad.

Everyone these days has sex, who are they to judge? A few months back, Jensen was invited to a local party by one of his friends at a mansion that happened to be owned by Paris Hilton none the less. Long story short Jensen and Paris ended up in her bedroom just the two of them talking about life. And who would’ve ever guessed that conversation would’ve happened? When speaking to her, Jensen could tell that she felt alone. Like him... Maybe even a little bit depressed. Although when out in the public Paris hid it well, playing up the stupid blonde bimbo that everyone thought she was. She may have grown up wealthy, but from what Jensen experienced in his short time with her. Paris is a down to earth girl when all those cameras aren’t around.

Maria ended up helping Jensen pick out an outfit for his date, which happened to be grey skinny jeans which weren’t to tight but tight enough. Topped off with a silk tight black long sleeved shirt. He looked good, if he had to admit so himself. His train of thought was interrupted by his phone beeping. It was another text from Jared.

 

 

TEXT FROM JARED: “Hey Jen im outside ur… gate?”

 

 

Jensen could tell by the tone of the text that Jared’s surprised at where he lives. Which is a good thing, because that means Jared doesn’t know who he is and that’s refreshing.

He quickly texted back saying he’d be outside and ran downstairs to the front door, yelling out to Maria that he was leaving. Her response was “Have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Jensen just laughed and headed outside towards the gate.

When Jensen reached Jared’s SUV, he was met with a beautiful composed Jared leaning against the hood of his, Jensen’s sure, very expensive black Escalade. He was dressed in regular jeans that covered his extremely long legs. With a nice button down white dress shirt. Jared’s hair was still long, but it looks like it might’ve been cut since the last time he saw him.

“Looks like we matched huh?” Jensen said laughing, trying to break the tension. Even though all that tension seemed to be one sided. Jared seemed to aviate confidence, embracing himself within his own skin.

“I missed you Jensen.” Jared immediately replied by grabbing Jensen, only to pull him into a tight hug against his chest. It’s almost as though Jared’s body swallowed him whole, he was so much bigger than Jensen in every way.. It kind of turned him on.

“You missed me?” Jensen asked surprised. I mean, it’s not like they’ve known each other that long and this is only their first date after all.

“Yeah… I did.” Jared nodded and started placing soft kisses on his neck, his hands exploring Jensen’s lower back, dangerously close to his ass.

And weren’t kisses supposed to happen at the end of the date?

Jensen couldn’t help suppress the moan that came from his lips. It almost felt like Jared was gently grinding into him, though he’s probably imagining things...

“You’re so sweet Jared.” Jensen answered, pulling out of his lock down of a hug/feel up Jensen’s body moment.

“You live here?” Jared looked around screening the scenery with his gorgeous blue-green and somewhat hazel eyes.

“I do.” Jensen added, unsure of what else to say.

“I thought you lived alone? You said you parents are in Texas right?” Jared questioned. Now looking at Jensen as if he’d done something wrong. Jensen automatically felt the need to explain.

“I do, well no. I mean my mom lives in Texas-”

“No-no stop right there babe. Let’s go to restaurant, then we’ll talk. Sound good?” Jared dazzled his golden smile in Jensen’s direction.

“Sounds good.” A few seconds later Jensen decides to ask. “Where are we going?”

“It’s this place I used to go to all the time as a kid, they just so happen to make the best burgers in all of Los Angeles. It’s called Chuckie’s, ever heard of it? ” Jared spoke with the type of voice where you could tell he was reminiscing on a good part of the past.

“I haven’t, but I fucking love burgers, and fries too. I could go for some of them right about now.” Jensen responded patting his stomach like a child. Jensen looked over at Jared only to get another gorgeous smile in return. Jared’s looking at him as if he rose the sun, which was strange. Jensen’s never been looked at like that before.

“Good.. It’s so hard to find people here in L.A. who enjoy a good burger. Everyone is so “Ewww! I can’t eat a greasy burger. I have to watch my weight.” Its bullshit.” Jared said in a tone that mocked your typical white valley girl.

The ride to the restaurant wasn’t as awkward as Jensen thought it was going to be. Jared can actually keep a conversation and isn’t boring to talk to in the least bit. Though every once and awhile Jensen could feel Jared’s gaze roaming over him but Jensen pretended not to notice. Instead he looked out the window and stared at the overwhelmingly bright city lights of Los Angeles.

Once at the restaurant and seated, they placed their order's, Jared deciding he wanted wine.

“Is red wine fine?” Jared asked looking Jensen directly in the eye, which made him squirm under the intense gaze.

“Umm sure why not.” Jensen answered back, trying to sound confident and not at all underage. The waitress stared Jensen down, clearly recognizing him. Also realizing he’s to young to be drinking alcohol. Eventually she turned away with an exasperated sigh.

“Sorry about her she always has an attitude.” Jared explained trying to dismiss her crudeness.

“Don’t worry about it…” Jensen waved off. “So I’m guessing you come here a lot?”

“Seeing as I own it.. Yes.” Jared watched Jensen intensely for a moment, waiting for his response. It’s almost as though Jared thought Jensen’s eyes might light up at the thought of Jared having money. But that didn’t happen, because well Jensen is sort of 'Rich' too.

Money doesn’t faze him.

“I wouldn’t have guessed you for a restaurant owner type.” Jensen honestly thought to himself except for the fact that he said it aloud. He rushed away to explain away his crudeness. “Not that you don’t look like a restaurant owner type or anything. I just-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jared cockily smirked. “Tell me about you. You said before your parents live in Texas correct?”

Jensen felt like he was being tested.

“Yes. Except it’s just my mom that lives in Texas. I ummm, I have no idea where my dad is actually. The last time I saw him I was seven and that was when he needed a loan. So I live here in California, obviously.”

“So you must live with your Aunt or Uncle?”

“No, just me and my house keeper Maria.”

“House keeper? Okay spill Jen. You win the lotto or something?” To Jensen’s luck, Jared seemed way more into the conversation than before.

“No I wish though. I uhhh, I’ve been working in Hollywood since I was about 5 years old.” Jensen said trying to make it sound like it was best job in the world… Judging by Jared’s face he failed.

And what’s with Jensen saying ‘Uhh’ and ‘Ummm’ all the time? He mentally cursed himself to stop, though that most likely won’t happen.

“You’ve been working since you were five? Doing what exactly? Movies and TV?” Jared sounded a bit agitated. There was a certain fire in his eyes that made Jensen scared for a moment. But as quickly as the fire was there it was gone.. This date didn’t seem to be heading in the best of directions.

“It’s not as glamorous as it sounds. Believe me.” Jensen laughed trying to brighten the mood. “My mom, she depended on me to provide for her, my sister, and my brother. I don’t really talk to my siblings either, we just weren’t that close I guess. I was always away working and never really got the chance to truly get to know them.” Jensen shrugged his shoulders looking down at the wooden table, deciding to continue. “My father left us for the woman he cheated on my mother with. She was devastated and rightfully so. And she didn’t have an education really, only her high school diploma. So it was hard for her to get a job. Well, at least a job that could pay for all of our needs and still put food on the table. So, my mom decided to move to Hollywood and put me in acting classes. Long story short, I practiced really hard and started booking jobs. Modeling gigs were first. Then I moved onto acting. It started out with TV appearances and guest spots, but now I mostly do feature films. At 16 I got legally emancipated… Another long story short, she didn’t love me she loved the money I made. And I’ve kind of been on my own ever since.” Jensen finished explaining, looking everywhere but Jared’s eyes. Jared looked disgusted with him. Jensen shouldn’t be surprised, but he is. No matter how long he’s been in the business, he’ll never realize that not everyone is attracted to Hollywood stars and all the baggage that comes with them.

“Jen will you look at me please.” Jared said softly.

“Jared seriously, its fine.” Jensen tried to shrug off the concern. He didn’t even realize his eyes were filled with un-shed tears. Jensen promised himself that if this conversation about his parents came up with Jared, that he’d control his emotions. Clearly he didn’t do spectacular job at it.

Jared stretched his body across the table, lifting Jensen’s chin in his hands, staring intensely in Jensen’s eyes before Jared pressed his lips against his. He could feel Jared’s tongue pressing gently at his lips, begging for entrance. And why not? Jensen will most likely never hear from Jared again. For all he knows, in Jared’s mind, this date is probably one of the worst dates he’s ever been on. So why not at least get a good kiss in? Jensen parted his mouth slightly and let Jared explore the inner of his mouth like an unknown cave that was being discovered for the first time.

Jensen eventually found the courage and started to kiss him back, Jared moaned a little. Pleased with his progress, Jensen kissed him a bit harder. He was surprised with how gentle Jared was being. It was almost like he cared. Almost like how you’d kiss someone you love? They kept kissing until someone coughed beside him. They sprung apart to see the waitress glaring down at Jensen with a look of pure hatred.

The waitress set the wine glasses down on the table and poured the bottle of Red Wine in each glass. Carefully turning her wrist as she tipped the bottle, just as a professional would do.

“Thank you.” Jensen said, trying to smile at the obviously upset waitress. He looked for a name tag, but she wasn’t wearing one. Aren’t all waiters and waitresses supposed to wear name tags?

“Sure. No problem.” She replied stiffly. When she was finished with the glasses, she mentioned the food would be out shortly and stalked off.

“I’ll be right back. I’ve gotta use the restroom.” Jared smiled, reaching over the table to rub his hand on Jensen’s in an assuring gesture. And with that he was up and off to the restroom. Jensen just sat there awkwardly unsure of what to do now that he was alone. So he played a game with an app on his phone, waiting patiently for Jared to get back.

It was all of 5 minutes when Jared came back to the table with another glowing smile. The guy sure did smile a lot.

“Sorry when you’ve gotta go, you gotta go.” Jared laughed sounding like he was laughing with all his heart and soul. Jensen couldn’t help but join in.  
The rest of the dinner went surprisingly well. They didn’t talk about Jensen’s fucked up childhood anymore. Instead they talked about Jared and how he and his best friend Chad are childhood friends who decided to work together. Jared talked about all the businesses and restaurants around Los Angeles that he owns. Jensen lost count after the first five and much like Jensen’s parents, Jared’s weren’t as nurturing to him growing as they should’ve been either. It was all about his other siblings. They never really payed him any attention.

When it was time to leave Jensen was kind of sad. Even though the date started off rocky, after the first initial 10 minutes, it was smooth sailing from there. Eventually they were parked outside of Jensen’s house by the front gate.

“I had a good time Jared.” Jensen smiled shyly.

“I had a good time too baby boy.” Jared said resting his hand on Jensen’s upper thigh.

“Baby boy?” Jensen giggled..... He fucking giggled.

“You don’t mind that do you? I think it fits you babe.” Jared softly whispered, rubbing his hand up and down Jensen’s leg.

“That’s, its-its fine Jay.” He didn’t even realize he let the nickname slip from his lips until Jared stopped rubbing his thigh, and smiled at him showcasing his beautiful white teeth. Jensen was to busy trying to figure out why he was stuttering like a child to worry about the name slip though.

Watching Jared smile sparked a feeling inside Jensen from deep within his gut.

“Can I kiss you?” Jared asked politely, moving his hand from Jensen’s thigh to his head so he could run his fingers through Jensen’s hair.

“Asking hasn’t stopped you before.” Jensen smirked.

“You’re a smart ass Jen.” Jared cupped Jensen’s chin with his hand and kissed his lips. What started out as a sweet, turned into something more heated. Jensen couldn’t even help the little moans that were escaping his mouth.

“You like that baby boy? Huh? You like when I devour your mouth?” Jared asked voice dripping and sounding like ecstasy. All Jensen could do was nod, he’s so nervous he just doesn’t wanna disappoint Jared.

They kissed for what felt like hours, but it turns out it was only two minutes.

When Jensen broke it off, Jared looked somewhat disappointed. But happy at the same time. "We should do this again Jen… Please?” Jared sounded anxious and nervous.

Since when did mister confident ever get nervous?

“For sure Jay. I would love that.” Feeling bold Jensen reached over and kissed Jared’s lips one last time before getting out of the car, leaving Jared speechless.

“Bye Jared.” Jensen waved as he unlocked the side entrance of the gate with his key, making his way up the drive without looking back. Jensen knew if he looked back he’d go running to Jared’s SUV and begging Jared to just take him right then and there and that would’ve been EXTREMELY embarrassing.

 

 

 

 

_****JARED POV**** _

_**  
**_

 

 

 

When Jared got home he went straight upstairs to the master bedroom where he knew his wife would be.

“Strip now.” He growled in a nasty tone of voice, closing the bedroom door.

“Not now Jared I’m tired. I’ve told you already, I hate it when you do this. When you come home from work and want sex. I’m already relaxed, what makes you think you can just demand sex from me?” Genevieve spit out snottily and continued to read her book, resting her head on the pillow of the comfortable bed Jared paid a fortune for because Genevieve wanted it custom made. After all, only the best for his cunt of a wife. What’s sad is that when they first got together Jared thought he could actually love her. He thought maybe they could make it work. Soon after their ‘Marriage’ her true colors started to show. He’s just glad he didn’t fall to deep. Jared needed to keep reminding himself that this was a business arrangement. An arrangement to stop a Mob war from happening. That’s it. Nothing more, nothing less.

Jared walked over to the bed and yanked the book out of her hands, throwing it on the floor with disgust.

“What the fuck Jared!” Genevieve yelled, her face getting beat red with anger.

“Come on baby lemme fuck you.” Jared is trying his very best to sound as sweet as possible. Which was hard knowing how much he despised her. “Lemme fuck your pussy baby. You know I love how tight you are.” He laid his body over top of hers and started grinding down with his hips. That was about the only thing Genevieve was good for in the sack. She had a tight pussy. But other than that, she was terrible in bed. She couldn’t suck cock to save to her life and on top of that, as time went on Jared found her face to be quite repulsive.

“Fine.” Gen replied exasperated, finally giving up her attempt to push him away. Jared basically ripped her shirt off and began sucking on her perky tits. Licking and sucking on the nubs attempting to get them hard. He kept at it until they were as hard as a rock.

“No matter what you say baby, I turn you on. You know you like getting fucked like the slut you are. You gonna be a whore for me Gen?” When Jared said ‘Gen’ for some reason, in the back of his mind, he thought of the other ‘Jen’. The beautiful and sweet ‘Jen’.... Shaking his head of those thoughts he continued to concentrate on his wife until he had her moaning beneath him like one of the whores he fucks on the side, when he’s bored and horny.

He flipped her over on her stomach, spreading her cheeks apart and slipping his dick right into her. No prep, no licking, nothing. He immediately started to pound her, not caring rather she’s getting pain or pleasure. No… This was about him finding his release for the day.

He grabbed her hair and pulled on it hard. “You fucking slut! Taking my cock like a good bitch!” With each word that spewed from his mouth he pulled harder on her hair.

“Jay fuck! Fucking fuck me!” Gen hissed, face pushed into the mattress with Jared’s abnormally large hand.

“Don’t fucking call me that!” He yelled and slapped her ass hard enough to leave a bruise. She’s never once called him Jay and truthfully, it sounded disgusting coming from her mouth. Who does she think she is calling him that? That name’s reserved for the people who actually mean something to him. Thinking about the nickname, made him think back to earlier when Jensen called him Jay and with that thought Jared could feel his orgasm approaching. He thrust his hips harder into her tight canal, hearing the slick movement made him realize the bitch was wet. She was actually getting off on this. He could feel his orgasm getting even closer so he pulled his dick out flipped her over on her back and started jerking his cock over her face.

He moaned loudly as he came, completely unaware that he was shooting all over Genevieve’s face.

“Jennnn baby fuck!” It didn’t hit him on which ‘Jen’ he meant until he came down from his high. He looked down at a cum covered Genevieve and smiled. She grunted, pushing him away to run into the bathroom.

All he could do was laugh.

“You know you loved it!” Jared called out. “Skank.” He then muttered under his breath.

Jared spread himself out on the bed, stretching his limbs post bliss and sighed. Once again his thoughts drifted back to Jensen and their date. He was so shy and Jared could tell all he wanted to do was impress him. Jensen had some major mommy and daddy issues. Which was only confirmed when Jared called him 'baby boy' and a light in Jensen’s eyes went off. Yep. The kid defiantly has parental issues. Something Jared would be using to his own benefit once he had Jensen spread out and writhing beneath him.

Jared actually liked Jensen, which is something that scared him a lot. He never likes the whores he’s fucked. Not really.. Sure they’re good for a fuck, but he’s never been interested in what they had to say before. From the very start he knew something was different about Jensen, but he just couldn’t tell what exactly that difference might be. The fact that Jensen’s mother used him pissed him off to no extreme. It’s disgusting, Jensen’s mother is probably some social climbing bitch who depended on her child to pay the bills... Yes! That’s EXACTLY what she was. If he ever met her he’d… He’d what? All he wants to do is protect Jensen from people who want to use him. That’s not bad is it?

Jared thought back to Jensen’s smile and how his eyes glowed when happy. Man he really was a beautiful kid.

The fact that he’s famous is something Jared should’ve known. He NEVER lets one of his whores have one over his head. Except Jensen isn’t really a whore is he? No… He’s just a beautiful lost boy who needs guidance. And for some reason Jared wants to be the one to guide him... Guess it won’t hurt to have a permanent side piece. The minute Jared thought that of Jensen, something twisted in his stomach, something deep in his conscious was telling Jared he was more than just a 'Side Piece'.

If there is one thing Jared can’t stand, its disrespect. Which is exactly why when he told Jensen he had to go to the bathroom, he went to the kitchen in the back of the restaurant, and slapped the shit out of that good for nothing waitress Katie. Just because he fucked her once, gave her no right to claim him or treat his Jensen so coldly. She needed to learn a lesson.

Wait a minute… 'His' Jensen?

In the background Jared could hear the faint noise of the shower running. Good, maybe while Genevieve washes the cum off her face she can wash away her stank attitude with it.

Jared laughed to himself and eventually fell asleep, his mind drifting back to beautiful green eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

_****JENSEN POV **** _

( _A Month Later_ )

 

 

 

 

“So you’ve both decided that you wanna take it slow?” Danneel grinned at him.

“Yes Danni, we’re taking it slow.” Jensen confirmed to his friend. One of the only true friends that he actually does have, well besides Chris and Tom.

He met Danneel at a CW party that he went to a few years back. She's an actress on One Tree Hill and Jensen was just starting his guest appearance as the little brother to Sam and Dean Winchester on a show called Supernatural. He was only scheduled for a few episodes and even though the show isn’t that well known. It was one of the best sets he’s ever been a part of. The atmosphere was toxic, but in a good way. Everyone was just so happy to be working there, and that’s the kind of attitude that rubs off on people.

That’s the kind of attitude that spreads the joy.

“Wow look at you Jenny, my shy little virgin.”

“Oh just shut it Danneel. I’m sorry I didn’t lose my Virginity at 12 like you did.” Jensen replied sassily.

“Hey now look… That was different, I didn’t know what I was doing.” Danneel sent him a sly wink.

“Sureeee just like you didn’t know what you were doing when you fucked your high school teacher right?”

“Don’t talk about Mr. Keeves like that. He really did love me. What we had was special..” Danneel pouted.

Danni is only a few years older than Jensen. Her 22 to his 18 and it was good to know someone else in the business who wasn’t so stuck up. “So you guys haven’t had sex yet?”

“Jeez! No Danni I already told you no.”

“Calm down you little twink I was just asking. He sounds like a hottie.”

“He is.”

“How old is he?”

“35.” Jensen mumbled out quickly. Thinking back to their 4th date Jensen had asked Jared his age. He was so nervous his palms were sweaty and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. When he finally mustered up the courage to ask Jared, Jared had just laughed and said “I’m 35. That’s not old for you, is it babe?” in which Jensen hastily replied “No, not it all.” And it’s true it age doesn’t matter to Jensen.

“Awww would you look at that. Our very own Anna Nicole Smith.” Danneel laughed so hard it brought tears to her eyes.

“Shut the fuck up Danni. 35 is not old! And I’m not Anna Nicole Smith, even if I was she’s a legend!”

“That’s true.” Danneel agreed. “But don’t feel embarrassed, it’s okay to have daddy issues.”

“Ewww! Will you stop Danneel I do NOT have daddy issues.” He rolled his eyes.

“Sweetie.” Danneel placed her hand on his thigh “Yes you do.”

“Alright, yeah maybe a little.” Jensen stated simply.

“Sooooo Mr. Virgin when do you think you’re gonna take it to the next level? You know get down and dirty? Do the nasty? Rock the boat? Spit on the-”

“Okay!” Jensen lightly hollered cutting Danni off from her tirade. “Soon. Okay? Soon. I think it’s time. I don’t… I don’t wanna keep him waiting you know? I don’t want him to lose interest in me.” Jensen sighed.

“Listen if he lost interest over you because of sex, then he obviously isn’t worth the stress. Seriously. No guy is.” Danneel said getting serious all of a sudden.

“It’s not like I don’t know that Danni. It’s just he treats me soo-”

“Like a princess?” Danneel smirked.

“No he doesn’t.”

“From what you tell me on all these late night calls, yes he does! On your second date he took you Ice Skating and when you fell he caught you and wrapped you up in a hug like you were some sort of prize to be cherished. On your third date he brought you to his Malibu house for the weekend. And for your 4th date he bought you a four thousand dollar neckless that spells your name in crystals. If that doesn’t scream love then I don’t know what does.” Danneel shook her head in disbelief.

“He doesn’t love me, not yet… At least I don’t think.”

“Does he have any kids?”

Jensen stayed silent for a minute unsure of what to say. He doesn’t want Danneel to judge him.

“Yeah he does. On like our fifth date he mentioned that he had two boys Kolton is three and Peyton is one. And I was okay with that. At first I wasn’t sure if I wanted to date a guy who has kids. I don’t want to be anyone’s dad, I’m not ready for that. I’m way to young to even be thinking about taking care of a child. But, Jared hasn’t pressured me into meeting them or anything. He said I should let him know when and or if I was ever ready.” Jensen paused then continued. “I’m not ready yet, but I think I will be soon.”

“Is he married? He sounds like a married guy?”

“Nooo! Danni what the fuck? I would never break up a marriage you know me better than anyone. Especially with what happened to my family. No absolutely not! I could never. He said he divorced his wife after Peyton was born.” Jensen felt the need to defend himself and Jared. Jensen could never break up a family and Jared would never lie to him about something like that...

“Just asking, you know how these guys here in L.A. are. Their super skeezy and disgusting, we’ve both had our fair share of losers. I’m just looking out for you sweetie that’s all. He sounds great and everything, I just don’t want you to get hurt. And if you do, just give me his address and I’ll drive to his house and beat him to his knees with a baseball bat.” Danneel proceeded to swing her arms like she was holding invisible bat.

“Thanks Dan, at least I know I have a Mike Tyson wannabe on my side.” Jensen snorted.

“Ewww did you just snort?”

“Noooo.” Jensen replied jumping up from the couch and running into the kitchen, Danneel chasing him; following on his heels.

“So when do you start shooting that new movie you signed on for?”

“You mean Complications? In about two weeks. I’m excited but nervous at the same time. This is a big fucking deal, and I don’t know if I’m ready for it. I’ve been studying the script like a mad man. Even Maria’s told me to take a break and she never gets involved with my official side of the business.” Jensen thought back to when he finally singed the legal documents for the movie. He had faxed the papers back over to his agent Evan, a little later than he said he would, but it’s all done and dealt with now. Evan was just happy that everything on Jensen’s part was done.

Now it’s just time to play the waiting game..

“Shut up Jenny, you can handle it. You’re a pro, you’ve basically been doing this since birth. Honestly, your one of the best actors I know. Especially how you just dive into a character with everything that you have. That’s-that’s amazing.” Dannel praised him, while looking at the floor lost in thought.

He wonders what’s got her so worked up.

Danneel immediately stepped out of her haze and continued on. “You know my friend Eric A.K.A hairdresser extraordinaire hooked up with Jeffery one time. Maybe you can get some side action if you and the so called 'Dark and Mysterious' Jared don’t work out. But yeah, it’s kinda known in Hollywood that Jeff swings both ways.”

“Really? I didn’t know that.” Jensen was actually baffled. He had done a little research on Jeffery, not to stalk him or anything crazy like that. But, it’s always good to know who and what you’re working with.

Though, not once in his entire search did he come across any rumors about Jeffery being bisexual.

“Mhhmmmm, I mean it’s not like public knowledge n' shit. But a few people in Hollywood know about it and I of course your 'Fag Hag' happen to have all the dirt.”

“Danneel, you are not my fag hag.” Jensen couldn’t help but laugh. Some of the words the spilled from her mouth were just ridiculous.

“I totally am, I mean who else do you call to talk about how crazy Jared makes you? And how you wish you weren’t so scared to take the next step in your relationship! And how you wish you could just-”

“Yeah okay thanks for the brief memo Danneel I get it. You’re my fag hag.. Happy?”

“YES! Thanks Jen! There is no better honor.” Danneel brought her hand to her chest like she’d just won a prestigious award.

“You’re so dramatic.”

“Am not.”

“Am so.”

“Noooooo.”

“Yessssss.” Jensen countered.

They were both startled by Maria’s voice as she walked into the kitchen. “What are you two bickering about? You hungry sweetie?” Maria turned to Jensen. “It’s about time for dinner. Anything you want me to make?”

“Thanks for asking me what I want Maria, how kind of you. I’ll take whatever Jensen’s having.” Danneel rudely grinned and in return Maria just ignored her.

Jensen’s observed their behavior in the past and Maria and Danneel always acted weird around one another. Wonder what that’s about?

“I’ll have whatever you wanna make Maria. I don’t care, I’m just so hungry.” Jensen patted his stomach.

“You’re always hungry, you’re a growing boy.” Maria came over and kissed his cheek. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Danneel rolling her eyes.

“He’s not a baby.” Danneel huffed.

“Yes he is, he’s my baby.. Daniella be a doll and go set the table. I’m gonna start cooking.” Maria didn’t even bother looking in Danneel’s direction.

“It’s Duh-Neel not Daniella.” Danni pushed out sounding out the syllables of her name. “I’m sure it’s not that hard to remember my name after all these years you’ve known me.” Danni hopped off the bar stool and stalked off to the dining room. The way Maria and Danni act around and speak to one another is borderline rude. But they’ve never come to blows, so Jensen has never said anything about it.

For dinner Maria decided to make homemade macaroni and cheese with grilled seasoned pork chops, topped off with a side of long string green beans. It was absolutely delicious. And judging by the moans Danni was making she enjoyed the food just as much as him.

Instead of driving to her house in the hills, Danneel decided to stay at Jensen’s and when everyone was ready to go sleep. Danni took it upon herself to sleep in Jensen’s bed with him. He just rolled his eyes and curled into her, eventually drifting off into a sleep filled bliss..


	3. Chapter Three

_****JARED POV **** _

 

 

 

Jared pulled his new Mercedes Benz up to Jensen’s front gate of the house. Jensen must’ve seen him through the camera, which was perched on top of a tree, right next to the road, because the gate started to slowly open. Jared drove up the semi long/semi short driveway and parked his car. He could see Jensen watching him from the front door, with a vibrant smile. How did he get so lucky to have someone like Jensen in his life? Someone so beautiful and caring?

Once up to the door Jared was greeted with an armful of Jensen.

Jared buried his nose in Jensen’s beautiful hair, he smelled like vanilla icing.

“You smell good baby.” Jared said caressing his back.

“Thanks Jay. Come inside, Maria is waiting.” Jensen laced his fingers through Jared’s and that sent a thrill of shock through him. He followed Jensen into the house, and was surprised by what he saw. The dark wood flooring was a good match with the white furniture scattered neatly throughout the house. Black and white paintings covered the walls.

And the floor to ceiling windows let in just the right amount of sunshine.

This was truly a gorgeous home, and it was clear Jensen had a theme going on.

“Nice house, darlin'.” Jared mentioned truthfully.

“Thanks, I was hoping you’d like it.” Jensen stood on his tip toes and gently kissed Jared’s lips. It felt odd to Jared that being here with Jensen, felt so right. They’ve only been dating for a little over a month. And Jared's broken every rule in the book for Jensen, one of them being never get involved with the whores.

But Jensen was so much more than that. He was just Jensen..

“You must be Jared..” Maria replied dryly, hands on her hips. If he knew it wouldn’t piss Jensen off, Jared would’ve laughed at this five-foot-two woman trying to intimidate him.

“That would be me. Nice to meet you.. I’m guessing you’re the wonderful Maria Jensen speaks of all the time.” Jared put on his best fake smile, since this was his first time coming to Jensen’s home, he wanted to make a good impression.

First impressions are everything, no matter what anyone says.

“Yes that’s right. So what is it exactly that you do Jared? Jensen’s mentioned you owned business, but doing what exactly?” Maria asked, still questioning Jared from the doorway.

“Guys? Why don’t we go sit down?” Jensen suggested, still holding Jared’s hand, he made his way into the living room sitting down beside him.

“Well Jensen would be right, I do own businesses. Mostly restaurants. I’m a food lover, what can I say?” That wasn’t all Jared owned/did, but they don’t need to know that.

“He owns like 10 restaurants right babe?” Jensen boasted, attempting to make Jared look him in the eye. But Jared wasn’t going to cave for this glorified maid, maria would learn her place eventually. In time…

Still staring her down Jared said. “Fifteen actually, I bought my first restaurant when I was twenty.”

“Where did you get the money from?” Maria lifted one of her eye brows accusingly. Jared resisted the urge to slap the shit out of her. No one spoke to him like this. No one. But he wanted to impress Jensen, so he let the tone slide.

“Maria!” Jensen shouted, obviously offended for Jared, and he internally smiled at that. At how Jensen already felt the need to defend him.

“I’m just asking Jensen. I think that’s a reasonable question. Don’t you Jared?”

“Absolutely. I inherited money from my grandmother when she passed away.” That again, was another lie, but they didn’t need to know that either.

“Jensen says that you have bodyguards around you at most times? Why? If you’re just a business man, what’s so dangerous about that?” Maria crossed her legs, looking Jared directly in the eye. She must think he would submit to her, if that's so she's sadly mistaken.

“I do." He confirmed. "Mostly because people are dangerous when they know you have something that they want. When I buy businesses from people, some of them aren’t too happy about it. They try and take matters into their own hands, and we can’t have that.” Jared smoothly stated, trying to show that he was unaffected by her accusations. What he said was partly true anyway, and everyone knew the best way to get away with a lie is to state some truth along with it.

Obviously satisfied with Jared’s answer Maria nodded looking embarrassed and somewhat ashamed for grilling Jared so hard.

What both Jensen and Maria didn’t realize was that Jared did bring his bodyguards with him. They were just parked down the street, in case of a problem. And if there was a problem, all Jared had to do was press a button on the side of his phone, alerting his security detail that he was in trouble. Next thing you know men with ski masks would bust down the front door, shooting up everyone in this house who wasn’t Jared.

“Maria that wasn’t-” Jensen was cut off by Jared.

“Don’t worry about it Jen. She’s just protecting you. I don’t blame her. I would do the same thing for you. We all just want to make sure you’re safe baby.” He caressed Jensen’s leg.

It surprised him that everything he just stated was true. What was it about Jensen that made Jared wanna do everything for him?

“Well..” Maria huffed, looking at Jensen. “I do have some errands to run, so I had better get going.”

“Okay, when will you get back?”

“In a few hours tops. I’ve got to run to the grocery store, then the bank. It shouldn’t take to long.” Maria stood up, smoothing out her summer dress before she made her way over to the front door.

“Alright see you later.”

“Bye sweetie.” Maria hesitated for a second “Bye Jared.” And with that she was out the door.

“Well she’s, uhh, different.” Jared struggled for a moment, trying to figure out the right words to say without offending Jensen.

“I know. I’m sorry about the questions she asked. Maria’s just trying to protect me. She’s is like a mother to me… I love her Jared, and I want you both to get along.”

Jared was startled at the tone in Jensen voice. He could tell disrespecting Maria wouldn’t fly with Jensen.

Well… She just best make sure to stay out of his way and be polite. If she did that, then there shouldn’t be any problems between them.

“I know baby boy, I know you love her.. I hope we can get along with one another too.” Jared stated truthfully, because to be honest, it would be so much easier if he and Maria just got along instead of arguing all the time.

Normally he’d just kill anyone who dare disrespect him, but this was Jensen’s ‘Maria’. He couldn’t do that. Jensen would leave him, and that was something Jared didn’t even want to begin to imagine.

“Give it time. She was like this with all the other guy’s I’ve brought home.” Jared flinched and Jensen suddenly felt the need to explain. “Not that I’ve been with a lot of men or anything. I’ve only had two serious relationships. Three now if you wanna include yourself.”

“Yeah sweetheart, I definitely want to include myself.”

“I’ve never-this, this is embarrassing. But I’ve never had sex…” Jensen was clearly afraid of Jared’s reaction, because he wasn’t even looking in his direction. Instead he was looking out the window watching a flock of birds fly by.

At Jensen’s words a pool of heat started to fill his stomach. Once he had Jensen, he would be his first. There is nothing sweeter than a virgin..

Jared could feel himself getting hard in his jeans.

“Don’t be embarrassed Jen, you're only eighteen. If anything, it says more about your character and how you want to wait for the right person.” And Jared wanted to be that person, so so so badly.

“You really think that?” Jensen whispered, finally looking at Jared.

“Yes baby. I do.” And with that Jared moved in for a kiss, he couldn’t help himself. He pushed Jensen lightly onto his back so he would lay gently on the couch. Once Jensen was lying flat, Jared instantly moved to blanket him with his body, kissing him for all he was worth. Feeling bold, Jared started to rock his hips into Jensen’s pelvis. Grinding their clothed dicks together, the need for the release was to agonizing, he needed some sort of friction.

Throughout their whole dating period, they’d never once done anything remotely close to this. It had been all light kisses, or heavy make out sessions. It excited Jared that they were finally progressing. Even though they both still had on their clothes, the grinding felt extremely good. And if Jensen’s hard dick was anything to go by, he was enjoying it too.

“Jay.. I’m not, I’m not ready for sex yet.” Jensen whispered shyly, turning his head away from Jared’s kisses.

“Baby that’s fine, just tell me when to stop.” Jared gasped, continuing to grind into Jensen while sucking on his neck, licking the now bruised skin.

“Fuuuuck Jay.” Jensen breathed out. His voice sounded like pure ecstasy to Jared’s ears. This only encouraged him to grind down harder into Jensen.

“You like that baby boy? You like when daddy takes charge?” Jared didn’t even realize he’d said the word ‘Daddy’. He was too busy listening to Jensen moan like a porn star. “You gonna cum in your pants for me Jen? You gonna cum in your pants like a little boy?” Jared whispered seductively into Jensen’s ear. “It's okay let go. I’ve got’chu. Daddy’s got you. You’re safe with me. Come on! Cum for me!” Jared hissed grinding down with extra force this time around.

With that Jensen came, letting out a loud cry of ecstasy.

Jared’s pace of humping didn’t falter. Even when he felt the wetness through Jensen’s jeans.

“Jarrreeed.” Jensen moaned.

“That’s it baby boy. Let it all out. Daddy’s not going anywhere. I’m right here.” Jared kept rocking into Jensen, milking him for all he was worth. Jared knew it become too much when Jensen started to shake from the sensitivity, so he stopped moving. Jared slowly made his way from off top of Jensen and unbuttoned his pants bringing them down to his knees.

He started to jerk his cock feverishly, chasing his own release.

“Jay… Stop.” Jensen put his hand on Jared’s wrist. “Let me, please?” Jensen must’ve seen the hesitation in Jared’s eyes, so Jensen continued on to say. “I want to Jared, I want this. I want you.” And how could Jared deny Jensen anything? Especially when he was horny as fuck.

So he just nodded his head, and watched as Jensen got down on his knees.

“It’s so big. Are you gonna fuck me with this one day Jay? Are you gonna show me who’s boss?” Jensen said, confidently stroking Jared’s dick, but it wasn’t enough pressure for him to cum.

Jensen was teasing him... Where did shy Jensen go from a few minutes ago?

“Fuck yeah, baby boy. Now suck my cock… Please.” Jared gulped. Since when did he ever say please during sex? Since never, well that is until now.

Without any hesitation Jensen swallowed him whole. Jensen had obviously done this before.

Jealousy filled Jared’s stomach, but he instantly remembered that Jensen was still a virgin. He might’ve given blowjobs, but at least Jared would be the one to truly claim him. At least he would be Jensen’s first.

Jensen popped off his cock with a loud slurp. “Damn Jay, you taste so good. Will you cum in my mouth? I wanna taste you sooo bad.” Jensen began tracing the veins in his dick with his tongue.

“Oh yeah? My baby boy wants daddy’s come?” Jared looked straight down into Jensen’s shimmering green eyes. With him down on his knees looking up, Jensen looked so young. It was beautiful.

Jensen ended up nodding, begging. “Please.”

He swallowed Jared back down and it wasn’t long before Jared was pulsing thick ropes of come down Jensen’s throat, and Jen swallowed it all like a pro too.

Pride filled Jared’s chest.

“That’s it baby boy drink up my cum. Daddy tastes good huh?” Jared managed to push the words out through his bliss. His response from Jensen was a loud moan as he worked his throat to fit in more of Jared’s pulsing cock. As Jensen continued to milk his cock with his mouth, Jared rubbed the back of Jensen’s head in an encouraging gesture. Letting his boy know he was doing a good job.

“So good Jen, so good.”

“Are you sure?” Jensen asked, standing up when Jared began to become soft. “And what’s with the whole daddy thing?” Jared studied Jensen’s face, knowing he damn well liked it. He liked being treated like a baby during sex. There was nothing wrong with that, Jared just found it amusing that Jensen was playing dumb.

“You didn’t like it?” Jared tried his best to keep his face neutral instead of laughing. “If you don’t like it baby boy, I won’t say it anymore.” Jensen just blushed.

“It’s not that Jared, I do like it.. I did like it I mean.” It was so cute how Jensen was tripping over his own words.

“Good I’m glad baby.” Jared said, while tucking himself back in his pants.

“Things are you know… Okay between us right?” The question really made Jared think. It was kind of amazing that Jensen was a Hollywood actor with such little confidence.

Jared never realized until just now how deep Jensen’s abandonment issues went. Especially when Jared acted as a ‘safe’ father figure during the sexual experience they just had, Jensen ate that shit right up..

“Of course sweetheart. Why wouldn’t we be?” Jared smiled.

“No reason, just wanted to make sure is all.” It disappointed Jared that Jensen thought he might leave him after what they just did. Whoever hurt Jensen better hope they never run into Jared, he’ll fucking kill them.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch. Jared did his best to reassure Jensen that he still cared about him. With every chance he got, he wrapped his arms around Jen, nuzzling his neck. Or when they watched TV, he motioned for Jensen to lay his head on his lap while he rubbed his long fingers up and down Jensen’s spine.

A few hours later Maria came back and nodded to Jensen and just looked at Jared, making her appearance known. She didn’t stay around long. After talking to Jensen about her day, Maria went upstairs to her room, closing her door loud enough for them to hear from all the way downstairs in the living room.

“Hey baby, I’ve gotta get going.” Jared said trying his best to sound calm and relaxed, when in reality he was nervous Jensen might take it the wrong way.

“Why?” Jensen scoffed pushing Jared away from him, and getting up from the couch. “You don’t want me now? Is that it? You got what you wanted, now you wanna kick me to the side?”

This is exactly what Jared was afraid of...

“Nooo Jen, please stop that. You know I care about you. I have a meeting tonight and I need to get ready. I told you that earlier today before I even came over. Remember?” Jared stood up and walked over to Jensen.

“I-I-I forgot.” Jensen pushed out. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so-” Jared had heard enough, he couldn’t stand when Jensen put himself down. So he decided to kiss the pain away.

“Don’t be sorry. You know you can always ask me anything.” Guilt started to spread through Jared’s veins like wildfire. He didn’t have a meeting to go to. He had to meet with his wife and the kids. It’s Friday and they always have Friday nights out. It’s ‘Family Time’, something Jared came up with when his kids were born so he could spend some quality time with them. He’s so busy all the time, he doesn’t want to miss out on them growing up.

“No, I don’t wanna be that guy Jay. I know I can trust you. You’ve never given me a reason not to. I’m sorry.” Jensen sounded genuinely sorry..

Jared could feel his own heart breaking piece by piece, from the lies he’s keeping from Jensen. But he has to.. Jensen would leave him if he ever found out his secrets.

“It’s okay baby boy.” Jared answered back, pulling him in for another hug.

They said their goodbyes, which was mostly another ten minutes of making out. Jared got in his car and made his way back home. Along the drive he couldn’t stop thinking about how much Jensen trusts him. It felt good to have someone completely trust him for once. Jensen showed him that in what they both experienced together that day.

Jensen trusted Jared with everything he had.

For once, Jared actually felt guilty about lying. Real true guilt. He never once thought in his whole adult life that he’d feel this way. Pictures of Jensen writhing beneath his body, entered his mind, making him semi hard. Jensen is such a beauty. So genuine, so sweet, so thoughtful.

Jared thought back to a couple weeks ago when they had met at another restaurant for another one of their dates, and how Jensen had bought him something shaped like a square that was wrapped in wrapping paper.

Jared remembers joking saying it wasn’t his birthday, and Jensen laughing saying ‘Just open it’. When he did, his emotions hit him something _serious._

It was a wooden framed picture of the two of them on Santa Monica beach. Jared remembers looking down at Jensen, watching as he struggled to take the picture. In examining the photo, he noticed how much adoration were in his eyes for Jensen. Jared was looking at him as if he were an angel, sent from above. That moment right there was how Jared knew that he might possibly be falling in love with Jensen.

He wouldn’t say he’s in love with Jensen yet, but he’s close. He can feel it, and that fact scares him. That’s why he went out that same day after the date with Jensen and fucked any whore he could find.

Except that time it felt dirty and wrong. _He_ felt dirty and wrong. It felt like he was cheating.

Something he never felt before when he would screw around on his wife Genevieve. Jared remembers lying in his bed that night next to a sleeping Gen thinking about what he had just done to Jensen.

Jared could feel the bile coming to the surface, so he ran into the bathroom and puked his guts out. All he could ask himself was “Since when did I become such a pussy?”

 

Snapping out of his past, Jared pulled into the driveway of his house and noticed a few lights were on. Which meant the Gen and the kids were just waiting on him. He jogged inside, heading directly into the living room.

“Sorry babies daddy was working.” He said picking up Peyton, kissing him on his cheek.

“I’m sure that’s what you were doing.” Gen replied.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Jared snapped back irritated, he could already tell she was going to fuck up his decent mood.

“Nothing Jared, are you ready to go? We’ve been waiting for like an hour. You said you we’re gonna be back hours ago.” Gen stood up and proceeded to fix her hair, looking at herself in the nearby mirror that was mounted onto the wall.

“Sorry, my meetings ran late. But I’m here now, let’s go get something to eat yeah?” He smiled at Peyton and gently poked him in his tummy, getting a giggle in return.

Jared may not enjoy spending time with his so called wife. But he did love his children. To be honest, when Kolton was first born Jared wasn’t ready for kids. Gen just happened to get pregnant, of course.

So Jared is taking this one step at a time...

“Come on let's go then, I’m tired of waiting around.” Genevieve started, walking past him towards the front door giving him a foul look, all while holding Kolton’s small fragile hand.

Jared may be stuck in a loveless marriage, but at least he has his kids. At least he has Jensen now. That’s all that mattered.

 

 

 

 

_****JENSEN POV**** _

 

 

 

 

The minute Jared left, Jensen got into his Pajamas and laid in his bed and called Danneel to tell her what had happened.

“Hey Twinky! What’cha doin?”

“Really Danneel? That’s how you answer your phone now?”

“Nope! Just for you cuz your special. So what’d you want?” She sounded like she was rummaging through something.

“What? I can’t just call a friend?”

“Jensen you never just ‘Call a friend’ please.” Jensen could hear her clicking her tongue. “You’re obviously calling because you either wanted to tell me I’m hot and you’ve decided to turn straight for me. Or it has something to do with Jared.”

“You know me so well.” Jensen shook his head. “It has to do with Jared... N' what on earth makes you think I’d ever go straight for you? I like dick, and only dick.”

“Pleeeasseee, you know I’m hot.” Danneel’s cocky tone vibrated through the phone.

“Agreed.. But I still won’t have sex with you. So give it up Medusa.”

“Medusa? Jensen sweetie, as your fag hag. I feel as though it’s my job to let you know your insults straight up suck! Seriously. I feel like I’m bickering with a five year old.”

“Whatever fuck-neel.” Jensen said slightly offended.

Danneel was basically barking at his response. “That’s better! See! There’s the Jensen I know! So what’s going on with Jared?”

“We kinda-”

“Had sex?” Danneel suggested cutting him off.

“No but we-”

“Fucked like bunnies?”

“Danneel will you please shut the fuck up so I can finish? It’s like I can’t even get a word in.”

“Okay okay calm down sweetie. Don’t get your balls all twisted.”

“Why are you so nasty? You’re a girl, you’re supposed to be all sweet and lady like.” Jensen scoffed, knowing she probably has a scrunched up face at the moment.

“Lady like? Jensen really? You know me, come on. Get real.”

“Yeah that’s true. Annyyywaayy, like I was saying we kinda had oral sex. Or at least I blew him.” A faint blush filled Jensen’s cheeks.

“So lemme get this straight.. You got him off, but he didn’t get you off?”

“Ohhh he got me off alright. It was probably the hardest I ever came in my life.”

“Look, I may be your fag hag, but I don’t need the intimate details on your sex life. H-h-hold on a sec.” He could hear Danneel yelling at someone in the background. “Okay. I’m back.” She sighs. “I need a new assistant.”

“Why?” Jensen asked curiously.

“I told her to bring me Starbucks twenty minutes ago and she still hasn’t even left my house to go get it yet! It’s annoying!”

“Don’t go all diva on me Danneel.”

“I’m not.” She mumbled softly in reply, obviously realizing how ridiculous she sounded. “I just.. I just wish she’d do her damn job is all. I do pay her after all.”

Jensen ended up talking to Danneel for another hour. She may be a bit obnoxious and conceited at times, but Danneel is one of the realest most genuine people Jensen had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Out of all Jensen’s friends him and Danni are the closest. Not that he doesn’t get along with Chris or Tom, but for some odd reason him and Danni just click on another level.

Jensen’s train of thought was interrupted by his phone ringing.

“Hello?” Jensen answered.

“Yoooo! Jenny my man! What’s good?”

“Chris? Why do you sound drunk? Wait… I don’t even wanna know nevermind.”

“Come to the club with us Jenny!” Chris slurred his words, yelling into the phone.

“Ummm no thanks.”

“Don’t be a party pooper Jen! Just meet us at ‘Phoenix’ we’re already here having a good time. We miss you!” Jensen silently laughed, Chris was such a mess when drunk.

Phoenix is Chris’s favorite gay club, which Jensen found amusing since Chris swears he isn’t gay. But yet get's his dick sucked by guys, all Chris said was ‘Hey Jenny! A mouths a mouth! Don’t judge me.’

“Who’s us?” Jensen wanted to know, in case someone he can’t stand decided to come along with Chris.

“Meeee. Ummm Danni’s here! And TOM! Tommy is here too! But I don’t know where they went. They left me here.” Jensen could tell through the phone that Chris was pouting.

“They didn’t leave you Chris. Danneel is probably off grinding on someone in the back corner of the club. You know how she is.”

“Just get here!” And with that Chris hung up. Jensen couldn’t stop himself from making a disgusted face at the thought of Chris telling him what he was gonna do. No one tells him what he’s going to do, not anymore at least...

 

 

Somehow he found himself in the middle of the club searching through the crowd looking for a most likely wasted Danneel. He didn't have to search long, when a petite body bumped into him.

“Jen? JEN! What are you doing here? Did Tommy invite you? No! I bet it was Chris huh.. He’s always had a thing for you! It was him huh? I knew it! I fucking knew it, I’m always right!” Danneel squealed, seeming totally sober.

“Ehhhh yeah Chris did invite me and he doesn’t have a ‘Thing’ for me either.” Jensen responded. Gently guiding her away from the dance floor, so they could hear one another over the loud music. “And why aren’t you out of your mind wasted by now?”

“I have a photoshoot at 8 tomorrow morning.” She shrugs. “Besides, if I happen to have bags under my eyes tomorrow morning and look like a drug addict, I’ll just tell them I had crazy sex all night long.” Danneel wiggled her eyebrows. “And yes he does have a thing for you.”

“No he doesn’t. We’ve been friends for years Danni, if he had a crush on me he would’ve told me by now.”

“Suurreee, let’s get you a drink..” Danneel half-smiles.

Jensen ends up wasted... Like beyond fucked up. He can’t really remember much, except he knows he didn’t dance with anyone except for Danni, and maybe Tom or Chris. He can’t really remember. No matter how many men asked him to dance, Jensen turned them down. He was with Jared, he wouldn’t do that to him. Jensen respects Jared to much to grind against another guy on a filthy dance floor. He wants Jared to know he can take this relationship seriously, just because they have a decent sized age-gap doesn’t mean Jensen isn’t mature enough for Jared.

Someone must’ve called a taxi for them, because Jensen woke up on his bed the next morning next to Danni and Chris with the stench of alcohol in the air. How they all fit on the same bed, he’ll never know.

“Wake up!” Jensen yelled into Danneel’s ear, causing her to shake and fall off the bed.

“Fuck you Jensen! Seriously! I was asleep! You couldn’t let me sleep for a bit longer?”

“It’s one in the afternoon. You’ve had enough sleep.”

“What time did you say it was?” Danneel shot up from the floor.

“One in the afternoon?” Jensen questioned with a raised eyebrow. Not fully understanding what had Danni so worked up.

“Shit! FUCK! I’ve gotta get going!” Danneel grabbed her purse, running to the door.

“What?” Jensen called out getting worried.

“I had that photo-shoot today remember?! FUCK MY LIFE!” He could hear Danneel scream from down the hall.

“GOOD LUCK!” He called out one last time, he completely forgot she mentioned she had a photo-shoot in the morning. If he wasn’t so busy getting wasted, he would’ve set an alarm. But he wasn’t thinking about that with his intoxicated mind.

“Chris! Hey!” Jensen started to shake Chris awake. “Wake up!” He waited a few seconds for Chris to respond, after a few moments of nothing he attempted to try again. “I’ll get Maria to make those pancakes you like so much.”

Chris shot up from the bed so fast, he almost knocked Jensen in the face while doing it.

“Really?” Chris sounded like a child on Christmas.

“Were you awake this whole time?” Jensen tried his best to sound irritated, but he was actually amused,and doing a terrible job at hiding his amusement.

“Nawwww.” He waved Jensen off. “I woke up when I heard Danneel squealing like a little pig.”

Jensen laughed… Hard. “Come on! Let’s go get Maria. I’m starving! Maria’s food is magic. It cures hangovers. Trust me!” Jensen hopped off the bed and made his way to Maria’s room, with Chris on his heels.

“Yeah, I trust you Jen.”

If Jensen had turned around to look at Chris, he would’ve caught him staring at his ass. But it’s a good thing he didn’t because he definitely wouldn’t want to have to have a conversation about just staying friends. No matter how nice you are, someone always gets offended. And Jensen didn’t want that, he likes his and Chris’s relationship just the way it is.

 

 

 

 

_****JARED POV**** _

 

 

 

 

Jared was in his home office signing off a few legal documents for the very few ‘Legal’ businesses he does own, when his door busted open.

Jared didn’t even bother looking up from his work. “What did I tell you about knocking?”

“Sorry sir, but I think you might find this information I have relevant.”

“Is that so?” Jared says, finally looking at another nameless bodyguard. He thinks his name is Michael but he could be wrong. He doesn’t care anyway.

“Yes, yes sir.”

“And this isn’t information anyone else could’ve given me? Why you? What do you have that’s so important that you just had to rush straight into my office without knocking? Unless this is something important, then you know what happens to people who break the rules right?” Jared didn’t even realize how cold his voice sounded, judging by the fear in ‘Michael’s’ eyes. It must’ve been pretty intimidating.

“It’s about that young boy you like. The one you’re always talking about, when your wife’s not around.” It sounded dis-respectable, but Jared knows not to interpret it that way.

“Sit down.” Jared motioned to the chair sitting by his desk.

“Sure.” The bodyguard ‘Michael’ nodded, taking a seat.

“Well. The fuck are you waiting for? Spit it out. What’chu got?”

“I-I saw your boy Jensen at the club.” Michael paused “He looked drunk, I mean he was definitely drunk.” This ‘Michael’ had his full attention now.

“Go on.” Jared said nodding his head in approval for the man to continue.

“He was dancing with this red haired girl and a guy.. It looked like they were flirting. I couldn’t really tell sir. I’m sorry, I just felt that you should know if he was stepping out on you.”

“You’re dismissed.” Jared snapped his fingers, pissed. Fire in his eyes.

“Yes sir.” ‘Michael’ didn’t waste any time, he was out the door in less than five seconds.

Jensen wouldn’t cheat on him… Would he? Deep down, Jared knows he has no room to be angry, even if Jensen was cheating on him. Jared’s slept with so many people, pre and post Jensen. Technically Jared was cheating on Jensen all the time, without him even realizing it. Jared still slept with his whores on the side, he still slept with his wife, all the while he's with Jensen.

Jared’s throat clams up at the thought of Jensen ever finding out. He’d go crazy if Jensen ever decided to leave him. They haven’t been together that long, however during the time that they have been together. Jared's gotten insanely attached, he considers Jensen his property. Jensen is his boy. No one else can have him. At the thought of Jensen sleeping with another man, Jared was instantly filled with rage.

“FUCK!” He screamed, tipping his desk over in the process of throwing his tantrum.

“Chad!” Jared waited for a response. “CHAD!” He yelled again.

“What!? WHAT?” Chad came bursting through the door with his gun out, thinking Jared must’ve been in trouble. “What the fuck is going on Jared?” Chad asked calmly, now realizing the only threat in the room to Jared was Jared himself.

“Jensen’s cheating on me!” Jared gritted out. He knew he was jumping to conclusions, but he couldn’t help it. He balled his hands into fists to try and release the tension. It wasn’t working…

“What do mean?” Jared could tell Chad was genuinely curious.

“I mean that Michael guy that was just in here, told me he saw Jensen grinding on another guy in the club.” Jared explained, extremely frustrated. Chad’s only response was a quirked eyebrow. “What the fuck is so funny?”

“Jared, come on man. You really think your sweet ole’ Jensen would cheat on you? Besides you fuck a different person every other day. How would it be any different if he was cheating on you? You wouldn’t mind would you?” Chad asked nonchalantly.

And that’s where Jared made his mistakes all those weeks ago. When Jensen and Jared went on their second date, he had brought Chad along. Explaining to Jensen that Chad was his best friend, and part of his security team.

At first Jared could tell Jensen was suspicious, but that suspicion passed as soon as it had come.

Jensen ended up talking to Chad more than Jared… Okay not really, however Jensen made sure to include Chad in on the conversation's as well, and yeah Jared may have been a little jealous. Every single date Jared brought Jensen on, Jared also brought Chad just as a precaution. And each and every time Jensen had been just as nice to Chad. And Jared could tell Chad thought Jensen was good for him.

Chad had told Jared to ‘keep a-hold on that one.’ And that’s exactly what Jared planned on doing. No matter how hard Jensen tried, he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Chad don’t fucking start. I do what I do for different reasons-” Chad’s scoff interrupted Jared. “As I was saying I do what I do for different reasons entirely. My actions are justified. Go tell the driver to get the car ready, I’m going to Jensen’s house.” Jared stalked past Chad, and made his way out the door.

Determined to remind Jensen what he likes about Jared so much..


	4. Chapter Four

_****JENSEN POV**** _

 

 

 

Maria and Jensen were interrupted from their dinner, when the doorbell rang.

“What the… I didn’t let anyone in the gate? How did they get in?” Jensen looked across the table at Maria worriedly, noticing she had the same concerned expression on her face.

“Sweetie, are you sure you weren’t expecting anyone?”

“No. I’m positive.” Jensen excused himself from the table. “I’ll be right back.”

“You shouldn’t go alone. I’m coming with you…”

Maria followed Jensen, briefly stopping in the living room to grab the fire place poker. He had raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged her shoulders in return.

Looking through the peep hole he saw a distressed sweaty looking Jared.

“It’s Jared.” Jensen said to Maria quietly, having no idea why he bothered to whisper.

“Oh thank goodness.” With that Maria turned to walk away, giving them their privacy.

Once Maria was out of sight, Jensen opened the door.

“Jared? What are you doing here? How did you even get in through the gate? Are you okay?" Jensen bombarded Jared with one question after the other.

The first words out of Jared’s mouth were. “Where were you last night?”

“What?” Jensen asked, shocked.

Jared repeated. “Where were you last night?”

“I um, I was out with friends…” Jensen treaded carefully.

“What did you guys do?”

“Jared, what’s with all these questions? You’re starting to freak me out.”

“Just answer the question Jensen.. Please.”

“Danneel, Tom, Chris, and I went to the club.” Jensen answered, hoping his response would put Jared at ease. “What’s wrong Jared?”

Jared brought his hand up to his forehead and rubbed softly. “Nothing Jen, I’m sorry I just…”

“You just what?”

“One of my-one of the men on my security team saw you at the club last night. He said you were grinding on some guy.” The words seemed hard for Jared to push out.

Jensen’s mouth hung open, unsure of what to say. Surprised at the fact that he was being watched.

“You sent someone to watch me? To stalk me?” Jensen balked at the thought.

“NO! Jensen, I would never do that. This was just a coincidence. You know I really enjoy spending time with you and I thought we were getting serious, and when he said that you were stepping out on me. I was.. I was hurt..” Jared looked like a wounded puppy, making Jensen feel so guilty.

“Jay I was at the club, and I did dance. But only with my friends. I wouldn’t grind on some random guy, I’m with you now. I wouldn’t do that to you. Don’t you trust me?”

“I do baby boy.” Jared seemed to be regaining control of his emotions. “I don’t even know why I believed that Michael guy. You’re to good for me Jen.”

“Damn right I am!” Jensen retorted, smiling. He pulled Jared into a hug. “If we want this relationship to work, I need you to trust me. We need trust. That’s what a relationship is all about Jared. If we don’t have that, then we don’t have anything. If I do anything that seems out of the ordinary I’ll tell you okay? No more secrets.” Jensen curled his fingers in the back of Jared’s long shaggy hair.

“No more secrets Jen. I promise.” If Jensen could see Jared’s face, he’d be seeing a man. A lying man…

Jensen looked around the driveway, expecting to see Jared’s car but it isn’t there. “How did you even get in through the gate?” He asked, hoping this time to get an answer to his original question.

“I… Don’t laugh Jen but I hopped the fence.”

Jensen laughed hard, unable to hold back. Seeing the reaction on Jared’s face made it even funnier.

“You’re so crazy Jay!”

“Oh baby, you have no idea.. No idea what so ever.” Jared led Jensen into the house, closing the door behind them.

 

 

 

 

_****JARED POV**** _

( _2 Weeks Later_ )

 

 

 

 

“I don’t wanna let you go.” Jared said, hugging Jensen tightly, pulling him against his broad chest. “I want to keep you here in L.A. forever.”

“Jay.” Jensen chuckled, slinging his carryon bag over his shoulder. “Now you know I have go shoot this movie, it's only shooting for two and a half months.”

“I know baby but still, I don’t want you to leave.” Jared hunched over and buried his head in Jensen’s neck, relishing in the smell of his skin.

“But it’s not like you’re not gonna see me again, you said you were gonna fly out every other weekend. You still plan on doing the right?”

Pulling out of the hug to get a better look at Jensen, Jared says. “Yeah, but I wish they weren’t filming all the way in Vancouver. I mean what’s up with that? Why don’t movies ever film in L.A.?”

“Lots of movies film here. This one just happens to be filming in Canada, plus what they're paying me... It's just to good to refuse.”

A grin spread across Jared’s face. “Look at my baby boy making money, doing big things with his life.”

“Jared you’re embarrassing me.” Jensen poked him in his side.

“Sorry babe.” He winked.

Jared and Jensen both knew he didn’t mean it. He wasn’t sorry, Jared didn’t care who was around. He’d always call Jensen his ‘Baby Boy’. And no one would tell him otherwise.

“So, are you going to help me check-in my bags or what?” Jensen smirked.

Jared playfully slapped his ass, taking the carry-on bag from Jensen’s shoulder, and tugging along his rollie luggage with his other hand.

Saying goodbye to Jensen was harder than Jared thought it was going to be, previously he planned that after he dropped Jensen off at the Airport. He would go home, and have Chad hire one of those whores he likes to fuck. But the way he’s feeling right now, all he wants to do is crawl into bed, and forget the world.

Jensen was beginning to affect his moods way to much. Though, Jared wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

 

 

_**** JENSEN POV **** _

 

 

 

 

The plane ride to Vancouver went rather smoothly for Jensen, mostly because he was seated in first class. People recognized him, but no one bothered him. Which he was thankful for, though he sat next to this sweet old lady, and all she talked about was how she couldn’t want to see her grandchildren. And how she wasn’t really close to her children as they were growing up. So she’s spent the past ten years making it up to them.

It made Jensen realize how similar this woman’s life had been to his, in a sense. He was never really close to his mother, and this woman was never really close to her children.

Talk about a messed up world.

Leaving Maria behind for two and a half months is going to be hard, however leaving Jared behind was going to be even harder. It’s strangely scary how close Jensen has been getting to Jared. It’s like the man know's how to press every single nerve ending in his body. Good and bad.

 

Once off the plane, Jensen collected his luggage and made his way outside the Vancouver airport. He saw a man in a emulate looking suit, holding a sign with his first and last name on it, and Jensen immediately recognized the driver. The studio production company for the movie had ordered him a private car service, to take him directly to the hotel that they were paying for, during the duration of filming the movie. His day couldn’t have gotten off to a better start.

What felt like forever unpacking and hanging up his clothes, because he definitely wasn’t going to live out of a suitcase for two months, he called Jared. Letting him know he landed safely, and arrived at the hotel.

Jared had kept him on the phone for over two hours, and he had silently chuckled to himself at how possessive Jared's becoming.

It’s not a bad thing in the least bit, at least not to Jensen. He knows some people hate when their significant other gets jealous or possessive. But personally Jensen loves it, as long as it doesn’t get out of hand. He likes the validation that he’s always on Jared’s mind. He loves how Jared always has to be touching him, and when he gets to far away in distance he’ll follow Jensen around like a lion protecting its cub.

It’s like Jared thinks someone is going to attack Jensen at any given moment.

Jared is also always trying to carry something for him, rather it’s a heavy bag or a small one. Jared always opens up doors for him also, especially car doors. Even when Jensen told him he didn't have to do that, Jared had said "No worries, besides babe. I love to look at your ass." That of-course made him blush.

At first Jensen had continued to protest, not wanting to be treated like a girl. But Jared was adamant that he carry/do things for Jensen. Eventually, he fell into step with Jared’s antics.. And to an outsider’s eyes, it was most likely clear who the ‘Man’ in the relationship was and who the ‘Female’ was. Jensen didn’t even care, not anymore. Worrying about those type of things is child’s play.

Jared gives Jensen a sense of protection, something he’s never had in a relationship before, and he’s thankful for how Jared treats him..

 

It didn’t take long for Jensen to fall asleep, especially knowing that in the morning he starts his first day on set. He’s nervous, but confident. He’s been acting for so long, it’s second nature by now. Jensen is more nervous about getting along with his co-stars more than anything. Working on a set where everyone hates each other, is or will be no doubt, a terrible experience.

And Jensen doesn’t want that, he wants to be able to get along with everyone. Even the PA’s… Especially the PA’s, they never get enough credit for all the running around they do.

Waking up at 5:00 in the morning wasn’t really what Jensen would call a good time. But work is work, and he’s never been late to a job before. And he didn’t plan on starting now. After he got himself together, around 8, he was picked up by a driver named Cliff, who had specific directions to take him to set.

Cliff was quite talkative for it being so early in the morning. But that was fine, it wasn’t like Jensen had anything else to do.

 

Once on set Jensen was greeted by the director of the film. The man’s name to complicated for him to even attempt to pronounce. Jensen decided on just going the respectful route and calling him ‘Sir’. He was introduced to about 70 other people, trying his best to catalog their names in his brain, but he knew that wasn’t going to be possible. That was just to many names to remember at once.. But he'd certainly try, besides Jensen wasn’t one of those actor’s who could care less about the folks who worked on the set.

Everyone’s job mattered. Starting all the way up top, from the producer’s, right down to the clean-up crew.

 

 

Jensen was in hair and makeup when his co-star Jeffery Dean Morgan walked in.

“Hi Jensen. I’m Jeffery Dean Morgan.” The beautiful man extended his arm, offering his hand for Jensen to shake. He was in awe for a brief moment, examining Jeffery’s stunning features. The man had gorgeous brown eyes, with a scruffy beard that was a little bit on the wild side, but tamed at the same time.

Shaking his hand Jensen says. “Oh I know who you are.”

“Is that so?”

Jensen nodded.

“You looking forward to shooting this movie? I’ve heard great things about you. I’ve watched some of your work, I think your acting ability is phenomenal. This movie is going to do big things for your career.”

“You watched my movies?” Jensen was baffled, he never would’ve thought an A-list actor like Jeffery even had the time or patience to watch is work. Now Jensen wasn't a 'No Name' actor, he was known within the industry, but he was nowhere near the level of Jeffery.

Jeff smiled. “Of course I did, had to see what I was working with and I have to admit, I was really impressed.”

“Thank you, really. Hearing that from someone like you means a lot. So thank you.” Jensen erased his nerves, doing his best to remain professional, and not seem like some star struck fan girl.

“Don’t mention it, it’s the truth…Well I better head back on set, I just wanted to drop in and say hi and what not. I’ll catch you later Jensen.” The man winked, and left the trailer.

“He’s a cutie.” Kristie, the makeup woman chimed.

Jensen wasn’t sure if it would be a good idea to validate the question, knowing how fast words get misconstrued and gossiped about on set. So Jensen just remained silent..

 

The first few days on set went extremely well, everyone was within good spirits.

Meeting Nicole Kidman, who is playing his mother in the film, was an experience he would never forget. He was filming a solo scene where he had to cry in his room, after he’d just gotten beat from his father who Jeff plays.

And all he had to do to get the tears flowing, was think about how he has no family, how they don’t care for him. How he’s fatherless and motherless in real life.

When the tears started, they didn't stop.. The director yelled cut and the whole set was eerily silent for about five seconds before they all clapped. Jensen had looked up from the floor he was sitting on by the fake prop of a bed and smiled at them.

After he got hugs and claps from everyone he went directly into his trailer, needing some space.

He continued to cry, letting his real emotions get in the way of his acting ones.. A few minutes later there was a knock, and to his surprise it was Nicole Kidman standing there in her robe looking up at him with a small smile.

Jensen had invited her in, and they sat on the couch and talked about his solo scene. She came to tell him she thought he’d done a wonderful job today, and then that’s when things got a bit serious. She could tell he had still been crying, and she pulled him into a hug rubbing his back in a comforting gesture.

Nicole had said she got in the same mind set at times where it was hard to let go also. That he wasn’t the only one who gets to invested in a certain scene. That made Jensen feel much better and less of a baby knowing he wasn’t the only one who put everything he had into his scenes.

Nicole left shortly after that with a small wave and a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

No one had ever done that for him before. Especially a big time actress like her, no one usually cares enough to comfort one of their fellow co-stars after an emotionally draining type scene. But she had took time out of her day that she could’ve spent with her kids, whom she brought on set with her, when instead she chose visit Jensen in his trailer, talking to him for an hour about method acting.

Jensen will never forget that. Ever.

 

Eventually a few days on set turned into two weeks, and all Jensen could think about was Jared coming to visit him today, that was until his phone rang.

“Hey babe.” Jensen answered.

“Hey Jen listen…” Jensen didn’t like the sound of his voice. “I’m not going to be able to fly out today. Something-something came up at work that needs to be handled today.” He paused. “I’m sorry baby boy.”

“It’s fine.” He lied.

“No it’s not Jen. I really wanted to see you. I miss you so fucking much it hurts.” Even though Jensen could tell Jared really meant what he was saying, he was still to hurt to care.

He’s been looking forward to seeing Jared again, since the minute he landed in Vancouver.

“Yeah.” Jensen simply says.

“I know you’re upset, I can tell by the tone of your vo-”

“Don’t worry about it. Look I’ve gotta go Jared, I’ll talk to you later.” With that, Jensen hung up. He knew it was cold, but it was also fucked up that Jared wasn’t coming visit him for the weekend like he had promised.

If he had saw Jared at the moment when he hung up on him. He would be seeing an extremely pissed Jared throwing his phone at the wall, smashing it into pieces...

Jensen stormed out of his trailer, making his way over to the parking lot where he knew Cliff would be waiting for him, to take him back to the hotel for the day. They finished shooting early, and everyone was happy and ready to get home to their families.

He was halfway to the parking lot when someone grabbed his arm.

“Hey Jensen, I was just about to come to your trailer. I’ve been looking all around set for you.” Jeff smiled, showing a beautiful set of white teeth.

“What is it you need?” Jensen didn’t even realize how rude he sounded, until he saw the expression on Jeff’s face. He looked hurt and shocked at the behavior that Jensen was displaying. “I’m sorry. That came out wrong, I just- I’m just not having a very good day today. I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize Jensen.” Jeff rubbed his arm. “Why don’t I take you out? Hopefully you’ll feel better?”

Jensen thought about it for a moment. “Sure, why not?”

“Great! Come on, my car’s this way.” On his way to Jeff’s car, Jensen shot Cliff a text letting him know that he had his own ride home today. He got a smiley face from Cliff in return.

 

The restaurant they went to wasn’t very crowded, in fact there were only about ten other people there. Just the kind of atmosphere Jensen feels comfortable in.

Once seated, and the food ordered, is when Jeff decided to speak.

“Not very packed today is it?”

“Doesn’t look like it.” Jensen stated the obvious.

“So is there anything you want to talk about?” Jeff sounded concerned.

“No, not really. Just been kind of bummed today. But that’s alright, I have you now to make my day better.” Jensen playfully reached over the table to slap Jeff’s arm, in which he received a beautiful laugh.

“You’re something else, you know that Jen?”

Jensen wasn’t sure how he felt the first time Jeffery ever called him Jen on set, but once it started it didn’t stop. Everyone on set calls him Jen now, and if it was annoying before, It’s extremely annoying now, but correcting anyone would just seem rude. So he keeps quite.

By the time they finish dinner, they’re both laughing so hard they can’t even breathe. Jeff was telling him stories about movies he’s filmed and ridiculous things that some of his fellow ex Co-stars would demand. They left the restaurant with Jeff’s hand on his lower back, guiding him out the door.

Neither of them realizing one of the guest’s at the restaurant was snapping pictures of them throughout their entire meal.

 

 

 

 

_**** JARED POV **** _

 

 

 

 

“Hey Jay, you might wanna take a look this.” Chad said, stepping into his office, holding something in his hand.

“What is it?”

“See for yourself.” Chad tossed a magazine on his desk. The cover displaying a picture of Jensen and some man at a restaurant with a candle light in the middle of the table.

“What the fuck is this?” Jared asked. He’s been in a bad mood ever since he lost spoke to Jensen.

He knew Jensen would be upset, but it was made abundantly clear when Jared was hung up on. Ever since then, Jared’s been in a bad mood. Yelling and snapping at his employees, they all cowered at his anger and he reveled in it. Jared had tried to call Jensen several times within the past few days, but Jensen never bothered to call back. That only pissed Jared off more.

“Don’t ask me. Though it probably isn’t what it looks like, you should call Jenny first.” Chad suggested.

“What do you think I’ve been trying to do for the last few days? He won’t answer any of my calls or texts!”

After Jared smashed his phone into the wall in a fit of anger, he made one of his employees go out and buy him a new one immediately, just in case Jensen decided to call back… He hadn’t.

“Right, but whose fault is that Jared? You told him you were gonna see him every other weekend. You promised him, and you broke it. He has the right to be hurt.”

“I know that Chad.” Jared sighed, clenching his fist. “I know that, but I can’t do anything if he doesn’t return my calls. And now here he is with his co-star on a romantic date.” Jared said, reading the tittle of the article in the section about Jensen and his co-star Jeffery Dean Morgan. The guy looked familiar to Jared, but he couldn’t place where he recognized him from, and it wasn’t from his movies.

“I doubt it’s that serious, he was probably upset that you didn’t show and decided to do something with one of his co-stars instead. It’s not that big of a deal. It’s not like they were-”

“Don’t.. Don’t fucking say it Chad.” Jared cut him off, voice resembling the hardness of steel.

“Okay, okay.” Chad brought his hands up in surrender. “But I think you need to fly out there and show him you care.”

“Jensen knows I care.”

“I’m sure he does, but I’m also sure he’s upset. And judging by the way you’ve been acting over the past few days. He’s upset. Also I heard you in here begging and pleading for him to call you back. Since when did you become so whipped? You don’t even beg your wife for things.. This Jensen kid is getting to you huh?” Chad snickered.

“Get out Chad.”

“Jared I was kidding Jensen is a-”

Cutting him off Jared yelled. “Chad! Stop talking! I need my space man, just please get out of here. I’m not in the mood right now. I’ll talk to you later when I calm down, alright?”

Chad nodded realizing this conversation went from serious to playful back to serious in a matter of minutes.

When Jared was alone in his office, he decided to read the magazine more thoroughly.

He was only disgusted by what he read, the paper stating that an ‘Unknown’ source on the set of Jensen’s new movie claims that Jeffery and Jensen have gotten ‘unusually close’.

Jared snorts but continues reading.

The ‘Source’ is comparing their new relationship to a 'Budding Flower'. That just makes Jared laugh again. Jensen would never been interested in a guy like Jeffery anyway.

As soon as he thought that, his stomach cramped up.

Jensen does like older men.. But he’s with Jared now, and Jared is going to trust Jensen. If there was anything Jensen needed to tell him, he would do it…

“Fuck it!” Jared hollered.

Looks like he’s going to have to use his private jet to get a quick flight to Vancouver Canada…

There is no way some homeless looking man with a straggly disgusting beard, will be able to steal his Jensen away. That wasn’t going to happen, especially if Jared could help it..


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This was reviewed by my wonderful BETA Cate! Thank you for helping me make this story into what it is today!)

_****JENSEN POV**** _

 

 

 

“Hello?” Jensen answered his phone, slightly pissed that someone would be calling him at seven in the morning on his first day off in weeks.

“Do you have something you wanna tell me Jensen?”

The voice sounded familiar but it was hard to think in his sleep induced haze, but it eventually clicked. “Evan?” It was his agent. “Why are you calling me at seven in the morning? I was asleep.”

“Are you and Jeffery together?”

Suddenly wide awake, he sat up too quickly, making his head spin. “What? Where did that come from?”

“I sent you an email. Look at it now and call me straight back.” Evan ordered and hung up, leaving Jensen bewildered.

Jensen dragged himself from the warm comfort of the hotel bed and grabbed his laptop.

“It’s too early for this shit.” He grumbled to himself, settling back down on the bed, computer on his lap, trying his best to get comfortable once again but failing miserably…

When he opened the email he was astonished. It was a whole article in SeeYouNow Magazine about how close Jeffery and Jensen were getting on set. Which was true, they have gotten close while filming, but not in the way that this article suggests.

They also had pictures of them at the restaurant they ate at the other night. Jensen hates when things like this happens. It’s an invasion of privacy. He knows damn well that the people who write these articles would HATE it if someone were to write about their own fucked up lives for millions of people to read.

Besides Jensen’s with Jared, he would never cheat on him. Let alone with his Co-Star. That would be a problem waiting to happen.

Not letting anymore time waste, he dialed Evan back and he picked up after two rings.

“Soooo…like I said before, anything you wanna tell me?” Evan didn’t sound angry, just confused.

“What!? No! Look Evan, you know me better than that. If I was seeing my Co-Star I would tell you, not let you find out from some rag.”

“So it’s just a rumor then?”

“Yes! You know how these trashy tabloid magazines are! They always overdo things! Besides, I’m seeing someone anyway..” Jensen wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to tell his agent that at this very moment, but the information just slipped out.

“PLEASE don’t tell me it’s one of your other Co-stars?”

“What? Evan no! Dating someone you work with just cause’s problems eventually. You know I have a ‘No Co-star’ rule.”

“Yea, I do Jenny.. But sometimes people break the rules.”

“Why are you so worried about this anyway? It’s my life, if anyone should be worried about it, it should be me.” Jensen said, a bit testy. For one, it’s still too damn early and two he hasn’t had his morning coffee.

He is extremely grumpy without at least one cup of the fresh ambrosia.

“I-I’m not trying to tell you what to do Jensen. It’s not like you’re still in the closet, but we both know that getting tangled in bed with the people you work with can cause some serious problems.” Evan paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. “The person you’re seeing now… Are they in the business?”

“You mean are they famous?” Jensen knew what Evan meant, he just wanted clarification.

“Yes.”

Jensen waited a few seconds before waiting. “No he’s not famous. He owns his own business, well businesses but that beside the point.”

The relief in Evans voice was audible. “Alright, that’s a good thing. Just try and keep that relationship on the down low until the movie’s done shooting.”  
Jensen’s mouth opened, but Evan cut him off before he got a word out. “And no, before you say anything, I don’t want you to hide your relationship. That’s not what I’m saying, but I am suggesting that you don’t let the press get ahold of your new found romance. We want them to talk about the movie, not your relationship.”

As much as Jensen hated to admit it, Evan was right. There is nothing worse than the public being invested in a celebrity’s relationship. It’s all about rather you and your new ‘Beau’, are going to last or not, or what new ‘fight’ you guys are going through at the moment in your relationship.

Eventually, people start caring less about your new projects and your acting ability and more about your private life.

“I get it Evan. I really do..” He sighed.

“Sorry I woke you up.. Go ahead and get some sleep. I’ll talk to you later alright?” Evan sounded just as exhausted as Jensen was. Jensen knows Evan was probably rudely awakened by his phone beeping with a new media alert.

It’s ridiculous, but Evan gets alerts sent to his phone whenever an article about Jensen is posted. He always says that’s his way of keeping up with his number one client.

“Mmm k. I’ll talk to you later.” Jensen yawned.

“Bye, and try to stay out of trouble please.”

“Goodbye Evan.” He rolled his eyes and hung up.

Jensen had been so caught up in the moment; he didn’t even bother reading his texts, just tossed his phone back on the bedside table and burrowed back into the blankets to sleep.

If he had checked, he would’ve seen a text message from Jared telling him that he was going to be on the next flight out to Van..

 

Jensen had just gotten out of the shower and dressed when there was a knock on the door.

“Just a minute!” He called out, giving himself a once over in mirror and running his fingers through his dark blonde spikes. Making sure he looked decent.

It was probably the room service he ordered, which he ordered over an hour ago, but then again this is a busy hotel.

Once Jensen had woken up, he checked his phone and saw the two missed calls and few text messages from Jared. He didn’t even bother to read them. He was still hurt that Jared didn’t keep his promise and fly out here to Vancouver like he said he would.

Jensen walked over to the door, hesitating momentarily before he opened it.

His jaw dropped when he was greeted with a disgruntled looking Jared.

“Jay?” Jensen said, baffled.

“Expecting someone else?” Jared sounded pissed.

“How did you even know what room I was in?”

“You’d be surprised at what I know and can find out Jensen.” He was pushed to the side as Jared invited himself in the room. What Jensen would have been surprised at was how little it took to bribe the man at the front desk for his room number…

People will do anything for a little bit of cash these days, even if it means selling you out.

“Nice place you got here, the studio set you up good.” Jared’s tone took a sarcastic bite.

“Yeah, they did I guess.” Jensen says, unsure of what to say.

“Why have you been ignoring my calls and texts?” Looks like Jared decided to get right to the point..

Jensen looked around the room, everywhere but Jared. “Because..”

Jared moved closer to Jensen, standing directly in front of him, his large frame looming over the smaller man. “Because why? Jen look at me…please?”

“Jared… I just needed some space, I needed some time to think.”

Jared’s eyes flashed, his jaw getting tight. “Is this your way of breaking up with me? Are you breaking up with me? Are you fucking serious?!” He’s practically yelling now, the vein in his neck standing out.

Jensen’s hands flew up in a placating gesture. He felt nervous as he spoke. “Relax Jay…Don’t… Don’t jump to conclusions.”

“No! I’m not gonna relax Jensen! I can’t believe you’re gonna leave me!” Jared scoffed, his fist clenched.

Jensen scrubs a hand over his face “I didn’t say that Jared, I just needed time to think. You said you were gonna do something and you didn’t follow through with it. Jay… You told me you were gonna fly out here every other weekend. But you didn’t-you didn’t keep your promise.” Jensen’s voice cracked with pain.. He’s so sick of people breaking promises. He’s so sick of people always mistreating him, taking him for granted.

Jared took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh, his voice coming out smoother, more soothing than before. “I had something to do at work Jensen. You can’t fault me for that, but I’m here now.”

Jensen looked Jared in his hazel eyes, finally finding the strength to face his unwavering stare. “Jared… Why did you come here? Why bother?”

“Because I missed you baby. I know I was wrong, and I wanted to make it up to you. I wanted you to know I care, that’s why I put everything on hold to come here. I love you so-” Jared stopped abruptly, realizing what he’d just said.

“Y-you love me?” Everything inside Jensen melted at Jared’s words. Sure, it may be early to say something like ‘I Love You’ this early on in the relationship. But it felt right… It feels right.

Jared was silent for a few moments thinking, still rehashing on what he just said, as he treats Jensen to a shy smile. “I do Jensen… I know it’s early but-”

Jensen shuts Jared up with a heated kiss, Jared’s tongue exploring his mouth. Both of them fighting for dominance, eventually Jensen submitted, letting Jared take control.

“Please-please forgive me baby? I’m sorry I didn’t come when I said I would. It won’t happen again Jen. I swear.” Jared’s eyes were glassy as he spoke.

Jensen held both sides of Jared’s face, looking in his gorgeous eyes, letting him know he’s serious. “I do Jay, I forgive you. Just please, don’t-don’t break another promise to me again. Too many people have hurt me in the past. And I just can’t go through it again.”

“Never again Jensen. I promise…I promise baby boy.”

Jensen felt his cock jump when Jared firmly grabbed his ass, massaging the muscle with his extremely large hands.

“That feels good.” Jensen voices.

“Oh yeah?” Jared’s voice is so intoxicating. Jensen’s never heard anything like it. He’s never felt anything like this.. He’s putty in Jared’s hands, Jared has a certain control over him.

And he’s not sure whether to be scared about that, or happy that he found someone who makes him feel the way he does.

“Take all your clothes off.” Jared commanded.

“Jay, I’m still not ready for-”

Jared cut him off. “Do you trust me?”

Jensen nodded.

“Then take off your clothes.” Jared commanded again, leaving no room for discussion.

Jensen did as he was told; he took off his clothes slowly, trying to appease Jared with a little show. Judging by the looks Jared’s throwing him, it was working.

“Get on the bed, on all fours, spread your legs.”

Again Jensen does as he is told, spreading his legs out, making everything open for Jared to see. He blushes furiously, feeling extremely self-conscious in front of Jared. He’s never been completely naked in front of anyone before.

This is the furthest they’ve taken things. Sure they’ve given each other quick semi-clothed blowjobs but that’s as far as it’s gone.

“I wanna taste you.” Jared’s voice was deep with arousal. Deeper than Jensen’s ever heard it before. It made his cock hard. “Don’t you think I’ve waited long enough? Shouldn’t I be able to taste my boy?”

“Yes.” Wait a second… Did he just say yes? Why’d he agree so easily?

“It’s like you tease me with your body on purpose. Flaunting your ass in my face all the time. I’ve been so patient baby boy, don’t you think?” Jensen nodded, his head still facing in the direction of the bed headboard. “You’re such a good boy for me, I bet you want your present now huh?”

“Jay please?” Jensen begged, though he had no idea what he was even begging for. He’s so hard and Jared hasn’t even touched him yet.

And how they went from arguing, to sex is beyond him.

Jensen could feel the bed dip from behind him, he turned his head to look back, but was scolded.

“No. Keep your head forward Jensen. Just relax. Lemme take care of you.”

His head lolls back to the center, facing the headboard once again. “Yeah, okay Jay. Whatever you want.”

Jared began to run the tips of his fingers on Jensen’s back, giving him goosebumps. He resisted the urge to jump when he felt Jared’s tongue lick his thigh.

“Damn boy. Look at your body shaking, you want my tongue in your ass bad huh?” Jared massaged his ass cheeks, making Jensen’s dick drip with pre-come.

“Jay, please-please do it.” Jensen quietly whispered. He wasn’t sure what Jared had planned, but he figured from his position, it had something to do with his hole. And Jared just confirmed his thought.

“I wish you could see your pink hole right now Jen. It’s so fucking beautiful, so soft, so wet. Just like a pussy..” Jared slapped his ass, hard. Bringing a bit more pain than pleasure; making him whimper.

“How bad do you want it?” Jensen didn’t answer him quick enough, earning another slap on his ass, causing him to moan. “I asked you a question!”

“Bad Jay! So fucking bad! Please!” Jensen was getting desperate; the urge to come was becoming too agonizing.

With Jensen’s cries, Jared didn’t waste any time. He dove in licking Jensen’s opening, devouring him with his tongue.

“FUCK!” Jensen yelled aloud, throwing his head back in pleasure.

It seemed like Jared didn’t even stop to breathe. Just kept licking and nibbling at his entrance ferociously, like he was a starving man seeing food for the first time in weeks.

Every once in awhile Jared would growl, sounding like a wild beast.

That turned Jensen on to no end..

“Jayyyy.”

“You like my tongue in your ass huh? Jerk yourself off, I want you to come while my tongues in you.” Jared suggested, slapping his ass again. “I fucking own you Jensen. No one else can have this! No one!”

“Yes Jay! I’m yours, I swear!” Jensen cried out.

“I love your cunt baby. You taste so good, just like a girl...” Jared whispered hotly, before diving his face deeper into Jensen’s hole, making love to the little bundle of nerves with his forceful tongue.

It’s messed up, but Jared calling him a girl, only turned him on more. It should bother him, but it doesn’t. Jared obviously sees himself as the ‘Male’ in this relationship. And that’s okay…

“Jared I-I-I’m gonna cum!” Jensen’s moaned, head falling upon the pillow, back arched, ass still in the air for Jared to feast upon.

He got another chest rumbling growl from Jared in approval, and with that Jensen jerked himself to completion, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train as Jared continued to devour his pucker.

“Dammmn.” Jensen panted. So caught up in his own bliss he could barely focus as pulse after pulse of cum shot out from his cock, painting the bed sheets below him. His body shaking with pleasure as Jared continued to play with him though his orgasm.

It had been Jared’s growl that sent him over the edge. Jared was just so.... Manly. He took what he wanted and he wasn’t sorry for it. That’s what sent Jensen into his bliss filled oblivion. He’s never had a man rim him before, and he’s never had a man as possessive and strong as Jared before either.

The fact that Jared could manhandle him at any given time set Jensen off. It was sort of nice to be controlled...

Jensen turned his head to the side, to see Jared’s face still pushed in his ass, whilst he humped the bed, chasing his own release. Jared came with a loud groan, and licked Jensen’s glistening hole in slow long strips, before he fell to the bed, lying on his back with a sigh.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, fingers tenderly interlocked, the buzz of the lingering orgasm still gyrating through their bodies.

“That was the strongest orgasm I ever had.” Jensen admitted truthfully.

“Same here.” Jared agreed, turning on his side to face Jensen.

“Really? But I didn’t even touch you.” Jensen quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh you helped me alright.” Jared laughed sweetly. “I knew you’d taste good.. Ever since I saw your tight ass in those skinny jeans at Starbucks. I couldn’t help myself baby. Once I had my tongue in your ass, I couldn’t stop. It was like something took over me.”

Jensen thought about it, and Jared did seem like a different person a few minutes ago, but in a good way.

“I liked it… And if you keep talking like that I’m gonna get hard again.”

“Don’t get hard just yet baby boy, give your old man a break.” Jared smiled.

Jensen just laughed. “Yeah okay.”

Jared went silent for a minute. “Kiss me? I want you to taste yourself. I want you to taste what I tasted.”

When Jensen kissed him, he could definitely taste himself on Jared’s tongue. It didn’t taste bad per-say, but he didn’t think he tasted as good as Jared made it sound.

“I love you.” Jared said, as they broke away from the kiss.

Jensen searched Jared’s eyes and found only love and adoration. “I-I love you too Jared.” And he meant it.

 

 

 

 

_****JARED POV**** _

 

 

 

 

Jared was elated.

Things were starting to look up. Jensen forgave him for not coming when he said he would AND they took another step in their relationship.

Nothing could be better...

When Jared decided he wanted to take things further with Jensen, he never thought his boy would agree to it. Which is exactly why he devoured Jensen, he wasn’t letting that chance pass him by. So he enjoyed every second of it. It surprised him that he wanted to rim Jensen, because he never rims the whores he fucks on the side. The only person he’s ever eaten out was his wife, which was only a few times. And he didn’t like it that much. But Jensen… He couldn’t wait to taste the boy again and again. The taste of his pretty pink hole’s just so intoxicating…

 

For the next few days Jared and Jensen did touristy things in Vancouver before Jensen had to return to work to resume shooting. Even though Jared has been to Vancouver and has done all this tourist shit before, he won’t spoil Jensen’s fun by telling him. His boy has seemed so happy lately.

He doesn’t know what he would’ve done if Jensen had ended things… If it had come down to it, Jared would’ve gotten down on his knees to beg for forgiveness. Whatever it would’ve took to make Jensen not leave him.

Luckily for Jared, Jensen decided he wasn’t going anywhere.

He still can’t believe he let the words ‘I Love You’ slip from his mouth. But it just felt so right saying it. Never in his 35 years of age did he think he would experience love. He always felt like love was for the weak, and trouble minded. That love brought nothing good into one’s life.

Boy was he so wrong..

 

“Hey Jay! So I was thinking before you leave later tonight, you’d want to come by set? You know meet everyone and stuff.”

Jensen’s words snapped Jared from his thoughts.

“Are you sure you wanna do that? I thought you mentioned you wanted to keep things quiet for the time being?”

Jensen smiled. “Well yeah, I mean as long as the paparazzi aren’t around we’re fine. No one on set cares. Besides it’s not like I’m in the closet, we don’t really have anything to worry about.”

The last thing Jared needed was the Paparazzi catching him in a compromising picture with Jensen, he’s sure Genevieve would see the article. After all she does read those trashy gossip mags.

Jared was surprised to find himself agreeing, instead of saying no. Which was how he ended up on set meeting Jensen’s fellow cast mates and the rest of the crew.

Everyone was all smiles, and they seemed happy for Jensen that he was in a relationship. Which was a good thing, Jensen need all the support he could get. He’s a soft soul, and Jared would do everything in his power to protect him from deceitful people. And if it meant killing someone… Then so be it.

 

“Hey! Hey Jeffery! Come’mere for a sec, I want you to meet someone!” Jensen shouted from across the room.

Jared watched as the same homeless looking man from that trashy article about Jensen’s and his ‘Budding Relationship’ made his way over to them.

Jared stood up straighter, pushing out his chest. He needed to let this ‘Jeffery’ character know who the alpha was around here. Jared needed to let him know who Jensen belonged to.

“Jared this is Jeffery, Jeffery this is Jared, my boyfriend.” Jared watched at how happy Jensen was at introducing Jared as his ‘Boyfriend’ to everyone. He internally smiled.

“Nice to meet you.” Jeffery extended his hand.

Jared gripped his hand un-necessarily hard and said “Like wise.”

Jared was radiating dominance and alpha control vibes, and he knew Jeffery sensed it. But there was also another look on Jeffery’s face he couldn’t quite decipher.

“Jeff here is playing my movie dad.. He looks a little old to be playing my father though.. He should be playing my grandfather.” Jensen laughed jokingly, completely oblivious to the show of extreme testosterone Jared’s displaying.

“I see you got jokes boy.” Jeff paused to let out a laugh and addressed his next comment to Jared while continuing to smile adoringly at Jensen. “Jensen’s done amazing so far, he's such a talented actor.”

And it pissed Jared off. It was one thing for there it to be a RUMOR of the supposed ‘Love’ debacle Jensen and Jeff have going on… But Jared could tell from the way Jeff’s looking at Jensen that he does, indeed, have a crush on his boyfriend.

“My baby’s talented what can I say?” Jared stated nonchalantly, putting his arm around Jensen, tucking his small body in his side.

“Stop Jay, your embarrassing me.” Jensen playfully swatted at his chest.

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed about talent.” Jared bent down slightly to place a soft kiss on top of Jensen’s head, all while looking Jeffery in eye. Jensen is his property, not Jeffery’s. He needs to realize that. Jared can’t have Jeffery trying to move in on Jensen while he’s away back in California handling business, this guy needs to learn a few boundaries.

“Jared’s right Jen, don’t by ashamed of your talent.” Jeffery chimed in.

Jensen shyly hide his face in Jared’s chest “Alright, okay you guy’s enough about me.”

While Jeffery was smiling and looking at Jensen. Jared took the time to observe his face. It feels like he’s met Jeff before, but he doesn’t know where or when…?

Jensen’s fingers squeezing lightly on his hip pull him away from his thoughts.

“Babe, it’s about time for you to go. I don’t want you to miss you’re flight. Cliff said he’d drive you to the airport.”

“No it’s fine Jen, I’ve already booked a car to pick me up.” Jared rubbed his hand up and down Jensen’s side.

Jared has always been territorial, but it amplified times ten when he started dating Jensen. He’s never felt so protective or possessive of someone before. It scares the shit out of him at how he wants Jensen all for himself.

And if Jen ever decided to leave him for another man well…

He’d just have to torture them until they agreed to stop seeing Jensen…and then he’d have to kill them just to make sure.

If Jared can’t have Jensen, then no one can.

“Are you sure? Cliff said it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“I’m positive baby.” With that, Jared bent down to kiss Jensen. Putting on a show for everyone standing nearby, especially Jeffery. Everyone needed to know that he owned Jensen. That no one else can have him.

When he pulled away, Jensen looked dazed.

“I’ll call you when I land okay babe?” Jared rubbed his thumb on the side of Jensen’s smooth chin.

“Okay Jay, have a safe flight.” Jensen hugged him again.

“I will baby.” He hugged Jensen back, lifting him off the ground, to twirl them both around in a circle.

Jensen happily laughed. “Jeez you’re always trying to make a fool of me in public. But put me down old man, I wouldn’t want you to strain something.”

Jared smirked at Jensen’s words, because if anything Jared’s in the best shape he’s ever been in. Ever since dating Jensen, he’s stepped up his game in the gym. Lifting heavier weights, running longer on the treadmill, anything to make his body fitter, stronger.

He needed to be able to keep up with Jensen. He needed to be able to beat anyone’s ass who tried to take Jensen away from him..

Jared nodded in Jeffery’s direction, as he began to walk away. “It was a real pleasure meeting you.”

As Jared was about to turn the corner, he stopped for a short moment to wave goodbye one last time to Jensen. And with that, he started to make his way off the production lot.

 

 

Jared couldn’t stop thinking about where he knew Jeffery from, and it wasn’t until he was on his private jet halfway back to California when it hit him.

“FUCK!” Jared screamed, knocking over his wine, the red liquid soaking rapidly across the cream upholstery and carpet.

Jared dialed Jensen’s number and when it went to voicemail he kicked the seat in front of him.

He decided calling Chad was his best option.

“Chad… We’ve got a fucking problem!”


	6. Chapter Six

_****JENSEN POV**** _

 

 

 

“Hey Jensen? Are you in there? I have to talk to you!” Jeff’s voice yelled from outside his trailer door, making him jump.

“Yeah! Hold on a sec!” Jensen wiped the tears off his face frantically. He knew it was really lame to be crying, it wasn’t like he won’t see Jared again. It’s just two weeks is a long wait until he sees the man again.

Jensen opened up the door, looking down upon a disheveled looking Jeff.

“Jeff what’s going on?” There was urgency in his voice.

“I just have something to tell you, and I’d rather not talk about this in public. Can I come in?” Jeff semi-smiled, looking more sad for him than anything.

“Yeah! Yeah, please come in.” Jensen moved out the way, making room for Jeff.

“Jensen...” Jeff took a second to breathe, closing the door behind him and locking it, drawing a frown from Jensen. “You can stop me at any time. I don’t want to overstep my boundaries or anything here.”

“Jeff... Alright man, you’re starting to freak me out. What the fuck is going on?”

“Sit down. Trust me, you’ll want to be sitting when I tell you this.” Jeff motioned to the semi comfortable couch.

“No I’m fine Jeff, just-just tell me what’s going on.” Jensen was past playing nice, obviously what Jeffery had to say is serious.

Jeff didn’t look him in the eye as he spoke, instead looking down at the shiny wooden floor. “Is Jared forcing you to be with him against your will?”

Jensen blinks, not sure he’s heard right.

“Beg your pardon?”

This time Jeff looked up at him, he looked kinda pale and the lines around his eyes seemed deeper than normal. He scrubbed his right hand on his jeans and swallowed hard.

“Is Jared forcing you to be with him?”

“What? No! Jeff, why would you think that?” Jensen said exasperated. He takes a step back, away from Jeff, and starts to pace the narrow space between the easy chair and the little coffee table.

The older man leans forward. “You don’t need to be afraid to tell me Jensen, he can’t hurt you anymore. I can get you help, we just need to go the police.”

“Jeff I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.” What Jeff was saying was starting to frighten him. Jeff stood up and came into his space, his hands on Jensen’s biceps.

“Jensen you don’t have to lie anymore. If he is forcing you to do things he-”

“JEFF!” Jensen yelled frustrated, he shook off Jeff’s hands. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” If this was a joke, it was a cruel one.

Jeff frowned at him. “You-you really don’t know do you?” His voice cracked and the frown gave way to surprise.

Jensen shook his head. “Don’t know what?”

“Jen, Jared… he’s a Mobster. A criminal..” Jeff’s facial expressions were nothing short of serious.

Jensen scoffed. “No-no he’s not. Jared owns businesses. He owns restaurants, he isn’t a Mobster… Jeff this isn’t funny. Really, if this is a joke then fine you got me.” Jensen brought his hands up, in a surrendering gesture.

“I-I’m not kidding Jensen… my ex-wife she…” Jeff looked down at the floor once again. There was a long silence.

“You’re ex-wife what?” Jensen prompted, nervous for Jeff’s answer.

Jeff wipes his hand over his face “She had a…err…problem.” He looked embarrassed but met Jensen’s eye. “She was a drug addict Jensen.”

“I’m sorry about that Jeff.” Jensen sighed. He already knew about the divorce.

A few years ago there had been a huge scandal surrounding Jeffery the ‘A-list’ celeb, and his wife Kendra. There had been reports from unknown ‘Sources close to the couple’ stating that Kendra had a drug problem and the marriage was on the rocks. Of course Jensen didn’t believe it; you can’t take the word of gossip magazines. But none the less, Jeffery and Kendra filed for divorce that same year...

“I am too… I didn’t even realize she was, you know, into drugs. The first time I found her, she was doped out on the bathroom floor, needle still in her arm…” Jeff’s eyes lose focus for a second.

Jensen cuts him off. “Jeff you don’t, you don’t need to tell me this. This is your own personal business, which has nothing to do with Jared really.”

“Please, just let me finish Jensen. And this has everything to do with Jared. If you want me to stop and leave, then I will. But I hope you’ll hear me out.” Jeff looked to Jensen’s eyes for reassurance, and Jensen nodded, flopping down into the easy chair opposite Jeff, thinking he might as well hear the rest of the story.

“After I found her in the bathroom, I called my personal doctor, and asked him to make a home visit. We couldn’t-I couldn’t go to the hospital. It would end up being a huge scandal that next morning. Kendra wouldn’t have wanted that, she would’ve been devastated if people found out about her addiction. So I did the best I could to shield my wife from the rumor mill. I got her help, but it didn’t work. Months later she confessed to me that she was over 50 thousand dollars in debt. Now money wasn’t the issue, but she hadn’t wanted me to know about her addiction. So instead of taking money from our bank account, she borrowed some from someone. A bad someone. That someone was Jared Padalecki… Your Jared.”

Jensen’s shook his head, relief flooding through him. “Jeff, you’ve got the wrong Jared, his last name isn’t Padalecki its Campbell. You have the wrong guy Jeff.”

Jeff started to slowly shake his head, never taking his eyes from Jensen’s.

“No… Padalecki is his last name. He lied to you. Must’ve been afraid that you might find out the truth.” Jeff scoffed and then continued on with his story. “When I found out my wife owed 50 thousand dollars to someone, I thought to myself ‘OK, we can fix this.. Again money isn’t a problem.’ Then I asked her who she borrowed it from. Kendra was reluctant to tell me at first, not wanting to give up her source. But I made her admit to me who it was… eventually. She gave me a name and number. So I called it, set up a time and date for payment. When I arrived to the empty parking lot, there was already a sleek black Escalade idling, just sitting there waiting. I got out of the car, and immediately men started piling out of the SUV. There was this blonde guy; I think one of bodyguards had called him Cha-”

“Chad…” Jensen whispered his heart sinking as he realized this wasn’t a possible joke anymore. This was serious, Jeff was serious…

Jeff nodded. “Yes. And one of the men that got out of the car was Jared Padalecki. The same guy you brought here today. Straight away I knew he was the boss, I could see it in everyone’s posture and the way they spoke to him. He exuded power. It was intimating…and he knew it. I introduced myself, and he just smirked, obviously knowing who I was and what I do. After I handed him the money, he just smiled. This horrible, evil little smile. I asked him if he would keep this between us, and he said ‘That’s not a problem. As long as Ms. Kendra has someone to pay her debts, I won’t be collecting her pretty little fingers and toes.’ I was speechless, just nodded, and walked away as fast as I could. His words struck me like lightening. It made me realize, that I couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn’t be with Kendra. Not when she was affiliated with the Mafia.. So as time passed, I filed for divorce. She didn’t even put up a fight. As long as she was able to carry on with her addiction, that’s all that mattered. That’s all that mattered to her Jensen, she didn’t care about me…”

Jensen could hear Jeff sniffle, though he couldn’t see if he was crying or not because he was looking at his feet.

“Jeff…” Jensen voiced, his tone soft. Jeffery looked up at him with tear stained cheeks, and red rimmed eyes.

There was no way this was a joke, Jeff’s a great actor. But if there is one thing Jensen has learned throughout his career, it’s to be able to tell fake ‘scripted’ emotions, from the real ones, and Jeff’s were real..

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know… I had no idea.” Jensen could feel the tears welling up in his own eyes.

Jeff coughed, his voice sounding thick and full. “At first, when you brought him here, I wasn’t sure it was him. It’s been a few years. His hair has gotten slightly longer, he looked bigger muscle wise. I didn’t think it was the same man. But the minute he spoke, I-I could never forget that voice. I would never forget his voice… or those eyes.” A shiver runs across Jeff’s shoulders.

“I-I don’t even know what to say Jeff-”

“That’s why I said, if he’s forcing you into anything, I can do my best and attempt to get you help Jensen. You’re a great kid.. I don’t want something bad to happen to you.” Jeff stood, standing close to Jensen.

“He-Jared…hasn’t forced me to do anything. I don’t even know who he is I guess, if what you’re telling me is true… He told me his last name was Campbell.” Jensen sarcastically laughed. “I’m such a fucking fool.” Jensen wanted to cry, but pinched the bridge of his nose, refusing to let his emotions show in front of Jeff.

“You’re not a fool Jensen. You were lied to, just like I was. Just like my ex-wife did to me.” Jeff brought his hand to Jensen’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb on his collarbone.

Jensen looked at him with pleading eyes. “Jeff… I’m sorry, but I think I need some space. I need some time alone please?”

“Are you sure? I can stay here with you if you want.” Jeff’s tone is soft, his eyes concerned.

“No-no thank you. I just need to be alone.”

Jeffery nodded, heading towards the door. “If you need anything let me know Jensen. I’ll always be here for you. If you ever… If Jared does or is doing something to you, please go to the police Jensen, this Padalecki guy isn’t one to mess with.”

Jensen just sadly smiled, unsure of what to say. Jared hadn’t forced him to do anything. In fact, the Jared he knows is nothing like the man Jeffery described.

The Jared he knew was gentle, and caring. Not… not cold.

 

The minute Jeff left, Jensen let the tears fall. No longer ashamed or scared to hide them, seeing as no one else was around..

How could Jared lie to him?

Is everything Jared’s ever said to him a lie? Did Jared even really love him?

This is the last thing Jensen needed right now, not while he’s filming a movie, his biggest break so far.. His mind should be on the script, not Jared. The fucked up part was even though Jeffery made Jared seem like such a cruel person, Jensen still has feelings for him, he still has feelings for a criminal... a mobster…a monster.

Things needed to change, and he knew exactly what to do.

 

 

 

 

_****JARED POV**** _

( _2 And a Half Months Later_ )

 

 

 

 

“Fuck yeah! You like that?!” Jared pounded into the young twink.

“Yeahhh! It’s so good. I love your cock!” At the twink’s response, Jared pounded into him even harder.

“You feel so good.” Jared ran his fingers through the blonde kid’s hair, his face and body resembling the one thing he hasn’t seen or talked to in months.

“I want you to come in my ass Jay.”

“You want me to come in your ass Jake?” Jared asked, the kids name finally clicking. He did his best to ignore that nickname, if he thought about it too long, he’d go soft.

Only a few people can call him that, and only ONE can call him that during sex.

And this kid Jake wasn’t one of them…

Jared’s been fucking this kid ever since Jensen left him. Well technically Jensen hasn’t spoken a word to Jared since he left Vancouver.. Once Jared remembered who Jeff was, Jared called Jensen’s phone again and again, leaving voicemails, just normal ones…at first. But as the days went on they became more frantic, until Jared finally left one admitting that Jensen probably knew who he was.

He expected a call or text back, but never got one. Jensen ignored him. Jensen is still ignoring him. Jared hasn’t tried to even go see Jensen. He knows his baby boy needs some time to cool off…

“I’m gonna cum!” Jared grabbed the back of the kid’s hair for a good grip, his dick releasing spurts of cum into Jake’s hole.

Jared ALWAYS wore a condom, but now… things are different. He’s different.

“Fuck baby! It feels so good.” Jake moaned, slowing meeting Jared’s shallow thrusts.

Jared fell to the side of the bed, smiling. “Damn, you’re a good fuck kid.”

“I thought I was more than that Jay?”

Jared couldn’t hide the cringe at the use of the nickname this time.. “You know what I mean babe.” He wanted to laugh, this kid was so naïve, he actually thought Jared cared about him. No.. Jared cared about getting fucked. The only reason why he keeps this kid around is because he looks a little similar to Jensen. But Jake isn’t anything compared to the real thing. Just a shitty imitation...

Jared laid his head on the pillow, on the comfortable bed in this extravagant hotel room. He let Jake snuggle close to him, and closed his eyes pretending it was Jensen lying next to him. Sometimes it worked.. Other time’s, not so much.

Jake jumped when Jared’s cell phone began to ring.

“What do you want Chad?” Jared snapped. He’d just had wild sex, now he wants to relax.

“Jensen’s flight is coming in today.”

“Today? Really?” Jared sat up, roughly pushing Jake’s head off his chest.

“Yes really, his flight lands in LAX in about two hours. I thought I’d let you know. But if you’re busy I-”

“Nooo! I’m not busy. I’ll be there to pick him up!” Jared grinned, excited at the thought of seeing Jensen’s beautiful face again. He swung his legs off the bed and scanned the room for his boxers.

“Jay, man. Stop and think for a minute. What makes you think he wants to see you?” Chad sounded concerned.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s been ignoring your calls and texts for months now… Jay, I didn’t want to be the one to tell you this… But I think he’s done with you.” He could hear Chad sigh through the phone.

Ever since Jensen stopped talking to Jared, he’s been lost. Jared’s become one of the worst bosses to work for, and he knows that, he hears the whispers of his employee’s.

They think he’s losing it…

And it’s true, but he can’t help it. Jared can’t help or stop the way Jensen makes him feel.

Jared laughed nastily. “I don’t give a fuck. I’m gonna be there to pick him up whether he wants to see me or not. He doesn’t have a choice, text me his gate information and arrival time.” He requested and hung up the phone.

He located his boxers on the far side of the room and got off the bed, his naked ass on display for Jake to ogle.

“You gotta go?” Jake whined, sounding sad.

“Yeah sorry baby. Business duties.” He winked. “But I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again.”

“I’m sure you will.” Jake smiled brightly.

“Here take this.” Jared handed him a wad of cash.

“I’m not a whore Jared.” Jake said, offended. Not offended enough to stop him taking the money though.

“I know that, but I also know you don’t live with your parents. Plus you look underage.” Jared gazed into Jake’s green eyes.

“I told you I was 18. I wasn’t lying to you.” Jake’s voice spoke of certainty.

The truth was, Jared didn’t care if he was underage or not. As long as he wasn’t too young, Jared isn’t one of those sickos who touch young children.

He figured this Jake kid was at least 17 maybe 18. So, not really a big deal in his book.

“Are you sure you have to leave? You could stay here, and we could go another round? Maybe catch a movie later?”

“No I can’t Jake, sorry. I’ve got shit to do.” Jared bent down to kiss him, almost throwing up at the thought of them going to the movies together. This poor kid really thinks they’re dating…

Jared met Jake at the club; he originally went there just to get laid and from up in the VIP section, he saw someone dancing. At first, he thought it was Jensen and his heart skipped a beat. Their body and face somewhat similar. When he eventually got up and close to the kid, he realized it wasn’t Jensen.

He was so mad he could’ve hit something. But he didn’t, he figured might as well still get laid, even if it’s with a Jensen wannabe look alike...

It made Jared laugh, when he took Jake out on a ‘date’ which was really just another way for him to get laid. Anyway, he laughed so hard when Jake had told him his favorite actor was ‘Jensen Ackles’. Jared ended up laughing so hard it brought tears to his eyes. Jake had asked what was so funny, and Jared regained control of himself and just said ‘I love Jensen Ackles as well, you have no idea.’

That was over two months ago, two months since he first met Jake, and stopped talking to Jensen…

So Jared figured he might as well keep this Jake kid around while Jensen wasn’t talking to him. And if Jensen turned him down at the airport, which will probably be the case, at least he can go back and fuck his anger out on Jake. Maybe even spend some time with the kid while he tries to wiggle his way back in Jensen’s life.

Because he will be with Jensen again, there is NO doubt about it.

 

 

Jared about jumped when he saw Jensen walk through the revolving door’s, luggage in one hand, carry on-on his shoulder. Jensen’s eyes were scanning for his car service. But he wasn’t going to be in luck, because once Jared saw a guy in a suite, holding a sign with the last name ‘Ackles’ on it. He paid the man $500 dollars to leave.

It’s sad the driver didn’t even have to be asked twice..

Jared started walking away from his parked car, and towards Jensen. Once Jensen caught sight of him, he immediately turned the other way, walking away from Jared. Which forced him to walk faster to catch up. His long legs closing the distance in no time. He reaches out to catch Jensen’s shoulder.

“Shit, wait a fucking minute Jensen.” Jared said, voice calm, low and careful enough not to start a scene at the airport.

“Don’t touch me please.” Jensen’s voiced sounded so cold, unlike the sweet, warm tone he was used to.

“Are you even gonna talk to me about it?”

Jensen shrugged his shoulders and hitched his bag strap up. “There’s nothing to talk about Jared, we’re done.”

“Wow just like that huh?”

“Yeah… Just like that.” Jensen started walking away from him again, but Jared grabbed his arm.

“Baby, please just hear me out.”

“You’re a fucking liar Jared or is that even your real name Mr. Padalecki?” Jensen said, sarcastically. “Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie. There is nothing you can say to me to change my mind. We’re done..”

Jared gritted his teeth at Jensen using his real last name, which only confirmed that he knew who Jared was and probably what he really did.

“You’re acting immature right now Jensen.”

“Oh-oh really? I’m acting immature right now?" Jensen laughs. “You’re so funny, you and your jokes… Please get out of my way, I’ve got to get to the car.” He steps to the side and Jared mirrors him, blocking his path.

“Yeah about that, I paid the guy to leave. So you’re stuck with me.” Jared wanted to smile at Jensen’s loss, but he kept his face neutral. Not wanting to piss Jensen off even more than he already is.

“Are you serious Jared? Fuck you! Why can’t you leave me alone! Don’t you understand that I want nothing to do with you?!” Jensen’s voice rose with each sentence he spoke, and Jared won’t lie, hearing Jensen tell him this tore at him.

“You don’t mean that Jen. You don’t.” Jared shook his head, shaking away the thoughts that Jensen really might be done with him.

“I do mean it Jared… Sooo I’m gonna call a taxi, because I’m not riding with you. So you might as well head home.”

“I thought you were better than this Jen. I thought you cared about me.” Jared knew it was a low blow, but it was all he had left at the moment.

Jensen’s face softened. Jared could tell his words affected Jensen, and he tried not to do a victory dance but as quickly as it came, the softness was gone again and the cold, hard mask was back in place.

“My feelings have nothing to do with this Jared. You’re a liar. Everything you’ve told me has been a lie. All you do is lie! I can’t take it anymore Jared.” Jensen turned and started walking in the other direction. Jared followed.

“Babe please. We have a connection. I love you…” What Jared just stated, is how he truly feels. He really does love Jensen, he can’t help it. He’s just hoping Jensen still feels the same way in return.

Jensen stopped and sighed heavily, running a hand over his face. He turns to face his ex-lover. “Jared. I-I loved you. I do love you. I love you so much, and I fucking hate it.” Jensen’s voice cracked with emotion. “But I can’t be around you. You’re a criminal you-”

Jared crowds him, a sneer twisting his mouth. “Ohhhh so that’s what this is about. You think you have the right to judge me? What makes you so damn special?”

“Go screw yourself Jared and get your hands off me.” Jensen yanked his arm out of Jared’s grasp. He didn’t even realize he grabbed Jensen’s arm again.

Jared held his hands up. “I’m sorry..” He paused. “Please, let me drive you home Jen. If you take a taxi you’ll be waiting another hour for it to arrive, maybe even more with this traffic.”

Jensen sighed, sitting down on one of the near side benches. “It’s worth the wait.”

“No it’s not. Baby boy… please. Please let me take you home.” Jared watched as Jensen’s eyes slightly brightened up at being called ‘Baby boy’ again.

And Jared wanted to shout from the rooftops. He was finally making progress.

“No Jared. Go home and do whatever it is you do when you think no one's watching.” Jensen crossed his arms and looked away in defiance.

“Jensen…” Jared sat down on the bench next to him, thinking that he was going to move, but Jensen stayed in his spot. “I’ve missed you so much baby. I’m hurting right now. And I know you’re hurting. I felt like you were never going to talk to me again. Can I please just take you home? I want to know you got home safe, if you don’t want to talk to me after that, then that’s your choice. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to.”

Which is true, Jared won’t force Jensen to do anything, ever… But he’ll be damned if he ever gives up. Jensen is his, no one else’s. That’s just the way is.

“Jared… No.”

“Please babe?” Jared brought out the puppy dog eyes. Something he hasn’t used on someone since he was a child, but he figured now was his chance.

“Fine Jared. Whatever! Just-lets go now. I wanna get home. I’m tired... It’s been a long two months.” Jensen proclaimed, finally giving up.

“Thank you. I’ve missed you so much.” Jared put his hand on Jensen’s lower back, only to have his hand placed firmly back to his side.

“Don’t touch me.” Jensen’s voice was firm.

Okay, so he was obviously still mad…

It really shocked Jared at the moment at how serious this situation was. It’s going to take some serious work to get Jensen to trust him again, but it’s worth it.. Jensen is worth it.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say it all the time, but thank you for leaving comments. I can't express how amazing it is to read them.
> 
> (This chapter was edited by my wonderful BETA Cate!)

_****JENSEN POV**** _

_**  
**_

 

 

 

Jared wasn’t lying; the highway was absolutely packed with traffic. Everyone beeping at one another, frustrated that they weren’t moving. If he didn't know any better he'd swear if it weren't illegal, people would have gotten out of their cars and beat on each other out of sheer frustration and annoyance.

“So are you gonna talk me?” Jared asked, quietly his voice soft.

Jensen let out a sad sigh. “Jared, there is nothing to talk about. Like I said before, all you do is lie. I don’t want someone in my life like that, it's toxic.”

“I didn’t lie.” Jared replied, looking straight ahead at the road.

“Oh really?” Jensen twisted his body in the passenger seat, positioning himself to get a better look at Jared. “That’s the card you’re gonna pull?” He tutted. “I should’ve just taken a taxi.”

“I didn’t lie to you, I-I do own restaurants and a few businesses.”

“Sure you do, but that’s your side job. Your full time job is being Mobster who maims people and sells drugs... Do you kill people Jared? Did you ever plan on killing me too?” Jensen’s voice was laced with anger even though goading a Mob Boss, probably isn’t the smartest thing to do..

He watched as Jared’s knuckles turned abnormally white from gripping the steering wheel.

“Don’t you fucking dare say that to me! I’ve never hurt you. Never!” Jared couldn’t help but yelling, his voice clutched with frustration.

“Whatever Jared…”

Jensen felt like a douche for saying that, because Jared may be a liar, but he’s never hurt Jensen, not physically at least. If anything Jared had treated him with the up most respect, never pressuring him into anything. But that doesn’t change the fact that Jared’s a Mobster. It doesn’t change the fact that he lied..

“Jen baby please.”

“Don’t call me Jen anymore. Or baby...” He knew that his reply was childish, but he couldn’t help himself.

Jared turned his head, looking at Jensen dead in the eye, challenge in his voice. “I’ll call you whatever I want.”

“Jared, just drive and take me home. I don’t wanna talk to you anymore. Seriously.” Jensen answered back annoyed and tired.

“Well that’s to bad, cuz you’re stuck with me for the time being.”

Jensen chose to ignore the happiness in Jared’s voice.

“Oh yeahh! This is just great!” Jensen retorted, sarcasm dripping from every word.

“How long until you forgive me? How long until I can be with you again?” Jared’s quiet voice was serious and ripe with hurt.

“Jared you honestly have no right to even be hurt by this situation. So don’t go there.”

Jared sounded defeated. “But you know what Jensen? I am hurt, I fuckin’ miss you. So damn bad… When you wouldn’t talk to me, I felt lost. I still feel lost and you’re sitting right next to me. It kills me to look you in the eye, because you don’t look at me with the same love and respect as before. All I see in your eyes when I look at you now is disgust. You hate me..”

“I don’t hate you Jared. I don’t have the energy.” Jensen paused. “You’re just a liar and a deceitful human being.” He felt bad for kicking Jared when he was already down but he wanted to lash out, he wanted Jared to feel as wounded, and as small as he did.

Jared had no right to be upset. This wasn’t about him… Okay maybe it was, but still, this was about him lying to Jensen about being a fucking criminal.

“I know.” Jared agreed, which shocked him to his core. “But my profession doesn’t and will never change how I feel about you. Every time you’re in my arms, I feel right. I feel like I’m doing something right for once in my life. And now that I know what that feels like, now that I have you…” Jared clenched one of his hands into a tight fist, the other hand still on the steering wheel, his voice cracked. “…I don’t know what the fuck I’m gonna do if you leave me.”

“Jay…” Jensen regretted letting the nickname slip as soon as it left his lips, but he couldn’t help it. Jared’s words were starting to get to him.

Jared looked over at him, his eyes brightened up with a small glint of hope. “I love you Jensen. Which is crazy, we’ve only known each other for a few months. But the moment I saw you, I knew you were mine. I knew I was meant to have you… I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach when you walked through those doors at Starbucks. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. Please don’t leave me, I won’t be able to take it. You’re the only thing that’s right in my fucked up life. You’re the only thing that shines...”

Jared’s voice was eerily calm, to the point where it kind of freaked him out.

What Jared’s saying may sound cheesy, but to Jensen. It’s exactly what he’s been waiting to hear.

“Jared, I don’t even know what to say…”

“Don’t say anything.” Jared took a moment to switch on his right blinker, pushing his way swiftly across the lanes. “Can I take you somewhere? Please?”

“Jay I don’t know, I think you should just take me home.”

Jensen tried his best not to flinch when Jared placed his hand on his upper thigh.

“I don’t want you to leave. I feel like if I take you home, I won’t ever hear from you again…” Jared looked him in the eyes, looking for reassurance that he wouldn’t leave him. But sadly Jensen couldn’t give him any, he wasn’t even sure himself if he was officially letting Jared go or not. “Just let me take you to the beach Jen.”

“The beach? For what? Why do you wanna go there? I just wanna go home Jared, I really don’t want to do this right now. It’s too much…it’s too fucking much.”

“Are you sure? We could just relax there and talk for a while, get out of this sardine can, feel the sand under our feet, the sea breeze on our faces?” Jared spoke softly as he rubbed his thigh, and it felt so good.

Jensen fought the impure thoughts away. He shouldn’t be thinking about Jared jerking him off, when they’re in the middle of a breakup/argument.

Or whatever this is…

He’s surprised by what comes from his mouth next “Fine! Whatever! We can go to the damn beach.” Jensen slaps Jared’s hand off and away from his thigh. At first Jared seemed hurt, then he just smiled, obviously happy Jensen agreed to do as he asked.

Jensen let out a noise that resembled a whine and looked out the car window, wishing for the day to just be over.

 

 

 

 

_****JARED POV**** _

 

 

 

 

The sun had sunk low over the horizon, painting the sky in soft yellows, oranges and pinks. Fluffy streaks of dove grey cloud's hung high off in the distance. Jensen breathed in the iodine tinged scent of the ocean, tasting the salt in the air, watching shimmering lilac of the water in the fading light. The only sound came from the dark lip of the waves whooshing and crashing against the rugged stone outcrops and pale sand, leaving white froth in their wake.

“So that’s why you lied?”

“Yes.” Jared answered. It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the truth per-say either.

“Jared that was stupid, if you would’ve been up front when we first met we wouldn’t be having this problem right now.” Jensen scrunched his toes in the warm, soft sand.

“I know darlin'. I’m sorry.. I know I should’ve told you what I did for a living, but I didn’t want you to judge me. I wanted you to see me for me…See me for who I really am, not judge me for what I do.” Jared pleaded, milking it for all it’s worth.

Jensen turns his head and those beautiful green eyes fix onto his. “I know. I just feel bad that you had such a rough childhood Jay. I’m sorry.”

Well... he sure wasn’t expecting Jensen to say he was sorry.

“Don’t be sorry. I should’ve been honest, it’s my fault.”

Jensen sighs, his chest deflating, and looks back out over the ocean. “You’re right it is…You shouldn’t have lied to me Jay, I can’t stand liars.”

“I’m sorry, will you forgive me beautiful?”

Jared placed his hand under Jensen’s chin, gently tilting his head up.

“Jay, I don’t know. I love you so much but I-”

“Please baby? I’ll never lie to you again…”

Now would probably be a good time to tell Jensen how he’s still married and fucks his wife when he’s bored. Or the other whores he sees on the side, all the while he’s with Jensen…

But he would never forgive Jared for that. The wife thing maybe… And that’s a big maybe, but the other guys and girls he has sex with, Jensen would never forgive him for. And he will NOT lose Jensen now that he’s just gotten him back.

Jared loves him too much for Jensen to just walk out of his life. Those two months that Jensen didn’t speak to him were probably the worst two months of his life.

And Jared knows pain… So the fact that Jensen affects him more than torture, says so much.

“Okay. Yes Jay, I forgive you. But don’t lie to me again. I swear if you do it’s over Jared, I’m not playing around.” Jensen’s tone held no room for discussion.

“Yes baby boy. I swear, I promise.” Jared rushed out, he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to taste Jensen.

The moment his lips touched Jensen’s, Jared got the butterflies. And if that isn’t the gayest thing that’s ever happened to him, then he doesn’t know what is.

“You taste so good baby.” Jared broke the kiss, only to capture his mouth once again.

Jared moved one of his hands to Jensen’s thigh, and slowly moved it up towards his dick.

“Jay I don’t think-”

“Shhhh. Baby boy, you’re ready.” Jared whispered shutting Jensen up with another kiss, as he started to palm Jensen’s clothed and already erect penis.

Jared’s practically been hard for the past four hours since they settled on the beach, sitting in the sand. All Jared did was take one look at Jensen, the sunshine reflecting off his beautiful face, making his eyes light up, and Jared was hard as a rock.

Not once in his life has he ever been as hard as Jensen makes him.

Jensen makes him so hard it aches, to the point where it's damn near on the side of painful.

And it feels so good…

“Jayyy.” Jensen moaned into his mouth, his hips thrusting into Jared’s hand trying to find more friction.

“I got you baby, unbutton your pants for me.” Jared whispered into his ear.

Jared looked around, noticing barely anyone on the beach. A few hundred feet away, a few elderly people were throwing a bonfire-he frowned, weren’t kids supposed to do that type of shit?

He and Jensen have been sitting here talking for hours now, watching the sunset. If the topic they were talking about wasn’t so serious, he would’ve thought it to be romantic.

The Sun had all but set and the moon, huge and silver, began to rise up, casting a soft glow over inky darkness of the water in front of them, the only other light coming from the flickering bonfire and the scattered stars.

Jensen’s fingers fumble with his fly.

“Good boy.” Jared licked Jensen’s ear, and it surprisingly tasted like strawberries.

Jared took Jensen’s dick into his hand and squeezed... Hard.

“Fuck!” Jensen cursed, not realizing he was being so loud.

Jared started out with slow long strokes at first, drawing out the pleasure slowly, making Jensen go insane with each minute that passed.

“Jay, please. Harder! Faster, come on I need it.”

“Do you now? Why do you need it?”

“Because I do! Come on Jay.” Jensen panted.

“Why do you need it?” He asked again, the first answer Jensen gave him wasn’t what he wanted to hear.

“Because!” Jensen cried out.

“Because why?” Jared gave another hard squeeze on Jensen’s erect cock, making him whimper.

“I fucking need it! You drive me insane. I-I missed you, I missed your touch. Please Jay, please?” Jensen looked at him, beautiful eyes begging.

And that was all it took to convince Jared to let him cum, he can’t deny his baby anything…

“Lay on your back.” Jared commanded, because it was kind of hard to jerk off your boyfriend when you’re sitting Indian style.

He watched as Jensen lay on his back, the fine white sand sticking to the skin on his arms. He slides an arm underneath Jensen’s shoulders, shielding him from the marshmallow-roasting seniors, holding him, propping himself up on his elbow so he can see his boys face.

“So beautiful for me Jen. You’ve wanted this for a while now huh?” Jared doesn’t normally ‘talk’ in bed. Sure he gives the occasional ‘Fuck yeah babe!’ or whatever when fucking someone.

But he’s never been vocal with anyone like he is with Jensen. “Is this mine?”

Jensen nodded, looking up at him with wide eyed innocence.

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna take what isn’t mine.” This was a test; Jared didn’t want to do this unless Jensen was ready..

Unless Jensen was his again.

“Jay, I’m yours. My body is yours… Fuck! I’m so hard.” Jensen gritted his teeth.

Jared began stroking Jensen’s cock a bit harder.

Leaning over Jensen, but far enough back to see his eyes, Jared began to speak. “Fuck, I bet your already gonna come soon huh?” His answer was another muffled moan. He began to stroke faster. “Do you realize how crazy you make me Jen? Huh? I bet you don’t. I bet you don’t know how bad I crave you. But now you’re mine again right?”

“Yesss!” Jensen hissed, voice filled with pleasure.

“See how hard I make you? Only I can do this, and don’t fucking forget it boy.”

“I won’t, I swear Jay! I swear!” Jensen pleaded, begging for his release.

Jared continued to stroke Jensen, semi hard and semi fast. Jensen is a little bit of a freak, he likes it hard, borderline rough. So he knows the strokes he’s giving Jensen right now, won’t be able to get him off.

What can he say; it’s just fun to tease the boy.

“See how I take care of you? Do you see how big and strong I am? I know you like that. I know you like how I could control you if I wanted to. That I could take what I wanted and you’d have no choice but to lay there and accept it.” Jared licked a long stripe up Jensen’s neck. “Does it turn you on that I’m old enough to be your father? That I could be your daddy? You’re young enough to be my son baby boy..” Jared whispered into his ear, like it was their dirty little secret.

Jensen started to thrust his hips into Jared’s first, which made him smile. Jensen’s abandonment issues ran so fucking deep. “You like how I take care of you? Like I would a girl? Treat you like my own cherished little princess?”

Now Jensen was no girl, but Jared knew, despite his original protest’s when Jared would open doors, or steer him to the inside of the side walk, and pull out chairs for him, Jen likes to be wooed. Romanced and spoiled but not with material things, just with attention and affection.

Kind of like a woman...

And Jared knows for a fact Jensen loves that he’s bigger than him, stronger than him, and older than him.

Sometimes when Jared and Jensen were out and about in L.A. Jared would catch Jensen eyeing other men. At first it bothered him, making him jealous. But once he cooled down, he was able to realize he was the apex of the type of men Jensen liked. Jensen would look at muscular, older and sometimes young men, but never any twinks. Which at first fascinated Jared, because in his personal opinion, he doesn’t really care what size a guy or girl is; a hole is a hole. But Jensen likes the hard masculine, real buff ‘I’m-from-down-south-and-can-beat-your-ass-without-breaking-a-sweat’ type of man. He likes an ‘Alpha’, someone who wasn’t afraid of a fight.

Jensen doesn’t go for the flamboyant guys, that much was clear.

Jen’s the type that when he hugs you, he wants you to tower over him, envelop him. He wants to be the little spoon. He wants a guy who’s not a pussy and isn’t afraid to take charge in what he wants.

But he also wants someone who is sweet and caring.

And Jared is all of those things, except for sweet. Well… he is sweet, but only to Jensen really…everyone else can kiss his ass.

The knowledge of how Jensen likes his men is the same knowledge that made Jared hit up the gym ten times more than he already did. Not that he wasn’t buff before, but within the past few months he’s gotten ripped. His arms are now much bigger than before, his stomach hard as a rock.

He can’t have Jensen leaving him for some stupid bastard with a nice body. That would piss him off to no end..

Jared never in his life thought he’d take on a ‘Daddy/Safe Father Figure’ role in a relationship, but with Jensen it came naturally. Something inside him realized how vulnerable the young man is. Not just from his age, but from his soul. Jensen needed someone to take care of him, in every sense of the word. Jensen needs someone to treat him like a gift, a precious thing that needs to be cherished.

Which is fine, because Jared finds himself willing to be that guy.

Though, he wouldn’t be able to act this way with anyone else. As a matter of fact, he didn’t even mean to act this way with Jensen. It just happened... It’s like his body was programmed to fit Jensen’s needs without question. But with anyone else, it would feel wrong. Who the fuck did he look like becoming someone’s ‘Daddy’?

If someone else called him ‘Daddy’ in bed, he’d probably beat them until they were unconscious. It would sound nasty coming out of their mouth, but with Jensen it feels right.

It feels like this is how their relationship is supposed to be...

As complicated as that sounds.

“Look at me… Look at me Jensen.” Jared licked the boys cheek to get his attention. Once he was looking at him he continued to speak. “You can cum now, but keep your eyes on me, only ever on me.”

And with that, Jared stroked Jensen hard enough to bring him to his orgasm. No more games, it was time to give this poor boy the release he’s been begging for.

“Ohhh J-Jared I’m gonna cum!” Jensen grunted, his pupils blown wide, still looking Jared in the eye.

The eye contact filled him with a sort of arousal he’s never felt before.

When he fucks his whores he tries not to look them in the eye, it happens to make him extremely uncomfortable. But with Jensen, it’s like a craving. He wants his boy to look at him; Jared wants to see his face as he cries out in pleasure.

It wasn’t long before warm, thick fluid filled Jared’s hand, but he didn’t stop stroking. He just gave softer and slower strokes, helping Jensen through his orgasm.

When every last ounce of cum was drained from Jensen’s balls, Jared brought up his sticky hand to his mouth, and began to lick Jensen’s cum off his hand.

“I love your taste.” Jared moaned as he watched Jensen watch him lick his large hand clean of Jensen’s cum. “You’re always sucha good boy for Daddy.”

It was right then, the way Jensen’s looking at him. That he knew he had Jensen for keeps.

His boy wasn’t going anywhere…

“J-JAY!” Jensen scrambled backwards, frightened, trying to cover himself.

Every alarm inside Jared went off, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he automatically shifted between Jensen and the object of his fear, ready to protect his boy at all costs.

Jared turned his gaze to where Jensen was looking, and behind him was an old man standing there without a shirt, in a tiny Speedo, his white haired pot belly on full display, watching them with a hungry gaze.

“What the FUCK!” Jared shouted, feeling protective of Jensen’s vulnerability and virtue.

“I-I’m sorry. We heard something. S-sounds and-and they sent me over here to see if you guys were okay.” The old man’s voice cracked as he spoke.

“The fuck! How long have you been standing there? And don’t fucking lie or I’ll break every bone in your body.” Jared got up from the ground, pulling himself up to his full height, towering over his prey.

“L-long enough to-see him orgasm.” The old man sputtered out, clearly afraid of the repercussions if he were to lie.

Jared happened to look down and noticed the old weirdo had a hard-on.

Rage spiked throughout Jared. He shoved the man, advancing as he fell onto the sand.

“Jay baby, please don’t. He’s just some old guy. Don’t worry about it, I’m fine. Really. He just surprised me for a moment.” Jensen came from behind him, wrapping his tiny arm around his broad waist.

Jared could feel himself relax at Jensen’s touch a bit, but he was still so floored.

“This fucking pervert has a hard on from watching you!” He spat.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. I just came over here…my friends thought you guys needed help.” The old man explained, struggling to stand up on his clearly weak legs.

“Help?” Jared snorted. “Obviously you saw we were just fine! Why’d you stay and watch? Why were you watching my boyfriend?” He demanded, anger reverberating through his voice.

“I didn’t mean to, he-he’s just so beautiful. You’re one lucky man..”

Jared could tell the old man was just trying to explain his actions for coming over, but that doesn’t explain why he stood there and watched them.

“You’ve got two seconds to get out of my face, or I will rip you to pieces, and throw your carcass in the ocean..” Jared warned, then started counting. “One…”

“Yes! I’m sorry! I am!” The old man practically ran on scrawny, shaky legs, heading back to the bonfire where his friends were.

“Fucking pervert!” Jared yelled out as the guy continued to scurry away.

“Can you believe that guy Jen-” Jared turned around to see Jensen several hundred feet away, walking back towards the car. “Aww fuck! Not again.”

Jared had to run to catch up with him.

He caught up and walked alongside Jensen for a moment.

“Babe what’s wrong?” Jared demurred.

It was a stupid question; he already knew Jensen was pissed off at him for almost beating the shit out of that old man. But he couldn’t help it, he was angry. No one should be looking at Jensen that way.

“Jen, babe. Talk to me.” Jared stopped in front of Jensen, lightly grabbing both of his shoulders, halting him in his tracks.

“You didn’t have to push him or threaten him like that Jay, he’s just an old man. It was uncalled for.”

“Yeah but he was watching you. That’s nasty baby, no one should look at you like that. No one but me.” Jared answered truthfully.

“Oh? So no man can ever look at me?”

“That’s not what I meant, but you know how jealous I get.”

“I know Jay… And if it wasn’t an old man, it would’ve been different. But it was, and he looked lonely. He probably doesn’t have anyone in his life.. That’s all we want Jay, is for someone to love us…” Jensen looked genuinely sad for the man.

And that right there, what Jensen had just said, is the reason why he needs Jared in his life. Jensen is to kind to people who don’t deserve it. That old man was nothing but a fucking deviant, there was no excuse.

He deserved to get his ass beat.

But here Jensen is having sympathy for some old pervert, who had just watched him get off.

“You’re wayyyy too nice baby.” Jared brought him in for a hug. “This is why I need you, you mellow me out. Without you I’m a mess. I’d be angry all the time, and believe me, no one wants that...” Again Jared spoke the truth.

“Yeah. Maybe I am too nice, but that’s just me. That’s just who I am.”

“And I love you for it, always will.” Jared kissed Jensen’s lips, then proceeded to lick his neck. “You taste like sand.”

“Of course I do, we were just laying in the sand ya know?” Jensen laughed, swatting Jared on the head.

He tried to duck away but Jensen was too quick.

Once Jensen met his target, he started to sprint down the beach running away from him.

Jared laughed, and began to run after him, and somehow this became a game of tag.

Back and forth they would tap one another and the other ran for their life until they got caught, and then they’d do it again.

Jared as softly as he could, tackled Jensen to ground, laying his huge body on top of him, covering him like a big blanket.

“You’re so fucking fast.” He panted, out of breath.

“What’s wrong old man? Can’t keep up?” Jensen looked up at him, smiling.

And even though it was night out, he could still see some of the beautiful features on Jensen’s face, his freckles barely visible in the moonlight.

“You’re so beautiful Jensen… I really don’t know what I’d do without you, if you walked out of my life.” Jared admitted, his fear taking hold of him for a moment.

Jensen was silent for a few seconds before he spoke. “Jay, I wasn’t kidding when I said I love you. I do, and it’s crazy. Especially since we’ve only known each other for a few months. But when-when we weren’t speaking… I thought about you every day. I should’ve been concentrating on my script and shooting the movie. Instead, all I could think of was you... It’s like you’re ingrained in my mind.”

If Jared wasn’t in love before, he is now. There’s no going back, Jensen’s the one for him. He knows this now, he’s never fit with someone so well before.

Jared’s never wanted someone in his life before as bad as he did Jensen.

Jen had made him feel like a teenager just now, running around playing tag even though he’s a grown man.

But he enjoyed it; every part of him was and still is tingling.

“Baby that was…thank you. I love you.” Jared dipped his head in for a kiss.

In the depths of his mind, he knows Jensen will find out about his other secrets…

His wife, the people he fucks on the side, but they mean nothing. Just another way to get his rocks off. He knows Jensen won’t understand that, he won’t understand… If anything Jensen will be so hurt, so destroyed, he’d most likely leave Jared for good.

And Jared would rather take another beating from his father like he used to when he was a child, than have Jensen leave him again. Now that he has his boy back, he doesn’t even know how he’d be able to move on with his life without him.

“Come on, let’s get you home. Maria’s probably worrying her head off.” Jared stood up, extending his arms out to Jensen for him to grab, so he could lift him up.

“No, she should be okay. When we were in the car earlier, I sent her a quick text letting her know that I was with you.” Jensen said, brushing the sand off his clothes.

Jared began to struggle to find the right words “Does she know that we umm-”

“Does she know what you did to me? How you lied?” Jensen finished his sentence for him.

“Yeah..” Jared looked down at the sand, kicking some with his foot.

“Yes. She does…. I told her back when I found out from Jeff. I didn’t mean to Jared, but I just needed someone to talk to.”

“Looks like I’ll have some explaining to do huh?”

“Yeah, it looks like. I can’t promise she’ll take it easy on you though.” Jensen smiled, rubbing his arm with his tiny fingers.

“Alright baby, let’s get you home.” Jared grabbed Jensen, tucking him under his shoulder. His body fitting like the tiny missing piece to Jared’s big puzzle.

 

 

Taking Jensen home and leaving him at the front door, was harder than Jared thought it was going to be. Even though it was irrational, Jared thought that once Jensen got inside the house, he’d go right back to ignoring him again.

But he knows Jen won’t change his mind.

Once his boy decides something, he sticks to it.. To his luck Jensen isn't one of those people who's mind changes like their choices for clothing wear.

On the drive back to his own house, Jared began to think about what he told Jensen. A piece of his past, a piece that got Jensen to forgive him.

A part of his past only Chad knows…

It wasn’t easy, seeing as it isn’t something he likes to talk or even think about.

But it had to be done, Jensen had to know, he needed Jensen to forgive him.

So Jared had told Jensen about how his father used to beat him ever since he could remember. How his mother would sit there and watch, afraid of getting beat herself. What he told Jensen was true; Jared was beaten by his father, up until he was eighteen, his mother hissing at him to just be good for once, turning away when the blows started raining down. Unable or unwilling to help...

Jared was an outcast in life and it began to wear and tear at him. No-one wanted to associate with the kid that moved like an old man, wore too small hand-me downs, never had anything good to trade for lunch, and had a wicked short temper.

Students and teachers avoided his eye.

And soon he began starting fights at school, taking his anger that he had for his family out on other students that looked down on him.

A few years later is when his Uncle Jim gave him drugs to sell to the druggies at his school. At first Jared was apprehensive; he didn’t want to get involved in that shit, but eventually he caved and agreed with his uncle that he’d try his best to get the kids to buy the drugs.

Besides, he was going to get a cut of the money, so why not?

Surprisingly, there were more kids with drug addictions at his school than he ever would’ve thought. Suddenly he was on all the ‘Popular’ kids speed dials and business was booming.

His uncle suggested that getting out on the streets and selling it would make him even more money.

So that’s exactly what he did, and ever since that moment his life changed. Some might say for the worse, but he’d say for the better.

The part of the story Jared left out when telling Jensen, was that once he rose into power in the criminal scene, he got some payback. Jared and a few friends went to the new house where his parents lived, busted down the door, found his father and laid into him.

Breaking damn near every bone in his body...

His mother had stood in the corner of the living room screaming and crying for Jared to stop, and that only fueled Jared’s rage more at the fact that his mother would stick up for this disgusting beast he calls a father.

Jared’s mother’s screams eventually snapped him out of his haze and Jared had motioned for his goons to stop beating on his dad. The man was already lying on the floor unconscious; there was no point in beating someone if they couldn’t feel pain.

Jared walked over to his mother and she quivered back in fear, eyes bulging, looking like they were about to pop at any second. That’s when something inside him snapped, maybe his emotions? Sympathy? The last shred of his humanity? All he knows is in that exact moment, he was never the same human being mentally.

His emotions were altered. His mother was scared of him… OF HIM!

Jared stepped closer to his mother, brought his hand up, only to swing the back of it down across her cheek as hard as he could. It made the loudest cracking sound he’s ever heard.

He stepped back to stare at her.

She slid down the wall, crying, holding her jaw. Which was swelling fast and looked wobbly, maybe broken? She was trying to speak, but no longer could. And all he felt was satisfaction. Which is incredibly sad, but he felt justified. She never loved him, or at least not enough to stand up against his father for him.

He’d been taking these beatings for years.

Now enough was enough, it was time for her to see how it felt to be hit. How it felt to be defenseless against someone who was stronger than you.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his sister, Megan, watching from the hall, hands pressed over her mouth, silently crying. Jared honestly couldn’t have cared any less than he already did. It wasn’t like he was close to any of his siblings.

Especially his older brother. Although they weren’t overtly cruel to him growing up, they just acted as if he didn’t exist. They used to step around him when he would lay beaten and bloody on the cold wooden floor, closing their bedroom door as he sobbed to the mid-air, crying for help.

He needed help. He needed help so bad… But it never came.

So that’s why Jared took matters into his own hands.

No one will ever understand how horrible it felt to grow up in a household where no one would look at you. Where no one would ask if you were okay, all to busy with their own lives to worry about little ole’ you.

Jared had left the house after that without another word. Not bothering to look back.

This happened when he was 20 years old. He hasn’t seen his family since and this was over 15 years ago... And if they ever had the nerve to try and contact him, he’d show up to the house and give them another beat down.

And why not? Jared wouldn’t mind going for round two.

 

 

Jared pulled into his driveway and sighed, pushing back all those unbearable memories from his childhood. Things have changed now. He got Jensen back and things are finally starting to look up again.

Finally his life was on the right track, and it was about time…

Jared got out of his car and made his way inside the dark house, dreading that he’d have to go upstairs and sleep next to his ungrateful wife, when he’d rather be sleeping in a bed that had Jensen in it. Though he may be lucky to have gotten Jensen back, he isn’t lucky enough to be sleeping in his bed.

At least not yet.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW MESSAGE: So, this one is a bit different! In this chapter, I've added things/LINKS/URLS that you can click on so it can become more interactive and more visual. I've done a-lot of research for these photo's! I will be doing this more in the future! And why not!?!? It's fun to look in the lives of the rich and famous! :)
> 
> (Disclaimer: Any Photo's that I've linked in this story are not mine. Nor do I claim them as mine. I have no copyright over them! I'm just using them for pure entertainment!)
> 
> Enjoy.

_****JENSEN POV****_

 ( _2 Weeks Later_ )

 

 

 

 

“Sooo Jared is a Mobster?” Danneel questioned for the tenth and hopefully last and final time.

“Yes Danni he is.” Jensen confirmed.

“That’s so bad ass!” Tom laughed, as he re-positioned himself on Jensen’s couch, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

“No it’s not Tom! Jen are you sure you should keep seeing him? I mean he’s a fucking killer for crying out loud.” Chris scolded.

“Chris, it’s not like I haven’t thought long and hard about this. I-I wanna keep seeing him...”

“Why Jensen? He’s no good for you!” Chris stood up, shouting.

Jensen sighed, frustrated. “How would you know that Chris? Are you there when we spend time together?”

“We should all meet him. I mean, Jensen you’ve been dating him for a-while now, don’t you think it’s time he met some of your friends?” Danneel suggested calmly, sounding like the voice of reason.

Jensen thought about it for a brief moment, wondering if it would be the best of ideas. “Yeah, sure.. I guess we could all do something, what’d you have in mind Danni?”

“Maybe we could all go shoot up some people who owe him money? That’ll be right up Jared’s alley, right Jen?” Chris threw out sarcastically.

Jensen shook his head. “Chris..”

“Jensen you can’t be upset with Chris, he’s just looking out for you man. Besides, why’d you wait so long to tell us that your boyfriend’s a Mobster?” Tom asked, fiddling with a piece of loose thread on the arm chair.

“It’s not like I didn’t wanna tell you guys or anything, I only found out a few months ago, and I was destroyed that he’d lie to me. I didn’t think he was that type of person. It wasn’t just you guys, I didn’t want to tell anyone. I was ashamed, but we worked it out. He-Jared is a good guy, just give him a chance.” Jensen pleaded with his friends to understand.

“Well… I’m willing to take another chance on him if you are, if he means that much to you.” Danni smiled, placing her hand on Jensen’s shoulder.

“Yeah, he does.” Jensen replied. Covering her hand with his, glad to have Danneel on his side.

“So anyway, before Chris rudely interrupted me.” Danneel shot a menacing look towards Chris, but he just scoffed. “I was thinking we could all go bowling, ya know? It’s not too crowded on Friday’s, so you won’t get bombarded by fans and shit.”

Now Danneel may be famous as well, but she’s not as famous as Jensen. Danneel was ‘C-List’ and he’d graduated to ‘B-List’, not that it mattered to them. But whenever they went out together, more people recognized him than her.

“That sounds fun; you’d think he’d be up to that Jenny?” Tom asked.

Jensen gasped. “Friday? As in today?”

“Yeahhh! Why not?” Chris added, being coy.

Danneel flipped a long lock of fiery red hair over her shoulder as she spoke. “Well, actually I meant next Friday. But today is fine too, it’s not like any of us have anything else going on today.”

“Umm, I don’t know if he’s busy or not.” Jensen said, unsure.

“Well call him then, I’m sure he can make time for his number one guy.” Chris smiled, except it looked fake and angry.

“O-okay yeah. Lemme call him, I’ll be right back.” Jensen got up from the couch, walked upstairs and closed his bedroom door, wanting the extra privacy. He wouldn’t put it past his friends to try and eavesdrop. 

Jared picked up on the fourth ring.

“Hey Jen, ya miss me or something?” Jensen could hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah, I missed you.”

“Mmm I bet you do. So what’s up? You okay?” Jared asked voice full of concern.

“Yea, I’m fine? I can’t just call my boyfriend to see what he’s doing?” Jensen playfully jabbed.

“Now we both know you never just call anyone, I’m always the one calling you baby and you know it.”

“Yeah yeah, okay whatever.” Jensen rolled his eyes. “So I have an idea.”

“Oh?” Jared questioned.

“Yup! Well it was more Danneel’s idea…But anyway, my friends wanna meet you.”

“I bet they do.”

Jensen couldn’t decipher which emotion Jared’s voice carried.

“No babe, relax. They just wanna meet you, we’ve been together for a while now and they think it’s time. I promise they aren’t too bad, besides I’ll be there to protect you.” Jensen cackled.

“Do they know what I do..? What I do for a living?”

“Yeah they know.” He sighed. “They also know you own businesses, you’re not just a Mob Boss Jay...”

“When do they want to meet?”

“Today.” Jensen rushed out.

“When? Sorry babe, I think you cut out or something?”

“Today.” Jensen said, slower this time. “But you don’t have to do this is if you don’t want to.”

“No it’s fine; I was only signing some paper work today anyway. I’m not too busy, just text me the detail’s and I’ll be there.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes babe, I’m only doing this for you though. I can’t wait to see you... I miss you.” Jared’s voice was laced with heat.

“I miss you too.” Jensen replied shyly, finding it funny how Jared can make him blush over the phone.

“I’ve been so horny all day. I wanna fuck your mouth, then bend you over and eat your ass again. You always taste so sweet.”

Jared rimming Jensen has become a thing between them lately, something Jensen wouldn’t deny Jared. When Jared had first rimmed him months ago, back at the hotel in Van when he was shooting the movie, he thought it would be a 'one-time' thing.

His thought couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Lately, Jensen would catch Jared eyeing his ass all the time. And at first, he thought it was because Jared wanted to take things to the next level. Which in turn scared Jensen, he hates to say it, but he still isn’t ready for sex. But that wasn’t it, that wasn’t what Jared wanted.

Anytime they were alone for a decent amount of time, Jared would pull down his pants and just take him, eating his hole for what seemed like hours. Then jerk him off to completion. Jared didn’t care about privacy either; as long as no one was around he figured it was fine.

Jared didn’t even bother asking for permission beyond a flick of the eyes, he knew Jensen would just give it to him. And he did too, Jensen never protested.

It felt too good to protest...

Jensen could feel himself getting hard. “Jayyy.”

“Don’t act like you don’t want it baby, I know you do.”

“It’s not that, my friends are here, they’re downstairs waiting for me to come back.” He breathed breathlessly into the phone.

“They can’t wait a few minutes while I get you off over the phone?”

Jensen briefly hesitated. “Okay maybe they can wait a few minutes..”

“That’s my boy.”

Jensen could hear Jared unzipping his pants…

 

 

Hours later he found himself with his friends, at the local bowling alley putting on his shoes, everyone waiting on Jared to arrive.

“Where's Jared man? I thought you said he was coming?” Chris asked rudely, arms folded across his semi-muscled chest.

“Relax Chris, he’s coming. He’s only five minutes late, it’s not a big deal.” Jensen responded, still tying on one of his shoe laces.

He just so happened to look up, and saw Jared striding towards them, smile bright on his face. “There he is!”

Jensen got up from the chair and met Jared halfway, giving him a bone crushing hug and chuckling when Jared lifted him up off the floor.

“Hey baby boy.” Jared kissed his lips.

“Are you ready to bowl?” Jensen couldn’t help but show the fondness that was in his voice for Jared. Every time he saw the man, he got weak in the knees.

“Am I ever! Come on, introduce me to your friends.” Jared rubbed his lower back, which in turn sent chills up his spine. 

 

 

 

 

  _ ****JARED POV****_

 

 

 

 

 

Meeting everyone was… alright. The only one out of Jensen’s group of friends that he sort of liked was Tom. Danneel and Chris were annoying, asking way too many questions for his liking.

Especially Chris, that kid had an attitude problem and if Jensen wasn’t sitting right next to him, he probably would’ve decked the kid.

Tom was pretty decent for a 20 year old. He seemed to have his shit together, he’s not famous like Jensen or Danneel, but he does well for himself working at his father’s Auto Repair Shop. Or at least that’s what he says.

Chris was some wannabe singer, whose career will never take off. But he didn’t say that. Of-course not, he had to be polite. He had to prove to Jensen that he could get along with his friends, and that’s exactly what he was going to do.

Although Jensen’s friends may have been annoying, he still had a good time. As long as Jen was there, everything was fine. And speaking of Jen, he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off him, his gaze occasionally lingering on his ass. He couldn’t help it; Jensen made him feel like an animal in heat. His boy looked so good in his black skinny jeans that hugged his little bubble ass just right, with his tight t-shirt that clung to his skin.

Fuck, Jensen had the perfect body…

Jared had wanted to laugh when Chris glared at him after he caught Jared checking out Jensen’s ass. Instead Jared just sent him a conniving smile, holding Chris’ glare until the other man caved and looked away. Jared’s not stupid; he can tell Chris has feelings for Jensen. Chris looks at Jensen like he holds the whole weight of the world on his tiny little shoulders, and just wants to help him ease the pressure...

Jared didn’t even bother getting jealous; Chris was in no way competition for him.

 

 

It was night now, and the five of them were standing in the parking lot awkwardly saying their goodbyes.

“It was nice meeting you.” Danneel smiled, shaking his hand. He had to admit she was gorgeous, and if she wasn’t friends with Jensen. He’d fuck her…then kick her to the side, this Danneel chick has one of the most annoying personalities he’s ever met.

“You as well.” Jared smiled back.

“Yo man! We’ve gotta do this again!” Instead of a handshake, Tom went in for a hug. It was sort of awkward for Jared, but it was bearable. So he hugged Tom back, slapping his back in a friendly gesture.

“Definitely!” He replied.

If anything, Jared would rather just hang out with Jensen and Tom next time. The other two can go somewhere else…like the bottom of Temescal Canyon.

Chris didn’t even bother saying goodbye to Jared, instead he just nodded and got into his own car. Jared couldn’t care less whether an ungrateful brat liked him or not.

“Bye guys!” Jensen waved to his friends as they all got in their separate cars and drove off.

“Looks like it’s just me and you now huh?” Jared pulled Jensen’s body against his, the front of their hips touching.

Jensen hid his head in his chest. “Mmm yeah, it looks like.”

“You didn’t drive did you?”

“No, I rode with Danni. I figured since you were coming, I’d just leave with you. Is that okay?”

Jared gave a squeeze to his ass. “Baby that’s fine, I would prefer you leaving with me anyway.”

“What’s with you and my ass lately?” Jensen laughed.

“I can’t help myself, it’s so perky and bouncy... so soft.” Jared nuzzled Jensen’s neck, placing wet kisses on his smooth skin.

“You’re always so horny. Don’t I blow you enough?” Jensen playfully jabbed.

“Not nearly.” Jared laughed. “N' I’m only horny for you babe.”

Which was slightly true, Jensen is the only one that’s ever gotten him to the point where his cock literally aches with pain from being so hard.

Jensen lightly pushed out of Jared’s grasp. “Jay, when am I gonna go to your house?”

The question stunned Jared, freezing him in place. He’s never really thought about it before.

“My house?” Jared repeated.

“Yeah Jay, when am I gonna see it? I wanna see where you live.” Jensen grabbed on to Jared’s leather jacket, playing with the zipper.

“We can go there now if you?” Jared smiled, relieved.

He doesn’t know why he’d just been so worried. He owns not one, but two homes in the L.A. area. The main house being the mansion, where his wife and kids stay.

And he obviously can’t take Jensen there, not with his wife at home anyway.

But he owns another house that no one really knows about, except for a few of the security detail on his team. Chad being one of them.

It’s what he calls the ‘Safe House’. Should he have any little ‘security issues’ be it business related or just his goddamn nosey bitch wife, it gives him an escape without being out of the city. He bought the home for about four million a few years ago. It has four bedrooms, three baths and a half bath, a living room, a kitchen, and a small but quaint dining room. It also has a gate in the front of the house, for privacy. It was the perfect getaway house. Considerably smaller than his gigantic mansion that he lives in with his wife and kids, but it'll do.

The gigantic pool helps, which was what originally drew him to the house in the beginning. 

Jensen smiled at him, which made his heat melt a little when looking at those beautiful green eyes. “Yes let’s go now! I’m so excited! I don’t know why I waited so long to come over.”

“I don’t know why we waited either.” _Lies._ “Come on let’s go.” He grabbed Jensen’s hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked to Jared’s SUV.

 

 

 

“Wow, this place is stunning Jared.” Jensen’s mouth hung open in shock.

“Not as gorgeous as you.” Jared replies, nuzzling the younger man’s neck.. This seemed to be his safe spot lately, it was nice to inhale his boys natural scent.

“Oh shut up!” Jensen softly punched Jared in the chest.

“Oww! That hurt Jen!” Jared fake cried, clutching his ‘wound’.

Jensen laughed. “You’re sucha pussy Jay.”

Jared cracked up laughing, knowing he was far from being a pussy like some of the guys he knows. Just because someone’s gay, shouldn’t make them a little bitch…His eyes darken for a second before he shakes his head and focuses his attention back to his guest.

Jensen observed his house with curious eyes, taking in the stylish minimalist design; the hardwood walnut floors, the modern art and massive flat-screen hanging on the flawless white washed walls, sleek expensive white-grey-ish couches. The windows, when during the day, let in just enough light, but not nothing to unbearable.

Overall, the house was beautiful.

Jared bought it at a steal price.

 

 

(Click This Link To View Photos Of Jared’s 'Safe House': <http://s556.photobucket.com/user/spn_katie/library/Jareds%20Safe%20House>  )

 

 

“I had a designer come in and decorate the house for me. After all, I don’t have any taste worth a damn.”

“The house is gorgeous Jay, seriously. Wow, I like, want it...” Jensen said jokingly.

“You can have it.” Jared balked at his own words, surprised. But if he was honest, if Jensen truly wanted this house, he’d give it to him...

Anything to make his boy happy.

Jensen stopped dead in his tracks. “No! Jay, I was kidding. I mean, I love your house. But I don’t want it.”

“Yeah I know you were kidding, but say the words and it’s yours.” Jared replied, completely serious.

It’s not like it would be a big deal, Jared basically has endless money. He’d just buy another ‘Safe House’.

Jensen smiled. “That’s sweet Jay, but like I said I don’t want your house. I won’t be some kept bitch. I make my own money.”

Jared couldn’t help but laugh at Jen’s words. “You wouldn’t mind that though would you?” Jared stepped further into Jensen’s personal space. “You wouldn’t mind being my house bitch, while I go out and work my ass off to take care of you and buy you expensive things...? Then come home and fuck you into the mattress to relieve my stress?”

That would be Jared’s dream goal, if he ever had one.

Having Jensen around, waiting at home for him, cooking and cleaning, taking care of the kids...

Jared was surprised by what came out of his mouth next. “Don’t you wanna carry my babies? I bet you’d like that.. For me to pump you full of my cum, forcing you to carry my child. You’d look so hot with a swelled belly.” His hands trail down to Jensen’s flat navel.

Jensen’s voice cracked and Jared could tell he was turned on. “Well that’s to bad I don’t want kids right now huh?”

“Yeah it is...”

“You really want more kids though? You already have two.” Jensen asked, looking him in the eye.

He knew this question was coming, as soon as he mentioned kids. “I know I already have two kids Jen. But maybe I’ll want more with you?”

Jensen sadly sighed. “Jay, I love you and all. But I’m way too young to even be thinking about taking care of a child right now. Not with my career and everything. Plus it’s a little too soon to be talking about having kids this early on in our relationship, don’t ya think? Don’t get me wrong, I do want kids; I’m just nowhere near ready yet. Maybe in a few years, if we’re still together, we can talk about having some then.” Jensen paused. “And… You know how dangerous male pregnancy is. Sure, I’m a carrier, but it’s-”

“Risky.... Yeah baby I know.” Jared finished Jensen’s sentence for him. “And trust me, we’ll still be together.” Jared said with certainty.

His boy wasn’t going anywhere, no matter what. If he pissed Jensen off again, he’d just beg and beg until he was forgiven...

Jensen being a Carrier surprised him at first. He’s only met a few men in his life who could carry children, and not every man can carry a child, only ‘Carrier’s can...

So, after the initial shock about Jensen’s revelation, Jared was happy. Happy at the fact that the love of his life, could one day, hopefully carry his child.

Jensen had told Jared about him being a ‘Carrier’ on their fifth date. The boy had been so nervous, afraid Jared would judge him. But instead it was the opposite reaction that the younger man would have expected... Jared just smiled, pulled Jensen against his chest in a tight hug, and kissed the top of his head. Whispering sweet soothing things to calm his boy’s nerves and uncertainty.

Jen's answer about kids didn’t bother him necessarily, though thinking about it now, he’s positive he wants kids with Jensen. Jared’s sure he’d love the kids with all his heart, but Jensen’s beginning to become his heart and soul. And if he ever fucked it up with Jen again, he could always use the kids as a bargaining chip to get back together with him.

All he’d have to say is ‘Baby, can we please work this out? Think about the kids.’

And he knows Jensen would cave too, that’s just the type of person Jensen is, always looking for the best in someone.

Jared knows it’s fucked up, but if he had to choose between seeing the kids he has now with Genevieve or being with Jensen. He’d choose Jensen and not even think twice. He loves his kids, he does. But he’s _in_ love with Jensen.

There’s nothing he can do about it...

Even if years down the road Jared and Jensen decided to have children, Jensen would always be the most important person in his life and would always come first, even over his own kids. Deep down he knows his fucked up way of thinking and feeling has to do with the way he was raised, the way he grew up unloved.

He wishes he could change that, but he already knows he can’t.

It’s 35 years too late...

 

Jensen’s word’s snapped Jared from plotting his future plans. “Is that so? You sound awful confident...?”

“I’m positively positive we’ll be together for years to come beautiful.” Jared pulled Jensen in for a searing kiss, tired of talking.

 

 

 

 

_ ****JENSEN POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

“Morning baby…” Jared paused momentarily. “Don’t even pretend to be asleep, I know you’re awake.” Jared whispered in his ear.

“Mmm Jared! I’m sleeping, leave me alone. Go away.” Jensen tugged the covers, pulling them over his face.

“Aww babe, don’t hide from me.” Jared poked his side softly.

It’s times like right now he understands why he’d forgiven Jared for lying to him about being a Mobster.

When Jared want’s to he can be so.... Loving.

“I’m too tired Jay.” Jensen whined, exhausted.

They stayed up until two in the morning, watching one horror movie after another on TV.

Jensen remembers falling asleep with his head on Jared’s lap, what he doesn’t remember was walking up to Jared’s bedroom.

Which is where he was now, tucked tightly under the expensive soft white blankets.

“How’d I get up here? Did you carry me?”

“Guilty as charged sweetheart. I didn’t want you sleeping on that couch, it would’ve destroyed your back. That couch is so uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, that’s true. It looks nice, but it’s uncomfortable as fuck.” He grumbled, pulling the covers higher.

Jared lightly laughed. “Oooooo someone is a joy in the morning.”

“Shut up Jared.”

Jared ripped the covers off him. “Come on get up, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Ugh! Jay seriously?” He grabbed for the sheet and missed, realizing he's in boxers and T-shirt.

Apparently Jay also undressed him...

“Please baby?” Jared pulled out the puppy dog eyes... Which he’s been using a lot lately, and every single time Jensen has caved to Jared’s will.

“Fine.” Jensen mumbled.

He got off the bed, and followed Jared into the bathroom. Red and pink rose petals are strewn all over the floor, creating a path to the big tub filled with water and vanilla and jasmine scented bubbles.

“Are you trying to woo me?”

Jared hugged him from behind, pressing a soft but tender kiss to his temple. “Is it working?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Get undressed and get in.”

“Are you gonna join me?” Jensen couldn’t keep the hope from his voice.

“I am.. Now, strip.”

Jensen did as he was told, damn near ripping the T-shirt and boxers off his body, excited to get in the tub with Jared. They’ve never done anything like this before, and sure it was a little girly with the rose pedals and all, but that’s okay. It’s a sweet gesture from Jared, and he’ll gladly take it.

He watched as a naked Jared eased himself into the plus size tub.

Jensen saw Jared wince before he was fully encased in the water. “Is it too hot?”

“Noooo. It’s perfect, get in baby.”

Jensen dipped his toes in the water and shook his head. “Fibber...”

It took him what felt like forever to finally get settled in the tub, nestled between Jared’s legs, his back and head resting on Jared’s chest.

“This is scalding hot.” Jensen whined.

“Don’t be a baby Jen.”

“I’m not, it’s just so hot.” Jensen huffed; luckily he didn’t see Jared roll his eyes in a loving annoyance.

Jared began to rub his chest, trickling oil infused water over his pale golden skin. “I love how well our bodies fit together.”

“I know. It’s like you were made for me and me only.” Jared’s fingertip trailed around a sensitive peak. Jensen moaned, “That feel’s nice.”

Jared’s voice was hot in his ear. “You like that? You like when I play with your nipples?”

Jensen nodded, his breath coming in heaves.

Jared began to softly chew on his earlobe, sucking it in his mouth. “Fuck I want you so bad Jen. You have no idea.”

“Yeah? Well you got me now.” Jensen smiled, pulling out of Jared’s embrace, only to turn his body around so he was facing him.

All while holding eye contact with Jared, Jensen latched onto one of Jared’s nipples, sucking fiercely.

Jared placed a wet hand on his head, gently massaging his scalp. “Fuckkk Jen! That feels sooo good!”

Jensen moaned in response, agreeing with Jared; the older man's summery tanned skin tasting like cinnamon.

“You’re making me so hard right now baby boy.” Jared rasped, his voice full of lust and want.

He continued to lick and suck on Jared’s nipples for at least five minutes, unable to stop.

It was almost cathartic...

Jensen occasionally bit them to bring some pain with the pleasure.

“You’re just like a baby Jen, sucking on my nipples… See how I take care of you? See how much I love you? I wouldn’t do this for anyone else... I wouldn't let anyone else do this.” Jensen could feel Jared’s rock hard cock, hitting his leg every time his own body squirmed.

A few minutes later, Jared slightly pushed Jensen back, and he couldn’t help but make a scrunched up face of anger that Jared would deny him from sucking his nipples. Jensen could've easily sucked on the nubs for another hour.

“Relax sweetheart, I’ve got something else for you to suck on.” Jared stood up, feet still planted in the tub full of water, his dick eye level with Jensen’s face. “Suck my cock boy, I know you want to.”

And who was Jensen to deny Jared his pleasure? It wasn’t like he hated Jared’s dick, in fact he thought about it all the time.

“I love your cock Jay, sooo big.” Every chance he gets, he’ll tell Jared his cock is big and it isn’t a lie.

Jared is the biggest he’s ever had.

And Jensen didn’t waste any time, keeping his beautiful emerald eyes fixed on Jared’s, he licked his perfect cock-sucking lips and slid them tight over Jared’s crown. He flicked his tongue over the slit and started to slowly slide down.

Jared grasped Jensen’s dark blonde spikes and pushed his head all the way down on his cock, his face touching Jared’s golden brown pubes. “That’s it Jensen! FUCK!”

Jensen sucked like his life depended on it, like his next big film was on the line if he didn’t do a good job.

Jared started to thrust into his mouth. “I’m gonna cum! Swallow it all for me baby! It’ll make you big and strong like Daddy! Come on! Don’t waste it!” It was only a few seconds after that Jared groaned and shot thick ropes of cum down his throat.

He did his best not to gag, not wanting Jared to think he was hurting him.

When the last spurt of cum hit his tongue, Jensen pulled off his boyfriend’s dick with a loud pop. “That was so good, thanks Jay. I needed that.”

Jared’s voice was rough as he spoke. “Get up, let’s get into the shower.”

Jensen obeyed not wasting another moment, and at first the water from the shower was cold, but it warmed within seconds. Thanks to the expensive water heating system Jared had installed.

The older man didn’t waste his time in pleasuring Jensen; Jared pushed his face into the freezing tile on the wall, forcing him to poke his ass out. Jared got down to his knees and pushed his whole face between Jensen’s cheeks. Licking his puckered hole, feverishly.

“Jayy! I-it drives me crazy every time you do this.” Jensen moaned out in pleasure.

“No more talking!” Jared growled, reaching around his body to grab his erect member.

It was embarrassing how fast Jared got him to cum, though it never took long anyway. Especially when Jared’s tongue is in his ass…

After a few minutes of Jensen standing there, face still pushed against the tile, panting, and sated from his powerful orgasm, only Jared’s strong arms keeping him upright. He turned and began to wash Jared’s beautiful exquisite body...

Jensen’s never seen a body like Jared’s before. Such long legs with a huge chest, with equally big arms to match.

Jared’s built like an Adonis...

They stayed under the spray of water, making out with one another, until it became unbearably cold.

 

 

 

 

_****JARED POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

“Bye baby, I’ll come over tomorrow 'kay?” Jared leaned over to capture Jensen’s mouth for a kiss.

“Yeahhh.” Jensen smiled, while opening up the car door. “I love you Jay.”

“I love you too baby.” Jared smiled. “By the way, you look so tasty in my sweatshirt.”

And it’s true, Jensen does.

They had stayed at Jared’s ‘Safe House’ for another two days, before Jensen finally decided it was time to go home, which was a good thing anyway. Because no matter how much time he would’ve loved to spend with Jensen, Jared still had business’s to take care of.

Legal and less-than-legal.

And since their coming to Jared’s ‘House’ was a spur of the moment thing, after the bowling alley fiasco. Jensen hadn’t brought any clothes to wear, so Jared had to lend him some of his own.

Jensen sniffed the cotton blue sweater. “It smells like you.”

“Well yeah, duhh.” He naughtily smirked. “You can keep it if you’d like.”

“Actually, I think I will.” Jensen reached over to give Jensen another tingly kiss before he got out of the car. “Bye Jay!” He waved.

Jared started up the car, waved once more, and drove off.

He’d been driving for about 10 minutes and he was already starting to miss Jensen. It felt oddly domestic to have Jensen with him, staying overnight. Which when he thought about it, was actually the first time that they had a ‘Sleepover’ so to speak.

Neither Jensen nor Jared had ever stayed overnight at one another’s house before.

This was the first time, and it felt nice...

 

 

Jared’s cell phone beeped, snapping him from his thoughts.

It was a text from Jake.

Even though he could get a ticket, he read the text while driving. He couldn’t care less, the fine was pocket change. Simple as that.

 

 

TEXT FROM JAKE: “Heyyy! I was hoping u would come over. I miss u & im horny…”

 

 

Jared laughed, this kid was so desperate for his attention.

He sent a quick text back, letting Jake know he’d be there. Not that he’d stay long though, just long enough to get fucked and leave. Jared really did have business to take care of anyway.

His stomach was filled with guilt at the thought of cheating on Jensen again, but it wasn’t that big of a deal...

Jensen meant everything to him.

These little fucks on the side were just that… ‘Fuck’s’.

Jared could care less about any of those nameless faces, including his wife.

Besides, what Jensen didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.


	9. Chapter Nine

_****JENSEN POV**** _

( _A Month Later_ )

 

 

 

 

“Maria!” Jensen called out from the living room, shutting the TV off. “Make sure you cook extra, Jared’s coming over for dinner tonight.”

“Yeah, I know sweetie! You’ve already told me several times today!” Maria yelled back.

“Sorry, I’m just nervous.” Jensen said, voice lower now that he was in the kitchen standing next to the woman who basically raised him.

She raised an eyebrow at him, and sprinkled what looked like fresh ground pepper on the raw chicken strips. “Why are you nervous?”

“Jared and I would have been together for five months today.” Jensen chirped.

“But, does it count?” Maria asked, voice soft.

Confused, Jensen asked. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you didn’t speak to him for two months when you guys…you know, broke up and all.” He could tell Maria was treading carefully with her words.

“Yeah, but Jared and I decided that we were basically still together. I mean, I didn’t see anyone else after we ‘Broke Up’.” Jensen paused mid-sentence to use air quotes with his fingers. “I certainly didn’t see or date anyone else during our time apart, and he said he didn’t either…so it was almost like we were still together this whole time even though we weren't talking.”

Maria hummed. “Mmm I guess my love.”

Ever since Jensen had called her from his trailer a few months ago, back when he was on set and cried to her about how Jared lied to him, about how Jared was really a criminal.

Well let’s just say Maria’s had it out for Jared ever since. She doesn’t speak to Jared unless spoken to, and most of the time she just gives him the cold shoulder.

Jensen struggled with his next words. “I-I know you don’t like him very much right now. But he’s a good guy Maria, he treats me right.”

Mara snorted. “You mean like how he lied to you about being a criminal. That shows true love.”

“I don’t want to fight about this Maria.” He pleaded. “Just, when he gets here, promise me you’ll try your best to get along with him.”

“I will.” Maria uttered quietly, concentrating way too hard on seasoning the chicken.

He hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Ahora ve sentarse chico! ( _Now go sit down boy!_ )” Maria commanded in soft, loving Spanish.

“Yes ma’am.” Jensen laughed, heading back into the living room.

Jensen doesn’t really speak Spanish, but he understands it like one would a first language. Ever since he was a child, when his mother hired Maria to be their housekeeper, she always spoke to him in her native tongue.

It used to bother his mom when Jensen would go around speaking Spanish with Maria, because she didn’t understand what they were saying, almost as if she were afraid they were talking about her.

Jensen was only 10, what could he possibly have to say about his mom then..?

His mother ended up forbidding Jensen to speak Spanish in the house. But that didn’t stop Maria from speaking to him in the language. So now all these years later, he no longer speaks it. Just understands it.

If he tried to speak Spanish now, he’d just sound like a gringo.

Jensen’s grateful to have Maria around, not only is she like family but she is a mean cook. All her dishes are the best, if you don’t like something, Maria will cook it, adding her own spice and flair to it. And once you taste it, you'll fall in love with the dish.

It’s crazy..

Even though he’s close to Maria, she’s still his ‘Maid’ for all intense purposes and she never fails to do her job around the house. She never has had to be told to do anything, Maria is a complete professional.

After all, Jensen does pay her, but that’s beside the point. In some cases, when you mix your personal life with your ‘Work’ life, things can get complicated. Sometimes boundaries get crossed.

Luckily Maria isn’t complicated, if she and Jensen have a problem she’ll will wait until she’s done cleaning or cooking, whatever it may be that she is doing. Then she’ll give Jensen a piece of her mind. The point being, she knows how to separate work from friendship.

And he’s so grateful for that...

 

 

Jensen opened up the front door, to see Jared there looking dashing in his attire, wearing nice grey slacks, with a comfortable looking black button down long sleeved shirt, standing there with a bouquet of ruby red roses. “Hey Jay! Ohhh are those for me?”

Jared handed the flowers to him. “Of course they’re for you, happy anniversary darlin'.”

“Thanks Jay.” Jensen smiled, bringing the flowers to his nose, smelling the fresh earthly scent. “They’re beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like them. I’ve got another present later, but we’ll have to wait until tonight before you open it up.” Jared’s voice hinting at something naughty.

“Mmmm, I can’t wait. Is it something big?” Jensen asked, playing into the clueless role.

“It’s fucking huge.”

“I bet it is.” Jensen laughed. “Come in, dinner’s ready, we were just waiting on you.”

“I’m not late am I?”

“Nope, you’re right on time. By the way, I’ll give you my anniversary present later as well.” Jared made an interested little hum and raised his eyebrows, Jensen laughed. “And no before you ask, it’s not anything dirty.”

Jared started to die laughing. “I figured, your sucha good boy Jen.”

Jensen hesitated, feeling a bit guilty to spring this on Jared at the last minute. “You don’t mind Maria joining us do you? I mean, I know this is our anniversary dinner and all, but I don’t wanna leave her to eat alone?”

Jared smiled and he couldn't tell if it was fake or not. “Baby, it’s fine. She can join us, I have no problem with that.. I’ve been meaning to talk to her anyway.”

They walked into the dining room to find a silent Maria sitting there, staring off into space.

“Hey Maria.” Jared oozed.

Maria snapped her head around in their direction, startled. “Hello Jared, please sit, eat. I didn’t slave over a hot stove for nothing.. Dig in.”

Once everyone piled food onto their plate and sat down, Jensen decided to start a conversation. Since it looked like neither Maria nor Jared were up for it.

“Sooo Evan called me yesterday, and the production company is pushing for the movie to come out in about another five months.”

“Really? That fast? Don’t movies usually take about five to seven months after shooting before they come out?” Jared questioned between stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes.

“Usually yes, but they want this movie out in theaters bad for some reason. So they’re pushing for an earlier release date. Which is fine by me to be honest, the sooner the better.” Jensen couldn’t help but smile at Jared even though he was doing nothing but eating.

He was just so beautiful.

“Wow, that’s a good thing right?” Maria asked, slicing her chicken into tiny little pieces.

“Yes.” Jensen replied. “Definitely a good thing. It means they’re excited about the movie just as much as we are.”

“I’m so proud of you baby.” Jared gushed, making Jensen feel shy and embarrassed.

“Thank you.” Jensen replied quietly, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

Why was he acting like this was their first date for crying out loud?

“So Maria.” Jared coughed awkwardly. “I haven’t really gotten to speak to you much, besides well. You know what I’m talking about.” She sure did… Shit they all did, it wasn’t pretty. “I just wanted to man up and be the first to apologize.”

Jensen’s mouth hung slightly open from shock. He wasn’t expecting Jared to apologize to Maria, because they both had said some pretty nasty things to one another, when Jared had come to face Maria after the whole ‘I’m A Mobster and I Lied to Jensen About It’ debacle.

Maria nodded stiffly. “I-I suppose you’re forgiven.”

“Thank you, and I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Ever since the beginning I could tell you didn’t like me.” Jared’s voice was soft, seeming like he weren't looking for an argument.

Maria set fork down on her plate, placing her hands in her lap. “It’s not that I didn’t like you Jared. I was wary of you and I still am, I know how people are here in Los Angeles. They’re grubby opportunists. I can tell you care about Jensen, anyone can really... But what I’m worried about is you hurting him again, he was wrecked when he found out what you really do for a living.”

Jared wiped his face with the napkin. “I agree, I shouldn’t have lied. I should have been honest and up front. But I wanted Jensen to like me for who I was. I didn’t want what I do for a living getting in the way of his opinion of me. Jensen’s so beautiful, and I knew he wouldn’t go for a guy like me. He’s out of my league in every way.”

Once again, Jensen was shocked at the words coming from Jared’s mouth. It was like he was a different person today.

“I get that, I do. Which is why I’ve tried not to judge you so hard. I don’t know what it’s like to be in your position and thank goodness at that. I was raised never to judge, but it was hard when Jensen called me crying. He’s like a son to me and I will protect him like a hijo (Son).” Jensen could tell Maria’s emotions where getting in the way of her speech, because her accent was getting thicker by the second.

Jared agreed, nodding his head. “I understand that, completely. I would never try and demean you from Jensen’s life, I know how important you are to him. I know how much he loves you. And I’m not in the least bit upset at you for protecting him. It’s obvious I made a mistake, and I’m owing up to it. It’s all I can do and I’m sorry.”

“I know you are Jared. But enough about that, I think we’ve all decided it’s the past now correct?” Maria encouraged, hoping everyone would agree.

“Yes.” Jensen chimed in his two sense.

“Agreed.” Jared added.

“Good then, lets finish eating.” Maria smiled, picking her fork back up from her plate to continue eating her delectable food.

 

 

 

Jensen rested his head on Jared’s chest, attempting to move his body even closer to Jared, even though they were about as close as they could get on Jensen’s bed.

“Well that was a nice present Jay. Thanks for that.”

Jared of-course blew Jensen’s mind, just like every other time. They still haven’t had sex, but Jensen’s beginning to think he’s even closer to wanting to than before.

“You’re welcome beautiful.” Jared ran his fingers through his hair, knowing that’s Jensen’s weakness.

“Oh I almost forgot.” Jensen hopped of the bed naked, digging in his desk to pull out a small black shaped box.

“Are you proposing to me Jen? Cuz I always thought if that was gonna happen, I’d be the one to do it?” Jared faked pouted, lip out and everything.

“Oh shut it.” He handed Jared the tiny box. “Here, open it.”

Jensen sat on the edge of the bed patiently while Jared opened and examined what was inside the case.

“It’s beautiful.” Jared said, sounding breathless.

“It’s cheesy, but I wanted you to have it.” Jensen smiled shyly.

“Where’d you get it?” Jared asked, pulling out the silver necklace from the box.

“My grandfather gave it to me.” Jensen revealed. “Well actually he gave me two, the one that you have which is a half Moon, and the other one I have is the Sun.. I thought you could wear one, and I’d wear the other. I figured we’re both so different, ya know? You’re night and I’m day, but yet. We fit so damn well together. And the world can’t have one without the other...”

Jensen looked up from the bed to see Jared staring at him with glassy eyes.

“I know it’s kinda lame but ooo-”

Jensen was silenced when Jared tackled him on the bed, devouring his mouth.

“It’s not lame, nor is it cheesy baby. Thank you, it means so much to me. You mean so much to me. You have no idea. You really don’t...”

“Ehhh, I think I have some idea.” Jensen giggled, grabbing both of Jared’s firm ass cheeks…

 

 

 

            

 

 

_****JARED POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

“So what are we gonna do about that problem?” Jared asked Chad, whose face is currently glued to the computer.

“I got a report from someone down at the docks. It was an unknown caller threatening to blow up the shipment that’s sitting in the warehouse.”

“Well we can’t have that, do you guy’s think it’s a hoax?”

“Oh don’t worry about it Jared, it’s already taken care of now. I texted you about it yesterday, you never texted back, so I handled it.”

“I was with Jensen, you know I don’t answer calls or texts unless it’s extremely important when I’m with him... So how’d you ‘handle’ it?”

Chad snarked. “It’s so funny how people think they can’t be traced just because they call from a blocked number. I got one of the tech guys to trace the call to a residential building downtown. Long story short, it was just some mid-level dealer, thinking our guys were selling drugs on ‘his’ domain and when I told him who we worked for, he sputtered like a fucking retard.” Chad laughed. “I mean, he literally started to shake with fear and he swore up and down that he was just pranking us. That it was all just a joke.”

“Sooo, what’d you do with him?”

“Well Jayman... He works for you now.” Chad swiveled in his chair, finally facing Jared.

“Good. The more people working for me the better.”

Chad nodded. “That’s exactly what I thought, which was why I gave him two options. Either he and his lackeys start working for you and you get a 70% cut out of everything they sell or we kill them after we kill their families slowly and make them watch.” Chad smiled cunningly. “He chose to work for you... Months’ probation starting today- he does well we renew his contract, if not he’s fired.” Chad does his best Donald Trump voice, which is pretty terrible, and makes a gun motion with his forefinger.

“Smart choice.” Jared agreed.

“Right? He’s not gonna be a problem anymore... Soooo what are you doing today? Gonna see Jen?”

“Not today.” Jared huffed in annoyance. “He’s busy with Maria, it’s her birthday and he wanted to spend it with her.”

Chad smirked. “You got stood up for a maid!”

“Shut the fuck up Chad.” Jared slapped him semi-hard on the head.

“Well at least you’re on her good side now right? I mean you did make good with her the other day like I told you didn’t you?”

“Yeah I did.” Jared remarked.

The only reason he apologized to Maria was because of Chad’s advice...

The other day Chad had made a good point that she was obviously important to Jensen, and that the two of them needed to get along because if they didn’t. Jensen just might kick Jared to the side.

And that scared the shit out of him, enough for him to go to Jensen’s that night and apologize to Maria.

Personally though, he couldn’t give a damn about Maria. She’s a glorified maid that happened to get lucky in snagging Jensen as a client. He knows Jensen would never kick her out, and she doesn’t pay any bills. All Maria does it cook and clean, it’s not like she has it hard. And the fact that Jensen loves her like a mother, he’d take care of her until she dies.

The bitch has it made.

“Good.” Chad said, spinning around in the twirly desk chair. “Where’s the old hag?”

“You mean my wife?” Jared belted.

“Yeah her.” Chad rolled his eyes.

“She’s out with kids, took ’em to her fathers for the weekend.”

“Well at least you don’t have to be around her.”

“True, but I sort of miss my kids.” Jared admitted.

It’s not like he doesn’t see them, but with work and Jensen, he sees them less than he would like. He’s not the best or most loving father, but he does care about his children. It wouldn’t hurt to spend more time with them.

But he’s... Busy.

“Are you still seeing that one kid?”

“Jake?”

“Yeah, the Jensen wannabe.” Chad teased.

Except its true, Jake is a Jensen wannabe. He’s a real legitimate fanboy, and it makes Jared laugh. Especially how Jake thinks he knows everything there is to know about Jensen from information he found out about him on the internet... Like what his favorite food is, or favorite color.

Some of the things Jake got right, but most of the time Jake was way off base.

“Yes, I’m still seeing him.” Jared confirmed.

“Why man? You actually like him? What if Jensen finds out? He won’t forgive you so easily like last time. Cheating, and lying about what you do for a living are two very different things...”

“Fuck no, Jake means nothing.” Jared said truthfully. “I don’t really know why I keep him around, I guess for when I’m bored.”

“Does he think you guys are together?”

“Mmhm.” Jared gloated. “And he’s fucking stupid for thinking so.”

“So he does think you’re together?”

“Yes? That’s what I just said...”

“Jay, man…You know I love you, but if Jensen finds out and leaves you. You’re gonna be a mess.. Again.”

“Jensen won’t find out Chad.” Jared ignored his warning.

“And if he does, what then?”

“If he does, he’ll forgive me. Like always... Chad we both know these side fucks mean nothing.”

“Yeah! WE know that Jared, Jensen doesn’t... I’ve known you since we were kids, I know how you operate. And I know you love Jensen, I can tell. And so can the rest of the security team and house staff. It's literally all they talk about; how much nicer and softer you are now that you’re with Jensen. They all like you so much more now that you’re not as much of an asshole.”

“Chad-”

“No man don’t even say anything. I’m not judging you, just warning you. I know you like to have fun and what not. But Jensen isn’t like the whores you fuck. Jensen’s 10 times more beautiful, kind, and loving than any of your other past hookups. He’s even better than your ungrateful wife.”

“Fuck Chad, you might as well write a poem about him.”

Everything Chad was saying is true, Jensen is the most beautiful, kind, and loving human being he’s ever met.

Too kind if you asked him though...

Way too many people take advantage of folks like Jensen. They think they can walk all over him, which now that he thinks about it, is the same thing he’s doing to Jensen now with cheating on him.

“Naww Jaybird, I’m just saying. He’s the only one who genuinely likes you for you, not your money or your power. Jenny boy’s got his own money and his own power in a way. He has one thing you don’t, fame.”

“I know, Chad.” Jared said, tired of this discussion. “I’m gonna go call Jensen, see how his day’s going.”

Jared left the room and could hear Chad call out ‘Yeah, you go do that.’

He resisted the urge to hit something, it’s not like he didn’t love Jensen because he does. It’s just hard to change his ways, it’s hard to change old habits.

He’s not used to being tied down.

 

 

                                          

 

                                 

_ ****JENSEN POV**** _

( _A Few Days Later_ )

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey Evan what’s up?” Jensen answered his phone, in a cheery tone of voice.

“Oh! Someone’s happy today, and I’ve got good news!” Evan sounded even more excited than him.

“Really? Knowing you it’s probably something bad…”

“That hurt Jenny, that hurt.” Evan mocked. “But I really do have good news.”

“Ooookay. What is it?”

“Remember when you guest starred on Supernatural a few years ago?”

“Yeahhh. What about it?” Jensen asked, curious.

“Well, they scheduled you for a Con with them next weekend.” Evan blurted.

“What do you mean? How could they have scheduled me when I didn’t even approve of it? Or know of this ‘Con’ in the first place?”

“When they called, I just told them you’d do it.”

“You WHAT!? What makes you think I’d wanna do a Con for them? They’ve never asked me to do one before? Shit, they never even asked me to come back on the show.”

It’s not that Jensen had a bad experience as a guest star on Supernatural, everyone was great there. But they had a reputation for killing characters off within the first few episodes. Which is exactly what happened to him, which was fine. He only signed on for a five episode arc anyway, however they never asked him to come back...

Which was kind of upsetting.

“Well the CW heard of the new movie you’re doing with Jeffery and-”

Jensen cut him off pissed. “And they wanted to get in on some of that media action, which would mean more press for the show... I can see the article already, ‘Movie star Jensen Ackles reunites with cast members of Supernatural.’ That’s just great. Way for them to use me.”

“You know how the business works bud..." Evan's tone was sincere. "But they’re gonna pay you and good at that.”

“How much?” He asked, not that he really cared. At least he’d get to see the fans, which was always interesting.

“$70,000.00 for the day.”

“Oh shit.” Jensen squeaked.

“Oh shit is right. That’s a lot of money to just sit there and answer some fan questions and smile pretty for the cameras in the photo-op's. So please tell me I don’t have to call them and tell 'em you’re gonna pull out.” Evan begged.

“No, I won’t pull out. But Evan, don’t make decisions without me again. Seriously, that pissed me off.” Jensen declared.

“I know it was fucked up Jen. But you know how I get when lots of money is involved, I can’t help myself.”

“Yeah, well you better learn to help yourself because if you do that again we’re gonna have some serious problems.”

Jensen hated it when he had to be stern, whenever he was tough on someone they always thought he was being an asshole. When in reality he was just trying to look out for himself and his reputation.

“Alright, alright, understood. By the way they’re flying you out in first class next Monday, which is a week from today and they’re setting you up in a hotel for the day. So think of it as an all-expense paid trip.” Evan made it sound like as if it were some fairy tale.

“Yeah whatever, just text me the details. Bye Evan.” Jensen didn’t give him a chance to respond before he hung up.

Looks like he’s going to a Supernatural Convention.

At least he’ll get to see the main cast, he always got along with Steve Carlson who plays Dean and Misha Collin’s who plays Sam. Which to Jensen personally, he never really thought their specific ‘look’s’ fit the characters.

But hey, they were great guys and they always know how to have a good time.

Plus the fans absolutely adored them, and in the acting world, you can’t ask for anything better.


	10. Chapter Ten

_****JENSEN POV**** _

_(A Day Before The Supernatural Convention)_

 

 

 

 

“So you’re gonna come with me?” Jensen asked, attempting his best impression at Jared’s puppy dog eyes, but failing miserably.

Jared smiled, kissing his forehead. “Yeah babe I’ll go with you.”

“Yesss!” Jensen hissed out triumphantly.

For the past two hours, Jensen’s been debating on asking Jared to come with him to the Supernatural Convention or not. It’s not that Jensen didn’t want Jared to go with him, it’s just that he wasn’t sure if Jared would be busy or not.

“Though, if we’re going we aren’t taking a commercial plane.”

“How else are we supposed to get there?” Jensen asked, dumbfounded.

“By my Jet.” Jared said smoothly, as if owning a private Jet was no big deal.

Jensen stammered. “Your Jet? Are you serious right now? You own a Jet? How come you failed to mention this?”

“I didn’t really think about it, it’s not a big deal.” Jared shrugged.

He chuckled and began to shake his head. “My boyfriend is so bad-ass.”

“Damn right I am. Come ‘mere.” Jared started to pat his lap. “Come sit down, stop pacing around. You’re making me nervous.”

Jensen stopped pacing, and sat down on Jared’s warm, comfortable lap. “Sorry, I’m just trying to decide what to do. The people for the convention already paid for a First Class ticket to fly me out there, and I don’t wanna not use the ticket. It would be disrespectful wouldn’t it?”

Jared chuckled at his pain, stroking soothing circles on his back. “Jen, why are you stressing right now? Just come with me on my Jet, it’s not a big deal. As long as you show up to the convention, I’m sure they won’t even care.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Jensen wiggled his hips, trying to get more comfortable.

“If you keep moving around like that I’m gonna get hard.”

“Babe.” Jensen muttered, green eyes looking up from under his dark lashes. “I think you’re hard already.”

He could feel Jared’s straining cock nudging at his ass cheek.

“Oh, well... Would you look at that?” Jared nibbled at his chin, causing Jensen to moan.

“Maybe I should take care of that for you?” He suggested, tilting his head to make his neck more accessible for Jared to lick.

“I think you should, who knows what could happen if you don’t..”

 

 

 

That next morning, Jared woke Jensen up in bed with an amazing blowjob. It was just what he needed to start his day. That and some freshly brewed coffee.

And it wasn’t long before they had to leave to get to Jared’s Jet, so they could be at the convention in Vegas in time. From L.A. to Vegas, it was only a measly 45 minute flight.

So why Jared wanted to take his Jet, he’ll never know.

 

Soon enough, he found himself sitting next to Jared in one of the seats in the Mid-Sized aircraft, over 35,000 feet in the air.

“Wow this plane is actually pretty big, and comfy too.” Jensen admitted.

The Jet was amazing.

It had several tan colored leather seats and even two semi-big couches. It also had a bathroom, and a small, but quaint little kitchen.

 

 

 

(Click This Link To View Picture's Of Jared's Jet: <http://s556.photobucket.com/user/spn_katie/library/Jareds%20Jet> 

 

Password To The Album Is: jaredsjet1  )

 

 

 

Jared brought his hand up, and kissed it. “I’m glad you like it baby.”

“Oooo you’re such a gentleman.” Jensen teased.

Jared shook his head. “Only for you baby, only for you.”

Little did Jensen know just how true that statement was...

“You know I’ve never been in a Private Jet before?” He stated, just trying to make conversation.

“Really? Not even for your movies? Don’t they usually fly their clients out?”

“Yeah most of the time. I’ve always either flown First Class, or Coach, depending on the budget of the movie. But mostly First Class now, it’s all about image in Hollywood, so the bigger star you become. The better transportation you receive.”

“Well anyway.” Jared pulled small grey velvet box out of his pocket. “I’ve got something for you and I hope you like it.”

Jared handed him the box, he hesitated for a moment, concentrating on breathing hoping it wasn’t a ring, and this was all of Jared’s crazy way to propose to Jensen.

His hands shook as he opened the lid.

“J-Jay..” Jensen said breathless, unsure how to feel about the stunning diamond encrusted ring.

Jared must’ve saw the confused look on his face, because he took Jensen’s hands in his, his next words putting him at ease. “I already know what you’re thinking babe, so calm down. This isn’t an engagement ring. It’s a promise ring.”

“A promise ring? What for?” Jensen mumbled, not quite sure how to feel.

“This ring represents a promise. A promise that I swear to always love and protect you, to give you the best in life, that life can ever offer. And to eventually lock you down and make you mine. You deserve the best Jensen, which is exactly what I plan on giving to you. I wanna be the only man in your life, and I know we’ve been dating for about 5 months now. But I can really see a future with you, and I hope that sometime down the road, rather it be one year or ten, you realize that I’m the only man out there for you... Every time I wake up, you’re the first thought on my mind. I think about you 24/7. Some might think that’s a bit crazy.” Jared laughed, a whole hearted beautiful laugh... “But it’s not crazy. It’s love.”

Jared’s words paralyzed Jensen.

Never in a million years did he expect Jared to say something like that to him. Not that Jared isn’t romantic, but he sort of hides his feelings. Jared doesn’t really like to talk about emotional things. He’s one of those ‘I’m a man, I don’t talk about my feelings! Emotions are for pussies!’ type of guy.

So the fact that Jared just gave Jensen a piece of himself, that he never thought he’d see. Well, it means a lot.

And now it’s time for Jensen to give something back...

“Jay, that was beautiful. T-thank you.” Jensen could feel himself be reduced to a shy fifteen-year-old on their first date.

Jensen reached over to kiss Jared with everything he had; show him how thankful he was in a way his own words couldn’t nearly begin to express.

They were interrupted by a gentle cough, so they slowly stopped kissing to stare up at the flight attendant.

“Sorry to interrupt Sir.” She directed at Jared. “The pilot has turned off the seatbelt sign. Would you and your guest here like a glass of wine? Maybe something to eat?”

“No, I’m fine. Thanks Valerie.”

Valerie? Jensen thought to himself, that’s a pretty name.

Jensen felt like he was about to collapse with what he planned on doing. “Hey Jay..?”

“What’s wrong baby? You want something to eat? Valerie will make it for you.”

“No that’s not it. But thank you though.” He smiled at the attendant who was standing there awkwardly, he then leaned in close to Jared whispering in his ear. “I think-I think I want you to fuck me…”

Jensen could feel Jared go as stiff as a rock under him.

“Are you sure? Here? Right now?”

Jensen could hear the pure excitement in Jared’s voice. “Yeah.”

“Valerie, go set up the bed then head in the cock pit with pilots so we can have some privacy.” Jared commanded, voice sounding like an army sergeant.

The flight attendant nodded and walked off to do as she was told, without so much as a raised eyebrow.

“There’s a bed in here?” Jensen asked, confused.

“The seat’s in the back of the plane pull out into a bed. We have pillows and blankets in the back as well.”

“Oh wow. This plane really is amazing.” He laughed, feeling a bit nervous.

This was it, he was really about to give his virginity to Jared...

 

 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this baby boy?” Jared asked, rubbing a hand on his lower back.

“I’ve been ready Jay.” Jensen panted, strung out.

Once the ‘bed’ was set and made, and the flight attendant in the cockpit with the pilots. Jared didn’t waste any time, he damn near ripped all the clothes from his body. Leaving him naked and a bit self-conscious, but Jared had gotten down on his knees and eased Jensen’s aching cock in his mouth. Sucking him down like his very life depended on it.

And it should be illegal to suck dick like Jared did, his skills were enough to have anyone weak in the knees.

Now, here they were, sweating, panting and achingly hard with Jared’s long fingers stretching his hole.

“It's okay baby, I’ve got you, don’t worry.” Jared slid his fingers out of his hole and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You’re so beautiful, I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Damn right Jay, now quit fucking around stick your cock in there.” Jensen groaned, growing impatient, butterflies all but forgotten.

He needed his release.

“Wow, you’re a pushy bottom huh?” Jared chuckled. He lined himself up with Jensen’s entrance, leaning forward to blanket himself over Jensen’s back. He looped his free arm across Jensen’s chest, holding him close. His soft lips pressed kisses to his shoulders and nuzzled his neck. Jared nibbled on his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine, his voice low and rough and only for Jensen. “Relax for me baby, let me in.”

Jensen about screamed when he felt the head being pressed in. The stretch unlike anything he ever felt on Jared’s fingers.

“Fuck!” He yelled out, unable to help himself.

If they would’ve been quiet enough, they would have been able to hear the two pilot’s and the flight attendant laughing hysterically from behind the closed door of the cock pit.

But they were too busy to be worried about that.

“You’re so fucking tight!” Jared gritted out, burying his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck, using every ounce of self-control to hold himself still and let Jensen adjust.

“Burns…Jared…please...please” Jensen pleaded, teetering on the knife edge between pleasure and pain, not really sure what he’s begging for

“Shhh, it’s alright babe, just relax for me.” He brings his other hand from Jensen’s hip to grab his hand and interlace their fingers. “I’m gonna go real slow.” He licks and nibbles at Jensen’s ear again, knowing it’s a hot spot. “I’ve gotta make sure you can take me first. Don’t wanna hurt you sweetheart.” He peppers the freckles on Jensen’s shoulder’s with soft open mouthed kisses. “Breathe for me baby, I’m gonna make you feel so good, I promise.”

Inch by inch Jared slowly sank his cock into Jensen, until it was swallowed whole, their hips flush together. Jensen fists his free hand in the sheet and lets out a moan that goes right to Jared’s core.

“Jay…move.”

It’s not like he planned on this. He didn’t plan on fucking Jared in a Jet. But it had been Jared’s words to him earlier, that made him realize to keep his man waiting was torture and a bit fucked up. It’s been five months; it was way past time.

“Damn baby boy, I could stay buried in you forever.” Jared cooed, stroking his huge hands over Jensen’s biceps.

Jensen groaned. “If you don’t start moving I swear I’m gon-!”

He cried out when Jared rolled his hips. “You were saying…?” Jensen could hear the cocky tone in Jared’s voice.

“Please! Come on, stop teasing me!”

“Alright baby. Relax for me.”

And with that Jared gave Jensen a ride for his life, the slow hips rolls giving way to short thrusts, dragging and massaging his inner walls. Jensen was lost, every nerve ending on fire, groaning and gasping like a porn star when Jared ran his hand up and down his dripping cock. Jared’s pace quickened, pounding into his soft tight flesh.

“MINE!” Jared growled, grabbing Jensen’s hair, which pulled his head back, automatically making him arch his back, giving Jared even better access to his already abused pink hole. The change in angle sent stars across his vision.

“Yes Jay! Fuck! There! All yours! L-love you!” Jensen barely pushed out.

“Who am I?” Jared grunted.

“W-what?” Jensen asked confused, whining as the hand leaves his cock.

“Who am I!?” Jared asked again, pounding his hole with extra force, and bringing an almost unbearable slap to his ass.

It didn’t take long for Jensen to figure out what Jared wanted to hear. “Daddy! You’re my daddy!”

It’s odd to think about, but Jensen has never actually called Jared ‘Daddy’ during any of the times they’ve been together sexually. Sure, Jared had always called himself a ‘Daddy’. But Jensen never called Jared that aloud, until just now…

“That’s right baby! I’m your daddy… Fuckin pound your virgin hole!”

“Do it Jay! Fuck me hard! Show me! Show me how much you want it!”

Jared grabs Jensen’s hips, fingers pressing hard enough to bruise, pulling him back higher and tilting every third stroke to hit the sweet spot that draws the most beautiful sounds from his boy.

Jensen cries out, desperate for friction on his leaking dick. Balancing himself on his forearm he wraps his other hand round the length and thrusts into his fist.

“Yes! Jerk off for me baby. Come on!” Jared wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer.

“Oh-oh! I’m gonna cum.” Jensen cried out, in agony and in pleasure. Jared slapped his hand away.

“No baby boy, you come on Daddy’s cock.” He sets a brutal pace, tilting to hit the bundle of nerves inside Jensen over and over. Jensen thrusts back to meet him, writhing and moaning, awash in sensation.

Draping himself back over Jensen, Jared’s hips lose rhythm, he intertwines their fingers again, presses a kiss to his ear and whispers three little words,

“Cum for me.” And with that Jensen spurted thick ropes of cum all over his chest, some of it landing on his chin. His vision whited and he’s floating. His inner walls clenched and gripped Jared, shaking through the orgasm and milking Jared’s from him.

The pressure was too much. He growled and came with the loudest moan Jensen’s heard from him yet.

There’s no sound other than the plane engines and their ragged breaths. Jared presses his sweaty forehead to the damp space between Jensen’s shoulder blades. He gathers his completely boneless boy into his arms and rolls them gently onto their side, pressing breathless kisses on freckled skin.

“Fuck that felt so good.” Jared said, still deep inside Jensen. Luckily, Jared was wearing a condom, because Jensen didn’t want his cum in his ass.

The last thing he wanted was to end up pregnant. He’s on the male version of birth control, but the effects weren’t a 100% effective.

So, better safe than sorry.

“Fuck...” Jensen moaned softly, still feeling the aftershocks.

“Was that good Jen? Did I hurt you?” Jared asked sweetly, holding Jensen close.

Jensen nodded, turning his head for a kiss. “Yes babe, it was good. And no you didn’t hurt me, it was perfect.”

“Good.” Jared responded, gently sliding his softening dick out and tying off the condom. “That was amazing, thank you for giving that to me baby boy. I love you. You know that right?”

Jensen was surprised by how much emotion was in Jared’s voice as he spoke. It wasn’t like Jared to get like this, unless they got into an argument and Jared had to beg for forgiveness. Jensen rolled over to face him

“Yes, of-course I know that Jay. You made it perfect for me, and I’m glad-I’m so glad you were my first. It couldn’t have been with anyone better.” Jensen kissed his lips. “Plus I just had sex on a Private Jet, I mean come on, it doesn’t get any better than that.” He chirped.

“Welcome to the ‘Mile High Club’ baby.” Jared smirked, grabbing Jensen’s soft ass cheeks.

 

 

 

 

“Hey Jenny boy! Long time no see!” Steve pulled him into a bear hug.

“H-Hi Steve, and you’re kinda crushing me man.” Jensen puffed out, hardly able to breathe.

“Sorry.” Steve said, backing out of the embrace. “So who’s this?” Steve asked, nodding in Jared’s direction.

“This is Jared my boyfriend. Jared this is Steve, he plays Dean on Supernatural.” Jensen smiled.

Jared semi-smiled, shaking Steve’s hand. “Oh I know, I’ve seen the show a few times. I think it’s one of the best on TV.”

Steve joked. “Well Jen, would you look at that! Looks like your man’s got a thing for me.”

“You’re both dumb.” Jensen laughed, rolling his eyes at them.

Jensen ended up introducing Jared to just about everyone, proud to show his beautiful boyfriend off. Everyone was extremely kind, even the Con organizers. Which was great, because Jensen’s heard some stories on how they’ve treated their guest’s in the past.

It wasn’t long before it was time for Jensen’s panel, which was how he found himself on stage in front of 200 fans. He was so nervous he could feel himself sweating through his clothes.

People always assume that an Actor or Singer don’t have certain forms of stage fright. Which isn’t always true, most Actors are used to ‘Acting’ on stage or on a set, and Singers are used to ‘Singing’ on stage. Neither of them are that used to answering questions and doing interviews, it can be highly uncomfortable.

 

 

“Hi Jensen, I’m Caitlyn.” A woman that had to be in her mid 20’s said, through a static-icky microphone.

“Hi Caitlyn.” Jensen answered with his dazzling movie star smile.

“I just wanted to say thank you for coming, we’re sure that you’re busy and everything. Especially with your new movie Complications coming out with Jeffery Dean Morgan-” The crowd erupted with agonizing cheers, cutting the woman off. Once they settled down she continued. “And I just wanted to ask, what was your favorite scene to film when shooting your five episode arc on Supernatural?”

“That’s a good question.” Jensen paused to think. “To be honest, I’d have to say shooting in the Impala were my favorite scenes to film.”

“Any specific reason why?” Caitlyn countered.

“For sure! I mean, I know the fans love the Impala. And the Impala is basically in every episode, it’s like its own main character ya know? Plus the show has been on TV for ten years now going on eleven, which is amazing. And just to be sitting in the Impala itself, well that was a moment I’d like to cherish.”

“Thank you for answering my question.” Caitlyn smiled pleased with his answer, and handing the mic back to one of the staff attendant’s.

Jensen smiled. “Alright who’s next?”

“That would be me.” A man what looked to be in his late 40’s drawled.

And that’s what Jensen loves about this show.

There are people from different age groups, who are genuine fans. The type of fans who stick by you even after your career might become irrelevant. The one’s that look at you like you are the only light in their world.

Which is very flattering, but sad at the same time. In so many ways...

“What’s up man?”

“Nothing much... Sooo this is your first time at a con right? Has it been good to you so far?”

Jensen sighed happily. “Yes, this is my first time at a con.” The crowd began to cheer. “And everyone has been extremely generous so far, I couldn’t have asked for a better experience.”

“Good. Okay my question to you is, how do you feel about Steve and Misha signing on for Season 11? And do you think the show will continue after that?”

“You know what, I think it’s great they decided to sign on for Season 11. And I think the show could go on for however long they wanted it to, as long as y’all keep on watching it. This show has a certain type of feel, that um, it draws you to it. On top of that, Supernatural has a very steady fan base. So, I don’t think the show’s going anywhere, unless the boys decide to stop.”

“Thanks man.” The gentleman said into the mic, then sitting back down.

“No prob.” Jensen reflected.

The next question is from a teenaged girl with spikey blonde hair in an angel costume, complete with tin foil angelblade.

“Hi!” She chirps, bouncing up on her toes

“Hey!”

“Soo my question is, like; Misha and Steve have a reputation for, like, practical jokes. Did they, like prank you? And if so, how did they do it?”

Jensen laughs, unable to help himself.

Steve and Misha do indeed have a well-deserved reputation for practical jokes.

“Yeah they got me! Actually, we had just finished filming the end of my fourth episode and they had rigged up this like bucket” he gestures “above the dressing room door full of cold water and ice,”

The audience ‘ooooo’s in sympathy.

“And I opened the door and got like three gallons of freezing water over my head.” There’s another ‘ooooooo’ from the audience and Jensen laughs. “But the worst of it was, they’d poured blue dye in it so it looked like the water off those er…lady product commercials...” He leans back splaying his hands. “I looked like a smurf for days...”

The audience bursts into laughter.

Teen angel girl snorts with laughter. “WOW! Like, what did you do?”

Jensen’s finding it hard not to succumb to a fit of the giggles himself.

“Well the make-up artist chased Steve half way around the lot, waving her hairbrush at him when I was still blue the next day- I’ve never seen him move so fast.” He wipes a tear from the corner of his eye at the memory.

“Did you prank them back?”

Jensen takes a deep breath and puts on his best straight face, leaning forward on his stool to give the impression of sharing a secret.

“Absolutely not... Now rumor has it that someone used their shoes for jello molds but I wouldn’t know anything about that.” He winks. “OK who’s next?”

 

 

The rest of the panel went pretty smoothly, besides one woman asking about his sexuality, which in turn wasn’t that bad. He knew when he came out publicly a few years ago, that the people would be curious. But Jensen’s a private person, and he doesn’t really like talking much about his personal life as it is.

Jensen was ushered off stage four minutes early, due to one of the other stars getting there late.

“Sorry guy’s, I’m gonna have to take Jenny-boy here from you a bit early, due to a schedule mis-hap.” Richard Speight announced, standing next to Jensen.

Some of the fans groaned, clearly unhappy that their time with Jensen got cut short.

“Maybe I’ll come again?” Jensen suggested, unsure if he even wanted to, but it was his job to please the fans.

It’s not that he didn’t like coming to the Con, but he’d rather be at home relaxing, if he was being completely honest.

The crowd erupted in cheers while Jensen waved goodbye as he was guided off the stage.

He looked around for Jared backstage, but couldn’t find him anywhere.

“Hey.” Jensen grabbed Steve’s arm, stopping him dead in his tracks. “Do you know where Jared is?”

“Yeah! He was just over there.” Steve pointed to the water coolers. “Talking to someone. It looked like they were arguing or something, then they left together.”

“Oh okay thanks..”

“I thought it was you at first man! Like the kid looks so much like you!” Steve expressed, with his hands flailing around for dramatic affect.

“Do you know which way they went?” Jensen asked, an uncomfortable gnawing in the pit of his stomach.

The last thing he needed was for Jared to run into one of his ‘Mob Friends’ and end up getting hurt...

“Yeah, they went outback, outside in the back parking lot.” Chris motioned toward the ‘Exit’ door.

“Thanks man! I’ll see you sometime again yeah?” Jensen said hugging him.

Steve patted his back, squeezing himself harder into the hug. “Yeah Jen! Don’t be a stranger, call me sometime, you have my number.”

“I will.” Jensen promised, and meant it.

Steve is a good guy, especially for someone who’s had so much success. And yeah sure, Supernatural isn’t the highest rated show on TV. In fact, it’s one of the lowest, but they’ve been on television for 10 years, making millions of dollars, and creating a loyal fan base. That’s all any working actor could ever ask for.

With that Jensen was off and out the ‘Exit’ door, looking for Jared.

And he didn’t have to look hard.

Jensen opened the backdoor to reveal a frightful sight.

“Jay?” Jensen asked, voice shattered as the earth fell out from underneath him.

 

 

 

 

 

_****JARED POV**** _

_(10 Minutes Earlier)_

 

 

 

 

Jared was sitting backstage, waiting for Jensen to finish, listening to his beautiful voice. And he couldn’t be happier.

They took the final step in their relationship today.

And it was amazing, Jensen felt amazing. Sometimes, Jared wonders what he’s done to deserve someone like Jensen in his life.

It’s not like Jared would win any humanitarian awards anytime soon…

He’s done terrible things. He’s forced other people to do terrible things, and yet he still has Jensen in his life. Jared has someone who brightens up his day, someone who makes the oncoming days bearable.

 

 

Jared was snapped from his thoughts when someone tapped his shoulder.

“Yeah?” He asked, twisting in his seat to be faced with a smug looking Jake...

“Hey Jared.” Jake giggled.

Shocked, Jared stood up, dragging Jake by the arm to the nearby water coolers.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Jared forced, fuming with frustration and anger.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Jake looked down at his arm, the same one Jared had a death grip on then his eyes slid slyly to the audience. “You might want to let go of me, you wouldn’t wanna cause a scene now would you?”

Jared let go of his arm once he realized a few people were staring.

He gritted out. “What are you doing here? I won’t ask again.”

“My aunt is working as one of the crew here and she invited me. Plus, you know I’m a fan of Jensen’s and I wanted to see him do his first con. But then again you already knew that.” Jake paused for a moment. “I saw you, you know?”

“You saw what?” Jared asked, nonchalantly.

“You’re with Jensen aren’t you? I saw you kissing him before he went on stage.”

“That’s none of your fuckin business.” Jared was trying his best not to snap the kid’s neck.

“So all this time you’ve been seeing me, you’ve been seeing him as well? So who’s the ‘Side Piece’ then..?” Jake studied Jared’s features. “Oh fuck no! I’m the side piece? REALLY!?”

“Lower your voice.” Jared growled. “Let’s go outside, somewhere we can freely talk.”

Jared didn’t give Jake a chance to respond before he grabbed his arm once again, and made his way out the exit door, and into the back parking lot.

        

                               

                                                   

                                                                                       

                                                                                _**(NOW)**_

 

 

 

“Does he know that you’re married Jay? Does he know that you’re sleeping with me on the side?” Jake was almost yelling, his voice full of anger.

When Jared didn’t say anything, Jake picked an imaginary piece of lint from the taller man’s shoulder, fingers lingering before he decided to speak again. “I-I won’t tell him anything you know... I won’t tell him how you fuck around on him and how you have a wife.. But only if you keep seeing me.”

Jared slapped his hand away. As of right now, he wanted to beat Jake into the pavement, until every bone in his body was crushed.

The fucked up part was that earlier today, back in the Jet. Jared had come to the conclusion that he didn’t need to be with anyone else anymore. As long as he had Jensen, everything was fine. It was time to treat Jensen the way he deserved to be treated.

Which meant no more side hookups. Which meant finally divorcing his wife to move on with Jensen ‘Officially’…

“Are you black mailing me?” Jared spoke, eerily calm. “You have no idea who you’re fucking with.”

Which was true, Jake just thought Jared was in the restaurant business. He has no idea what Jared really does for a living. He has no idea that Jared could and would kill him without a second thought, without an ounce of guilt.

It was also obvious Jared made a mistake in telling Jake he had a wife.

The only reason why he told him in the first place, was because it slipped out. At first Jake had been mad, but then Jared had told Jake that he and Genevieve were in the middle of a divorce. Which wasn’t true, but Jared wanted to keep Jake around to mollify the aching void back when Jensen wasn’t talking to him for those whole two months, back when Jensen had found out Jared was a Mobster...

“No Jared, I’m only suggesting... And if you don’t, then I will go right back in there and tell Jensen all your dirty little secrets. I swear I will, don’t test me.” Jake’s tone was petulant but his eyes left no doubt he was serious.

Jared knew if there weren’t camera’s around, mounted on the outside walls of the building, he would’ve already killed Jake. The situation would’ve already been handled.

But he can’t, he’d get caught.

He can’t kill him, at least not right this second...

“Alright. Just-just don’t tell Jensen. Please.” Jared brought out the puppy dog eyes. “I love you, but I love him too. Give me time to figure out how to break it off with him. Please? He’s so sensitive, I just need some more time.”

Everything Jared just said was a complete lie, and he could laugh. In truth, Jared was just going along with this for now, for when the time came, he’d send his men to Jake’s house to take care of him.

Jared would make sure Jake’s body was never found.

“See Jay? We can get along.” Jake wrapped his boney arms around his neck. “I didn’t mean to force you like this Jared… I-I just love you is all, I don’t wanna lose you. You mean too much to me. And I’ll give you all the time you need to break things off with Jensen, I know he’s easily hurt... I’m sorry, please forgive me?”

Fuck if he doesn’t want to wring Jake's skinny neck when he says Jensen’s name.

It’s all he can do not to roll his eyes, yeah, more like ‘Your wallet means to much to me.’ Jared internally laughed.

Every time Jared saw Jake, he’d give the kid some money. Not for his services or anything, Jake wasn’t a hooker, well not in the true sense. But Jared thought he was being nice, just helping him out.

After all the boy lived in small studio apartment in downtown L.A. Which wasn’t the safest nor nicest of areas.

“No, it’s okay baby. I understand. There’s no need to be sorry.” Jared hugged Jake, giving up and rolling his eyes once his face was out of sight.

“I love you.” Jared pulled back, dipping his head in for a deep kiss. Trying his absolute best to convince Jake he wasn’t a throw away toy, that he really loved him.

A few seconds later Jared heard the backdoor to the parking lot open. But it was too late.

Too late for him to push Jake away.

“Jay?”

Jared could recognize that beautiful voice anywhere, expect this time it sounded  broken…

“Jen? Babe! This isn’t what it looks like.”  _FUCK!_  Jared yelled to himself.

“Excuse me?” Jake said, voice dripping venom. “You just told me you loved me, now because Jensen’s here all of a sudden you don’t!?”

Jared was filled with rage, he wished Jake would just keep is fucking mouth shut!

“You-you love him?” Jensen’s voice was chocked as he spoke. He felt sick.

“No!” Jared exclaimed. “He’s nothing, he means nothing!”

“FUCK YOU JARED!” Jake screamed, obviously hurt by Jared’s words. “Jensen, did you know that Jared’s been seeing me for months? Fucking me raw? All behind your back? Did you know he has a wife!? AND KIDS!”

Jared watched as Jensen’s face crumpled, his body sinking, soul breaking....

Jensen already knew he had kids.

But the whole wife and cheating thing was-

“You have a wife Jay? You-you said you’d divorced her.”

Even from where he was standing, Jared could see the fresh tears running down Jensen’s soft elegant face. It’s breaking him inside, seeing the love of his life crumbling in front of his eyes. And all he wants to do is hug him, and tell him everything’s going to be okay.

Except, it wasn’t.

It may not ever be again...

“I do.” Jared admitted, there was no point in lying anymore. “But I don’t love her, I never did baby. You’re the only person I’ve ever loved!”

“DON’T! Don’t lie to me Jared.” Jensen looked at the pavement for a brief second, only to look Jared back in the eye. “Have-have there been more? How many people have you cheated on me with Jared? Or should I say cheated on your wife with?” He spits out the word ‘wife’ like it leaves a foul taste in his mouth.

Jared could feel his whole world crashing down.

“If he cheated on you with me, then I’m sure there were others.” Jake scoffed, folding his arms.

“I wasn’t asking you!” Jensen snapped at Jake, nastily.

Jake looked surprised, most likely not expecting that Jensen had a feisty side and that his ‘Idol’ just yelled at him.

“Yeah Jared, how many whores did you cheat on us with?” Jake recovered, trying to ally himself with Jensen.

Annoyed with Jake’s voice, Jared pushed him with one hand, hard enough for him to go flying backwards and onto the ground. Jared took a step towards Jensen who took one backwards, away.

Jared held out his hands. “Jen, baby that doesn’t matter anymore. Please believe me, this guy means nothing! My wife means nothing! You’re everything to me! I swear Jensen, you have to believe me! I wouldn’t lie to you about this!” He pleaded.

 

“I can’t do this anymore Jared. After what I gave you today...” Jensen hiccuped a sob. “After what we did today, I trusted you. I loved you. I obviously don’t mean that much to you if you were fucking other people on the side.” Jensen shook his head. “I can’t believe you’re married!” His voice breaks. “I can’t believe you lied to me again.”

At this moment, Jared was as close to tears as he’s ever been in his whole adult life.

“Jen... Everything-everything that I said to you over the last few weeks is true! I love you so much it hurts!”

“Then why cheat!? Why lie? Am I not good enough!?” Jensen yells.

Jared wanted to kill himself for making Jensen feel this way. “Yes! Of-course you’re good enough, you’re better than that, you’re perfect. You’re the reason I wake up every morning. Please baby, let’s just leave. Let’s go home and talk about this.”

Jensen wiped the tears from his face with his sleeve and holds a hand up, the universal sign for stop. “No Jared… I-I’m done. It’s over. I mean it this time.”

“No! Jen! Just hear me out! I swear I can explain! I can!” Jared started making his way closer to him.

“Yeah right! He’s a liar Jensen. Jared told me he loved me too. He obviously didn’t mean that either.” Jake mentioned, finally getting up from the ground.

“SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!” Jared hollered, shocking Jake in submission.

It’s rare that this side of Jared ever comes out, the less than human side.

“Baby boy…” Jared said to Jensen, much softer. “Come with me please. I’ll explain everything to you. Anything you want to know, no more lies.”

“Isn’t that what you promised last time? 'No more lies', right Jay? Well you can forget it, because I’m done. Don’t contact me again... You’re such a fucking-UGH!” He sneers, but his eyes portray the pain behind them.

Jensen started to walk away, but Jared grabbed him.

“Get off me!” Jensen tried to yank his arm away, but Jared’s grip didn’t loosen. “Stop! Jared you’re hurting me.” For the first time, there is fear in Jensen’s eyes of him.

It took a moment for Jared to realize how strong his grip was on Jensen’s arm, before he forced himself to let go.

He could already see the bruise forming.

The way Jensen looked at him and fact that he just hurt his sweet boy made his stomach cramp. “I’m-I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean that.”

Jared tried to pull Jensen into a hug, but Jensen backed away, slapping him across his face.

Jensen just slapped him...

The emotional aspect of that hurt more than the slap itself.

When had things gotten his bad? Why did he have to lie and cheat? Why couldn’t Jared just accept that he had something good?

“Don’t! Don’t you dare touch me! Ever again!” Jensen wept, his shoulders shaking, tears flowing even harder than before. “I’m done Jared, we’re done! Go back to your boy toy over there if he means so much to you... I gave you everything I had. Every-every part of me, body and soul. Now I see it meant nothing to you. That I meant nothing to you.”

Jensen took the promise ring from his finger that Jared had given him earlier on the Jet, and threw it at Jared’s feet.

“Goodbye Jared.” Jensen spoke, as he silently cried, speaking his name with an ending tone of formality. “I’m sorry I wasn’t enough for you.” With that Jensen walked away, despite Jared’s cries and protests.

What’s he going to do now? How does he fix this?

“FUCK!” Jared sneered to the midair.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have cheated on him, maybe you should’ve been honest about having a wife. This is all your fault you know, Jensen isn’t the only one hurt here. I’m hurting too. You played me as well...”

Jared couldn’t help but give a spiteful laugh. “I couldn’t care less about your feelings.”

He stalked past Jake, purposely bumping into his shoulder extraordinarily hard.

Jared didn’t even bother picking the promise ring back up from the ground, it was only a terrible reminder of what a failure he was. A terrible reminder about how bad he treated Jensen.

Jared wanted to cry, but he wouldn’t allow it. He kept telling himself that he’d eventually get Jensen back... That he’d get the love of his life back.

But why didn’t he believe it?

Jensen looked crushed as he walked away, shoulders slumped as he walked out of Jared’s life, on what might be for good.

And Jared couldn’t do anything about it.

There was no quick fix to a problem like this.

It was going to take time and consideration.

All he had to do was get home.

Then get his security team together, wait a day, then take care of this ‘Jake’ problem. After-all we can’t have this story leaking to the press.

Then he’d worry about getting Jensen back. That’s if he ever does...


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Again, any pictures that I use in this story, I have NO right/claim over. I am using them simply for entertainment.)

_****JENSEN POV**** _

( _8 Months Later_ )

 

 

“Baby? You ok in there? What’s taking so long?”

“Hold on a sec! I’m almost ready!” Jensen smiled as he answered back, reflecting back on the past few months.

 

 

 

******FLASHBACK******

( _4 Months Ago_ )

 

 

 

_“Jensen sweetie, you need to get out. Go do something.” Danneel said gently, sitting down next to him on his bed._

_“I don’t want to Danni, just leave me alone.” Jensen responded, curling himself into the blankets, attempting to hide from life._

_“It’s been four months, it's time for you to move on.”_

_“Easy for you to say, you didn’t love Jared like I did.” Jensen replied, bitterly._

_He knows she’s just trying to help, but he doesn’t want her help. He just wants to mourn and be depressed in silence, in the privacy of his own bedroom._

_Ever since breaking up with Jared, he’s been a mess. A complete and utter mess._

_At first he just cried, cried, and then cried some more. He thought things were going to work out with Jared. And sure, it was a bit naive after the first time for him to think he and Jared were going to last forever… But he had sort of hoped._

_For months Jared had tried contacting him, in every manner possible._

_The first few weeks started out with phone calls, voicemails, and texts, begging and pleading for Jensen to see him._

_But he didn’t… Jensen never even replied or answered a single one of his calls or texts._

_He didn’t have the courage to speak to Jared, nor did he want to after what Jared did to him._

_After the call’s and texts, came the gifts._

_The flowers were first, which were nice. But he couldn’t bring himself to pick them up off the door step. Flowers could never fix what was broken between them._

_Once Jared realized Jensen still wasn’t going to call or see him, he stepped it up a notch._

_Jared stopped sending flowers, and started sending jewelry._

_VERY expensive jewelry._

_Jensen knew it was expensive, because one of the necklaces Jared sent him still had the price tag on it. A price tag that printed twenty-seven thousand dollars. He balked at the price and put the jewelry in the box, attempting to forget the price tag he just saw. He shoved the box in an envelope addressed to Jared’s house for Maria to post back along with the others. At least he thinks the two-storey in the hills of LA with its off-white couches and huge pool is Jared’s. In all truth he can’t really bring himself to care._

_Eventually, the gifts stopped coming. Which Jensen was grateful for, because Jared would never able to buy his affections, he wasn’t materialistic like the rest of the people here in Los Angeles._

_There were times when he was out in L.A. shopping, or just running errands, that he felt like he was being watched… Nothing he could put his finger on; a prickle on the back of his neck, a tingle under his skin, a primal feeling of unease that made him think maybe Jared sent his goons to follow him. But Jensen never got any solid proof, Jared’s men were too good to make any accusation stick._

_For Jensen’s 19 th birthday, which he spent in his room crying, he got an extremely long text message from Jared. Telling him how much Jared loves him, and how he’s ‘So so so so sorry.’ And a bunch of other stuff Jensen barely remembers, seeing as he was in a haze when he got the text._

_Danneel and Chris tried to get him to go out for his birthday, but Jensen wasn’t having it. He yelled at everyone to leave him alone, and he stomped up to his room, slamming the door for everyone to hear._

_And now here he was on his bed, depressed, lonely, and just all around sad…_

_“Come on Jen, come out with me tonight. There is this party, and a lot of people are going to be there! Producers, Celeb’s, everyone who is everyone will be there, come on! Please?” Danneel gave his shoulder a gentle shake and beamed, attempting to lift his spirits._

_Jensen shook his head. “No. Get Chris to go with you.”_

_Danneel began to fidget. “Well I wasn’t invited, but you were.”_

_She started digging in her purse and pulled out a manila envelope, tossing it on the bed next to Jensen._

_“What’s this?” He asked, lifting his head out of the pillows long enough to pick it up._

_It felt oddly light._

_“It’s your invitation… to the party.” Danneel was looking everywhere but at him._

_Jensen looked down at the envelope to see it’s already been opened._

_“You went through my mail? Really Danneel?” He balked._

_“No…well, yes! You know I always check your mail box before I come inside the house, you and Maria are always so forgetful. You should be lucky I found this!”_

_“Sure, but that doesn’t explain why you WENT THROUGH my mail Danni.” Jensen bugged._

_“I know, I know. I’m sorry, I just saw the special little heart stamp on it and recognized it. Everyone always gets invited to these parties but me.” She pouted and gave him the puppy eyes._

_“Who throws these parties?” Jensen was now curious, since it seemed like such a big deal to Danneel._

_“No one really knows. Or at least, I don’t know or know anyone that knows. But whoever throws it, knows a lot of people in Hollywood and they all get special invites by mail, like you did... I always see pictures online and these parties are wild Jen.” He pulled a face and she back peddled rapidly. “Not the type of wild where it makes you uncomfortable, but like, the type of wild where everyone just has a really good time. It’s a great way to meet new people, to get out there and see what happens. I mean, who knows. You might run into some hot-shot producer who just loves your look, and wants you in their next big blockbuster film!”_

_He had to admit, Danneel was doing a good job at piquing his curiosity._

_“Give me one good reason why I should go? Instead of staying here?” Jensen sighed, rolling onto his side and dropping his head back to the pillows. Danneel smiled softly and stroked his hair, an oddly maternal gesture for the party girl._

_“Because sweetie, I’ve told you this before and so have Chris and Tom, you need to get out. It’s unhealthy how you just lock yourself in your room all day. You’re shutting yourself off from everyone and everything. We miss you. Plus, you’re nominated for an Oscar for your role in ‘Complications’ in a few months, you’ve gotta get back in the game. I know Jared hurt you, and what he did was wrong. He never should’ve cheated, I guess he didn’t realize he had a good thing right in front of him… And if I ever see the bastard again, I’ll stomp his face in with my stiletto heels.” Danneel waggled her high heeled ankles at him and made what he thinks was supposed to be a threatening face. He laughed, she smiled and her tone softened again. “But it’s time babe, you’ve gotta get back out there. It’s been four months...”_

_“I know.” Jensen whispered, four months, seventeen and a half weeks, a hundred and twenty-three days. Going to all the premiers for the movie a few months back was hard enough. Pretending that he was happy on the outside, when really his heart was breaking. “It’s just hard, I still think about him all the time.”_

_“I’m sure you do sweetie, but for tonight, let’s think about you. Now come on get up! Let’s get you ready for this party.”_

_“Wait, wait! I didn’t say I was going!” Jensen protested without any real heat._

_“Oh yes!” Danni smirked. “You are going, and I’m your plus one.” She winked._

_That was how Jensen found himself, five hours later, at the biggest mansion he’s ever seen, standing on a balcony attached to a private bedroom, all by himself. Looking down at everyone, watching as people jumped into the pool and had casual conversations with one another._

_Jensen just wasn’t in the mood to talk…_

 

 

 

(Click This Link To View Pictures of Alexanders Mansion: <http://s556.photobucket.com/user/spn_katie/library/Alexanders%20Mansion>

 

Password To View The Album: alexander1 )

 

 

 

_“What’s a beautiful thing like you doing up here, all by yourself?” A deep voice from behind him drawled._

_Jensen whipped around to be faced with a stunning man with dark blonde hair, and the lightest blue eyes he’s ever seen. “I-I guess I’m just not in the partying mood.”_

_“That’s too bad.” The man stepped closer. “You are stunning. You know that, right?”_

_Jensen couldn’t help but blush, this man was so forward. “Thank you.”_

_“No no, the pleasure is all mine. I’m Alexander Skarsgard, and you are?”_

_“I’m Jensen… Jensen Ackles.”_

_Alexander smiled. “It’s nice to meet you Jensen.”_

_Jensen just smiled back, and turned back around, facing the backyard once again._

_The guy obviously didn’t get the hint that Jensen wanted to be left alone, because he stepped beside Jensen. Resting his hands on the metal railing. “To be honest, I’m not really in the mood for this party.”_

_“Me either, this party kind of sucks.” Jensen admitted._

_It wasn’t terrible, but it wasn't his idea of fun either._

_Alexander laughed deep within his gut in return. “Oh really?”_

_“Yep.” Jensen nodded. “I mean, it’s not terrible but…”_

_“It’s kind of boring?”_

_Jensen laughed. “Yeah, just a ‘lil.”_

_In reality, the party wasn’t boring at all. Jensen was just too caught up in his own sadness to have any fun._

_“Then I will work on making it better next time.”_

_Alex’s word’s caught his attention. “What do you mean?”_

_“Well seeing as this is my party and my house, I suppose I could do a better job at making sure all the guests are having a fantastic time.” Alexander coaxed, his voice smooth._

_Jensen backpedaled immediately, feeling like an asshole. “Oh… OH! This is your party? It doesn’t suck! It’s great-”_

_“Don’t worry about it Jensen.” Alexander put a hand on his lower back, a gesture that reminded him of Jared. “What do you say we go inside, away from the crowd and have a glass of wine? Get to know one another a bit more?”_

_Jensen thought about it for a moment._

_Even though it’s been four months, he still feels like he’s with Jared._

_But then, Jensen began to think about how Jared lied… how he had a wife, and how he cheated on him with lord knows how many people._

_And at those thought’s, he was filled with defiance._

_“Yeah, why not? I could use a drink.”_

_Alexander grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers in Jensen’s. “Perfect, follow me gorgeous.”_

_Several hours later, when people were beginning to leave the party, is when Danni came bursting into Alexander’s media room._

_“Jensen, I’ve been looking all over fo-” Danneel stopped speaking when she saw who he was sitting next to._

_Jensen chimed in before it got too awkward. “Hey sorry, I didn’t know you were looking for me. I figured you were still in the pool or something. You know you could’ve just texted me.”_

_“Oh yeah! I forgot.” Danneel sputtered still gawping openly at Alexander._

_What the fuck is wrong with her?_

_Jensen stood up from the comfortable seat and, ever the gentleman, Alexander stood up with him. Jensen offered his hand, looking into Alexander’s captivating light blue eyes. "I had a great time, it was nice meeting you.”_

_They shook hands and Jensen began to turn away, but was stopped when instead of releasing his hand, Alexander’s other hand came up to hold Jensen’s hand between both of his._

_“Can I see you again? I had a lovely time.” Alexander asked in a soft tone._

_It felt like his eyes were boring down into Jensen’s very soul, he felt his cheeks color and for the first time in weeks he felt something other than despair. “Yes, I would like that.”_

_Alexander and Jensen tapped their numbers into each other’s cells and talked for a few more minutes before he and Danni left the party._

_It wasn’t until they were five minutes into the drive back to Jensen’s house that Danneel spoke._

_“Did you know who that was?”_

_“Alexander Skarsgard?”_

_“Yeah but do you know WHO he is?” she pressed_

_“Ummm no? I mean, he told me it was his house and his party… but other than that, I don’t know who he is. Should I?”_

_Danneel gaped at him “Wow. Sweetie, you really are clueless.” She laughed._

_“Oh well thanks.” He scoffed_

_“Alexander Skarsgard? Australian billionaire? The world’s 3’rd most eligible bachelors according to ‘People’ Magazine?”_

_“What?” Jensen asked, unsure if he heard Danni correctly._

_“You heard me Jen… Damn, I wish the men that hit on you would hit on me! It’s not fair.” Danneel whined._

_“Stop it, you sound like a child.” Jensen couldn’t help but smile at her little small fit._

_“I’m serious, if half of the men that hit on you, hit on me… I’d be set for life! I’d never work again!” Danneel exclaimed._

_“Well that’s the difference between you and I. You’re a gold-digger, and I’m not.”_

_“Shut up! I’m not a gold digger.”_

_“Ummm, yes you are… Oh no wait! I’m sorry, I forgot! You’re not a gold-digger you just wanna be a ‘Housewife’.”_

_Danneel snorted. “Hey there’s nothing wrong with being at home and taking care of the kids while your man works to bring you home expensive gifts.”_

_“Yeah whatever.” Jensen snorted, looking out the car window. Watching as a light rain began hit the windows. “Good thing we left before it started to rain.”_

_“I know right.” Danneel agreed. “Sooo are you going to you know, date him?”_

_“I don’t know Danni, I just met the guy. He was very nice and sweet. Maybe, if he ever calls me, then yeah we can go on a date.”_

_“Ohhhhh I’m so happy for you!” Danneel clapped, taking both her hands off the wheel._

_“DANNI! Put your hands back on the wheel!” Jensen hollered, scared for his life._

_“Sorry, sorry! Calm down! You're always so antsy!” Danneel defended. “But don’t hesitate okay?”_

_“Don’t hesitate to what?” He asked, still breathless from that little scare._

_“If things get serious between you and mister GQ, and if he has any single rich friends. Don’t hesitate to set me up with one of them.”_

_“Sure thing!” Jensen belted, laughing at Danneel and her greasy ways._

_Deep down, he knows Danneel isn’t entirely joking about wanting to settle down with a rich man._

_And he doesn’t blame her…_

_Like Jensen, Danneel didn’t have the best of childhoods either. She grew up poor, in an abusive household, and ever since she was a child she promised herself that she would give her children a better life than she ever had._

_And Danneel’s done pretty well for herself, not as well as she’d like though…_

_One time, about two years ago. Jensen was over at her house in The Hills, and Danneel left and went into another room to grab something. And he happened to be standing right next to her laptop, and could see she left her tab open with her bank account information on full display._

_Jensen couldn’t help himself, so he took a quick peak at the screen._

_Danneel had about $2.8 million to her name._

_Now to some people, that’s more than they will ever make in their whole life. But it doesn’t go far in L.A. Especially if you spend the way Danneel does._

_Jensen always used to make fun of her for being a gold-digger a lot more than he does now._

_But ever since seeing her bank account information, he’s laid off a bit._

_Not too much though, because then Danni would figure out something was up…_

_As of right now, he’s not sure how much money Danneel has left. She’s still guest staring on One Tree Hill, and occasionally does magazine spreads but that’s about it._

_“Yeah Danni,” Jensen added. “Don’t worry, if things go well I’ll see if he has any single friends for you.” He smiled, mood much more serious now that he thought back to her financial situation._

_Sure, he’d never marry someone for money. Jensen wasn’t like that. But then again, he also had millions more in his account than she did. So if Danneel wanted to marry someone for more than love, well..._

_Who was he to really judge her?_

_She deserves a good life, someone to love her. Danneel’s a good person, sometimes it just takes a lot for someone to see that... To realize her potential._

_Danni turned her head to smile at him for a quick second, before turning her eyes back to the road. “Yeah you better, I'm counting on you.”_

***********

 

“Hey babe are you okay in there?” Alex’s voice snapped him from his past memories.

“Yeah sorry.” Jensen walked over to the bathroom door, opening it to see a worried looking Alex. “What’s wrong?”

“I thought you might’ve fallen or something, I’ve been calling your name for the past few minutes.”

“Sorry, I got lost in my head again. You know how I get.”

Alex bent down and kissed his lips. “Are you ready for your big Oscar win?”

“Oh stop it.” Jensen laughed, swatting his chest. “I probably won’t even win. But yeah, I’m ready.” He smiled, a nervous wreck on the inside.

“Are you nervous?”

Jensen shook his head. “Nope!”

“Liar.”

“Am not!”

“Are so!” Alex bent down again, pressing him into a deep kiss.

Things with Alexander have been going unusually well.

Just four months ago, back when they first met. Jensen wasn’t really expecting them to go anywhere, but Alex just keep wooing him. Sweeping him right off his feet. Taking him on all these amazing dates, and Jensen kept expecting for this ‘nice’ Alex to disappear. But no, that was just how Alexander really was…

He was just a genuinely nice human being.

One thing Jensen was extremely nervous about was having sex with him. He only had full on sex with Jared… And that was just the one time in the Jet.

Which was incredible, let alone for his first time.

In the beginning, Alexander was a complete and total gentlemen. Not bringing up sex once. Although Jensen could tell he wanted it, especially if Alex’s lingering glances were anything to go by.

So Jensen eventually went with the flow.

And it was... great.

Though, not as good as Jared.

Jay was perfect.

Jensen knows he shouldn’t be thinking of Jared when he has sex with Alex, but he can’t help it. Jared was his first, and no one ever forgets their first.

Truth be told, Alexander and Jared couldn’t be more different from one another.

Where Jared is a muscly giant at 6’5, and is protective and possessive. Alex has a smaller build and is only 6’1 with a more calm, cool, and collected type of attitude.

Though they do have one major similarity.

They’re both 'Older' so to speak.

Jared’s 36 now, seeing as his birthday was last month and Alexander is 40…

It’s like Jensen just screams ‘I’m looking for an older man! So, would those who wish to be my Daddy please step forward!’

And boy did the press have a field day with that.

Once they found out that billionaire Alexander Skarsgard was dating Actor Jensen Ackles, the press couldn’t let go of the age difference. Article after article would talk about the difference in their ages. Wondering and printing articles like ‘Will their relationship work?’ or ‘Jensen Ackles is now living the high life with mature billionaire boyfriend!’ Drafting in psychologists and relationship ‘experts’ to throw their two cents in on ‘Does age really matter?’ or ‘Ten tips for handling a major age difference in relationships’

They just couldn’t get over the fact that Alexander was old enough to be his father.

Though after months of bashing, the press has now decided they just love his and Alex’s new relationship. Calling them one of America’s ‘Power Couples!’

What a joke...

One minute the Media hates you and the next they love you. On top of that, the press has followed them everywhere lately, hounding them with questions whenever they leave the house.

Questions like ‘JENSEN! JENSEN! Are the rumors that you and Alexander are engaged true?’

OR

‘Jensen! JENSEN! Is it true you’ve dated older men in the past!? Our sources say you have!’

That specific question scared him... Because how would they know that? All his past relationships have been private.

It would break his heart if someone he knew was feeding information about his personal life to the paparazzi and gossip websites.

It’s also sad to say, but ever since he started dating Alexander his fame has sky rocketed. More people were starting to recognize him on the streets, more scripts for movies have been coming in. 

With offers higher than he’s ever seen before...

 

“You look sexy in your suit, makes me wanna ravish you right here.” Alex growled in his ear, his sexy undertone snapping him from his daze.

When they first started dating, Jensen didn’t believe Alexander was Australian, he doesn’t have an accent whatsoever. He spoke like a born and bred American.

Jensen laughed, feeling shy for some reason. “Stop it! I don’t want you to wrinkle my clothes. N' you don’t look to bad yourself either.”

“Aww baby, maybe I’ll just ravish you after.”

Jensen winked. “Maybe I’ll let you.”

Alexander tugged Jensen’s hand. “Come on, let’s go. The limo’s waiting.”

He still can’t quite believe he’s being nominated for Best Actor.

Man, how things can change with time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ ****JARED POV**** _

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Chad asked.

“Positive. It’s time.” Jared nodded, looking out the window. Watching as they bypassed the cars on the highway.

“What are you gonna do when you see him? What are you gonna do when you see _them_..?” Chad questioned, putting emphasis on the word ‘them’. 

Jared turned his face to Chad, looking him directly in the eye, voice serious. “I’m gonna take back what’s rightfully mine.”

 

 

Within the past 8 months, lots of things have changed.

Back when Jared had promised himself that he’d kill Jake… He did.

Well, technically not him.

Jared had his men take care of the problem. They busted into Jake’s tiny little apartment, bagged him, took him out to the desert, and shot him.

But not before one of his men said ‘Jared says hello.’

The fact that Jared knew that Jake died with the knowledge that his lover ordered his death, and that Jared delegated his death to his lackeys like all the other shit jobs, rather than taking care of it himself. Gave Jared a satisfaction that he hasn’t felt in a long time.

It wasn’t that hard to hide the body. In fact, it was relatively easy. All his men did was burn it and bury the remains four hours out into the desert.

No one will find what’s left of Jake’s body.

What Jared didn’t and will never know, is that Jake had been planning on talking to him about a ‘Certain’ something. That ‘Certain’ something was that he was pregnant with Jared’s child, from that one time they had raw sex.

Now it’s too late, Jared nor anyone else knew this fact about Jake, but Jake himself.

And he’s dead now. 

There's no turning back time.

That was knowledge that Jake took to the grave...

The next step Jared made was divorcing his wife, Genevieve. When he handed her the divorce papers, at first she was quiet. Then the screaming started about how Jared was a shitty husband and father and how she knew he was cheating on her with people throughout their whole marriage.

And sadly that’s true, on all accounts.

Jared isn’t really around for his kids like he should be, he’s just always so busy.

And for the cheating, Jared hates his wife. So why not make the bitch suffer?

It only took two months to convince Gen to sign the Divorce Papers.

Though it didn’t come without sacrifices, but he had to make them if he wanted Jensen to believe he’d changed.

Genevieve had demanded she be able to keep the ten-million-dollar mansion they lived in, and their Boca Raton, Florida summer home.

Which was fine, Jared never liked either of those houses anyway. Plus, he owns so many other homes Gen doesn’t even know about.

Then, she demanded half his assets.

And he agreed...

Jared could’ve laughed at how well he fooled the court into thinking he only had 40 million in his bank account.

Genevieve knew better though, she knew he had hundreds of millions of dollars.

But, she couldn’t prove a thing. So she took what she could.

Most of his money was in offshore accounts and dummy corporations that couldn’t be tracked back to him. He had his usual accountant, but had paid an ex-FBI forensic accountant a very generous wage to make sure everything was watertight BEFORE he filed for divorce.

As far as the government and the courts are concerned, Jared had about fifteen million left in his account after the divorce settlement with Genevieve went through. The remaining hundreds of millions of dollars of his fortune are safely resting in accounts dotted around the globe, out of reach of the legal system and his greedy, grasping ex-wife.

The only real downside of the divorce was that Genevieve basically got custody of this kids.

Jared only gets to see them on the weekends.

This was something he agreed to, because of what he does for a living. It isn’t a safe environment for his kids, and if he’s being honest with himself, he doesn’t really want to be a ‘hands-on’ father anyway.

Raising kids with Jensen?

Yes.

Raising the kids he has with Genevieve?

No.

Jared knows it’s unfair to neglect his kids but he can’t help it. Every time he looks at them he sees Genevieve, her sneering face, her dead eyes, the years of barely concealed contempt and revulsion. He knows he doesn’t and won’t feel the same love for them as he would, if they had Jensen’s beautiful green eyes or gentle smile.

That’s just the way it is.

But on the bright side, he’ll still be able to see them.

And as for Jensen...

At first, Jared thought maybe within a month Jensen would finally cave and forgive him. That didn’t happen.

So Jared bombarded Jensen’s phone with calls and text’s, begging and pleading for forgiveness. Now Jared has never begged for anyone or anything in his entire life, Jensen being the only exception. But it still hadn’t worked.

So Jared began to feel rage, hating everyone, and everything.

He was cruel and snappish to his employee’s, even his own kids.

It’s not like he could stop the emotions he was feeling, Jared needed Jensen back in his life so he could feel human again. Without Jensen in his life, he just feels like a monster...

And that’s when he got the bright idea to send flowers.

Every single day he would order an expensive bouquet of flowers, which were top of the line, and send them to Jensen’s house. But, once again, Jensen ignored his advances.

If he couldn’t get Jensen’s attention with flower’s or texts. Then he’d sure get it with buying Jen expensive jewelry.

Or so he thought...

Jared spent over 100 thousand dollars on jewelry for Jensen. And not once, did he ever even get a ‘Thank You’ or a ‘I Miss You’ text from him.

It was even worse when they would get returned to his house. That meant Jensen saw them, and didn’t want them… When the first package was returned Jared was absolutely furious. Flipping over tables, smashing vases. Anything he could get his hands on.

After a while Jared cooled down and backed off, figuring Jensen just needed some more time to lick his wounds.

It wasn’t until four months passed that Jared really started worry he wasn’t going to hear from Jensen again. So he started sending his men to follow Jensen wherever he went.

He needed to know what his boy was up to.

There were times when Jared’s men told him that Jensen didn’t even open his shades, let alone leave his house for weeks at a time. Which only made Jared hate himself even more. He knew Jensen was obviously still hurting, and there was nothing he could do. If Jared ever got him back, he’d never cheat again. It took him all this time to realize it, but it wasn’t worth it.

The ass on the side wasn’t worth losing Jensen.

Although Jared missed his boy desperately and knew he was hurting just as badly, he also knew that Jensen wouldn’t want to see him. So Jared never even made an attempt to visit him.

He just stayed his distance.

Things forever changed when Jensen left his house one night with Danneel.

Supposedly, or at least this is what the Gossip Mag’s say, Jensen met Alexander Skarsgard, self-made billionaire and entrepreneur at some quote on quote ‘Legendary’ party...

In the very beginning, Jared didn’t believe the rumors. I mean come on they’re fucking rumors for crying out loud. However, all that changed when every news station on TV and gossip website posted pictures of Jensen kissing Alex.

When Jared saw this, he was filled with rage like he’s never felt. He ended up slapping one of the maids, splitting her lip, when she laid out the wrong shirt with his suit. Jared can’t even remember her name, she isn’t that important.

Shit, none of his employees are...

He didn’t even bother apologizing to her.

The woman cowered and kept muttering ‘Lo siento! Muy siento! I-I sorry! Lo muy siento!’ between stifled sobs.

It took him a few hours to realize he just smacked his maid out of sheer rage.

He’s never hit one of his employee’s before, well not unless they truly deserved it. She didn’t... She just put out a different shirt to the one he wanted. That’s no cause for abuse.

That’s also how he realized that without Jensen, all he was-was the monster everyone's been calling him since birth. Someone nasty, cold, and ruthless. Jensen did things for him no one else could ever do, not even his own kids.

Jensen made him feel human.

So Jared forced himself to exercise some compassion, to think what Jensen would do and he didn’t fire the little Mexican woman. After all, she was usually a good worker.

So he let her keep her job...

 

Never in a million years did he think Jensen would have it in him to move on.

So Jared listened to Chad’s advice and pushed all those terrifying thoughts of Jensen really being done with him, to the back of his mind. For all he knew, this ‘Alexander’ guy could just be some sort of rebound.

This was not the case, seeing as time went on, more and more pictures of them together were starting to surface.

It just goes to show you should never under-estimate someone.

Just about everywhere Jared went, he saw Jensen’s face.

Rather it be on magazine covers, on TV, or on billboards. Jensen was literally everywhere. It’s like he had gotten ten times more famous than the last time Jared saw him.

Seeing another man touch Jensen, was Jared’s worst nightmare. And it was coming true… With full media coverage at that.

He didn’t think they’d last long, but again he was wrong. They’ve been dating for four months, almost five now, and things seemed to be getting serious.

Just the other day Jared was reading some Gossip rag saying how Alexander has already secretly proposed to Jensen. There is no fucking way Jared will allow Jensen to slip from his fingers for some kangaroo-fucking media douche-bag.

Which was why, as of right now, he was in the car with Chad, on his way to the Oscar’s.

His boy has been nominated for Best Actor in a Feature Film for his role in ‘Complications’.

Jared wishes he could tell Jensen how proud he was of him.

Jensen’s been working his whole damn life for this moment, and it was finally here.

Jared needed to let Jensen know that he was still here, that he still cared about him. Which is exactly why he spent twenty thousand dollars on two tickets to the Oscars. They were in the fifth row back, and he knew Jensen was in the second row.

He would’ve tried to get closer, but those were the only ticket’s left on such short notice. Jared didn’t even know you could buy tickets to the Oscar’s until Chad told him. And this was the perfect place to confront Jensen, after all he knows Jensen won’t cause a scene in public…

 

Jared looked back over at Chad, who was sitting next to him silently. It’s obvious Chad’s nervous about this situation. He’s voiced to Jared plenty in times of the past few days that going to the Oscar’s where Jensen was going to be wasn’t one of his brightest ideas.

But Jared doesn’t care, he just needs to see Jensen before it’s too late. Especially if Alex really has proposed.

Scoffing Jared turned his head to look back out the window. Thinking back to how he first tried dealing with Jensen leaving him.

 

 

_******FLASHBACK****** _

_(Few Months Ago_ )

 

 

 

_"Send him in!” Jared yelled._

_He watched as a twink opened his bedroom door and walked in, eyes scattering the room._

_“Don’t be shy boy, c ‘mere.” Jared patted the bed next to him._

_This is the fourth whore they’ve brought in for Jared today…_

_“Where’s my money?” The young kid mumbled._

_Jared nodded to the desk in the corner of his room. “Right there.”_

_The kid walked over to the desk, grabbed the money, and stuffed it in his pocket like it was going to disappear._

_“Strip!” He barked. The kid flinched but complied, his eyes wide and nervous as he peeled his clothes off slowly, swaying, trying to give Jared a show._

_“Stop wasting my time and get to work.” Jared pulled down his shorts, exposing his soft cock._

_“Yes-Yes sir.” The boy got down on his knees and immediately took Jared in his mouth. Sucking his flaccid cock._

_Jared brought his hand to the back of the kid’s head, running his fingers through his thin hair. It felt all wrong, the hair under his hand was lank, the knobs of the spine poked out on a too thin, too pale back with an ugly tattoo on the left shoulder blade, the mouth on his dick was sloppy and tentative._

_“Suck harder! I thought you were good at this!” Jared taunted, angry._

_He waited a few minutes, and once he realized he was still soft, Jared pushed the kid off him, who landed on his butt with a thump._

_“You’re a terrible cock sucker, get the fuck outta my house!” Jared growled._

_“I-I’m sorry, was it not good? Am I not good?” The boy’s voice broke._

_“GET OUT!” Jared yelled, veins from his neck standing out._

_The kid didn’t waste any time, he grabbed his clothes as fast as he could and fled his bedroom still naked._

_A few minutes later Chad, walked in._

_“That was the fourth person we’ve sent in… Still couldn’t get hard?” Chad softly asked with sympathy._

_“No! And what the fuck man, I’m naked!” Jared wailed, grabbing a pillow to cover himself._

_Chad laughed. “Look Jaybird, don’t act like I haven’t seen your cock before.”_

_It’s true, Chad has seen Jared’s penis before... When they were in their early twenties, they were one another’s fuck buddies._

_What’s the big deal between two best friends having a few fucks with each other?_

_For years they would please one another, though Jared called it off when he reached the age of twenty-eight. And it’s not because he had an emotional connection to Chad, to Jared, in terms of sex, Chad was just another hole._

_They originally agreed that this was strictly for pleasure and fun, no strings attached._

_And that’s the way it was for years… Until one day, Jared paid closer attention to Chad’s actions towards him and noticed Chad was starting to form feelings._

_Jared broke it off immediately after that, he could never love Chad. At least not like that, and they’ve never touched each other since._

_He learned his lesson, Jared will never mess around with a friend again. Though, sometimes Jared can see Chad’s lingering glances. But he knows his best friend will never act on them._

_Chad also knows that Jared loves Jensen._

_And there isn’t anything that can change that, even whores, even best friends..._

_Jared rolled his eyes. “Whatever Chad.”_

_“Damn, Jenny’s got you so whipped you can’t even get hard for other people anymore.”_

_“This isn’t a joke Chad, it’s not fucking funny.” Jared spit out._

_It wasn’t right nor fair, that Jensen had that kind of control over Jared mind, it’s extremely wrong._

_“So what are you gonna do?”_

_“I’m gonna use my hand like I’ve been doing. Now get out!”_

_Chad stood up from the bed. “Yeah, yeah. Okay man, whatever. Have fun.”_

_Once Jared had his privacy once again, he wrapped his large hands around his cock and started pumping, thinking of plump lips and grass green eyes._

_It didn’t take long for Jared to get hard, which would’ve annoyed him if he wasn’t so into the moment._

_Jared thought back to the first time he and Jensen had ever had sex, back in his Private Jet. And how tight Jensen’s hole was around his cock._

_He’s sure Jensen didn’t even realize it back then, but he was moaning like a bitch in heat. Begging and pleading for Jared to pound his tiny beautiful hole._

_Jared stroked faster as he began to feel his orgasm approaching._

_“FUCK JEN!” He yelled out into the empty bedroom as his orgasm knocked into him. His mind picturing Jensen on all fours with his boys pink hole on display for him ogle._

_Once the side effects of the orgasm wore off, he sat back on his bed, head resting on the pillows and sighed angrily._

_It pissed him off to no end, at how easy it was for him to get hard at just the thought of Jensen. But yet couldn’t get erect when trying to fuck someone else._ _Jensen controlled Jared in ways he never thought were possible._

_One thing was clear, he needed Jensen back in his life._

_And he needed him now._

*************

 

 

Jared shook away the past with a few rough shakes of his head.

“Hey Jayman you alright?” Chad asked, concerned.

“Yeah I’m fine… Are we almost at the Oscars? I’m growing impatient.”

Chad quickly looked at his watch on his wrist before he answered. “Mmmm yup, like five more minutes.”

Jared smiled. “Perfect.” It was finally time.

Time to win his boy back…


	12. Chapter Tweleve

_****JENSEN POV**** _

 

 

 

 

Jensen stared up at the ginormous Oscar stage where the current dreadful singing and dancing ‘musical’ number was happening.

He tried his best not to roll his eyes at the pitiful form of 'Entertainment.'  

It’s not that he doesn’t like musicals, they’re just over done and over rated.

Alexander leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Are you nervous?”

Jensen nodded in return. “Of-course I’m nervous...”

Everyone seems to know about their relationship.

People all the way up from the big names, down to the staff, have been giving him knowing looks all evening.

It’s strange.

Normally when Jensen goes to these type of events, celebrities know who he is, but they kind of overlook him. He usually gets the ‘Hi how are you?’ question, but as soon as it’s out of their mouths they’re moving on to someone more famous.

But this time, between the commercial breaks A-list celebrities have come up to him and Alexander, talking to them both, as if they’ve known each other their whole enitre lives. Asking them all sorts of questions and actually listening to their answers.

Everyone was unusually nice.

Which is obviously the fakeness that is 'Hollywood'…

One staff member even come up to him and said ‘Congratulations, you snagged a first prize there.’ The woman winked and then casually looked over to Alexander...

Jensen didn’t even say anything in response, just nodded and walked away.

What in the world was he supposed to say to something like that?

“Don’t be nervous baby. If you win, which I’m sure you will, don’t get up there and stutter.” Alexander cooed into his ear, gently rubbing his thigh.

“Oh yeah! Thanks a lot.” Jensen mumbled.

Alexander laughed in response. “You’ve been to these award shows before right?”

“Yeah, but I’ve never been nominated for an Oscar. Most of the stuff I get nominated for are kid things. Like the Teen Choice Awards, or MTV Movie Awards.” Jensen ruffed.

Alexander just rubbed a soothing hand on his thigh, and turned his attention back to the musical number.

Jensen’s up against amazing A-list actors, there is no way he’s going to win.

What’s even worse, is that they pit him and Jeffery Dean Morgan against each other in the same category.

Luckily, when they found out who the nominees were months ago, Jeff had called Jensen and said “Whoever wins, no hard feelings right?”

And Jensen’s response was “That’s if either one of us wins at all!”

Jeff had laughed. And they talked for about another hour, then hung up.

It was great to know Jeff wasn’t the type of person to let a competition ruin friendship.

Over the past few months, Jensen has grown pretty close to Jeffery.

Which was unexpected.

But definitely a good thing, it’s nice to have someone like Jeff in your life.

Someone who genuinely cares about you, is nothing but a good thing.

In the very beginning Jeff was completely honest with Jensen and admitted his feelings for him. Jensen was shocked, but then again he wasn’t. He always thought back when they were filming ‘Complications’ that Jeff had feelings for him that expanded beyond just 'friendship', but he ignored it. It didn’t matter.

Jensen had told Jeff, that he was seeing Alexander. Which was true, he was.

And Jeffery had been cool about it. 

Actually, Jeff had been extremely happy about it, mostly because he wasn’t seeing Jared anymore.

Jensen decided not to let Jeff’s little confession about his ‘crush’ on him ruin their friendship.

Jeff was too good a friend to lose.

 

 

Jensen tried to keep a lid on his urge to fidget and squeezed Alex’s hand, as they were announcing Best Actor.

“And the winner is…” Sophia Bush the guest announcer for this specific nomination bracket spoke. Her voice sounding extra perky for the cameras. She made a show of slowly opening the envelope.

He always thought she was a talented actress, but had a nasty attitude. At least that’s what Danneel said whenever she works with Sophia on One Tree Hill...

The audience remained silent, waiting patiently.

Jensen swore he could hear his heart beating in his chest.

Every second felt like an hour of anticipation.

“The winner is…” Sophia repeated....... “JENSEN ACKLES! For his role in Complications!”

Jensen let out a sigh of relief, he didn’t win thank God. The last thing he wanted to do was fumble on his speech in front of other celebrities and millions of viewers watching on their televisions at home.

He listened and watched as everyone around him clapped. It only got strange when they all turned to face him with blinding smiles.

When he saw the camera zoom in on his face, that’s when it clicked...

“Babe, you won! Congratulations!” Alexander shouted over the thundering applause. He pulled Jensen out of his seat, bringing him into a bone crushing hug.

“OH shit! I won?” Jensen asked. “Oh SHIT! I won!” He laughed, realization finally hitting him.

Jensen swears he didn’t hear Sophia call out his name.

Or maybe it was the fact that he was hoping and praying so hard that it wasn’t him who would win, that he tricked his mind into hearing what he wanted to hear…

“Get up there babe! They’re waiting for you!” Alex laughed and so did their surrounding audience. He gave Jensen a little push to get him moving.

“Oh right!” Jensen grinned.

He pressed a quick kiss to Alexander’s lips, which caused more cheers, then made his way up to the stage, feeling as awkward and clumsy and self-conscious as ever.

When he reached the stage, Sophia was there Oscar in her hand, giving him a smile and holding her arms out in an embrace that resembled something you’d give a lifelong friend.

And they definitely aren’t friends... He’s never met the woman before in his life.

“Congratulations sweetie.” Sophia chirped to him in the microphone, making sure everyone heard her.

“Thank you.” Jensen replied politely as she released him from a fake hug with the obligatory air kisses.

He watched as Sophia stepped to the side of the stage with a certain practiced grace.

Now it was just him on stage, lights burning through him, camera’s all focused in on him, over three thousand sets of eyes fixed on him, waiting on his speech and he had no idea what he was even going to say.

Jensen waited what felt like a few long seconds before speaking.

“Umm.. Wow, this is incredible. I-I know when some people win awards they say they weren’t expecting to win... But I sincerely did not expect to win. I wasn’t expecting this at all.” Jensen took a deep breath. “I should’ve written something down.” Jensen laughed, and so did the crowd. That eased his nerves somewhat. “I just want to say thank you to Warner Bro’s for deciding to give the green light and film this amazing movie. Thank you to all the producers, directors, and the rest of the crew and cast for being so amazing to work with. Every day on that set felt like a vacation. I’d also like to thank Jeffery Dean Morgan for doing the best acting job at being the worst father I could’ve ever asked for.”

The crowd erupted in laughter, ten times louder than before.

Jensen smiled and continued. “In all seriousness, thank you Jeff for just being there for me. You’re one of the realest people I know, and I really appreciate that... I’d also like to thank Nicole Kidman. You were absolutely amazing to work with, and thank you for that bit of advice you gave me during one of my more serious scenes, you know which one. I learned so many new things from you.”

The camera caught Nicole nodding fondly and blowing him a kiss.

Jensen scanned the crowd, looking at all the smiling glowing faces.

His eyes spotted Jeff, and he had the biggest look of affection on his face.

“I’d also like to thank-” Jensen stopped abruptly when his eyes landed on an all too familiar face a few rows back.

It was Jared.

Jared and Chad. Sitting there, in the seats. Jared specifically observed him with wide, bright eyes.

As he and Jared were making eye contact, Jensen could feel all the emotions he had kept locked away starting to break open and float to the surface.

‘ _Get it together! You’re on stage!_ ’ He silently cursed himself. Realizing he’d trailed off mid-sentence and was standing in front of the Academy mouth open like an inbred goldfish.

“I-I’d also like to thank my friends.” Jensen finished his sentence. “Tom, Chris, and Danneel. You three have always been there for me and putting up with all my nonsense when I’m sure you just wanted to knock me out. I’d also like to thank my boyfriend Alexander. You’re another form of support that anyone would be lucky to have, especially a guy like me. So to wrap this up... Thank you once again, to everyone who was a part of making this fantastic film happen! Thank you!”

Jensen lifted the Oscar in the air and smiled.

The crowd clapped as he was guided off the podium, and to the backstage.

“Great speech man.” A sound guy said, patting him on his shoulder.

“Thanks.” Jensen responded, heart still thumping from the adrenaline of being on stage, and seeing Jared.

Why was he here, after all this time?

 

 

 

 

_****JARED POV**** _

 

 

 

 

Jensen looked even more beautiful than the last time Jared saw him a little over eight months ago. He looked absolutely amazing in his perfectly fitted tux.

When he heard that woman call out Jensen’s name, Jared wanted to jump out of his seat in joy. It was obvious Jensen didn’t even realize he won at first, because he just sat there.

Clueless.

Which was so cute. That’s just like his baby boy to do something adorably stupid like that.

However, all Jared’s joy was crushed the second Jensen pressed his lips to Alexander’s.

Seeing another man touch what’s his, released an old primal instinct within him. If he wasn’t in public, and on national television, he would’ve laid Alexander out right then and there. No if’s, and’s, or but’s.

For once, Jared felt real true utter jealousy and hatred.

Sure he felt little spurts of those emotions when he saw the magazines covers of Alex and Jensen kissing. But it was a whole other thing to see it in person.

Jensen didn’t belong to Alex.

Alexander could never treat Jensen the way Jared could.

Sure he might’ve made a few mistakes in the past, but that’s done now. He’s a changed man. He changed for Jensen.

He’ll do his best to never cheat again; Jared will treat Jensen the way he deserves to be treated.

Jensen just needs to realize that.

His boy’s speech was amazing, but what was even better was when Jensen saw him sitting there watching him from the crowd.

Other people may not have been able to read Jensen’s face, because as quick as the hurt was there, it was gone. Jensen is incredible at acting, even when it came to masking his real emotions for a certain period of time.

But these other people don’t know Jensen like he does... Jared saw the flash of all types of emotions skitter across Jensen’s face that ranged from hurt to excitement.

And he didn’t know rather to be happy about that or sad.

At least it showed that Jensen still had some sort of feelings for him, which means he still has a chance to win his boy back.

 

 

 

It was the most boring thing ever to sit there for another two hours, while the show continued on. Most of the speeches were agonizing, none of them as good as Jensen’s.

But then again, he could be biased.

When everyone was just starting to leave; was when Chad and Jared followed Jensen and Alexander out towards the back lot. It wasn’t hard to slip past security; the fat old guard was too busy eating what smelled like nasty leftover lasagna to be paying any attention to him and Chad.

Just as Jared opened the exit door, he could hear Alexander speaking to Jensen.

“I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go check and see what’s taking that damn limo so long.” Jared watched as Alexander bent down to kiss Jensen’s forehead.

Jared stood silently behind them, his hands clenched into tight fists.

“Okay, hurry please.” Jensen called out at Alexanders retreating back.

That’s when Jared decided to speak, Jensen was all alone now. “What’s the rush Jen? Don’t wanna see me?”

Jensen spun around on his heel, looking like a beautiful wide-eyed Bambi. “Jared what are you doing here? What do you want?”

“Are we really gonna act like you didn’t just see me in there when you gave your speech?” Jared quirked a semi furry brow and continued to speak when Jensen remained silent. “I think you know why I’m here Jen... I want to apologize for what I’ve done, I never meant to hurt you.”

Jensen laughed, voice full of sarcasm as he spoke. “I’m sure you didn’t Jared, after all you never do anything wrong right? You’re a cheating, lying, bastard and I want nothing to do with you anymore. Didn’t you get the hint? When I ignored all your calls and texts? When I sent your gifts back? That shit means nothing to me.”

Jared tried his best not to flinch at Jensen’s cold words. “I know, I-I-I’ve changed. I’ve changed for you.”

He wanted to slap himself for becoming a stuttering fool. He never gets nervous, but Jensen brings feelings from within him he never even knew existed.

“Mhm yeah okay.” Jensen rolled his moss green eyes.

“It’s true.” Jared confirmed. “I divorced my wife for you...”

Jared could tell he struck a nerve, because once again, for the second time today. Jensen’s mask fell, for just a quick moment.

“I never asked you to do that. I never asked for any of this..” Jensen replied, voice flat.

“I know what he did to you was wrong Jensen...” Chad uttered. “But he’s been- he’s been a mess without you... He isn’t that same Jay, he’s not my friend anymore. I don’t know who this guy is.”

Jared couldn’t help the shock that he’s sure is displayed all over his face.

Just a few seconds ago he thought Chad was on his side.

Jared knew his attitude has been bad lately, but Chad’s never said anything about it.

Chad has seen him at his absolute worst, back when Jared was an utter terror to be around. And still Chad never said anything, so why now?

Has Jared been even worse than his ‘Worst’ without Jensen in his life?

Jensen stressed. “Well he seems to be hurting everyone now doesn’t he?”

“Jen, baby please I-”

“No.” Jensen put his hand up. “Stop right there Jared, I’m not your ‘Baby’. Probably never was... You probably never even cared for me did you?”

“Don’t fucking say that to me!” Jared hastily responded.

He could feel his anger rising.

Jensen could yell, scream, and curse at him all he wants. But one thing Jared won't allow is to let Jensen tell him how he feel's about him.

Jared loves Jensen more than anything...

“It’s true though isn’t it? Or else you never would’ve cheated, you never would’ve lied to me.” Jensen’s voice was eerily calm as he continued to speak. “You were married Jared... You were fucking married! You know how I feel about things like that, you know what my childhood was like. You knew my dad left us for the woman he cheated on my mother with. Why would you do that to me? Why would you lay in someone else’s bed, then come to me and kiss me and tell me you loved me? Why would you hurt me like that Jay?” Jensen’s voice broke towards the end of his speech, his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

There were no words in the world to explain how terrible Jared feels at this very moment.

How much he hates himself for putting Jensen through this.

Jared stepped closer to the boy, reaching out to comfort him.

“Don’t... Please.” Jensen whispered, tears now silently falling.

Despite Jensen’s protest, Jared pulled him into a soft but firm hug. “I’m so sorry Jen, you have to believe me... You’re the love of my life. Please forgive me?”

Jensen didn’t respond, just continued to cry into Jared’s shoulder.

He rubbed a soothing hand up and down Jensen’s back, attempting to show him affection in other ways that his words can’t necessarily express.

“I love you. I feel like I’ve always loved you Jensen, even before I met you. I feel like you were made for me.” Jared’s voice cracked, but he wouldn’t cry... He wouldn’t fucking allow it. “You know what I do, you know who I am. I’m not a good person, I know that... I do. But you make me feel-you make me feel loved. And I’ve never, not once in my life, felt loved. You’re so beautiful to me, and I love everything about you. You’re gorgeous, smart, and kind... I don’t deserve someone like you in my life... Yet there you were, presented to me on a silver platter all those months ago. How could I not take you baby? How could I not see if I could eventually love you? But that’s the problem, I think I loved you at first sight... I want you back baby boy. You’re the only one out there for me. I know this now. Can you ever forgive me? Please...?”

It felt strange to lay his feelings out in the open. Jared’s never been one to talk about his emotions. Ever since he could remember, his father would slap him and scream in his face telling him to ‘Man Up!’ for being too sensitive as a child.

Deep down he knows the way he is now has everything to do with his father.

What hurts is that he can’t change, he can’t change his way of thinking. He can’t change his terrible mentality. 

What he can change though is how he treats the love of his life...

Jensen pushed out of Jared’s grasp. “Jay, please don’t do this. Not now, not after I’ve just moved on. I can’t take it.”

“What the fuck is going on here!?” Came a sure voice.

Jared turned his head in the direction towards the sound, and was faced with a pissed off looking Alexander.

Jared could already feel his own protective and possessiveness over Jensen coming out.

“Nothing.” Jensen wiped his eyes frantically, stepping back out of Jared’s reach. “Jared and his friend were just leaving.” His voice is firmer as Alexander places a hand low on his back, a half step in front of Jensen, ready to protect him.

Alexander’s voice was rough as he spoke. “It doesn’t look like nothing to me baby. Are these men bothering you?”

Jared couldn’t help but chime in. “How about you mind your own fucking business?”

He stepped into Alexander’s personal space.

“I don’t know who you are, but I can assure you. You don’t want to make an enemy of me.” Alexander threatened, not backing down.

“Actually.” Jared laughed comically. “I think you have it the other way around. You have no idea who you’re fucking with.”

Jared watched as Alexander looked around him to speak to Jensen. “Jensen, call the cops. These two men need to be arrested for harassment.”

“Harassment? I haven’t even touched you... Yet.” Jared voiced angrily. “You too much of a pussy to fight me right here or something? Don’t wanna get your ass kicked in front of Jensen?” Jared puffed out his chest, proud of its size.

He could hear a faint chuckle from Chad.

Alexander was nowhere near small, but he wasn’t as tall nor muscular as Jared.

“You know-” Jared nodded his head backwards towards Jensen. “Your boy here doesn’t go for pussies right? Our Jen here likes real men. But you go ahead and hide behind the police, you little bitch.”

Jared could feel himself getting more worked up by the second.

“Jensen? You know this creep?” Alexander asked, voice gruff with simmering anger.

Jared waited patiently for Jensen’s response, but Jensen didn’t say anything.

His silence spoke volumes.

“Don’t worry about if he knows me or not.” Jared pushed roughly at Alexander’s chest, causing him to stumble backwards.

“Guys please don’t! Stop, this is stupid! I’m not some prize to fight over!” Jensen hollered, trying to get between his boyfriend and his ex as they squared up.

Jared could tell Jensen was more scared for Alexander than he was for him, because he knows Jared could kill Alex...

Alexander pulled Jensen out of the way, pushing him back toward the exit. He stepped right back up into Jared’s face, looking him dead in the eye, but speaking directly to Jensen. “Jen baby, go back inside. I don’t want you to see this.”

Jared threw his head back in laughter, before he took his swing knocking Alex square in his jaw, his head snapping back with a loud crack.

Surprisingly, Alex regained his control quite quickly.

Which was Jared’s mistake, because Alexander landed a punch right in the middle of his chest, causing him to hunch over, air knocked right from his lungs.

Jared lives for confrontation like this though, he enjoys this type of thing.

He enjoys fighting.

Jared spars all the time in the gym..

Alex never saw the left hook coming. Jared hit him so hard, Alex fell to ground.

But Jared didn’t stop there. He stepped over Alex and continued to punch his chest and in his face. His rage controlling him.

Blocking him from any rational thought.

“Jay! STOP! PLEASE! He’s done now! You’re hurting him!” Jensen yelled frantic, grabbing at Jared’s muscular arms, desperate to stop him.

He could feel Jensen tugging on his shirt, which was the only thing that pulled him back into reality. He had recognized Jensen’s touch immediately, and if it had been anyone else, even Chad, Jared would’ve swung on them. Not realizing they were just trying to help him.

But he’d never hit Jensen. He could never...

Jared stood up and looked down at Alexander as the man struggled to stand, spitting blood from his busted lip.

Bruises already forming on his face.

He didn’t mess Alex up as bad as he could’ve or should’ve for that matter. But he damaged him just enough for him to learn his lesson.

Which was to NOT touch what belongs to him.

Truthfully, this wasn’t the way Jared wanted things to go, he didn’t want things to end in violence. Not in front of Jensen at least.

Jensen rushed over to Alexander, his hand caressing his face, turning his back completely on Jared. “Honey.. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine baby.” He prized Jensen’s hands from his battered face, patting them gently to reassure him. “Where the fuck is security!?” Alex hollered.

Jared scoffed.

Yep, Alexander was officially a pussy in his book and it felt good to beat his ass.

Ever since Jared saw the first photo of Alex with his hand on Jensen’s ass on a magazine cover, he’s wanted to fight him, beat him to a bloody pulp.

If anything, Alexander was more of a female than a man.

What kind of guy, can’t fight for the man he loves?

That’s if Alexander even loves Jensen…

And even if he does, he will NEVER love Jensen the way Jared does.

He knows his baby boy isn’t a fighter and that’s okay. Jensen’s soft, sweet, gentle, and kind. He’s not like other guys. Which is exactly why he needs Jared in his life, Jared will do everything and anything in his power to protect Jensen.

From anyone...

 

 

                         

 

_****JENSEN POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

“Who are they Jensen?” Alexander demanded, as Jensen helped lift him to his feet.

“Yeah.. Who am I baby?” Jared asked nonchalantly.

‘Daddy.’ The word shot through his mind unbidden before he could stop it.

Jensen shot Jared a harsh look before answering Alex’s question. “He’s-Jared’s my ex... I haven’t seen or spoken to him in over eight months.”

“Eight months too long Jen... Why couldn’t you just agree to see me? None of this would’ve happened. You’d never be with this dick! He can’t even defend himself Jensen! You need a man who can protect you baby, you need to be with me! I can love you better than he can!” Jared’s voice carried a type of heat that he couldn’t quite place.

Jensen jeered. “Don’t even go there Jared. If that was true, then I’d still be with you wouldn’t I?”

At Jensen’s response, he could hear a low growl of disproval coming from deep within Jared’s chest.

And he’d never admit it aloud, but the way Jared is. The fierceness, the alpha male attitude, the protectiveness, his muscles. The way Jared is always trying to fight for his love, constantly.

Turns him on...

Even though they haven’t talked or seen one another in over eight months. Jared still tried, and even with everything Jared has done to him.

His ex’s possessiveness stirs something deep inside him.

“Jensen.” Chad finally spoke. “Jared’s trying man, he’s changed a lot of things in his life for you. The least you could do is hear him out.”

Jensen sighed. “I told you, I didn’t ask him to do that. I didn’t ask for any of this. And I don’t need to hear him out, in fact I think you both should leave.”

“It seems to me you’ve got a stalker on your hands Jen.” Alexander sarcastically laughed, wiping the smear of blood off his chin.

Jared strode forward as if he were going to go for round two on Alex, when Chad’s hand on his chest stopped him.

Chad shook his head. “It’s not worth it man.”

“Yeah, it’s not worth it.” Alexander mimicked, clearly pissed off about getting his ass handed to him.

Jensen knew Alex would never win in a fight against Jared. In fact, if it came down to it, if they fought, with no distractions, no interruptions, just the two of them...

The fight would last all of 20 seconds flat, if that.

And Jared would win, hands down.

Which is exactly why, just a few minutes ago, Jensen was scared for Alexander’s life.

“Don’t think I won’t press charges for assault.” Alexander spit out.

Jared jibed. “Wow man, you really are a pussy aren’t you?”

Jensen’s eyes bugged at the thought of all the media attention something like this could get. “Please don’t Alex. You’ll never have to see Jared again, he’s not worth it baby.”

Alex shook his head, leading on the side wall for support. “I don’t know Jen, don’t you think they should face charges for harassing you?”

Jensen knew this was more about Alex getting his revenge on Jared and Chad, even though Chad didn’t do anything. The fact that he was associated with Jared was enough of a reason and cause for him to press charges on them both.

It was all about Alexander’s hurt ego. His pride was hurting from losing a fight.

“No. I’m fine Alex, I swear. They didn’t do anything to me.” Jensen assured.

And it’s true, Jared never touched him, at least in a harmful gesture.

It’s strange, even after everything Jared’s done to him, he still feels the need to protect Jared at all costs.

The last thing he wants is for Jared to go to jail.

Jensen tries not to think about how Jared’s safety is more important to him than Alexander’s, the man who he’s ‘supposed’ to be in love with...

“Aww how sweet of you Jen, protecting your little girlfriend.” Jared smirked.

Jensen shot him the coldest glare he could muster under the circumstances. It seemed to work, seeing as Jared closed his mouth and avoided his gaze.

Although he may find Jared’s possessiveness hot, it’s not so appealing at the moment.

They’re all standing in the back lot of the Oscar building, with a few people wondering around, all too busy with their tasks or getting in their vehicles to head home. No one seemed to be paying attention. Which was a very good thing.

Just as Jensen was about to say something, the same sleek black limo that they rode here in, pulled up beside them.

“About fucking time... It was a nice chat fella’s, but it looks like we must be going now.” Alexander put his hand on Jensen’s lower back, steering him to the limo door.

“Jen..” Jared pleaded.

Jensen snapped his head to look over at Jared, which is something he shouldn’t have done.

Jared looked broken, and not because of the little scuffle he just had.

“Please, let me explain everything to you. In detail.”

Jensen stopped in his tracks, halting Alexander as well. “Jared, the last thing I want or need are the details of all your side conquests.”

“Ohhh I see, so he cheated on you?” Alex wondered. “What a scumbag.”

Jensen wished Alex would just shut up and stop goading his ex, he really didn't know who he was messing with.

He could see Jared trying to control himself, his large hands balling into fists.

“If-If I call you later please answer.” Jared begged, ignoring Alex's attempted insult.

And it surprised Jensen.

Jared looks like he’s about to lose control over his emotions, right here in the parking lot.

Feeling pity, Jensen said. “Maybe Jay, maybe.”

With that, Alex guided them both into the limo, slamming the door shut.

Through the back window, Jensen could see Jared watching them as they drove off.

“Don’t worry about them, they won’t mess with you again...” Alex paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. “You’re not gonna answer if he calls you right?”

“I don’t know.” Jensen simply replied, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Alex grimace at his response, clearly not happy with it.

Some part of him wanted to give Jared another chance, to hear him out. To hear what he had to say.

Even if Jensen never got with Jared again, at least he would have some type of closure.

The closure that recently, it seems he so badly needs...

 

                                         

 

                               

 

_****JARED POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

Jared watched the limo until it went out of sight. Forcing down his tears that were threatening to fall.

“I don’t think that went all too well man.. But it didn’t go as bad as I originally thought it would either.” Chad reasoned.

“Yeah, but it didn’t go as planned. I thought I’d have more time with Jen alone, I didn’t know that his douche bag of man would show back up so quickly.” Jared sassed, emotions pushed back inside, voice back to the cocky tone he’s known for.

Before Jared went into the building for the Oscar’s, he had Chad track down Jensen and Alexander’s limo driver, and pay him to pick them up late. And his planned worked well, at first...

Alexander, like he hoped and planned, got frustrated about waiting for the limo, and went off to find out what was taking so long. Which means he had Jensen all to himself...

He just didn’t expect Alexander back so soon.

“Well, hopefully Jensen will convince Alexander to not press charges. The last thing you need is media attention on you. I could see the headline already...”

“Yeah I know.” Jared admitted, agreeing. “Even if they found out I’m Mafia, they’d never be able to prove anything anyway.”

Jared did a damn well fine of a job at keeping his name out of the illegal world he’s involved with. He owns legitimate business, his restaurants mostly.

But he also owns another legitimate company, which is where most of his legal money comes from.

Which is something Jensen doesn’t even know about.

And honestly, he’s surprised Jensen hasn’t connected the dots yet. It shouldn’t have been that hard, after all, he does know Jared’s real last name now. He could easily check on Google.

Although there isn’t that much to find, just a few businesses that owns. Luckily there is very little about his personal life on there. None of the sites about him even mention that he was married. So he’s grateful for that.

‘Padalecki Oils.’ is an oil company that Jared owns in Texas. However, their main headquarters is here in central L.A.

It’s a small oil company, but it brings in the legal money. Plus, it has the potential to grow in the future and bring in even more dough.

He took over the company about 10 years ago when the last owner was in debt.

Jared offered the man a deal he couldn’t refuse, and long story short, now the company is his.

Jared employs over 400 people at the base in Texas, and over a 50 people here in the Los Angeles base.

The people that he employs in Texas, are the ‘Hard’ workers. Or at least that’s what Jared calls them. They do all the physical work, dealing with the actual distribution of the oil and all. Whereas the people employed in L.A. deal with all the legalities and the paper work aspect.

Jared is by no means a ‘Billionaire’ like Jensen’s sleazy new boyfriend.

But, after taxes, and after everyone gets paid at his restaurants and his oil company. He brings home anywhere between 20 and 40 million dollars a year, depending on how well business is doing.

Sometimes it’s up, sometimes it down.

But those numbers, even at their lowest, are still pretty damn good if you ask him.

Though, the illegal business is where the real money is. After all, you don’t have to pay taxes on that. And sure, the police have questioned him before. But they never had anything on him and never will. Jared does everything with extra precaution, sometimes to the point where he’s paranoid. But you can never be too safe. No one would rat him out anyway, because ratting him out means ratting themselves out as well. And Jared has evidence to destroy every single person he’s done business with. Past, Present, and even Future.

 

 

Jared smirked as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

Chad fidgeted, clearly growing impatient. “Earth to Jared? Are you ready to leave yet? I’ve asked you like five times now.”

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

 

 

The drive back to his ‘Safe House’ didn’t take long.

After the divorce with Genevieve, Jared didn’t bother buying another home. He figured he’d just wait for Jensen to come back to him, that way they could buy a new house together.

Maybe start a life together...

The downside to living in his ‘Safe House’ means that everyone knows about it now. He has no choice but to hold some of his meetings, and meet clients there. He could always do that in his office, but there are times when things need to be done face to face, in private, and not in some office building.

Jared figures it’s easier to live comfortably in a house that he’s already used to. Than to live in a hotel somewhere, and be completely uncomfortable.

It may be awhile before Jensen ever forgives Jared, but after today he knows for sure that Jensen still has feelings for him. He could see it in his boy’s face. He could hear it in his voice.

Jensen may be reluctant at first, but he will cave. Eventually...

And Jared intends to keep every promise he’s made to himself.

Once Jensen comes back to him, he’ll treat him with all the love and respect he deserves.

No more cheating.

No more games.

Things need to change, he needed to change, and he did.

It’s just going to take some time and persuasion to get Jensen to see that, but he’s more hopeful than he’s been in a long time. It’s going to take his boy time to realize that he’s serious, more serious than he’s ever been in his life.

If Jared had to wait 20 years for Jensen’s forgiveness he would. But he knows it won’t take that long.

Chad always used to joke and say he and Jensen were ‘Soul Mates’.

Jared doesn’t believe in that shit.

But if they are real. _If_ soul mates are real... Then Jensen is his.

There’s absolutely no doubt in Jared’s mind about it.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW MESSAGE: I won't even lie to you guys, this chapter is extremely sad. I even cried while writing it... It's sad because it deals with real life emotions on how people feel that are going through a tough life of feeling unloved. So just a little warning, be ready for the tears.
> 
> This is also the longest chapter I've written. It's over 8,500 words.
> 
> (I also added some link's in this story! So let me know what you think about them)

_****JENSEN POV**** _

( _Two Weeks Later_ )

 

 

 

 

Jensen pushed lightly on the gas pedal, guiding his car through the house gate.

“Are you sure wanna move sweetie? We don’t have to do this.” Maria gently touched his shoulder.

He looked over at her, and smiled. “I’m sure, it’s time.”

Jensen didn’t really want to move, he loves the house he owns in Bel-Air. It’s big, cozy, and homey with a modern touch. It’s everything he’s ever wanted in a home. But now he has to move. Ever since the scuffle with Alexander and Jared hit the news. Everything’s changed, his life has changed. Somehow the media found out about the fight in the parking lot. At first they didn’t know who the ‘Mystery Guy’ that Alex fought with was.... Eventually they found out. Luckily they still don’t know that Jared is in the Mafia, they just think Jared’s in the business of owning companies. Which is true, but it’s obviously not the full truth.

In order for them to know the information that they do, someone Jensen knows must be feeding things about his personal business to gossip sites. But in order to find out who the leak is he needs some more evidence.

 

 

 

(Here's The Link To A Gossip Article Talking About The Scuffle: <http://s556.photobucket.com/user/spn_katie/library/Alexander-Jensen-and%20Jared%20Scuffle%20Article> 

 

Password To View The Album Is: scuffle1  )

 

 

 

It kills him to know that someone he cares about could potentially be exchanging details about his private life for money. But isn’t that what it always comes down to?

Everything’s about money with people these days...

It seems like every other day there’s a new article about him and his love life. Not that he reads them, but Danneel insists on texting him the links.

In her words ‘Any press is good press.’

Jensen can’t help but scoff. She may like that sort of media attention, but he doesn’t. He’s a private person, he likes to keep his personal and work life far-far apart from one another. Everyone close to him knows this... Jensen was perfectly content with the way his career was eight months ago. But it all changed once he started dating Alexander.

That’s what happens when you date a notorious billionaire, he should have known better.

 

Whenever he leaves the house the paparazzi hound him. And if he thought it was bad before, back when they found out he was dating Alexander, it’s only gotten worse.

Two paparazzo even dared to hop his fence, attempting to get closer to his home so they could snap photo’s through the windows.

Luckily, Jensen’s security system is amazing or else the situation could have escalated into dangerous territory.

The two men ended up getting arrested for trespassing.

This gave Jensen little comfort, because what would stop them from doing it again? It’s scary to know the lengths that people are willing to go for a photo.

It was Alexander who suggested he move, although he suggested Jensen move into his mansion with him. Jensen respectfully declined.

He wasn’t ready for that type of commitment. Not yet.

At least with Alex that is...

Especially seeing as Jensen broke it off with him.

So, Jensen started browsing for homes to buy. The realtor he was working with was amazing, she’s shown him big enough places within his price range. But none of the previous houses he’s seen have spoken to him. They didn’t give that certain pull. So that’s why he’s here with Maria, two weeks later, still looking for the perfect home to start his new life in.

 

 

“There’s Cynthia.” Maria waved through the car window.

Cynthia was standing on the small porch of the house, smile on her face, her black as night hair pulled back into a tight bun, with a hand on her hip, dressed casually in her perfectly white tailored suit.

Jensen parked the car, got out, and walked over to encase her in a tight hug. “Hi Cynthia.”

“Hey sweetie, how are you?” She asked.

“I’m pretty good. And you?”

“I’m doing great, are you guys ready to take a look at the house?” Cynthia asked, making eye contact with both Jensen and Maria.

“Definitely, if this house is as gorgeous as it is on the outside as the inside. I think we’ve found the one.” Jensen smiled.

“Well then, I think I might’ve found you the perfect house.” Cynthia laughed.

Jensen winked. “Alrighty, lead the way.”

 

 

It didn’t take very long to view each and every room of the house, it wasn’t huge.

But it was big enough, after-all it’s only him and Maria that are going to be living there. It isn’t like they need some gigantic mansion.

He couldn’t afford one anyway.

If you want a mansion in Los Angeles, you better ready to dish out $10 plus million.

 

 

After viewing the house, the three of them stood outside by their respective cars as they spoke.

“So this house has never been lived in? Really?” Jensen asked surprised, finding it a bit hard to believe.

Cynthia sighed with sympathy as she spoke. “Correct, the owners built this house a little over a year ago. It literally just came on the market last week, in fact we’re the first people besides the constructions workers and interior designers to step foot inside the house. The owners live in England, and they wanted a vacation home, here in L.A. Except they never even came to visit. Which is strange but don’t ask me, as my Gran used to say, ‘there’s nothing so strange as folk’. But that’s beside the point. Sadly, they’ve hit hard times and had to declare bankruptcy last month, so now they have to sell the homes that they don’t use. Anyway, as I mentioned earlier when we were viewing the house, all the furniture comes with it. Nothing has ever been used, so you don’t have to worry about buying new furniture. So that’s a huge plus. And if you buy this house, your next door neighbor would be Jessica Alba. And a few houses down is where Khloe Kardashian lives. This home is in the Hollywood Hills, it’s a well-known area but very private. A lot of other celebs live here to get away from the lime light.”

Jensen cringed. “That’s sad...” Cynthia gave him a questioning eye, obviously thinking he was dissing the Kardashians that he might potentially be living next to. Jensen’s actually met a few of the sisters at events, and they are quite nice. So he continued to explain. “That the owners went bankrupt I mean. That’s what’s sad.”

It didn’t surprise Jensen in the least bit. People always over spend, living way beyond their means. That’s how you end up broke, which is why he’s always careful on the things he spends his money on.

The house was absolutely stunning, it has hardwood floors throughout, four bedrooms, with walk in closets in every room. Five Bathrooms, a formal dining room, and a formal living room.

Which Jensen thinks is strange, who needs a formal living area?

It also has an actual living room, with a decent sized kitchen with a breakfast nook attached. The quaint little backyard patio, has a small pool and Jacuzzi. Overall the house was beautiful, and spacious. Smaller than his Bel-Air home, but defiantly worth it. And the fact that all the furniture comes with the house, makes it all the better. That saves Jensen time, stress, and lots money.

 

“How much is the asking price again?” Jensen blurted, snapping himself from his own thoughts.

“It’s $3.7 Million.” Cynthia responded, without missing a heartbeat.

“Mmm that’s a little more than I want to go to, you think you could get it down to around $3.5 mill?”

It’s not that Jensen couldn’t afford it, he could. Especially since his check from ‘Complications’ came in a few months ago. Knocking his bank account from $8 million up to $10.1 million.

But why not get a bargain if it’s possible?

“Actually, they’re willing to down to $3.4 Million. I’m not supposed to tell you that but yeah, I can get you a bargain.” She confessed.

“Wow really?” Maria quizzed, stunned at Cynthia’s revelation.

“Yes, the owners are anxious to just get rid of the house. They need the money.”

“I’d feel kinda of bad about taking advantage...” Jensen trailed off.

Cynthia shook her head. “Sweetie, don’t feel bad. It’s not your fault they couldn’t manage their money. This is how business works, they know that.”

Jensen nodded. “You’re right.”

“So.” Cynthia paused. “Should I call them? Let them know you want the house? This place has everything you wanted. A security gate, privacy, fenced in backyard, it’s modern but has a homey feel...”

Jensen thought for a brief moment. “Yeah, I want it. Make the call.”

“Excellent.” She clapped her hands happily. “I’ll fax the papers over to you by tomorrow.”

“How soon do you think we can be in the house?” Maria questioned.

“Probably within two to three weeks, if everything goes accordingly. I’ll give you a call don’t worry guys.” Cynthia assured. “I’m one of the best realtors in L.A. I’ll get you this house.”

“Alright.” Jensen answered. “Talk to you soon.”

Cynthia got into the driver’s seat of her car. “Absolutely!”

 

 

It took about another three weeks for everything to get settled, and to actually move into the house.

The owners decided they wanted more money and refused Jensen’s original offer.

So after going back and forth with offers for two days, they eventually agreed to sell the house to Jensen for 3.5 Million instead of 3.4 Million.

Which is still an amazing deal.

Though, going back and forth in prices with the owners wasn’t what took so long.

Jensen had to get everything situated. He needed to change things such as his address on a seemingly never ending list of bills, banks, mailing lists and legal documents. It was times like those, when he wished he had a personal assistant.

But here he is right now, standing in the doorway of his new house, holding a giant cardboard box of personal miscellaneous items.

This is the means to a new beginning.

A new start.

And little did he know that buying a new house was the first step that would change his life forever...

 

 

 

(The Link/URL To Photos Of Jensen’s New House: <http://s556.photobucket.com/user/spn_katie/library/Jensens%20Gated%20New%20House%20In%20The%20Hollywood%20Hills> 

 

Password To View The Album Is: jensen1   )              

 

 

 

 

 

 

_****JARED POV**** _

( _Another Week Later_ )

 

 

 

 

 

Jared stared at his cell phone screen, waiting for a text message back.

Ever since that day at the Oscar’s he’s been trying to call Jensen. Every day he leaves several voicemails and texts on Jensen’s phone.

Some might call it stalking.

He calls it winning his man back.

Jared waited all of another five minutes before giving up and just calling Jensen.

“Please pick up. Please pick up.” Jared muttered to himself.

He almost felt his heart explode when Jensen answered, his voice sounding tired and sleepy.

Now that he thinks about it, he probably shouldn’t have called Jensen at eight in the morning. But at least he picked up.

“’lo?”

“Jen, it’s me.”

“Jay?” Jensen questioned, and even through the phone Jared could tell he was more alert.

“Yeah baby it’s me.”

“Jared... Why do you keep calling me?”

“Why do you keep ignoring my calls and texts?” Jared countered.

“I-I said that I’d maybe talk to you, ‘maybe’ being the operative word Jared.”

“So that’s it? You’re really done with me? All because I made a few mistakes?”

He realized his error as soon as the words left his mouth.

“A few mistakes? Are you fucking serious!? You lied to me about who you were and what you did! You promised me no more lies and I forgave you. THEN, you cheated on me!  Probably cheated on me all the way along, not just with Jake right? Am I right..?” Jensen paused, but Jared’s silence said it all, so Jensen continued to speak. “That’s exactly what I thought! Screw you Jared, don’t call me again!”

“Wait! Baby boy, please... Please don’t hang up. I wanna see you. I need to see you.”

Jensen voice was laced with pain as he spoke. “Why should I see you? After everything you’ve done to me?”

“Because I love you. I know I fucked up. I just need another chance; I’m not saying you need to take me back. Let me take you out somewhere for breakfast beautiful, let me explain, just let me talk to you. Please Jen, I still love you..”

He could hear Jensen’s exasperated sigh through the phone. “Well, you obviously didn’t love me enough. Maybe you don’t even know what love is.”

“P-please don’t say that to me…ever again... I know how I feel about you. I need you to know that I will never stop fighting for you. I can’t stop, even if I wanted to.” Jared confessed.

“Maybe you should... Maybe you should stop.”

“Not possible. Just let me take you out, we need to talk about this.” He pleaded.

“Jay I don’t think that’s a very go-”

“Please? I’m begging you, just give me a few minutes of your time.”

It really bugged Jared that he couldn’t just take what he wanted, like he used to.

He can’t do that with Jensen.

With Jen, Jared has to woo him.

Never in his life did he think he’d be begging someone for their time and forgiveness. But that’s what you do for the people you _love_.

Except Jared never experienced this type of love before. The type of love that consumes your every fiber of your very being. Jared can’t even think straight unless Jensen is around.

And that is so wrong, on so many levels. No one should have that kind of control over someone.

But it felt so right.

“Fine Jay.” Jensen sighed, defeated. “Where do you want me to meet you?”

 

 

 

 

                                      

 

_****JENSEN POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

“IHOP? Really?” Jensen asked, sitting down in the booth.

“Yeah what’s wrong with IHOP?” Jared asked, pretending to be offended.

Jensen shook his head. “Nothing, nothing at all. I happen to love IHOP. I just didn’t figure you the type of man to come here.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jared’s tone had a spark of defensiveness.

“Well, I always figured you as the type of person who thought they were too good for a little ole’ cheap place like IHOP...”

Jensen knew the accusation was unfair and untrue. But he couldn’t help but be nasty.

His feelings were still hurt.

He should be over this by now, it’s been eight months. But he’s not. And some part deep down tells Jensen he never will be.

“Now that’s not fair. I happen to love IHOP as well. They’ve got the best pancakes around baby.” Jared smiled, causing Jensen’s heart to flutter.

He silently cursed himself.

They had been so immersed in their own little conversation that they both completely forgot that the waitress was standing right next to them, with an amused smile on her face.

The waitress set the menus down in front of him and Jared as she spoke. “I’m Tara, and I’m gonna to be your waitress today. What can I get y’all to drink?”

 

 

They didn’t really speak while they waited for their food. The silence felt awkward and oppressive.

However, once the waitress came back with the food Jensen felt a bit less awkward. At least now he had something to do with his hands.

“I guess we have to talk now huh?” Jared gulped.

Jensen rolled his eyes, trying to cover up for the fact that he was nervous. “Yeah, I guess so.” He gestures at Jared with a pancake loaded fork. “You wanted to talk, so talk.”

“I wanted to tell you I’m sorry. That I’m so extremely sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”

Jensen shrugged. “You’ve said that a thousand times already. It still means nothing. And see, that’s the thing Jared...You keep telling me you never meant to hurt me. But you did, you must have known it would hurt me. It’s not like you didn’t know what you were doing when you were fucking those whores! On top of that you were fucking married!” Jensen couldn’t help nor stop the jealousy that stirred from within him. He flushed, realizing he’d raised his voice as he caught the surrounding tables looking at them, mouths open, unabashed, their own conversations abandoned. Jensen focused on his pancakes as muted conversations resumed.

Jared’s eyes glimmered for a brief moment with what looked like pure amusement, almost as if he were happy that Jensen’s jealous.

Though Jared’s eyes displayed his true emotions, his face remained relatively expressionless.

“Jensen you have to understand. My childhood wasn’t the best. I didn’t even know how to truly love someone until I met you. I’m so used to getting what I want, when I want it, that I never even thought about how my actions might be affecting you. And for that, I’m sorry baby.” Jared quavered, each word that left his mouth sounded like he were fighting an internal war. “And as for my wife, as for my _ex_ wife… I never loved her. She was a means to an end. I married Genevieve as an agreement with her father. If I hadn’t, a Mob war would’ve happened. Innocent people could have died... I couldn’t have that, not in my city.”

“Yeah, but you still fucked her just fine didn’t you?” Jensen snarled.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, so Jensen sat back in the booth, giving himself a few moments to cool off. “I-I know about your childhood Jay, you already told me.” Jensen was careful as he spoke. “I genuinely understand that, but... I can’t be with someone that lies and deceives. Jared, I couldn’t be with you even if I wanted to. Just because I’m single now doesn’t mean-”

Jared eyes lit up, a shimmering fusion of different colors in his hazel eyes. “You’re single?”

 _Nice slip up Jensen!_ He cursed himself.

“I am yeah.” Jensen said, confidently. “I broke it off with Alex a few days ago.”

“Can I ask why?”

“I don’t know why you’re even bothering to ask me if you can ask why, when you were going to do it anyway...” Jensen let out a heavy breath. “It just wasn’t working.”

“Be more specific beautiful.” Jared chided with obvious pleasantry laced within his voice.

“No Jared! Things just weren’t working... I’m still-I’m still-”

Jared gave him a filthy look and stuffed a forkful of pancake in his mouth. “Hung up on me?”

He lifted his gaze to stare directly at Jared. “Yes...no…I don’t know. And don’t think that means I wanna get back with you. Because I don’t. I just-it wasn’t fair to him to string him along when I’m clearly not over you yet.”

Jensen would’ve slapped himself for giving that kind of information over to Jared.

Lord knows what he’ll try and do now.

At first, when Jensen broke up with Alexander, he was pissed. Screaming insults at Jensen left and right, telling him what a stupid child he is, how he doesn’t know what he wants or what’s good for him, how he was a bit role actor no-one cared about before he met him, how he’s an ungrateful little shit.

After about an hour Alex calmed down and told Jensen he was sorry for yelling, begging him not to end the relationship. Jensen was still in shock; he’d never seen that harsh side of Alexander before.

Was that how Alex acted every time he didn’t get what he wanted? Well, it’s a good thing Jensen ended things then...

Jared reached across the table, lacing his fingers through Jensen’s, his hand huge feeling abnormally warm. “I can’t get over you either baby boy.”

Jensen looked up from their entwined hands and examined Jared’s face.

He looked tired.

Worn out...

But still as beautiful as the first time Jensen met him.

“How’s it feel to be 19 babe?” Jared beamed. “I’m sorry I missed your birthday, but we weren’t speaking… Or at least you weren’t speaking to me.”

“Whatever... How’s it feel to be 36? You’re that much closer to 40. What are you gonna do when you start getting wrinkles?”

Jared scowled.

“Just asking, jeez calm down old man.” Jensen smirked. It felt kind of good to be back to this playful banter, though Jensen knows it won’t last for long.

Truth be told, 36 looks amazing on Jared. Sure, Jared already had a few soft lines by his eyes when he smiled but they added to his face. And other than that, there is nothing else that really gives away his age. His body is better than most 20 year old’s, let alone for someone in their late thirties. Jared doesn’t look young, but he doesn’t look old either. He looks like a father, which happens to be exactly what he is...

Changing the subject Jared asked. “So how’s your new place?

Jensen balked at the question, shocked. “How did you even know I moved? I didn’t tell you...”

“Babe, you know better. I have eyes and ears everywhere.”

“And what’s the supposed to mean?”

“Exactly how it sounds.” Jared emphasized each word, making it clear this topic was off the discussion table. His tone lightened with his next words. “What are you gonna do with your Bel-Air home? Gonna sell it?”

Jensen shook his head, unsure. “I don’t know what I wanna do. I love that house, but I don’t wanna pay for two homes at once. So yeah, I’ll probably sell it.”

“I could always pay for it. You know, buy it outright for you, so you can keep it. I know you how much you love the house... Money means nothing when it comes to you. I’d give you whatever you asked for.” Jared stated, completely serious.

Jensen made sure to keep his voice stern, but not insulting. “Thanks but no thanks.”

Jared kept his face down, looking at his plate of half eaten delicious pancakes as he spoke. “Do think I can see it?”

“See what? My house?”

“Yeah.”

“No, I-I don’t think that’s a good idea Jared.” He pushed his plate away “To be honest, I probably shouldn’t have even had breakfast with you. How am I supposed to move on when you won’t leave me alone?” Jensen wondered, wishing the answer would just fall from the ceiling.

It took a second for him to realize their hands were still intertwined, before he pulled his hand out of Jared’s grasp.

Jared remained silent for a few oppressive moments, clearly hurt by Jensen’s movement. “Because I can’t... Because I love you.”

Jensen frowned and shook his head sadly. “You didn’t love me enough...”

With those words, Jared’s head snapped up, his eye’s displaying an odd mix of fury and sadness.

Jensen sighed, getting up from the table. “Look, I think it’s about time for me to leave. I’m sure you won’t mind paying the bill for this little breakfast now would you?”

“Please... Don’t-don’t leave yet.” Jared’s voice was tinged with sadness.

He rolled his eyes, and started walking away but turned around to look back at Jared once again. “I want you to stop calling me Jared. I-I can’t move on unless you stop. So just, stop...”

Jensen didn’t give Jared anytime to respond before making his exit from IHOP.

 

 

The drive back home seemed to take longer than usual for Jensen. Maybe it was because he was forcing himself not to cry over Jared. But he couldn’t help it, seeing Jared again, seeing him smile, brought up emotions in Jensen that he thought he had locked away for good.

It seems to be so easy for Jared to break down his barriers, without even trying.

Barriers that have taken years for Jensen to build up over the course of his entire life. Especially living in Hollywood, you have to have thick skin. But dealing with stuck up Hollywood executives and other actors aren’t the problem.

The only one that seems to be able to affect him is Jared, it’s always been Jared...

 

Jensen drove up the street to his new house and from the distance he could see someone leaning against his gate.

“Great.” Jensen murmured to himself pulling his phone from his pocket just in case. “The last thing I need is another stalker.”

There have been problems in the past, where fans have also tried to break into his Bel-Air house, just to get a glimpse of him. None of them, along with the two daring paparazzi, ever made it inside.

Which he’s extremely thankful for...

As he pulled close to his gate, he could slowly start to make out the hunched form.

He rolled his eyes, beeping the horn.

Jensen watched as Jared’s head snapped up, making direct eye contact with him through the windshield.

There were a few seconds of awkward staring before Jared started to walk around Jensen’s car and over to the driver side.

Jared tapped on the glass, motioning Jensen to roll down his window.

And so he did.

The first thing to come out of Jensen’s mouth was. “What- how did you know my address?” Jared smiled, which irritated Jensen. “I know you know I moved, but I’ll ask again. How do you know my address?”

“Do you really want the answer to that question?” Jared asked lazily, his arms crossed over his chest, which made him seem bigger, more threatening; his muscles bulging.

Which was so sexy...

Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose, more rattled at the thought of finding Jared sexy than Jared basically stalking him. “What are you doing here Jared? We just had your stupid talk, so why are standing outside my front gate?”

“I wanted to come over.” Jared stated simply.

“Yeah, and I said no. Do you know what the word ‘No’ means? I didn’t think it was a good idea for you to come over an hour ago, and I still don’t think it is now.”

“Please Jen let me come in, if you don’t I’ll just stand out here all day until you do.” Jared shrugged, looking completely serious.

“Why are you wasting your time with me? Don’t you have two kids to take care of?” Jensen snapped.

“No.... After I divorced my wife, she damn near got full custody. I only seem them on the weekend. Saturday and Sunday.”

Jensen immediately felt like an asshole. “I’m sorry...”

“Don’t be.” Jared uttered. “It is what it is.”

Jensen waited a few seconds, lightly tapping his foot on the gas pedal, unsure if he wanted to say this or not. But he had to make it up to Jared for what he just said about his kids. Just because Jensen’s mad at him, doesn’t mean he needed to bring the man’s kids into this mess too. “I-I guess you can come in, but once I show you the place you have to leave.”

Jared’s whole face looked like it could light up the world. “Deal.”

 

 

 

“And this is my bedroom, A.K.A. the master bedroom.” Jensen stepped to the side, giving Jared access to walk past him from the doorway and into his new spacious room.

Jared dazzled him with a smile. “It’s a beautiful house for a beautiful boy.”

Jensen couldn’t help but blush. “You’re so sappy Jared, I guess it’s because you’re old.”

Jared ignored his insult. “Speaking of old, where’s Maria?”

Jensen gave him a scowl for insulting her. “She’s in Mexico, visiting some family for the week.”

“Oh yeah? And how do you plan on taking care of yourself while she’s gone? You need someone here to help you, why would Maria leave you alone?” Jared stormed, actually sounding upset.

Jensen doesn’t know rather to be flattered at Jared caring so much about his welfare, or insulted that he thinks he’s unable of taking care of himself without Maria around.

“I hate to break it to you Jared, but I’m not made of glass.”

Jared shook his head. “Yes baby-yes you are.”

Jensen rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time today. “Whatever Jared.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Jared tipped his head to the side, studying the younger man.

“Sure, why not.” Jensen bent to pick up a grey sweatshirt off the floor and folded it over the back of the tub chair.

Jared looked at him with puppy dog eyes, sending Jensen weak in the knees. “Why don’t you wanna be with me? Am I not good enough? How long do I have to keep trying before you forgive me? I won’t stop you know, I’ll never stop loving you. I can’t...”

Jensen rolled his shoulders, trying to ease his nerves. “Well first off, that was more than one question...” He joked, but Jared’s face remained passive, not acknowledging his attempt at humor, so he continued. “See Jared, that’s what you don’t understand. I thought you were perfect. You were literally everything I’ve ever wanted in a relationship and more. I loved you so much... Fuck, I still do. And I hate it! I hate that you can affect me like this!”

Jared rushed forward, grabbing Jensen’s shoulders. “Then be with me! Why are you still making me wait? We’re both so unhappy without each other!”

“I don’t know Jared... Lemme think.” Jensen tapped his skull, in the stereotypical manner. “Maybe because you had a wife and lied to me about it, or it could be the fact that you cheated on me and still never told me with how many people!”

“Those were mistakes.” Jared gritted.

Jensen pushed Jared’s hands from his shoulders. “Mistakes you kept repeating. They stop being mistakes after the first time...” Jensen huffed. “And you know what’s so funny? It's that I remained loyal to you. I never slept with anyone else, I could’ve though…and maybe I should’ve.” Jensen looked Jared dead in the eye as he said his next sentence. “You were never man enough for me anyway.”

It’s not true, Jared is hands down the ‘manliest’ guy he’s ever dated.

To be completely honest there were times Jared acted more caveman like than anything else.

But he knew the best way to hurt Jared is to insult his masculinity. Jensen knows Jared takes extreme pride in being your typical ‘Man’s man.’

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Jared demanded, anger rising.

“It means that I shouldn’t have been so stupid, that I should’ve been able to see that you were wayyyyy too good to be true. It also means that while you were out there fucking other people, maybe I should’ve done the same... Maybe I should show you how it feels.” He knew from the glint in Jared’s eye, from the tightness in his jaw that he’s on thin ice but he just couldn’t stop. “Who knows, the next guy I date could be taller than you, more ripped than you, because you’re starting to slack in that department, and there were times where I thought you wouldn’t even be able to get me off.”

Again, more _lies_...

But he couldn’t help it, Jared needed to feel pain. Jared needs to feel what he’s been feeling for the last eight months.

Jared began to pace like a caged animal, his breaths coming in short and heavy heaves. “You don’t mean that. I’m the only fucking man you need!”

“No.” Jensen simply stated.

“No…? NO!” Jared surged forward, pushing Jensen up against the wall, chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis. His lips pressing hard against Jensen’s.

Jensen tried not to moan when Jared started dry humping him… Hard.

Jared whispered into Jensen’s ear, sending chills down his spine. “You don’t think I’m man enough for you? That’s not what your cock’s telling me.”

He already knew it; his cock is as hard as a rock, straining against the fabric of his pants.

He could feel it pulsing with absolute want.

“J-Jared..” Jensen wasn’t sure if he was moaning for Jared to stop, or keep going as he curled his fingers into Jared’s shirt.

This isn’t what he planned on when attacking Jared’s manhood, but he should have seen it coming. Of course Jared would feel the need to prove himself to Jensen. Jared does everything and anything for just an ounce of his approval.

Deep down he knows Jared loves him, but is Jared the right guy to settle down with?

Can Jared treat him right?

Most likely not.

 

 

 

 

 

_****JARED POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

Jared started humping Jensen faster, their erect cocks rubbing together through their clothes.

This is the first time Jared’s been hard with another person since Jensen left him eight months ago. No matter how hard he tried, he could never get hard with another woman or man. The only time he became erect was with his own hand, and thinking about Jensen.

But now he didn’t need to think about anyone, because Jensen was right here in front of him moaning like a two-dollar whore.

“Feels so good huh? You fucking liar, I’ve always been enough for you! More than enough!” Jared growled, plowing his hips into Jensen’s with extra force, to the point where it became more pain than pleasure.

“Nghhh.” Came Jensen’s response.

Jared didn’t ask for permission when he took Jensen’s shirt at the hem with both hands and ripped it open, shredding the expensive fabric; exposing Jensen’s soft chest.

“Take off your pants now.” Jared demanded.

Jensen didn’t hesitate, too crazy with want to protest. He watched as Jensen slid his grey jeans down his hips to display a nice firm, round ass. Jensen’s body was just made for another man to cherish. It wasn’t fair to be that beautiful in all the right places.

Jared’s mouth began to water.

He hasn’t had sex in so long, and it’s been even longer since he was with Jensen intimately.

Once Jensen discarded of his pants, Jared gave him an order. “Turn around, spread your ass cheeks, lemme see that pretty hole baby.”

Jensen did as he was told, leaning the front of his body up against the wall, with each respective hand pulling apart an ass cheek.

Jared walked closer; getting down onto his knees to inspect his prize. “You have the prettiest pussy I’ve ever seen.” He ran his thumb over the rim, receiving a moan from his boy. “Can I eat it baby? I’ve been so hungry. You gonna feed me?”

Jensen hurriedly nodded, and Jared did everything in his power not to laugh.

Whenever he would eat his boy’s ass, Jensen was always a writhing, utter, mess. Squirming around on his tongue like a worm in tequila.

Jared slapped his ass cheek. “Keep holding them open for me.”

He didn’t give another warning before he dove in, devouring that beautiful puckered hole.

Jared wasn’t kidding all those times he told Jensen that he loves his taste. There’s something about eating Jensen’s ass that’s dirty, kinky, but intimate on so many other levels that you can’t even begin to attain or achieve with just plain vanilla sex.

“Your cunt is so juicy Jen.” Jared praised, right before diving back in.

Jared started teasing, giving slow, soft licks, enjoying the way Jensen glistened with his spit.

“Nghh! Stop fucking around and being a pussy and eat it Jay!” Jensen ordered, but the command was more a plea than anything.

Jared looked at the beautiful entrance one last time, before putting his whole face back in it.

It was another five minutes before he himself realized he was starting to sound more animal than human, the growls coming from his inner core of his chest sounding erratic.

Jared pulled back, only to wander over to the bed; lying down flat on his back.

He watched as Jensen stood there by the wall contemplating what to do. “Come sit on my face baby. I wanna eat you like that. It’s a better angle, which means I get to taste more of you.”

He watched as a blush crept up Jensen’s face, but once again, Jen didn’t hesitate to oblige Jared’s orders.

Just like a good little solider...

Once situated, Jensen asked timidly. “I’m not hurting you am I?’

Instead of replying, Jared got right to work. Licking, and nibbling at Jensen’s red and already puffy hole, making him moan.

Okay, so he might be little obsessed with rimming Jensen...

But Jared’s always been an ass man ever since he could remember.

Although, it was never quiet on the level like it is with Jensen. There were times where Jared couldn’t decide what he liked more, sex with Jensen, or just eating him out. Granted he only had full on sex with Jensen once, but still.

It wasn’t long before Jensen started getting into it, riding Jared’s face with fierce determination.

“Fuck!” Jensen panted, the rhythm of his hips staying steady with speed. “I’m gonna cum!”

Jared grunted in return, letting his boy know it was okay to release now.

He could hear the slick slap of Jensen’s hand working over his leaking cock, the sound turning Jared on to a whole other level.

Jared slapped Jensen’s thigh in encouragement, bringing his boy a touch of pain.

And it must have worked, because in an instant Jensen was spurting thick ropes of milky cum all over Jared’s abs and lower legs.

He didn’t stop eating Jensen though, Jared knows that’s how Jensen likes to be milked from his orgasms.

“That feels so good.” Jensen’s voice sounded like pure ecstasy.

A drug that Jared was already addicted to...

Jared gently grabbed Jensen’s hips, lifting the slender boy off his face, forcing him to lay down on his stomach, with his ass propped up in the air on display.

Jared’s voice was husky with hormones as he spoke. “I bet you don’t even need to be stretched out do you? Such a fucking slut baby, my slut... I’m gonna stake my claim on you again. No one else can have you!” He slapped Jensen’s ass. “Make you forget all about the pussy ass bitch Alexander! We both know he can’t fuck you like I can!”

“N-no he can’t.” Jensen whimpered.

Even though Jensen was blissed out, Jared could detect the truthfulness behind his words.

His chest burst with pride. The fact that he only had sex with Jensen once, and Alexander has had sex with him lord knows how many times, and he was still better. Well, there is no better compliment.

“You think you can take my cock?” Jared soothed, pressing his thumb in and out of Jensen’s flesh.

Jensen nodded, face pushed into the fluffy-expensive pillows.

“Your cunt’s been stretched out enough, don’t ya think? You don’t need my fingers.” Jared was trying to get ahold of his voice, his eagerness to be in Jensen almost overpowering his own self-control.

“No-no fi-i-ngers.” Jensen said, pushing his ass back into Jared’s thumb.

“I love how much you want my cock in your ass. You’ve missed it huh?”

“Y-yeah.” Jensen wailed, desperate, bedsheets bunching under his hands.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me? Gonna let daddy take what I want? As hard as I want?” Jared rubbed his hand on Jensen’s lower back, right above his smooth ass.

Jensen pleaded. “Whatever you need Jay. Take it. Take it all.”

“Were you thinkin’ of me, when you let Alexander fuck your tight pussy?” Jared gave another hard slap to his Jen’s ass, appreciating the gasp and huge red handprint that blossomed on the pale gold skin. “I don’t like it when people take things that don’t belong to them! This is mine right?” He bent down to press a kiss right on the center of Jensen’s abused canal. “All mine?”

Jensen admitted defeat. “YES! Yes! Everything! I’m yours, I always have been!”

Jared grinned. “See baby boy, that’s what I wanna hear! I fucking own you!” He didn’t waste any time, he pressed his rock hard cock into Jensen’s asshole and brought Jensen’s back to his chest, pressing against one another as if they were one.

He started off with slow, gentle thrusts, whispering dirty nothings into Jensen’s ear as his boy moans and pants and envelops him in the most exquisite pressure.

Jared didn’t want to hurt him. Sure, he might’ve said Jensen didn’t need to be stretched, but he did. Jensen seems extremely tight around his cock. So Jared took it slow at first.

The squeeze around his cock bordering on painful.

“Your cunt is so greedy.” Jared growled into Jensen’s ear.

This felt better than the first time they had sex in the plane. The first time was absolutely amazing, but there was something about this moment, this feeling.... Eventually, Jensen relaxed and Jared’s desire won out over his patience, and he started to pound into Jensen, relentlessly; needing his own relief.

“Fuck me! P-please.” Jensen whispered, and if Jared didn’t strain to hear it, he wouldn’t have.

“Anything for you sweetheart.” Jared replied, thrusting into Jensen’s channel with even more force than before.

Jared ended up switching positions, to where Jensen was sitting on his lap at the edge of the bed.

“Ride my cock sweetie, or do you need daddy to show you how?” Jared asked, pinching Jensen’s pebbled nipples.

In response, Jensen groaned and started lifting his body up only to slam it back down, which drew stunned whimpers from Jared...

He wasn’t expecting Jensen to know what to do, he’s obviously had practice.

Instantly, at the thought of Jensen riding Alexander, Jared was filled with a blinding rage.

He grabbed Jensen’s now erect cock, and started stroking it furiously, in time with Jensen’s grinding.

“You gonna cum for me?” Jared asked, masking the tension in his voice. He need his boy was teetering on edge.

“Y-yes! H-h-e-eere it comes Jay!”

Jared stopped jerking Jensen, and grabbed him at the base of his dick, halting Jensen’s on coming orgasm.

“What the fuck?” Jensen whined needily. “Please Jay, let me cum.”

“You can only cum for me, understand?!” Jared spit out.

“I-I understand! I know now! You’re the only one for me!”

Jared couldn’t tell if Jensen really meant what he was saying, or if he was just agreeing so Jared would get him off.

But Jensen’s response was enough for him.

Jared stood off the bed, holding Jensen up with him as he went.

“Wrap your legs around me.” he commanded.

The minute Jensen’s legs were locked around Jared’s waist, he started to once again pound into his boy.

“-hats hot.” Jensen admitted, barely speaking English.

Jared smirked, he knew Jensen would like that blatant show of dominance and strength.

Jensen liked that Jared could pick him up, and fuck him mid-air.

“Jerk-yourself-off.” Jared spoke each word, with each on-coming thrust.

Jensen did exactly that, and with two short rough strokes, he was coming for the second time today.

“G-god Jay-feels so good.” Jensen nestled his head in Jared’s neck.

He didn’t stop fucking Jensen’s hole; still needing and chasing his own release.

It wasn’t hard with Jensen’s channel gripping his cock like a vice.

“FUCK!” Jared screamed to the room, struggling to hold Jensen up now that his orgasm is coming on so strong; making him weak in the knees.

He could feel each and every spurt of cum shoot from his dick, filling Jensen’s hole.

That’s when it hit him, he wasn’t wearing a condom.

Jared walked over to the bed, grabbed Jensen by his arms, lifted him up and off his cock, to lay him back gently on the bed.

Sated, Jared walked around to the other side and laid down next to Jensen, grabbing his boy, bringing them together once again, back to chest. He then wrapped his arm around Jensen’s chest, forcing him to make closer contact.

Jensen didn’t struggle against the hold, which was defiantly a good sign.

“Jared... You weren’t wearing a condom.” Jensen voiced, sounding nervous.

He knew this question was coming. “I got checked last month. Honestly, even I was scared that the results would come back showing I caught something. But they didn’t. Thankfully... Believe me. I haven’t slept with anyone since you left me.”

Which was the truth, the ugly hardcore truth.

“Can I trust you?”

Jared placed a kiss to Jensen’s neck. “Yes. I know I’ve lied, and I’m sorry about that, but I wouldn’t lie about this. I wouldn’t put your health at risk like that. Are you nervous about getting pregnant or something?”

“Okay. I trust you.” Jensen replied calmly. “And no I’m not nervous. I’m on the pill. One time without a condom won't get me pregnant.” He clarified.

Jared rubbed his large hand up and down Jensen’s side, loving the feel of Jensen’s smooth skin. “Good. I’m glad you trust me.” He wasn’t sure if he was happy about Jensen being on the pill.

He needed and wanted Jensen to be carrying his child...

 

 

                              

                                   

 

_****JENSEN POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

The feel of Jared pressed up against him, was extremely soothing.

But he had to be honest with himself, how long would this really last? If he took Jared back, how long would it be before he cheated on him again? How long before Jared found someone else to love?

He shifted and tried to extricate himself from Jared’s arms, wincing as the cool air hit his damp skin. He didn’t turn to face his lover, not yet.

“I-I think this was a mistake Jay. I’m sorry I let it get this far.” Jensen stated, his voice shaky.

“What?” Jared asked calmly, but if you listened close enough, you could hear the surprise and anger. “What do you mean this was a mistake? This was anything but a mistake.” He tried to pull the smaller man back but Jensen only shifted away further, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up.

“No...” Jensen shook his head. “This was a mistake.”

“So what? You're gonna leave me? After what we just did? After we made love?”

Jensen laughed sadly. “It may have been love for me, but it was just sex for you.”

Jared propped himself up on his elbow, reaching out for Jensen. “Excuse me? Don’t put words in my mouth. How dare you tell me how I feel?”

“No!” Jensen retaliated, pushing up and off the bed, standing on shaky legs. “How dare you lie and cheat on me!”

Jared raised his voice. “How many times? How many times do I have to tell you that I made a mistake!? I never meant to hurt you!”

“You lie so much Jared, it’s hard for me to tell when you’re telling the truth.”

Jared gripped the sheets, voice cold with sadness. “You don’t understand...”

“No Jay.” Jensen walked over to his dresser to pull out a pair of boxers, struggling to put them on as he spoke. “You don’t understand. I take back what I said before, I don’t think what we just did was a mistake. Having sex with you wasn’t a mistake. Me loving you is the mistake. It’s the biggest mistake I ever made. B-but I can’t help it. I can’t stop it! And it hurts to know you don’t feel the same way. I know that you say you love me. But I don’t see it, at least not in the way that counts. You don’t cheat on the people you love. You just don’t.” He fights back the tears.

“Baby please stop.” Jared’s voice sounded like it was on the verge of breaking.

But Jensen didn’t stop. “And you know what’s also so funny, it's that I completely understand how you ended up the way you are. You know, the way you act? What you do for a living? It’s all due to your childhood, and I get that. I don’t blame you for acting the way you do. I don’t blame you for being in the Mafia. You’ve just had a bad life, and that’s obvious and sad. And I’m sorry that your parents didn’t treat you like they should’ve. Even though you’re a horrible person who hurts other people, I still see the good in you, I still see you as a beautiful person. And I fucking hate it! After all you’ve done to me! I should despise you! But I don’t!” Jensen stopped, his voice choking up. “Which is why I can’t be around you anymore... Y-you make me do things I’d never do. You make me vulnerable.”

Jensen was so busy in his speech, spewing off his feelings, that he didn’t even realize Jared had gotten off the bed, and was standing right in front of him.

“I do love you. I do.” Jared dropped down to his knees in front of him and took his hands.

“Jared stand up. Get up off the floor.” Jensen attempted to lift Jared, but he was too heavy, immovable like deadweight.

“Do you forgive me?”

“Jared I-”

“Do you forgive me?” Jared repeated, this time looking up from the floor and into Jensen’s eyes.

He tried not to flinch.

Jared was crying.

Jensen’s never seen Jared cry before.

Seeing someone he loves, someone he gave his heart and soul to cry, is breaking something inside of Jensen. “J-Jared I don’t know if I can.”

“You have to please?” Jared sobbed, the tears falling faster. “I need you, I can’t go on without you. I can’t-I can’t.” He shook his head and pulled Jensen’s hands closer, laying his forehead on them.

This is a strange sight for Jensen to see. Normally Jared was so composed, so self-assured in getting whatever he wanted, cocky even. Never in a million years did he think he’d see Jared break down right in front of him.

One of the most feared Mob Bosses in the country was crying, begging for his forgiveness...

The sight was breaking Jensen’s heart.

“Jay, please get up...”

Jared grabbed Jensen, pulling him forward, wrapping his strong arms around Jensen’s hips, only to rest his head right above Jensen’s private area, hiding his face. “N-n-no one loves me. No one loves me. I’m s-so alone.” He heaved.

Jensen couldn’t help his own silent tears from falling.

When he thinks about it, Jared probably does feel alone. Who does he really have in his life who loves him for him?

He had Jensen, but he messed that up. “That’s not true Jay. It’s not…”

Jared sobbed, his tears wet against Jensen’s skin. “N-n-no one l-loves m-e. Y-you don’t lov-e me.” Each word was a struggle for Jared to get out, his sob’s making it difficult for him to speak.

Every fiber in his being wants to make Jared’s pain go away.

It’s abundantly clear Jared has been holding these emotions in since he was a child, never letting it out... Letting the anger and hate eat at him.

Jared’s crying isn’t just about Jensen, it’s about the past, present, and probably the future.

It’s strange to think how he and Jared both come from broken homes. They’re both wounded souls. Jensen’s may not have been as bad as Jared’s, but it was still terrible, and sad...

Jensen also knows Jared can’t change who he is to the core, he knows Jared is far too set in his ways for any serious type of change.

But maybe, just maybe he can change the way he treats Jensen.

“L-l-lets start o-o-ver please?”

“Jared-”

“O-o-one more chance! P-please Jensen? I’ll never lie to you again. I will never cheat again. I-I swear it! I swear.” Tears continued to roll down Jared’s face.

Jensen dropped to his knees, getting eye level with Jared. “Do you... Do you think you can change? I’m not asking you to change who you are. That’s impossible, no matter what people say. W-what I’m asking is if…if...” Jensen struggled with his words, his own tears making his vision blurry. “What I’m asking is if you can change the way you treat me. I can’t take anymore lies, I can’t take anymore cheating. It hurts me...” Jensen brought his hand to his heart. “It hurts here.”

Jared looked like a wounded puppy. His eyes wide, face flushed. “You have no idea how sorry I am.” He seemed to be gaining control back over his voice and emotions as he spoke. “I-I know I made mistakes. I just didn’t know how to love, I-I knew I loved you. But I didn’t think about what I was doing… I wanna start a life with you. You deserved to be loved the right way and I want to be that person. I wanna be the person you come to on your bad days.” He paused. “So yes, yes I can change how I treat you. I guarantee that I will never do what I’ve done to you in the past.”

At Jared’s words, Jensen started to cry some more, his tears falling harder.

Jared started to frantically wipe Jensen’s tears away with his fingers. “Don’t cry beautiful. I hate seeing you cry.”

He shook his head, slightly laughing. “I hate to remind you, but you cried first.”

“I know.” Jared pulled him into a tight loving hug. “I know...”

Jensen could tell that Jared wasn’t happy about crying in front of him. That was probably the first time in years that Jared has ever let anyone see him vulnerable.

The dam had finally broke.

Jensen backed out of the hug to get a better look at Jared. “We need to start over, if we’re gonna to do this again. We need to start from the beginning. Take it slow...”

“I can do that.” Jared answered. “Whatever you want baby.” He pulled Jensen back in a hug, forcing him to tuck his head under Jared’s chin.

They sat there for what felt like hours, in silence, in peace and agreement.

And if Jensen felt more tiny wet droplets fall on his scalp, he’d just pretend he didn’t feel it.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_****JARED POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taking things slow between him and Jensen lasted all of a month, before he finally got his boy to succumb into his own desires.

Surprisingly, Jared wasn’t even the one initiate sex.

In fact, it had been Jensen that made the first move. Jared had been just fine with the long make out sessions. It kind of took him back to his high school days. When Jensen was ready to take the next step he was so happy, words couldn’t express the feeling he felt.

Of-course it wasn’t all lazy days, languid make out sessions, and mind blowing orgasms. There were problems along the way. Maria for one, was not happy about them getting back together. But her opinion meant shit to Jared. As long as Jensen wanted to be with him, that’s all that really mattered.

Along with Maria, Jensen’s friends weren’t too happy either. It had been Jensen’s idea, about two weeks ago, for them to all go out to dinner. Danneel had given him the side eye all evening. Chris called him a ‘Asshole’, and Tom didn’t speak to him.

It wasn’t great, but they'll get over themselves. Like Maria, the opinion of Jensen’s friends didn’t matter.

Jared couldn’t care less.

When he isn’t working, he’s spending time with Jensen. He’s even not taken his kids on the weekends to make up for the lost time with Jen. Jared knows it’s wrong to put his kids second, but sacrifices have to be made. Jensen is his number one priority.

Genevieve sure isn’t happy that he’s moved onto someone bigger and better than she’ll ever be. Supposedly, she read all about Alexander and his scuffle in the back parking lot at the Oscar’s. Which isn’t surprising seeing as a month and a half ago the story was everywhere.

Again, he doesn’t care.

Jared’s only goal is to prove to Jensen that he didn’t make a mistake in taking him back. So, Jared has kept every single promise he’s made to Jensen so far. It’s not hard, seeing as Jared only has eyes for Jensen now.

It’s an alien feeling to him, weird and uncomfortable, but also a blessing. Jared hates the way Jensen has control over his emotions and way of thinking.

Then again, a part of him wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

Jared smiled, laughing at Jensen. “Really beautiful? You wanna watch Sleeping Beauty?”

“Yes!” His boy replied. “It’s a classic! Don’t you like any of the original Disney movies?”

“Ummm no I’m a grown man.” He raised an eyebrow, giving Jensen a wry smile.

The younger man nudged him playfully. “So!? That doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy a good film! Loosen up a bit, live a little.”

Jared slid his hand down to cup Jensen’s ass and leaned close to his ear. “Oh I’m living baby.”

“Ugh! Jared come on!” Jensen complained, squirming and stuffing popcorn into his mouth.

This is the life... Laying here with Jensen on the couch, relaxing watching movies.

There isn’t anything better.

Jared licked inside Jensen’s ear. “What’s the matter boy?”

Jensen balked. “Ewww, Jay did you just lick the inside of my ear? That’s nasty.”

He shook his head. “Noooo.. I’m pretty sure I can think of a few other things that I could do to you right now, that’d be considered ‘Nasty.’ You want that?”

Jensen huffed, sounding like a petulant child. “No! I wanna watch this movie.”

“Okay darlin’ we can watch the movie.” Jared kissed the top of Jen’s head, pulling him back to lean against his chest and turned his attention to the animation, complying to his boys wishes as Jensen snuggled into him and hand-fed him pieces of buttery popcorn.

 

 

It wasn’t till they were laying in Jensen’s bed that night that Jared had the confidence to ask him the question that’s been on his mind all day.

“Do you wanna come to my Malibu house with me?”

Jared loved his Malibu house, it was the perfect getaway. 

Its right on the beach, with an ocean view. Completely romantic. Exactly what he needs to woo his boy.

“I’ve already been there, remember? You took me there back when we first started dating.” Jensen clarified.

Jared nodded. “Yeah, I know that baby. But I wanna take you again, there’s this amazing restaurant I want to take you to. They make the best burgers.”

Jensen smiled, shaking his head. “You and your food Jay.”

“I’m a growing boy.” He patted his stomach.

“You’re a 36 year old grown man, I’m pretty sure you stopped growing years ago.”

Jared laughed in response, rolling closer to Jensen, only to pull the younger man against to his chest.

“Thank you.” Jared whispered quietly.

“Thank you for what?” Jensen asked, curiously.

“For this, for everything, for forgiving me.”

“Jay-”

“No, Jensen.” Jared stopped, cutting him off. “You need to hear this... please?”

“O-okay.”

Jared took a deep breath, gathering the right words. “Thank you for giving me another chance. I-I know how much I hurt you and I will do my very best to never make you feel like that again. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I sincerely mean that baby. You have no idea... Just thank you.” He brings Jensen’s fingers up to his lips to kiss them.

Jensen pushed himself out from Jared’s hold, only to roll to his side to get a better look at him. “I can’t forget you know... I’ll never forget what you did.”

“I know that.” Jared agreed sadly, owning up to his mistakes.

The whole month they’ve been together, has defiantly had its rough spots.

It hasn’t all been theme parks and roses.

They’ve fought a-lot...

Well actually, it was more along the lines of Jensen yelling at Jared, because Jared doesn’t really raise his voice.

At least not to Jensen.... Maybe once or twice out of sheer frustration when the stubborn creature refused to take him back but never in anger, not to his beautiful boy.

And now that Jared has his boy back in his life, he doesn’t plan on letting him go.

So he lets Jensen vent, scream, and yell until he’s red in the face. And then when he’s done venting, Jared will usually pull Jensen into a hug and just let him cry. He tries his best to lock away his emotions whenever he sees Jensen hurting, knowing that he put that sadness in the love of his life’s eyes. Whenever he thinks about the pain he’s caused Jensen for too long, it eats him up inside.

 

His attention is drawn back to the moment immediately at the sound of Jensen’s voice. “Yes I’ll go to your Malibu house with you.” Jensen confirmed, a slight smile on his face.

Jared rubbed his thumb over Jensen’s defined cheek bone. “Good... Thank you.”

“Mhmmm.” Jensen mumbled.

It wasn’t long before Jensen drifted off to sleep, but Jared still lay there wide awake.

His past mistakes haunting him.

Jensen may never forget what Jared’s done. But neither will he...

It’s impossible, the mistakes he’s made reside bone deep.

Engraved into both their souls.

 

 

                                   

 

 

 

_ ****JENSEN POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I love this house.” Jensen gasped, still surprised at the beauty and ocean view of Jared’s Malibu home.

“Well, technically it’s not a house babe, it’s a Condo.” Jared corrected.

Jensen waved Jared’s response off. “Semantics.”

He set his bag down, and walked through the living room and out onto the balcony, Jared following behind him silently. Jensen watched as Jared leaned on the railing, eyes closed, taking deep breaths of the fresh ocean air, some-what tanned face turned up at the sun, the warm breeze gently rustling his soft shaggy hair. Jensen wants nothing more than to card his fingers through the dark brown locks and press a kiss to Jared’s pointy little nose.

But he doesn’t.

Even though they’re working on things, there are times where he still feel’s separated from the older man.

“Sometimes, I would drive all the way from L.A. to Malibu, just so I could come out here to think.” Jared mentioned quietly, fiddling with the Moon necklace Jensen had got him for their five month anniversary.

Jensen was surprised when Jared told him that he didn’t take it off when they broke up for those previous eight months... Not once.

“Oh yeah?” He quirked a brow.

“Yeah.” Jared affirmed, not offering or inviting anything more. They stand for a few minutes, looking out over the ocean in the not-quite-comfortable silence.

 

 

 

(Click This Link To View Photo's Of Jared's Malibu Condo: <http://s556.photobucket.com/user/spn_katie/library/Jareds%20Malibu%20Beach%20House>

 

 

Password To View The Album Is: malibu1 )

 

 

 

“Why did you wanna come here?” Jensen asked, finally mustering up the courage to ask the question that’s been on his mind since Jared suggested the idea.

“I figured we both needed a break from all that L.A. madness.”

Jensen smiled in return, turning his attention back out to the ocean view.

Lately things with Jared have been going good.

But Jensen knows better. He knows better than to expect Jared to change with the snap of his fingers. It doesn’t work like that. Although, sometimes he wishes it did. He can tell Jared is doing is best to change how he treats him.

If anything, Jared has become more possessive since they’ve gotten back together.

Whenever possible, Jared is always touching him. Whether it be a hand on his lower back or thigh, fingers running through his hair, touching fingertips, kisses, or sex. Whatever it was, Jared always made sure Jensen knew that he was his. He tried not to think about how much Jared’s aggressiveness _still_ turns him on... Wherever Jensen seemed to go, Jared was always right behind him. As if he were afraid Jensen might disappear if he was out of his sight for over two minutes. It’s like Jared has to constantly reassure himself that he’s is real or something.

It annoyed him at first, but eventually Jensen fell into the pattern of Jared’s new antics.

If he’s being honest with himself, he likes how Jared’s become his shadow, but he knows it can’t be healthy. The two of them are taking co-dependency to a whole new level. 

They even take showers in the mornings together now, washing one another’s bodies in the warm drizzling water. In the beginning it quickly changed from sexy to annoying; he wanted his own space. But as time went on Jensen began to find it relaxing.

When Jared washes him, he always handled him like he were delicate china, afraid that he might break. The way Jared ran his soapy watery hands over his skin was almost worshipful. Jared’s caresses were gentle and carefully thought out. He always kissed him through his orgasms, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, holding him close as the aftershocks left him boneless.

All that love and affection started making him weak in the knees.

Besides, there’s no better way to wake up than taking a shower with someone you love and having some of the best orgasms of your life right?

Jensen knows Jared is the love of his life, that isn’t a secret anymore. Even if he were to leave Jared right now, Jensen knows he’d never find another guy out there like him. He just doesn’t know if that would be a good thing or a bad thing...

Along with all Jared’s negative qualities, there are so many positive ones.

Jared is a gentleman. Polite and attentive; he still after all this time, opens doors, pulls out chairs, walks on the outside of the sidewalk and he never swears at him. Unless it’s during sex, which is completely fine with Jensen.

Basically, Jared treats him like he’s the most precious thing in the universe. And there’s no better feeling than feeling _loved_.

When Jensen thinks about Jared, he gets all warm and gooey inside.

Even when he was dating Alexander, Jensen never felt the way he does when he’s with Jared.

Thinking back on it now, Jensen knows it was wrong to string Alex along all those months, making him believe they actually had a chance together. He’d tried, he really had, but in the back of his mind he knew all along he was never over Jared, that he’d most likely never get over his ex...

Everyone at the time kept pushing him to move on, to get over Jared.

Especially Danneel..

But the heart wants what it wants, as cheesy as the sounds. And his wants Jared, the good, the bad, and the ugly.

Over his and Jared’s month of reconciliation, Jared’s pushed back the curtain and revealed more of his past to Jensen. Some of the things Jared went through were absolutely terrible, but he understands better now on why the older man is so cold and distant from people.

Sometimes, they still fight about the more recent past.

Well, more like Jensen screams and yells and Jared just sits there and takes it.

Jensen promised Jared that he’d try and move on, but it’s hard... It’s hard to forgive when you’re still hurting.

There are times when he thinks about the past, about Jared’s cheating and lies, and the anger just swells up inside Jensen all over again. 

Jared tries his best to soothe him, but that just pisses him off even more.

When Jensen’s like that, when he’s hurting... He just wants Jared to leave him alone. It’s better to work his emotions out himself, than take his anger out on Jared. As angry as he gets, he doesn’t like the cruel things that come out of his mouth. He feels even worse afterwards. Especially since he knows Jared is trying his best to prove to Jensen that he can change. Yes, Jared has hurt him in the past, but Jensen said he’d give the man another chance, and it wouldn’t be fair to keep bringing up Jared’s past mistakes if they were supposed to be moving forward.

On another note, thankfully the paparazzi still haven’t found out where his new house is located.

Which is definitely a good thing.

There is nothing more annoying than random men and women hounding you, yelling question after question about your personal life. All while the camera’s flash in your face consecutively, one flash after the other.

It’s extremely violating.

Though, Jensen may be lucky, he isn’t that lucky. The paparazzi still find him when he’s out and about in L.A.

Sometimes they try and follow Jensen home, hoping to see where he lives. But he takes backstreets and turns, and eventually he loses them. It won’t be long until they figure out where he lives though.

It’s only a matter of time.

 

“What was that?” Jensen asked, still gazing out over the beautiful ocean view.

Jared looked him up and down, a worried expression on his face. “I said do you wanna head out to the restaurant now? It’s the afternoon, so it shouldn’t be that packed.”

“Yeah why not?” Jensen smiled reassuringly. “They supposedly have the best burgers right? Or at least that’s what you say.”

“Trust me baby boy, they do... I’m a burger fanatic.”

Jensen poked Jared’s stomach. “Ohhhh believe me, I know.”

Jared smiled cheesily, tugging on Jensen’s hand. “Come on darlin’ let’s go.”

 

 

 

“Damn! This place is amazing!” Jensen proclaimed, sitting down on the comfortable lounge couch in the private outside seating area they were escorted to. Jared took the seat on the opposite side, so they were facing face to face. The only thing separating them were two tiny light brown wooden tables pushed together, with dishes and wine glasses placed neatly on top of it.

They were literally right next to the ocean, all they had to do was turn their face to left and there was vast sea on full display for them to ogle.

 

                                ( _Nobu Restaurant_ )

 

 

Jensen could feel the cool sea breeze on his face, and could almost taste the salt in the air.

This has got to be one of the fanciest yet homiest restaurants he's ever been too.

“Hello, how are you both doing this afternoon?” The waiter smiled down at them, but mostly keeping his gaze in Jensen’s direction.

“We’re good, thank you.” Jensen smiled politely.

“So, I’m Trevor, and I’m going to be your waiter today.. Is this your guy’s first time here at Nobu?”

“It’s my first time.” Jensen confirmed, pointing to himself. “But this guy over here.” He gestured towards Jared. “Has been here several times already and tells me you have the best burgers ever.”

Trevor gave a deep throaty laugh, placing his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “We do indeed. Well, I’m going to give you two a few minutes to look over the menu and decide what you want. Can I start you off with anything to drink?”

It seemed like Trevor’s questions were directed entirely to Jensen, and he could see his boyfriend stiffen angrily from across the table.

“Ummm, how ‘bout a Sprite? Do you guys have that here?” Jensen asked innocently.

“Yes, we do.” Trevor nodded, then looking over at Jared. “And for you sir?”

“I’ll have a glass of the 2008 Côte Rôtie.” Jared replied, voice husky.

He sounded pissed...

“Okay coming right up. I’ll be back in a moment.” Trevor cooed, damn near hopping off.

“That guy was flirting with you.” Jared told him, his voice still gravelly.

“Nooo, I don’t think so.” Jensen replied, unsure.

He’s completely oblivious to things like this.

A person has to be utterly obvious when hitting on him for Jensen to even notice. If they don’t, he'd just think they were being nice and polite.

“Yes he was.” Jared shouted out, tossing his menu on the table with a huff and throwing himself back in his seat, worrying a non-existent hang nail with his teeth and refusing to look at Jensen.

He scoots forward, and reaches across the table to place a hand on Jared’s knee and rubbing reassuring circles with his thumb. “Relax Jay, it doesn’t matter if he was. I’m with you, you know that right?”

Jensen can still tell Jared has his doubts that he might leave him at any given moment. Maybe find another guy; be happy and settle down.

Not to say Jensen hasn’t thought about it, and not because things haven’t been going good with Jared so far, because they have been. Sometimes, he just worries how long Jared’s charade will last before he cheats on him again.

“I know.” Jared nodded, looking utterly unconvinced. “You love me right?” He added softly.

Jensen could hear the nervousness in Jared’s voice. “Of course Jay, if I didn’t love you, I never would’ve taken you back.”

He watched as Jared flinched at his bluntness.

“Yeah, It’s just sometimes I get-”

“Worried that I’m gonna leave you for another guy?” Jensen finished his boyfriends sentence.

Jared nodded.

This is the way it always goes with cheaters…

If you take them back, they always feel like you’re going to leave them in time.

And sometimes people do, but Jensen was completely serious when he told Jared he wanted to try one last time. In all truth, Jared deserves to feel a little worried anyway. After all the pain he put Jensen through, it’s good for him to feel some for himself. To see how it feels...

There’s nothing he can do about the love he has for Jared.

And if the older man did cheat on him again. Jensen would leave him for good. Yeah, it would tear him into a million pieces. But he won’t put himself through that type of vulnerable situation again. Jensen could never stop loving Jared, even if he did cheat again.

But he would never get with the older man again.

That’s for sure.

 

Over the course of lunch, they relaxed and started to open up once more. The previous tension gone, especially since Jared has a few glasses of good wine in his system.

“So um, how’s work?” Jensen asked.

He usually never asks Jared about work, but he feels like it’s time now.. If he’s going to be involved with Jared, then he needs to know more about his 'work' life.

“It’s going fine... I actually have to leave for Colorado in two weeks, we’re thinking about expanding a bit more over there.”

“What could you possibly want over in Colorado?” Jensen mused.

“I actually have a house there that I bought a few years ago... And you’d be surprised what the people in Colorado have to offer.” Jared tipped his wine glass in Jensen’s direction, smirking.

Jensen took a bite of his amazing double bacon cheeseburger before he spoke. “So what're you planning on doing there?”

Jared paused, seeming unsure if he wanted to answer his question or not. “A few things... You really wanna know?”

Jensen nodded curiously.

“Well, I have a coupla’ docks that are located a few miles from my house. It’s where the shipment of some of the main drugs come in, along with other things.”

“What kind of other things?” Jensen gulped.

“Weapons. Guns mostly... But also different products and types of drugs. That’s where the real money is.” Jared smiled deviantly to himself.

Jensen observed Jared’s behavior. When it was just the two of them it was so easy to forget what his boyfriend really does for a living. How dangerous and powerful this man really is.

To Jensen, Jared’s just a regular sweet guy.

But lately Jensen noticed that Jared is generally only ‘sweet’ to him.

No one else... Not really.

When Jared deals with other people, he reverts back into that cold, hard, totalitarian leader. Even when it’s people they both know, it’s like Jared doesn’t care what others think of him. It’s almost like the only opinion that matters to him is Jensen’s.

Jensen knows he won’t be able to break Jared from that mold. But as long as Jared treats him right, that’s all that really matters.

“Really? So there are a bunch of druggies in Colorado?” Jensen laughed, even though he really shouldn’t be laughing at such a serious subject.

“Jen, druggies are everywhere. Believe me.” Jared marveled at his boy’s naivety.

Jensen stunned himself with his next question. “Have you ever done drugs?”

“I did.” Jared admitted. “Heavily actually. Mostly in high school, I just needed a way to cope; to get a release. And drugs were an ‘out’ for me. I quit as soon as I realized how fucked up they were making me. They were taking me down an even darker path than I was already headed.”

Jensen sadly frowned. “Did you wean yourself off, or just go cold turkey?”

“I weaned myself off. I couldn’t just stop, I was addicted...”

Jared’s revelations where surprising to Jensen.

This just goes to show much they never really knew one another... Or at least how much Jensen doesn’t know about Jared, because Jared knows about everything there is to know about him.

Jensen never lied.

Jared did...

And now it was time for him to really get to know Jared.

“What were you hooked on?” Jensen asked, fiddling with his Sprite glass, the ice clinking softly against the sides.

Jared didn’t waste any time in answering. “Anything I could get my hands on.”

“You’re not gonna, you know-go back to drugs or anything are you?” Jensen was wary, the last thing he needed was a drugged out Jared.

As much as he loves this man, Jensen couldn’t go through something like that.

“Relax beautiful, I haven’t done drugs since I was eighteen years old.”

Jared’s affirmation made Jensen feel a bit better.

“I’m glad.” He replied.

“So listen…” Jared paused, changing the subject. “I was wondering, when I fly out to Colorado for the weekend, if you’d like to come with me?”

Jensen quizzed. “You want me to go with you, while you do business?”

“No, no, no, and no. You and my business will never come together, believe me on that. I will never put or force you to be in that side of my life... What I’m asking is if you’d like to come with me to Colorado while I go do business, and you could just chill around the house n’ relax. And once I got home we could make our own fun.” Jared wiggled his eyebrows at his last sentence.

Jensen thought for a brief moment. “Yeah why not? That sounds like fun. I’ve never been to Colorado before, so that should be interesting.”

“Mmm.” Jared hummed, voice animal deep. “It looks like you’ve done a-lot of firsts with me huh baby boy?”

Jensen couldn’t help the blush that rushed to his face.

What Jared just said was truth. Jared’s been his _first_ in so many ways...

“So... When are you gonna see your kid’s Jay? You’re spending nearly all your time with me, which is nice.” He reassures quickly. “But it must have been nearly a month since you saw them last?”

Jensen knew Jared’s kids were a touchy subject, but sometimes, to Jensen, it felt like Jared didn’t even care.

“About that...” Jared replied, playing with his wine glass. “I was meaning to talk to you about it, but the subject never came up.”

“Oookay well, spill it then.”

“Genevieve's been on my case about seeing them, but I was too busy fixing things with you to be worried about them.”

“Jared...” Jensen frowned and chose his next words carefully. “You don’t ever have to choose between me and your kids. I’ll never make you do something like that. I’m not that type of person. I will always respect your decision, when you want to see your kids. All you ever have to do is tell me. Let me know you want to see them, and I’d gladly leave so you can spend time with them...Ok?”

“Well, maybe I didn’t want to spend time with them.” Jared shrugged like it was nothing, like spending time with his kids was no big deal. He must’ve seen the shocked expression on his face, because Jared began to explain. “It’s not that I don’t love them, because I do... But when I see them again, I want you to be there with me.”

Jensen looked down at the small wooden table, calculating his thoughts before speaking. “I-I’d love to meet your kids Jared.”

In all the time he’s known Jared, he’s never, not once, met his kids.

He still wasn’t looking to become someone’s father, but taking baby steps wouldn’t hurt anyone. They’re apart of Jared’s life and so is he.

“Really?” Jared retorted, genuinely baffled.

“Yeah, I think it’s about time don’t you?”

Jared didn’t respond to Jensen, instead just stuffed fries into his mouth.

Jensen already knew Jared had problems with his kids. Even before he found out that Jared was cheating, whenever Jensen would ask Jared about his kids, he would shut him down. The topic was obviously sensitive to Jared... He just feels bad for the children, because he knows they’re going to grow up thinking their father doesn’t love them.

And honestly...

Jensen can’t tell whether Jared does or not.

 

 

 

                                     

                                        

 

 

_****JARED POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once back at the Malibu house, Jared finally felt like he could rest.

After their tense discussions at Nobu, Jared offered to take Jensen sightseeing. He showed his boy the best views, from the highest parts of the hills. They took picture after picture, posing for silly, goofy, love-sick selfies against the stunning backdrop. Jared took several sneaky ones of Jensen when he wasn’t looking; he just couldn’t get enough of Jensen’s smile.

It was toxic.

Jared would give anything to see his boy smile like that all the time.

So overall, it was an end to a seemingly good day.

Now they lay on the couch, watching old re-runs of 90210.

 

“Tori Spelling reminds me of a pig.” Jared voiced, his opinion sounding brutal.

Jensen lightly slapped his chest. “Don’t be mean, she’s actually really nice.”

“Hmmm, you seem to know just about everyone in the business.”

“Just about.” Jensen reckoned, turning his attention back to the screen.

Feeling bold, Jared took Jensen’s hand and placed it on his crotch.

In that very moment, Jared swears he could hear his own heartbeat.

Sure, they’ve had sex within the past month but it’s been just that; sex, there’s something _deeper_ missing. He knows they have a way to go, they're still working on their relationship, and a part of him knows it’s going to take time for him to win back Jensen completely. 

To win back his trust...

He couldn’t really just ‘take’ Jensen the way he used to, a few months back he never would’ve had to ask permission. Now he does, and he plans on changing that within the oncoming months.

“J-Jayyy.” Jensen stuttered.

And damn was that stutter cute.

Jared pushed Jensen’s hand down harder onto his growing erection. “You feel that baby?”

He watched as his boy’s blonde head nodded.

“You wanna play with it?” Jared teased.

Again, Jensen nodded.

“Get in front of me; on your knees.” He ordered.

Jensen being the obedient boy he is, scrambled off the couch and knelt between Jared’s long legs.

Jared tried his best not to frantically rip his pants off as he slid his zipper down, his hazel eyes fixed on eager green ones, dark with lust. He wanted to seem in control, even though on the inside, he’s burning with want.

Once he whipped his raging cock out, he didn’t even need to tell Jensen what to do. His boy licked his plump lips, and swallowed it down in one fell swoop.

“Oh FUCK!” Jared yelled out, his head rolling back in the couch. “That’s it, suck Daddy’s dick... Sucha good boy.”

Jensen hummed as he bobbed his head up and down, sucking on his cock like he had something important to prove.

Jared shivered when Jensen wiggled his tongue into the slit of the head. “Damn baby, you’re the best cock sucker I know.”

“I love the way you taste.” Jensen whispered hotly, his breath scorching against Jared’s exquisitely sensitive skin.

It always did crazy things to his ego whenever Jensen would complement him on his penis.

For crying out loud, he’s a man. He takes pride in this type of shit.

Jensen’s looking up at him with a wide-eyed innocence, making him look so young...

And it turned him on to no end.

So yeah, Jared might be a bit of a pervert.

“Keep sucking sweetheart, I wanna cum in your mouth, is that okay?”

“No.” Jensen countered pulling off with a pop. For a moment Jared’s heart sank. “I-I want-”

“What do you want darlin’?” Jared encouraged, stroking his cheek.

Jensen looked flushed with embarrassment but he looked straight into Jared’s eyes. “I want you to cum on my face.”

With those words, Jared could feel all his blood rush straight to his aching cock.

His boy never failed to surprise him with his kinks during sex, it was always something different.

Jensen’s not as shy as most people would think... Then again, he sees a side of Jen that most people will never witness.

“Fuck yeah baby, you want me to mark you up like a little slut? Like a bitch?”

“P-please daddy?” Jensen whimpered, batting his long lashes and making his voice sound even younger than he really was.

Jared’s only response was the slick smacking sound of his fist pumping his hard member and his hitching breaths.

It took all of 10 strokes before he felt his orgasm approaching. “Here it comes baby!” Jared pushed forward, his cock bobbing in front of Jensen’s beautiful face, one hand cradling the base of Jen’s skull.

“Come on Daddy, cum for me.” Jensen uttered, fisting his own dick, while using his other free hand to rub up and down Jared’s thigh and caress his balls.

Jared groaned and sprayed hot, milky semen all over the boys face.

Marking his territory… Something he’s always wanted to do to the younger man.

Jared watched as Jensen took his free hand, swiped some of the cum off his face and put his now gooey fingers in his mouth, all while still jerking his own cock. Humming as he swallowed Jared’s cum like a tasty treat.

“J-Jay, I can’t hold back much longer.” Jensen whimpered in ecstasy.

Jared got down onto his knees, now eye level with Jensen. “It’s okay, let go, Daddy’s here baby. I got’chu. You're safe with me..”

“Uhh-uhhhh!” His boy cried out, spewing cum all over Jared’s abs.

Jared could feel his own now soft member twitch again in interest.

Jensen never failed to please him, never failed to leave him wanting more.

He watched as Jensen’s body shook from the aftershocks.

“Sooo good baby boy-so good.” Jared praised, bringing his hand up to tilt Jensen’s face in his direction to kiss his boy’s cum covered lips.

It hit Jared like a ton of bricks that maybe, just maybe, with some future major work, their relationship could head in the right direction.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_****JENSEN POV**** _

( _A_ _Week Later_ )

 

 

 

 

The week went by faster than Jensen was expecting it to. Ever since Jared had told him he wanted him to meet his kids. Jensen’s brain has been on a sudden over-drive.

What if they don’t like him?

Peyton’s only two and two year olds are fickle…and if all else fails bribable, but Kolton’s four now...

Four is old enough to determine whether you like someone or not.

Jensen’s been stressing so much, he’s gotten wrinkles.

Okay, not really, but still...

 

 

“Are you really that nervous?” Jared asked, eyes focused on the road ahead.

“Ummm yes?”

“Why?”

“Because Jay... What if-what if they don’t like me? What then?”

Jared placed a loving hand on his upper thigh. “They’ll love you, just relax beautiful...”

“NO! I can’t relax, ugh! Why you aren’t taking this seriously!?” Jensen trilled.

“I am darlin’, I swear.” Jared snickered. “It’s just a little funny how worried you are, don’t ya think?”

“It’s not funny.” He pouted.

Jared squeezed his leg in reassurance, his tone now serious. “No, I know it’s not baby, I’m sorry. Listen, if it doesn’t go well, you won’t have to do it again.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I can just hide from your kids. What kind of step dad would I be?”

Jared glanced over in his direction, blinding him with a smile. “Step dad huh?”

Jensen didn’t even realize what he had just said. “No! Ugh! You know what I mean. Stop being stupid.” He crossed his arms in an adorable huff.

It’s not like Jensen didn’t see marriage in the future with Jared. In fact, he wanted to get married and couldn’t imagine it being anyone other than Jared.

Just, not right now. They still had a lot of rebuilding on their relationship to do.

“I am gonna marry you someday, and you’re going to accept. We’re gonna have the biggest wedding, whenever and wherever you want.” Jared told him casually, as if it were no big deal that he just told Jensen that he _will_ marry him.

Jensen can’t lie though, the hopefulness in Jared’s voice is... Sweet.

“Oh yeah? Who says I’m gonna accept?” He tested.

Jared sighed in a loving manor. “You’ll accept... Because when I propose to you, the time’s gonna be perfect, everything’s gonna be perfect.”

“We’ll see.” Jensen rolled his eyes once again to hide the smile that threatened to spread across his face.

Jared brought his hand up to kiss his knuckles. “Yeah, we’ll see alright.”

 

When Jared slowed the car to a subtle stop, Jensen went on alert.

He had leant his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes ten minutes ago, trying to keep a lid on his nerves. His jittering left leg suggested he was fighting a losing battle. Jared rubbed his shoulder gently. “Baby? We’re here.”

“Huh?” His head flew up. Jared continued rubbing his shoulder, calming him.

“I said we’re here.”

Jensen rubbed his eyes, letting Jared’s touch sooth him. “We’re at the house? Already?”

“Yeah, come on. Let’s go inside.”

“Ummm this doesn’t look like a mansion to me?” Jensen mumbled. “I thought she got the house in the divorce settlement?”

Talking about Jared’s ex-wife isn’t something they do often. Although now, with Jared sharing custody with the kids, Jensen knows Genevieve will be a frequent presence in their relationship.

After all, she is Kolton and Peyton’s mother.

“She did get the mansion.” Jared told him. “Except, once she realized she’d go broke trying to take care of the house, she sold it. She really had no choice but to downsize.”

“Is it really that expensive to take care of the up keep?” Jensen asked, still sitting comfortable in Jared’s black SUV.

“Well, yeah... I could afford it, but I work every day for a living. I have the money, she doesn’t.” Jared could tell Jensen wanted more information so he divulged further. “I bought the house years ago.. It’s huge, too big for my liking, but Genevieve wanted it. So in order to please her, I ended up buying it. Which wasn’t a big deal, 10 million isn’t a-lot for me.”

“Shit, well it is for me.” Jensen laughed, trying to ease the tension. He knew Jared hated talking about his wife.

“Anyway.” Jared smirked, his face full of love, directed right at him. “When we divorced she wanted the L.A. mansion and our Florida vacation house. She got them both and she’s welcome to them, I couldn’t care less about those houses. I wasn’t going to fight over a piece of property. But, the up keep for both of those homes, especially the L.A., mansion cost a lot of money. Taxes, utilities, maintenance and then there’s the staff; Maids, Chef’s, Gardner’s; paying those people alone can cost over a hundred thousand dollars a year. And yeah, she got some money from our divorce settlement, but she realized if she kept the mansion, she’d go broke and fast. So she sold it, because lord knows the wench doesn’t like working. Though, I’m positive that her father would just take care of her long before she went broke.” Jared’s face looked disgusted as he spoke.

“Wow.” Jensen pondered, looking back at the step-ferd wife looking house. “It looks like she’s doing fine though.”

Jensen looked to his right, and out the car window to see a tiny little white gate in front of the driveway. So tiny in fact, if someone wanted to, they could just jump up and over it. He figures the gate is there to look pretty, more than it is for security.

From the outside, the house looked relatively normal, Jensen’s sure it’s nothing compared to the mansion she was used to living in back when she was married to Jared. But it didn’t look like a shoe box either.

He looked around the neighborhood, and noticed it looked exactly like something out of a ‘Designer Home Magazine.’ All the houses were perfectly sculptured, freshly painted and the lawns painstakingly manicured. It also looked like one of those neighborhoods where you move in, and your lovely housewife of a next door neighbor comes over with a batch of cookies to welcome you.

Except the cookies are poisoned...

“Are you sure I should come inside?” Jensen fidgeted in his seat. “I could just wait here in the car while you go get the kids. I’m sure Genevieve doesn’t want me in her house.”

Jensen knows that Genevieve is aware that he and Jared are together, because Jared had told him a while ago that she read the many news articles about the scuffle between him and Alexander.

Jared said she was livid with jealousy at first, but eventually calmed down...

He’s still in no hurry to meet her though.

“Baby just come in, I want you to meet the kids.”

Jensen whined. “Yeahhhhh but I can meet the kids in the car.”

Truthfully, Jensen wasn’t scared of Genevieve. He just doesn’t want the drama that comes with most ex-wives. Jensen has always considered himself a drama free person.

That was until he met Jared.

Jared leaned in to kiss his lips. “Come on babe. Please? For me?”

Jensen sighed. “Alright...”

 

Walking up to Genevieve’s front door, was completely nerve wracking for many reasons.

Meeting Jared’s kids would mean that there’s more than him and Jared to think about in the relationship. If things go wrong it’ll affect them, he wouldn’t be able to leave Jared as easily.

Especially if the kid’s started to grow accustomed and maybe even love him.

Jared knocked on the door twice before it swung open.

“You’re right on time.” Genevieve answered, looking at Jared first; then her gaze lingering on Jensen, an almost imperceptible snarl curling her lip. “Come in.” She motioned to the both of them.

Genevieve’s house was immaculate. Everything had its own space and not a hair was out of it.

What’s odd is that she almost seems to have the same taste in furniture as he does. With her white couches with multi-color throw pillow and white rugs, and beautiful hardwood floors. He blinks as he recognizes the hurricane lamps on the mantelpiece as the same ones he bought from Pottery Barn a few weeks back.

They walked into a big kitchen, and again everything was pretty much decorated in white accented with splashed of color like the purple kettle and the large Linzi Lynn canvas on the wall.

Yeah…. She’s definitely got it hard.

 

 

 

(Click This Link To View Photo's Of Genevieve's new house: <http://s556.photobucket.com/user/spn_katie/library/Gens%20House>

 

Password To View The Album Is: genhouse1 )

 

 

 

 

Genevieve leant against the counter her arms folded across her chest. Jared stood in the middle of the kitchen, not flinching from her stare, while he shifted from foot to foot by his side. The silence was awkward and oppressive until Jared broke the ice.

Jared placed his hand on Jensen’s lower back as he spoke. “Genevieve this is Jensen, Jen this is Genevieve.”

“You used to call me ‘Gen’ as well... Isn’t that ironic?” Genevieve snorted.

Jared rolled his eyes. “Don’t start with your shit Genevieve, I’m not in the mood today.”

Jensen just stood there shocked, unsure of what to say.

“Whatever.” Gen waved off. “Go wake up the kids. They’re napping upstairs in their room.”

Jared turned to Jensen, bending down to kiss his lips. “I’ll be right back baby.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Genevieve recoil, clearly unhappy with the affection Jared was displaying upon him in front of her.

And Jensen wasn’t exactly comfortable either.

After another kiss, Jared headed to the kid’s room, leaving him alone with the ex-wife.

Jensen watched as Genevieve walked over to a cabinet to pull out an expensive looking wine bottle, and two wine glasses.

“Would you like some wine?” She offered, her voice sounding sincere.

“No-no I’m fine thank you.” He responded, deciding not to point out it was two in the afternoon and silently cursing Jared for leaving him here with his ex-wife.

“Well…” She started pouring wine into both glasses anyway, ignoring his polite refusal. “It’s nice to finally meet the person who tore apart my family.”

Jensen couldn’t help but gasp at Genevieve’s harsh words, because in a way what she was saying was true.

But it was also SO wrong.

“What?” She taunted, as she took a sip of the red wine. “Nothing to say?”

“I didn’t break your family apart. I didn’t even know he was married.” Jensen mustered, trying his best not to seem weak.

It’s not that he can’t stand up for himself, but this is still such a sore subject between him and Jared. And every time it comes up, it makes him emotional, it makes the pain come back all over again.

And it’s no different this time around.

“Mmmm maybe not... Jared’s been cheating on me since our marriage started. But you…you were the nail in the coffin.”

“If that’s how you feel, then so be it.” Jensen replied calmly, determined not to lose his cool.

His nonchalant response only seemed to piss Genevieve off further. “You know he’ll cheat on you too right? What makes you think you’re any different? It’s what he does, it’s who he is. Jared didn’t change for me and he definitely won’t change for you. He doesn’t love you, you’re just some boy toy, a bit of fun, if that’s even what you want to call it, because you’re famous. That’s it. So don’t fool yourself honey, after he’s through with you, and he WILL be through with you sooner or later, and then he’ll be running right back to me.”

“Is that what you think?” Jensen couldn’t help himself, this woman hit his last nerve with her rudeness. “Because, that isn’t what Jared’s been telling me. In fact, he says that you were the shittest wife anyone could’ve ever asked for.” Jensen paused, taking in her shocked expression. “I guess you just weren’t fulfilling his needs, so he moved onto someone bigger and better.” He shrugged.

“You foul-mouthed little cunt!” Her voice dripped venom and Jensen smiled, pleased that he got a rise out of her. She slammed her wine glass onto the counter, the expensive merlot sloshing over the rim. She jabbed a finger at Jensen. “Even if he does love you, which he doesn’t. He WILL cheat on you, that’s if he hasn’t already! Jared’s a fuck up, and that’s all he’ll ever be... And what? You think you’re better than me because you’re some star?” She did the air quote fingers at ‘star’. “I’m a celebrity too I-”

Jared cut her off, as he walked back into the kitchen, holding his son’s up in each one of his arms. They still looked sleepy, seeing as they were resting their heads on his shoulders. “Ohhh Genevieve shut the hell up. You did one photo shoot when you were seventeen, you’re hardly a celebrity. Besides you’re far from beautiful, I doubt anyone would wanna work with you. Especially now, at your age.”

Jensen barely suppressed a snicker.

“Fuck you Jared.” She spat. “Fuck you both!”

Jared’s voice was laced with sarcasm as he spoke. “Wow, is that how you speak in front of our children when I’m not around?”

“Mommy, who’s that?” Kolton asked, having woken up enough to notice Jensen.

“Oh him?” Gen pointed towards Jensen, and Kolton nodded his little head. “That’s daddy’s whore. He’s nothing special sweetie.”

In one seamless motion the children were in Jensen’s arms, and Jared was across the room and in Genevieve’s face, towering over her small body. “You better watch your fuckin mouth.”

“Excuse me?” Gen retorted, trying her best to sound brave even if she had shrank back against the counter. Despite the anger on her face, Jensen could tell she was a bit frightened.

After all, Jared’s easily twice her size. And Jensen wouldn’t put it past Jared to hit a woman, even if it is his ex-wife, _especially_ if it was his ex-wife. That’s what so scary about Jared; is that he doesn’t care about gender. To him, if you’re a problem, then you need to be taken care of...

Jared growled as he spoke. “You heard what I said Genevieve! Don’t ever speak about Jensen like that again!”

Genevieve didn’t back down. “So what!? You’re just gonna let him tear apart our family!? Everything that we built together!?”

“Jensen didn’t destroy our family, I never even loved you...” Jared glanced over his shoulder to Jensen and the boys. Taking a deep breath, he stepped back and changed the subject. “Now, I’ll have the kids back to you by Monday.”

Going along with the change of subject Genevieve replied. “Where are their bags? They need clothes if they’re going to be staying with you for the weekend Jared.”

“How stupid are you? I know they need clothes; I’ve already bought them some, they’re at my house.”

“Your house? Since when did you buy another house?”

Jensen knew what Jared was talking about, which was his ‘Safe House’. The same house that Jared took him to, where they made love in the bathtub. Jared had told him a few weeks back that no one at the time, except for a few of his security detail, and people he did business with, knew about that house.

So that obviously explains why Genevieve has no idea what Jared's talking about.

Jared slowly backed away from his ex-wife. “Don’t worry about it.”

“You ready baby?” Jared asked, turning his attention to Jensen, acting like his wife wasn’t even in the room.

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.”

As they started walking towards the front door, Genevieve yelled out. “I want them home by 5 o’clock Monday afternoon! Not one minute later Jared!”

 

 

 

                                

             

 

 

_****JARED POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once in the car, with the kids settled and seated, napping in the back seat, Jared decided to speak. “I’m sorry about that baby.” Jared brought Jensen’s hand to his mouth and placed several kisses on his boy’s knuckles. “I don’t want you going through that again. Next time I come to get them, you don’t have to come with me. You can just wait at home.”

Jensen shook his head, nodding. “Yeah, I think you’re right... But what happened today isn’t your fault. You had nothing to do with it. I think she’s just an angry person, so she lashes out at others. I don’t blame her... But I don’t want anything to do with her.”

Jared is still always amazed by Jensen’s compassion for others. Even when they don’t do anything to deserve it. “I love you, you know.”

“Yeah, I know Jay.” Jensen looked over at him, and smiled. “They look just like you ya know?”

“Who?”

Jensen snorted. “Your kids Jared, who else would I be talking about?”

“You think so?”

“Mhmm.” Jensen mumbled. “Kolton has your eyes.”

Jared kept his eyes on the road ahead. “Oh yeah?”

“And Peyton has your big little forehead.”

Jared playfully slapped Jensen’s leg. “Leave me and my babies forehead alone, we’re beautiful just the way we are.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Jared turned to look over at Jensen, watching him watch the kids in the rear view mirror, sparkling green eyes lit up his face as he already looked at the boys like he loves them.

That’s when he realized he’s never been more content in his life. As long as he has Jensen, everything is going to be fine.

Back in Genevieve’s house, when Jared went upstairs to get his kids, he ran into his former maid Natasha. She’s a 55-year-old Russian lady, who barely speaks an ounce of English.

But she sure knows how to suck dick.

When he and Genevieve had first gotten together, and bought the L.A. mansion, Gen wanted Natasha because she wasn’t your stereotypical ‘Hot maid’. Gen was afraid that Jared might cheat, but never voiced her opinion about it at the time. 

He used to bend Natasha over his home office desk and fuck her all the time, squeezing on his big soft tits. She was definitely ugly with her big barbaric looking nose, but Jared’s always lived by the rule that a holes a hole. And that’s exactly what Natasha was back then, and apparently what she is now.

When Jared was in his kid’s room, she entered behind him and put her hands on his dick.

At first he thought it was Jensen just being sneaky, but then he looked down and saw manicured nails that definitely didn’t belong to his boy. When he turned around he was faced with a happy looking Natasha.

As Jared drove on the highway back to his ‘Safe House’, he reflected back on the situation.

 

 

_******FLASHBACK****** _

 

_“Natasha long time no see.” Jared smiled, keeping his voice a whisper, careful not to wake up his two sleeping boys._

_“Da, long time Mister Jared.” Her Russian accent heavy._

_Jared wondered why Genevieve decided to keep her? Probably because she thought Natasha was trust worthy._

_Little did she know…_

_“What are you doing here? I thought I fired you?”_

_“Yes-yes you fire me Mister Jared.” Natasha nodded. “But Mrs. Genevieve hire me back. Why-you here? You home with Mrs. Genevieve again?”_

_“No absolutely not, I’m here to pick up the kids. My boyfriend is waiting downstairs for me.”_

_“Boyfrand? You no like pussy no more?” Natasha asked confused, mispronouncing her blunt words._

_“Oh I still like the ladies, believe me.” Jared replied, smirking._

_He loves Jensen with all his heart, and ever since they’ve gotten back together, he’s never felt more alive._

_But he still has his cravings._

_He’s still a man…_

_Natasha brought her hand to Jared’s clothed dick and started rubbing. “Why you don’t let me help you da? Like old time?”_

_Jared could feel his dick twist in interest, while he did his complete best to ignore her terrible speech impediment._

_“Uhhh-” Jared moaned._

_“You like that yeah?” Natasha rubbed harder._

_“This is a terrible idea.” Jared muttered._

_“Why dat? Isn’t dis what you want? What you crave? Da, I work for you for long time Mister Jared, I know what you need.” Natasha purred, her heavy Russian accent sounding intoxicating and foreign._

_“I’m with someone.” Jared forced out, still letting Natasha rub him._

_He knows he’s already crossing a line, and if he doesn’t stop now, it’s over._

_“So? You marry Mrs. Genevieve, but still fuck me? Why not do the same thing to your boyfrand?”_

_“I love him.” Jared stated, mouth partly open in ecstasy._

_“Love him? Oh! Must be serious.” Natasha pulled her hand off of Jared’s bulge. “I no want to ruin nothing. Not if you love him. You never once told me you love Ms. Genevieve.” She patted his cheek, an oddly maternal gesture for someone who had just had her hand on his dick. “You take your boys now. Nice to see you again Mister Jared.” Natasha bowed her head, and left._

_Jared stood there in wonder, shocked at what he had almost done._

_For one, he almost cheated on Jensen again._

_And two he almost had Natasha get him off right in front of his sleeping children._

_What the fuck is wrong with him? Is he that desperate for validation?_

_It’s a good thing Natasha had enough common sense to stop, because if she hadn’t Jared would’ve followed through with it._

_He never would have told Jensen about it though._

_Jared can’t lose Jensen again, especially over a blowjob from an old, grey Russian lady, who’s practically the age of a grandmother._

_Shaking his head, he picked up Kolton from his bed, and then went to the other side of the room where Peyton lay on his belly with this little legs tucked underneath and his butt in the air, comfort blankie clutched in his chubby fingers and picked him up as well._

_One thing Genevieve did right was keeping them in the same room. That way, they are always near each other._

_There is nothing stronger than a brothers bond. And he hopes his kids have that, because as much as Jared loves his children. Deep down he knows he’s not a very caring, attentive, or loving father._

_The only person who has every brought those type of feelings from within him, is Jensen..._

_Which is exactly why he needs to lock Jensen down, in all sense of the word, as soon as possible._ _He needs to get his boy pregnant, then persuade Jensen to marry him. T_ _hat way no matter what Jared does, Jensen won’t be able to go anywhere._ _And if Jensen ever wanted a divorce, Jared would drag it out for years in the court. Long enough to work on making Jensen forgive him for whatever mistake he would have made..._

_Jared knows he made Jensen a promise, and he DOES intend to keep it. But there might be a time when he’ll need something else, where he might need a certain release, because Jensen isn’t around to give it to him._

_One thing is for certain, if he does ever cheat on Jensen again and that’s a pretty big IF at this point, he would/will make sure Jensen NEVER found out. No loose ends this time around._

_But for now, Jared intends to keep his promise in staying faithful to his boy._

_To the love of his life._

_To the one man that accepts and loves Jared for everything that he is._

**_*********_ **

 

“Jensen?” Kolton asked, standing close to his Daddy’s side and observing the new man with careful scrutiny.

Jared watched as Jensen looked down at his child. “Yes?”

“Do you love my daddy?”

Jensen smiled and nodded. “I do. Is that okay? Do you think we can share him?”

“Yesssss!” Kolton screamed and ran over to Jensen legs to give them a bone crushing hug.

Jared couldn’t help but laugh.

He knew that his kids would take to Jensen immediately, Kolton and Peyton are always shy in the beginning. But after the first initial meeting, they start to warm up to you.

Earlier, when they got to Jared’s safe house. It didn’t take long for all his boys to get along and start laughing. Even little Peyton was giggling, though he had no idea what was so funny, seeing as he’s only two.

Jensen smiled lovingly, holding his arms out. “Oh good! I’m glad we can share.” Jensen picked his son up and positioned Kolton on his hip. “You and your brother want some pancakes?”

“Yeah!” Kolton bounced. “We love pannycakes! Right daddy?”

“It’s P-A-N-C-A-K-E-S Kolton.” Jared sounded out each letter. “And yes I know you like pancakes.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jensen glaring at him.

Not once, has Jared ever felt bad for correcting his kid’s speech. The last thing he wants is for them to walk around sounding uneducated. Sure, it may be cute now, but eventually it’ll look and sound ridiculous.

“P-ANN-CA-KES?” Kolton sounded out.

Jared walked over to his son; patting him on the back. “Close enough, good job.”

“Hey buddy, why don’t you go play with your brother in the other room while your daddy and I make your pancakes? Sound good?” Jensen suggested.

“Okie.” Kolton nodded, his hair long hair falling in front of his eyes.

There is one thing that Jared could never deny, and that was that Kolton is 100% his child. They look exactly alike, Kolton is basically a three and a half foot tall Jared.

As for Peyton, he’s fairer, more delicate. Jared’s always wondered if he was really his child. He wouldn’t be surprised if Genevieve was having her own affairs on the side as well.

But it’s too late to do anything about it now anyway, they both think he’s their father.

Jared may be narcissistic, selfish, and just plain out cold. However, one thing he won’t do is ruin the little family he has left by requesting a paternity test. He’s brought the boy up and as far as he is concerned that makes Peyton his more than any random sperm donor Genevieve may or may not have been fucking.

As soon as Jensen set Kolton down from off his hip and onto the floor, Kolton ran into the other room laughing and giggling.

“Your boy’s are so sweet Jay.” Jensen assessed.

Jared walked up and behind Jensen, and pulled his boy into his chest. “I told you they’d love you. After the first five minutes everything went fine.”

“Yeah, but that’s because I’m making them pancakes now.”

“Baby no... For the past two hours you and Kolton have been playing Mario Cart, and the boy couldn’t get enough of you. Always wanting to touch and sit next to you, n’ kissing your cheek. I swear, it’s like he has a crush on you or something.” Jared mumbled.

“Jay, don’t tell me you’re jealous of your own child?” Jensen laughed. “He’s four.”

“Mmm’ not jealous.”

“You better not be.”

“I’m not.” Jared confirmed.

“Good.”

“Good.” He countered back.

“Alright...” Jensen sighed. “I suppose I should get started on those pancakes now huh?”

“Well, you could do that... Or you could let me eat you out and let the house keeper make the pancakes.” Jared mewed.

“Jay your kids are right in the other room, besides I told them I’d make the pancakes. Not your maid.” Jensen ground out.

Jared laughed. “So? It’s not like they’ll know the difference. They’re four and two years old. They’re happy to eat a cookie at night before bedtime. Believe me those boys are easy to please.”

“Mmmm, I don’t know. I’ll feel bad.” Jensen went on.

“Come on beautiful. I need you right now, just lemme take care of you.” Jared pleaded. Which is one thing he never thought he’d be doing.

Begging for sex...

“Please baby? Your ass looks so good in those jeans. I just wanna-”

“Eat it?” Jensen snickered.

Jared nodded, pushing Jensen against the counter, trapping him with his body against it. “Yeah.”

“You’re always so horny.”

Jared licked Jensen’s neck. “I can’t help it. Every time I see you, I wanna take you. Make you mine... Make sure everyone knows who you belong to.”

“Fuuuck.” Jensen groaned out, as Jared rolled their hips together.

“Wanna eat your ass right here... Right in the kitchen…bend you right over the counter.” He whispered.

“Jayyy that’s too risky.” Jensen replied back, weakly.

Jared knew he was making progress, so he had to work quickly. “So?”

“Y-your kids?”

“Enough about my kids!” Jared growled, getting pissed. “I want you, so I’m gonna take you.” He soothed out.

Jared isn’t mad at Jen, he’s just mad in general.

He hates it when people or work take his time away from Jensen.

And right now, it was his kids fault. Not that they were conscious or purposely trying to, but still...

“Okay Jay, okay. Anything-anything you want.” Jensen nipped at his lips. He kissed down Jared’s neck, taking a surreptitious peep over his shoulder to make sure the kids were still safely in the den. Once he was sure no little eyes were watching, he grabbed Jared’s hand and pulled him across the kitchen into the tiny laundry room. He leaned back against the closed door and pulled Jared into a filthy kiss, undoing his belt and jeans in invitation.

Jared ran his hands up and down Jensen’s body, pulling back to breathe. “I love you darlin’... So sexy.”

This is one of the many reasons why Jared loves Jensen. No matter what, Jensen is always trying to make him happy, without looking out for his own benefit.

No one has ever done things like that for Jared before.

Which is why Jensen is one of kind.

Which is why his boy needs to be cherished, and loved.

Which is also why no one else can ever have him, but Jared...

 

 

 

                               

 

 

_****JENSEN POV**** _

( _A Few Days Later_ )

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Sooo how was it? How’d the weekend with the kids go?” Danneel chirped through the phone.

Jensen hopped on his bed. “Pretty good actually... Better than I thought it was going to be.”

Danneel hummed as she spoke. “I’m guessing they took a liking to you instantly then?”

“Ehhhh sorta. I think they were nervous at first. But then again, so was I.”

“I don’t blame you.” She muffled the phone, but he still heard her horrible wet cough. “You went with Jared to pick them up from ‘The Ex’ right?”

Jensen laughed. Ever since he and Jared got back together, whenever Jensen and Danneel would talk about Genevieve, Danni always referred to her as ‘The Ex.’ With capital letters.

“I did yeah.” He confirmed. “Are you sick? You sound a bit stuffy.”

“Ah-ah-ah, no-no-no, don’t go trying to change the subject on me mister!” Danni coughed, this time louder. “But yes, I'm sick. My assistant gave me her cold, that bitch.” She cursed. “Sooooo how did meeting ‘The Ex’ go?”

“Mmmm not too well... Genevieve doesn’t like me, and I don’t like her. That’s really all there is to it.”

“She’s a cunt huh?”

Jensen didn’t shy away from his response. “Yep.”

“What’d she say?”

He paused for a few moments thinking back on the situation. “Genevieve said a bunch of stuff like ‘You broke up my family!’ or ‘Jared will cheat on you!’ Just, a lot of hurtful stuff. But the sad part is, that it’s kinda true...”  

“No! Don’t even go there!” Danneel chided. “You didn’t even know Jared was married. It’s all his fault, the bastard... Besides, I hate to say it but Genevieve’s right; he did cheat on you.”

“I know.” Jensen agreed. But he also knows it takes two to tango. And the truth is, Jensen did play a part of the situation without even realizing it.

“Well, let’s change the topic from this depressing discussion.” Danneel chewed, sounding like she’s smacking on a piece of gum. “Didn’t you say something about flying out to Colorado a few days ago?”

It took Jensen a moment to remember what Danni was talking about. “Oh, yeah! Jared has some business to take care of down there, and he asked me to go with him.”

“Really? That’s surprising... When did he ask you?”

“Back when we went to his condo in Malibu.”

“Damn, look at you.” Danneel laughed. “Living the life of luxury.”

“Ohhh shut it.” Jensen scolded.

“When do you guys go?”

“We fly out to Colorado in, like, two days. We just got done dropping the kids off back at Genevieve’s. And before you even ask no I didn’t go inside that woman’s house again. I learned my lesson the first time, believe me, I want nothing to do with her. As I’m sure she feels the exact same way about me.”

“I actually wasn’t even going to ask that, but that’s nice to know.”

“Alright, enough about me now... How are you? How’s the show going?” He asked.

“Ehhhh, not so good. I think they’re gonna kick my character off soon.”

“What makes you say that?”

See, that’s the thing with TV shows. Unless you’re the main character, there’s no guarantee you’ll have a steady work. They can and will write your character off in a heartbeat if they want to. Next thing you know, you’ll be out of work, and back out on auditions looking for another job so you can pay your bills and not be out on the street.

“I don’t know, I just have this feeling... The way they’re taking my character isn’t sitting right with me, ya know? Besides, me and Sophia have had enough fights on set to last a lifetime. I’m sure they wanna get rid of me as soon as possible.”

“Well, if they do kick you off, what’re you gonna do? Do you have other jobs lined up?”

Even as Danneel tried to up lift herself, she still sounded disappointed. “Kind of, I still have that recurring role on Gossip Girl. I’ve already done seven episodes so far, and it’s only been two years.”

“Yeah that’s good.” Jensen went on. “But, you know as well as I do that-that isn’t steady. Have you been to auditions for other stuff?”

“What do you think I do? Just sit at home and do nothing all day?” Danneel sounded slightly offended. “Of-course I go out to auditions, all the time. But no one wants to hire me for some stupid fuckin’ reason.”

“At least you’ve got One Tree Hill and Gossip Girl for now.”

“Yeah...” Danneel sighed sadly. “But that can only last for so long.”

 

 

Jensen talked to Danneel for another ten minutes before hanging up the phone. He’d offer her help if he could, but there isn’t much he could do. Sure, his fame and notoriety has sky rocketed within the past few months. But that doesn’t mean he can pull strings on the inside of Hollywood like other A-list actors can.

In this business it’s all about who you know. And Jensen knows a lot of people, but not on a personal level. There have been many times when directors and producers have asked him out to a friendly lunch with them on their lunch breaks, but he’s always politely refused. It’s not that he doesn’t like them, he just tries to keep it strictly professional.

People don’t realize how much power directors and producers really have. They have much more power than the actors and actresses. Which is why you should always stay on their good side, because if you don’t, they could get you blacklisted in Hollywood with the snap of their fingers.

Jensen was pulled from his thoughts when the door to his private bathroom off his bedroom opened, revealing a dripping wet Jared, with a crystal white towel wrapped low around his waist; exposing all the defined muscles on his chest.

“Did you enjoy your shower?” Jensen asked, amused.

“I did. I love your shower, it gets just the right amount of pressure; feels good on my back.”

Jensen rubbed at his eyes, yawing. “Come on Jay, let’s go to sleep. I’m tired.”

Jared walked over to Jensen and bent down to place a sloppy kiss on his forehead, along with droplets of water falling from his floppy hair. “Okay beautiful, just lemme dry off and get changed.”

Once Jared walked out of the bedroom and into the adjoining walk-in closet, Jensen fell right into a deep filled sleep like bliss. Those kids really wore him out for the whole weekend that they had them. They had so much energy and wanted to do something every minute of every hour. And they never wanted to go to bed, which made Jensen want to scream.

But Kolton and Peyton were so sweet. So, their kindness and acceptance of Jensen in their lives made up for their terrible sleeping hours.

It was also nice to see touching moments between Jared and his sons. Jared may be a hard ass most of the time, but you can’t be a bad ass and the ‘tickle-monster’ that chases your kids around the house yelling ‘I’m-gonna-get-you!’ as they shrieked with laughter at the same time.

That was a moment Jensen will never forget.

Jensen can tell his boyfriend has trouble accepting his own kids, for whatever reason that may be. But, Jensen can also tell that Jared does love his children. No matter how small or large that love expands.

 

 

At two A.M. Jensen woke up to the feel of strong arms wrapped around him and a thick gangly leg thrown over his whole lower body. He was literally encased in the older man, even if he wanted to move, he couldn’t.

Sleeping in bed with Jared, was literally like sleeping in bed with an octopus.

Jared’s. Limbs. Are. Everywhere.

In the beginning that was something that also annoyed Jensen, because back when he was single, he liked to spread out on the bed when trying to sleep.

But lately, he’s gotten used to sleeping with Jared like this.

He felt safe...

It’s like even in Jared’s sleep and subconscious, he’s trying to watch over him; protecting him from a harm that isn’t even there or relevant.

“I love you Jay.” Jensen whispered, before he nodded back off into his very own sleep filled oblivion.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_****JARED POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared tensely rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you made us fly commercial instead of taking my Jet, it would've been so much easier.”

“What’s the matter babe? You don’t like flying with us regular folk? Is it to 'poor' for you?” Jensen teased.

“Please, flying First Class is hardly something ‘regular folk’ do.”

“True.” Jensen shrugged. “But still, I think it’s best for you to see how some of us fly. It’ll humble you.”

“I hate to break it to you beautiful.” Jared laughed. “But I didn’t grow up rich, I’ve flown Coach, and First Class plenty of times.”

“Maybe so... but I think you forgot what it’s like.”

Jared snorted. “I think that’s the whole point of becoming rich no? To forget what it’s like to be poor?”

“Ugh. Whatever Jared.”

“I’m just sayin’, no need to get all pissy sweetheart.” Jared gently rubbed the top of Jensen’s head; which was resting on his shoulder.

Jared couldn’t help but laugh when Jensen insisted they fly to Colorado in First Class, instead of taking the jet. Supposedly, this was Jensen’s way of trying to _humble_ him.

Although, he’d already consider himself humble...

Just the other day, when someone messed up one of his drug shipments, he didn’t kill them like he normally would have. So Jared took that as a sign of humbleness. A sign that he’s slowly, but surely changing for the better.

So there was absolutely no reason to be flying on a commercial airplane right now, dealing with all these smelly, nosey, nasty people. That’s why Jared bought his Jet in the first place, he hates having to deal with the cattle. Call that rude, stuck up, or just plain ignorant. But that’s just the way he feels, and no one can change his mind on the matter.

But of course instead of arguing with Jensen, he let his boy have his way.

You could say Jared’s a bit of a pushover when it comes to Jensen.... The most important person in his very existence.

“Aww you and your son are so cute together.” Beamed the elderly woman who was seated in the same aisle as them. She was dressed in a high-end pink leisure suit with what looked like very expensive pearl earrings in her ears, her Lily of the Valley perfume was cloying and he could see the powder caked into the creases of her face from two seats away; her lipstick matched her clothes and bled into the wrinkles around her mouth.

It would be just his luck for him and Jensen to be stuck next to some crazy old woman.

He’s surprised she thought Jensen was his son. It’s not like he’s been private with the affection he’s shown his boyfriend since they’ve boarded the plane, it’s blatantly obvious they’re a couple. But Jared supposed he could see how this older women, who looked to be in her late 80’s, could confuse them for father and son.

After all Jensen is young enough to be his child...

“Actually Ma’am we aren’t-”

“Oh thank you so much.” Jensen cut him off, his voice carrying a tone of sweet, youthful innocence.

Jared balked at how Jensen was playing into this woman’s misconceptions.

He looked over at his boys face and found an expression that he couldn’t read.

“How old are you dear?” The woman asked, speaking directly to Jensen.

“I’m nineteen Ma’am.” He replied. His boy was so polite

“Oh really?” The woman chuckled, her deep crackly laugh showing her years of age. “My dear, you look so young. I wouldn’t have put you a day over fourteen.”

Jensen nodded, smiling. “I get that a lot.”

Jared tried not to laugh as Jensen continued to play along, toying with the woman.

“Sir?” The woman directed at Jared. “Are you a single father? I happened to notice you don’t have a lovely woman hanging off your arm? I’m sure a fine man like you isn’t single.”

This is why Jared hates old people; they are so damn nosey. In the next breath she’ll be telling him about her Granddaughter.

Her unmarried Granddaughter…

Jared thought ‘fuck it’ and decided to play along... “No, sadly my wife couldn’t make the flight with us this evening. She’ll be taking the next flight out tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” The woman rummaged in her pink oversize Hermes handbag. “I’m visiting my son and my grandchildren for the weekend.” She pulled a small photo album out, Jared barely suppressed a groan as she thrust a picture of a middle aged man with a beer gut and an ugly sweater holding a cross-eyed toddler and an older boy with a petulant expression and a pudding bowl haircut under his nose. “That’s them, that’s my William, he’s a podiatrist you know…” Jared had to hand it to Jensen’s acting skills as he pulled a face that was the perfect balance of interested and impressed. “…and Tyler and that little beauty-” pointing at the wonky eyed toddler “-is Madison, so that’s why I’m flying out to Colorado. What are you lovely gentleman are flying out for? Do you have family out there?”

Jared sighed, annoyed with this woman’s questions already. “We’re taking a nice vacation for the weekend, we rented a cabin and m-my son, and my wife and I plan on going hiking. We love exploring the wilderness.”

“That sounds like fun.” The lady smiled, her teeth perfectly even and startling white.

“It’s gonna be so much fun!” Jensen answered as he moved his hand onto Jared’s crotch, underneath the blanket that they’ve been sharing for the past two hours. Jensen continued talking and traced the outline of his penis through his pants at the same time; Jared couldn’t stop himself from getting hard. “My dad is the best. We always go hiking when we can. And most of the time my mom just lets us go alone together so we can spend some quality father-son time. Right dad?” Jensen asked, sounding obscenely young as he rubbed Jared’s dick extra hard, causing a beautiful sensation of friction.

Jared didn’t respond for many reasons.

One, he was close to coming.

And two, he can’t believe Jensen is basically jerking him off under the blanket in public, in a plane that’s loaded with over 250 passengers.

Since when did Jensen become so brave and daring?

“I just love a father who’s so hands on with his boy. That’s important to have, especially sinc-”

Jared dug his nails into the armrest and accidentally cut the woman off with a low moan as he spurted in his jeans like a horny teenager.

The orgasm being one of the strongest he’s ever had.

Jensen kept rubbing his cock, milking him through it, acting all wide-eyed and completely oblivious. “Dad are you okay? Are you hurt? Is something wrong?”

“Sir? Are you okay? Did you need me to get a flight attendant? You look a little red in the face darling.” The lady chirped in, sounding worried, completely unaware of the real reason why Jared’s face is flushed.

“I think he’s okay ma’am.” Jensen reassured her, as he continued to softly rub Jared’s sensitive dick through his jeans. “Sometimes when we fly, my dad gets really nervous. He’s a terrible flyer.”

“Oh.” She replied, still unsure. “Okay, as long as he’s alright. I was worried for a moment there.”

“You’ll be fine, won’t you Dad?”

Would it bad that Jared liked how Jensen called him ‘Dad’ instead of the usual ‘Daddy’?

It’s a bit incestuous... Yet he finds it hot.

There is definitely something wrong with him.

Jared nodded, swallowing hard and trying to play it off. “Yeah, I’m-I’m fine... Just a little nervous is all.”

“My late husband was the same way.” The woman closed her eyes for a second as she reminisced on the past, then she was back flicking through her photo album to show them a black and white wedding photograph. “Bless his soul, may he rest in peace...”

 

 

Jared couldn’t have been happier to be off the plane and into the private car driven by one of his security guards. Jared, being the think ahead type of guy that he is, flew four of his security personnel out a day before he and Jensen were supposed to land in Colorado, so they could do the usual security checks.

He wouldn’t put it past some of his enemies to try and set up bombs, or lace bugs throughout his home. Especially since it's out in the middle of the country; one could have easy access to the house. There is security, but there are times when the enemies are one step ahead. He should know...

Once they were finally in the car and on the way to the house, is when Jared finally asked Jensen what that whole debacle on the plane was about.

“Come on don’t tell me that wasn’t funny. I can’t believe that lady actually thought you were my father.” Jensen laughed.

“I have to admit; it was pretty funny.” Jared joined in the laughing. “And ‘Dad’ huh?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Well...” Jensen snorted, widening his beautiful green eyes and looking up at him through fluttering lashes. “You are my ‘Daddy’ aren’t you?”

“Damn right I am.” Jared brought Jensen closer to his body. “But I’m pretty sure daddy and dad have different meanings.”

Jensen just chuckled at his response and flexed his fingertips against Jared’s chest.

He never really felt comfortable unless Jensen was right next to him.

Whenever, Jared was at work, handling business, he always felt ‘off’... if Jared spent too much time away from Jensen, he got cranky and rude to everyone around him, even Chad... it didn’t matter who it was. He supposes he’s gotten spoiled, because ever since he and Jensen have gotten back together. Jared’s spent the night with Jensen every single time they saw one another. The minute he got home from work to Jensen, the minute Jensen’s body was placed next to his, everything felt right again.

It’s strange...

Jared feels like he always needs Jensen around, just to feel what people call ‘normal’ or ‘content’.

If that doesn’t say how fucked up Jared is without the boy, then he doesn’t know what does.

“Hey Jay?”

“Yeah baby?”

“Where are the guards staying? Are they sleeping in the house with us?” Jensen sounded a bit apprehensive.

“No, they’re gonna stay in the guest house. It’s located about half a mile down the road from the main house.”

“Okay, good. By the way, how come Chad didn’t come? Doesn’t he usually go everywhere with you?”

“Normally he would’ve, but he just started dating this new girl and she invited him to her parents’ house for the weekend. He’s like a lovesick puppy so I gave him the weekend off.”

“Ooooo.” Jensen gasped. “It must be serious, is Chad finally settling down?”

“I think so...” Jared replied, looking out the back window and into the darkness that aligned the ridges of the trees.

Jared can’t believe Chad passed up a chance to come to Colorado house, he loves coming here. That’s how he knows that this new girl Chad’s seeing must be something special.

It’s about time Chad’s settled down. But Jared really has no room for any type of judgement.

“Wow I’m surprised.”

“Me too baby...” Jared paused. “Are you hungry?”

“Mmmm, no why?”

“I’m famished.”

“Of-course you are. You’re always hungry Jay.”

“Hey Patrick!” Jared called up to the front seat at the driver/security guard. “Next time you see an exit for McDonald’s take it... I gotta get some food, I’m starving.”

“Yes sir.” The guard nodded, never taking his eyes off the road.

 

 

                                     

                                      

 

 

 

 

_****JENSEN POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“This place is-”

“Amazing? I know.” Jared smiled, not even meaning to cut Jensen off.

“No, I was gonna say a bit creepy.” Jensen mumbled, fighting the urge to make banjo noises or look at the stuffed deer head that he could feel staring a hole through him with its dead glass eyes.

There was wood everywhere, the whole house was made out of wood and stone. Which shouldn’t really be surprising, it was kinda cabin style after all. But judging from the other homes Jared owned, Jensen would’ve figured that he liked the modern feel much more than the ‘homey’ feel.

This countryside house has a mixture of both modern and the rustic-Texas feel. The furniture decorating the home is absolutely beautiful to the point where it looks like everything was hand crafted. Like someone put their heart and soul into each stoke and curve of anything that had wood attached with it. Such as the dining room chairs, and the tan couches.

 

 

 

 

(Click This Link To View Photo's Of Jared's Colorado Home: <http://s556.photobucket.com/user/spn_katie/library/Jared%20Colorado%20House>

 

 

Password To View The Album Is: colorado1 )

 

 

 

 

From what Jensen could see there were no pictures of Jared or his kids around the house.

Which is strange, because wouldn’t proud fathers have pictures of their kids anywhere they can? On their desk at work, their wallet, their house or in Jared’s case houses...

Now that Jensen thinks back on it, the first time he ever went to Jared’s ‘safe house’ there were no pictures of the kids in sight there either.

“Why? What’s wrong? You don’t like it here?" Jared asked, concerned.

“It’s not that, it’s a beautiful house. But it’s in the middle of nowhere... There are trees everywhere.”

Jared snickered, his dimples showing. “Aww darlin’, don’t tell me you’re scared of the woods?”

“M’not!” Jensen huffed, crossing his arms like a fractious child.

He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Jared pulled on Jensen’s arm’s, forcing his boy to stand in front of him and kissing him softly.  “Don’t worry baby, I’ll protect you from any harm out there.”

“You’re so dumb.... I’m just saying, your house is like, in the middle of nowhere.”

“Well babe, what’d you expect? I don’t want people to know where it is.”

“How long will you be gone tomorrow? I don’t really wanna be here alone.”

“You won’t be here alone, I’ll leave two security guards here with you. They’ll stay in the guest house like I told you earlier. And if you need any help, you just call them from any of the intercoms throughout the house... Look.” Jared pointed to the black intercom box that’s mounted into the wall by the front door. “I have them all through the house, just press the red button and it will direct you right to the guest house, and you can speak to the guards through it.”

“It’s that easy?” Jensen wondered.

Jared’s tone was soothing as he spoke. “Yes baby, it’s that easy. I promise, nothing is going to happen out here. Before we even left California, I flew some of my security team out here to check every square inch of this place, and the surrounding area. Trust me, everything’s gonna be fine.”

“Mmm’k.” Jensen was pulled into a tight hug, and he let himself relax against Jared’s strong reassuring body.

He has to admit, it’s nice to have someone who is always looking out for you.

Someone who is always checking and making sure you’re as comfortable as you can possibly be...

Jensen didn’t even realize he was falling asleep, all the while still in Jared’s arms.

“You tired baby?”

Jensen nodded in response and nuzzled further into the taller man’s neck.

Jared kissed the top of his head. “Come on, let’s go to be bed.”

He didn’t have any time to protest before Jared hoisted him up in his arms bridal style, like he weighed nothing, and carried him upstairs into what he guesses is the master bedroom.

And to be completely honest, Jensen didn’t even want to protest. He’s so tired and drained from the flight for some odd reason, plus it’s midnight already. He’s just ready for some sleep. So if Jared wants to carry him up to bed, then that’s fine by him.

 

Jensen woke up a couple hours later, from a crashing noise that sounded like it came from inside the house.

“Jay.” Jensen whispered, pushing at Jared’s shoulder. “Jay! I think I heard a noise.”

When Jared didn’t wake up, Jensen shoved harder. “Jared!”

Jared sat straight up from the bed, sounding frantic. “Hmmm! What? What? Are you okay?”

“I think I heard a noise.” Jensen repeated, unable to hide the tremor in his voice.

Okay, so maybe he’s overreacting because he doesn’t really feel safe in the house to begin with.

But he could’ve swore he-

“SEE! There it is again.” Jensen sputtered, grabbing Jared’s arm. The second crashing sound making him jump.

Jared threw the heavy blankets off from his body, and got off the bed in one swift moment. “Stay here! Don’t leave this room!”

“No! Jared don’t go! Don’t leave! Call the guards, tell them to get here! I don’t want anything to happen to you!” Jensen reached for the older man, unable to help the worry laced throughout his voice. When Jared didn’t listen, Jensen climbed out of bed on Jared’s side and continued. “Fine, if you’re going then I’m coming with you. I don’t want you going alone Jay.” He doesn’t want anything to happen to the man he loves.

Jared stops him, large hands on his biceps, he stoops a little, forcing Jensen to meet his hazel eyes. “Please Jen, promise me you won’t leave this room. I won’t be able to think straight if I’m worried about you.”

“I promise.” Jensen looked around the dark room anxiously, his blood racing through his veins. It sort of upset him that Jared wouldn’t let him watch his back like Jared does for him all the time. Jensen would gladly give up his life to save Jared’s. And he already knows Jared feels the same way. But, this was no time to be arguing over a mundane topic such as pride. If Jared was going down there Jensen wants him to have his wits about him. “Do you want me to lock the door behind you?”

Jared shook his head from side to side. “This door doesn’t have a lock.”

“What!? What kind of bedroom door doesn’t have a lock!?”

Jensen watched as Jared ignored his protest, and walked over to the dresser only to open the top draw to pull out a sleek black pistol, with that what looked like a silencer attached to it.

“You keep guns in the house?!” As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt stupid.

Of course Jared keeps guns in the house, he’s a fucking _Mobster_ for crying out loud.

It’s just sometimes Jensen forgets these types of things. It’s so easy to forget what Jared really does for a living...

Jared got right to the point. “As soon as I leave this room, I want you to push the dresser in front of the door. Do not, I repeat baby, do NOT open this door for anyone but me.”

“O-okay.” Jensen nodded. “Okay.”

Jared pressed a kiss to his forehead and then he was gone.

As soon as he left the room, pistol in hand, game face on; Jensen pushed the heavy dresser in front of the bedroom door like he was told. Then he crawled back into the middle of the bed, back pressed up against the headboard, hugging his knees to his chest in the dark and now empty room.

What if something happens to Jared?

What if they both get killed?

Could one of Jared’s enemies be in the house?

If something happened to Jared, what would Jensen tell his kids?

What would Jensen tell Genevieve?

Jensen couldn’t stop the thoughts from flowing freely in his brain.

One worried thought after the other, if anything Jensen was making himself more paranoid than he already was.

 

Jensen sat there for at least 15 minutes slowly going out of his mind imagining worse and worse scenarios. He jumped half way off the bed when there was a knock on the bedroom door. It seemed like forever when in reality it was all of a millisecond before he heard the deep, rich timbre. “It’s Jared babe, open up the door.”

The weight on his chest was lifted, and he’s never felt more relieved in his life.

“Hold on.” Jensen yelled, jumping off the bed and using most of his strength to push the heavy dresser away from the door.

The minute the dresser was out of the way, Jensen swung open the door to see a perfectly intact Jared.

“Thank God!” Jensen sighed, jumping into Jared’s arms.

After hugging the man for about another minute, Jensen asked. “So what was that noise?”

“A raccoon.” Jared simply stated.

“A raccoon? Really?”

“Yes, little bastard had the trash can across the floor. Before Patrick left to go to guest house earlier he was smoking and mustn’t have latched the kitchen window properly- we’ll be having words tomorrow.”

Jensen could tell Jared was telling the truth. He’s gotten abnormally good at telling whether or not Jared’s lying to him. Though he may have made some progress in that field, he’s still got a long way to go. Jared’s basically been lying his entire life; he’s got much more experience at being deceitful than Jensen does.

“When was this? I didn’t see Patrick smoking?”

“Back when you feel asleep. Remember? I carried you up to the bedroom.”

“I did?” Jensen was dumbfounded.

He knew Jared carried him up to bed. But he doesn’t remember falling asleep.

On second thought, he doesn’t remember changing in his PJ’s either. Jensen looked down at his attire, and realized he had on a loose black t-shirt, and fuzzy superman pajamas.

Jared must’ve changed him.

Which is sort of embarrassing...

“Yeah you did.” Jared drawled, his brows drawn. “After I changed you, I went back downstairs to go over the plan for tomorrow with the guys for a bit before we all went to bed.”

“Oh...” Jensen sighed. “I’m sorry.” He added.

“Why are you sorry?”

“I shouldn’t have worried you like that. I didn’t mean to get you all worked up before. I just…I just heard a noise and I-” Jared puts a finger to Jensen’s lips.

“No, stop. You did the right thing by waking me up. For all we could’ve known it could have been a person and not some damn raccoon... And you didn’t make me angry sweetheart.”

“Then why do you look pissed?” Jensen asked quietly, eyes on the floor.

“Baby, I’m not pissed. I was just worried... I didn’t want anything to happen to you. I don’t know what I would’ve done if-if something-”

Jensen placed his palms on Jared’s chest and cut him off. “No. Now it’s time for you to stop.” He rubbed up and down Jared’s muscular, tanned skin. The sight turning him on, even though sex should be the last thing on his mind right now. It’s not like he isn’t used to it by now, Jared never sleeps with a shirt on. Only pajama bottoms, or sometimes just his boxers. “Nothing happened... I’m fine... We’re fine.”

Jared bent down and kissed his lips tenderly. “Let me go double check and make sure everything is locked up tight.”

“Okay. Hurry back.” Jensen called to his retreating figure.

Jensen stood under the bedroom doorway for another few long moments before retreating into the master bathroom. He turned, flicked on the light, and walked over to the faucet to splash cold water on his face.

He felt stupid for overreacting.

All that worrying for nothing, and it was just a raccoon. He chuckled to himself at the thought of Jared’s face when he found the furry critter digging through the trash.

Even with his face downwards towards the sink and his eyes shut, Jensen could feel Jared’s presence come into the bathroom behind him.

Jensen relaxed into the firm touch, when a hand rested upon his shoulder.

“Back so soon?” He asked as he turned off the water, groping along the side for a towel.

“Yes.”

At the sound of the unfamiliar voice, Jensen’s eye’s shot up to the mirror in front of him. The man’s face was disguised by a black ski mask. Jensen threw himself backwards, knocking the hand from his shoulder, his skin underneath crawling from the touch. He scrabbled along the sink, trying to get away. The intruder simply crowded him, trapping him against the counter with his body.  Jensen’s racing heart thundered in his ears, his chest felt tight, he couldn’t get enough air. The lip of the sink bit painfully into his crotch.

He did his best to remain calm, at least on the surface.

“W-who are you?” Jensen put as much confidence into his voice as he could. His eyes flicked to the security intercom on the opposite side of the room. It might as well have been a hundred miles away.

The man’s tone was unusually deep as he spoke. “Don’t. Come with me now. Don’t make this any harder than it has to be.” He felt a pressure digging into his ribs.

Through the mirror Jensen looked at the man’s hand, and realized he was pressing a silver pistol into his side, while the other hand was hiding behind his back.

Jensen knew what he had to do.

“JARED!” He screamed, with every ounce of air in his lungs.

The man moved quickly, grabbing Jensen from behind and forcing a cloth over his mouth. Jensen gulped a panicked breath and the sickly sweet chemical tang of the cloth bit into his nostrils and tore like razor blades down his throat. His eyes watered and his vision blurred with tears. Nausea rolled in his stomach, he tried to hold his breath, ‘Just hold on for Jared, Jared’s coming, Jared’s coming’ over and over.

Jensen clawed at the man’s burly arm’s, attempting to break skin and make him let go but his fingers felt numb and tingly and bounced futilely off the man’s thick black leather jacket.

‘Jared’s coming, hold on, Jared’s coming’

He tried to kick back at his assailant and heard an “oof” of air from behind the mask so he thinks a kick might have landed and aimed another but his jelly legs wouldn’t co-operate anymore and the man’s iron grip doesn’t let up for a second. He tossed his head, trying to shake off the cloth. It’s just pressed harder against his face.  His lips were on fire and they itched so bad…

‘Jared’s coming’

His lungs burned, his chest crushed in a vice, his skull suddenly too small. The room began to swim, lights sparkling out of nowhere. He was going to explode; he couldn’t hold on.

He took a breath.

The edges of the room faded away and blackness swallowed him whole.

‘Jared…’

His last thought, and only prayer, was that Jared was safe. And out of the house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ ****JARED POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared was double checking the back door lock when he heard Jensen scream.

“JENSEN!” He yelled back, charging through the kitchen.

There was a ‘POP’ and the tinkle of shattered glass as the kitchen window exploded, showering him in tiny shards. He threw himself to the floor, ignoring the bite of the glass in his palms. He lay still, bare chest pressed against the cold hard tile.  He focused, controlling his breathing, only faintly aware of the burning across his left bicep, listening, waiting for the next shot. He counted to ten. Nothing...

Nothing except the need to get to Jensen.

Keeping his head low he looked up. No visible shooter, just the pitch black Colorado night. Muscles tense and twitching with anticipation he pushed himself into a crouching Weaver stance, gun trained on the dark woodland beyond the window and moved without a sound across the kitchen, his back to the cabinets.

Another pop and the microwave to his left blew up. Jared dropped low behind the kitchen island and fired two rounds in the direction of the gunshots origin. He wasn’t going to waste bullets firing blind.  He crawled along the floor using the island as cover. He had to get to Jensen. The scream echoed in his ears and tore at his brain. Only years of training and experience so deeply ingrained it was like breathing kept him from leaping out and charging up the stairs, shooter be damned.

He looked up from his hiding place again, he still couldn’t see anything. The only sound was his own short breaths. No shots. No nothing. He looked between the window and the short distance from his current position to the door way and the stairs, assessing his options. He counted to ten and fired two more shots into the night. As soon as the second bullet left the barrel he bent over low and sprinted across the gap towards the stairs. He would get to Jensen and comfort his frightened boy, hold him close and plan the painful and messy deaths of whichever moron decided it was a good idea to take on Jared-fucking-Padalecki.

 

 

When he made it into the master bedroom, Jensen was nowhere in sight.

“Jen! Where you!?” He called out desperately to the empty room; gun in hand, ready for anything; moving throughout the room as slowly as possible.

The last thing he needed was for someone to jump out at him.

He checked the room, and there was no sign of anyone in there, so Jared whipped around the corner, and into the master bathroom and again Jensen was nowhere in sight.

How did the intruder slip past him? How was that possible!?

Leaving the bathroom, Jared stepped back into the bedroom and noticed that the balcony door was left open, slightly ajar.

Once he stepped out and onto the private deck, he saw a ladder placed up along the side the wall of the house, the base pushed deep into the narrow flower bed. If someone has carried Jensen out of house down a ladder they must have some serious physical strength...

Frantic, Jared dug his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Patrick.

It took all of two rings before his call was answered.

“Sir?” Patrick answered sleepily.

“Wake your ass up! And wake up the others and get here immediately!” Jared hissed, now unable to hold back on his sanity.

“Are you okay? Is Jen-” Patrick rushed, urgency clear in his tone.

At the almost sound of Jensen’s name, Jared lost it. “GET HERE NOW!”

Jared squeezed his phone so hard he crushed it. Some pieces of sharp plastic poking and digging into his skin, causing his clenched fist to bleed.

 

The minute his four men arrived at the main house, Jared barked orders to each of their men. Assigning everyone their own tasks, waving Patrick off with annoyance when he tried to get Jared to let him look at the cuts on his hands or the bullet graze on his left arm.

After the house was thoroughly searched, and no one came up with anything or any other sign of a break in. They met up to talk in the living room and Jared finally allowed Patrick to tend to his wounds as he fired question after question at his security detail.

“You guys checked everything?” Jared asked again for the fifth time.

“Yes Sir.” One of his men responded.

Honestly, Jared can’t remember his name at the moment nor does he care. He’s got more pressing matters to handle.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, we checked every room. There was no sign of... Anything.” Patrick looked down to the floor.

Behind Chad, Patrick is the second one he trusts the most when it comes to his safety and business associations. Patrick has never been afraid to get his hands dirty and Jared has always appreciated that in a man, because real men aren’t afraid of a little blood and death...

Jared looks each of his men in the eye as he questions them. “You checked all the bedrooms? All the closets?

“Yes sir.”

“You checked the garage?”

“Yes sir.”

“You checked the basement?”

“Yes sir, there’s no sign-”

“What about the attic?”

“We did a sweep sir.” Patrick answered.

“A sweep? Did I ask you to do a sweep? No. I asked you to search it. Did you search every fucking inch of that attic?” He jumped to his feet, pushing Patrick away.

“No.”

“No? NO!?” He screamed, his veins popping from his neck. “Isn’t it your job to search every inch of this house!”

“Yes sir.” All the men responded at once, their heads down in submission.

“Whose job was it to search the attic before Jensen and I flew out here?” Jared asked, calmly.

Though inside he was burning in rage.

A black man took one very cautious step to Jared; his head still down. “It was mine Sir.”

“Did you check it before I got here?”

“I did a cursory sweep Sir.”

Jared clenched his fist. “I’m not asking about a fucking cursory sweep. DID. YOU. CHECK. THE. ATTIC?”

And if he hears ‘Sir’ one more time...

“No Sir.” Comes the whispered reply.

“What do you mean no!?” He screamed, all pretense of calm lost.

What if Jensen’s dead? Or worse...

Rather people want to believe it or not, there are things much darker and more painful than death.

“I-I meant to go back. I…I…forgot.”

Wasting no time Jared grabbed the man forcefully by his shoulder, his long fingers digging deep into the poor man’s joints. “Then get up there and do your fucking job.” He shoves him roughly towards the stairs and points at the other guards “You two- perimeter check again, now. Patrick with me!” He barked, striding behind the chastened guard before pushing him out of the way and taking the stairs three at a time.

 

 

Jared sent the disgraced guard up first. Head and shoulders through the attic hatch, he reached into his pocket for a Maglite.

Patrick felt the waves of anger rolling off Jared and called up. “There’s a light on your left!"

A muffled voice came back. “I know but the bulbs out.”

Jared let out a long sight, took one stride over to the foot of the ladder and grabbed the man’s ankle, yanking him down the ladder. The guard squealed as he fell and managed to grab onto the rungs enough to slow his fall and spare him any broken bones but he still landed hard on his ass.

Jared’s face was emotionless as he regarded the man sprawled at his feet,

“Then go and get a new one.”

The guard practically scurried downstairs on all fours. Patrick shifted uncomfortably, this was bad, this was very bad. He was back up the stairs in a heartbeat holding out a small cardboard box to Jared who simply raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly up the ladder.

 

Bulb installed and casting dim light and long shadows, the three men climbed up and fanned out to search the attic. Jared almost had to bend in half to make it under the beams. The air was bitter cold, damp and thick with dust. Junk cluttered every square foot, Christmas tree boxes, a standard mirror, boxes upon boxes of paper work, old vinyl, clothes and children’s toys. An old fashioned steamer trunk sat next to the obligatory dress makers dummy…

“Err…Boss? Over here.” Patrick’s voice wobbled. Patrick is not easily shaken.

Jared’s knees go weak. Oh god, he’s found Jensen’s... He can’t bring himself to even think ‘body’. His brain is screaming for him to get his ass over to where the top of Patrick’s head is visible over pile of boxes but his legs feel like lead. His gun hand trembles and his throat’s tight. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and forces himself to move.

Bile climbs further and further up his throat with every step.

“It looks like someone’s been sleeping here.” Patrick quavered, looking over his shoulder.

Jared looked around him and noticed there were two sleeping bags, with candy wrappers and canned foods littered all over the floor. There was a lantern placed in the middle between the two sleeping bags. Along with a set of night vision goggles.

Whoever took Jensen was living his attic. They were waiting for them to arrive at the house...

“How long do they think they’ve been here?” Jared demanded, his question clearly directed at Patrick and not the other guards.

Patrick shook his head as if he were shaking his brain for answers. “It’s hard to say, I’m guessing from all the food maybe a week?”

“A week?” Jared repeated softly. “A GODDAMN WEEK-”

He stopped short, tilting his head to get a better angle. He crouched down and moved the goggles. He ran his fingers over one of the boards and as he expected the board moved easily. A beam of light shot up into the gloomy hiding place. He leant further down, closer to the light, closer to the small drill hole in the floor and looked straight down into his bedroom, directly on top of Jensen’s side of the bed.

Jared leapt up from his position with a roar. He rounded on the lazy guard, the one who missed this and punched him in the jaw. The man’s knees began to sag but Jared grabbed him around the throat and slammed him into upright beams, bringing down a cloud of dust and grit and an ominous creek.

“A WEEK! THEY’VE BEEN UP HERE, WAITING FOR US, FOR. A. WEEK!”

He slammed the guard back again, his eyes rolled back in his head, his feet twitched as he fought for air. Jared was so enraged he could barely see, he just wanted to smash, tear, and burn.

Everything good in his life was gone and he wanted to take the world down with him.

He cannot lose control like this, not in front of his men. Not with Jensen still missing. He dropped the man like a sack of potatoes and stalked away a few steps, pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair and lacing his fingers on the back of his head, trying to reign himself in.

By the time the gasping and choking subsided, Jared pretty much had his business face back on. He turned around to where a very pale Patrick was trying to help the injured man to his feet. Apparently 6ft 5 inches and 200lbs of enraged mob boss is an excellent employee motivator as he’s not sure he has ever seen the black man move so fast. Face to face, Jared regards his half strangled guard impassively, his voice calm as he issues instructions,

“Here’s what you’re gonna do. You’re gonna take a flight back to California and wait for me at the house. I will deal with you then. While you are waiting you had better pray to whatever god you believe in that I find my boy alive, well and untouched because only then will I consider giving you a relatively quick death.”

“No! Sir! Please! I have a family!” The man begged, not trying to conceal the tears on his cheeks.

“You should’ve thought about that when you were supposed to be doing your job! I think it’s only fair that since I lost the only thing important in my life, that you lose your own.” He paused, a nasty smile spreading across his face. “Or perhaps I should take away someone important to you. How about your daughter... How old is she now? Four? I can’t remember her name though. What was it again?”

Jared waited patiently for a response but didn’t get one.

“What. Is. Her. Name?”

“Lila. H-her names Lila.” The man shook with sobs.

“Lila, Li-la, yeah that’s right...” He smiled and made an exaggerated expression of remembering. “Pretty little thing isn’t she? Big brown eyes, curly pigtails,” He bared his teeth. “Cute little overbite?” Jared’s memory was excellent. The man sobbed harder, Jared’s smile twisted into something inhuman as he carried on. “Do you think she’ll scream for her daddy when I let my men rape her? Do you think she’ll cry and beg and wonder why her Daddy isn’t protecting her? If there is one thing I can tell you, it’s that we both know how depraved some of my employees are... I bet they’d just love to rip into some young virgin pussy.”

He could feel himself regressing further into the dark abyss than ever before.

Jared’s never killed or let a child be abused before in his presence or in his name.

But that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t.

If he loses Jensen... If Jensen dies… Then everyone and everything is up for grabs, all bets are off.

How is Jared supposed to remain human, when the only thing that anchored him to life and reality was now taken away from him?

The only thing that loved him for the monster he truly is, is gone...

“P-ppllleassee. I beg of you!”

“Oh-oh, you beg? Oh well then…” Jared mocked. He snapped his fingers. “I almost forgot about that gorgeous wife of yours... Never mind, she died of cancer about a year ago. Forgive me, I forgot.” He pauses dramatically and directs his question to Patrick without taking his eyes off the sobbing guard. “Although what’s the name of that sick fuck on the docks that likes the cold ones? Spirelli?”

Patrick’s eyes look fit to pop out of his head but he answers. “Yes, Spinelli Sir.”

The guard sobbed harder, broken by the mention of his wife and daughter.

Jared clicked his tongue, his voice colder than he’s ever heard it. “Spinelli... I’m not good with names. You know, it’s funny how I can’t even remember your name. Yet I remember so much about your personal life. Then again names were never really that important to me, I just remember the details.”

In truth, Jared’s always been like that. He has always been able to remember certain details and aspects of one’s life, but never really their names. Unless they held some type of importance to him.

“Sir-I-I-”

He didn’t even bother giving the man a chance to speak before he back handed him, blood and spit flying through the air. “Did I ask you to speak!?”

“No Sir.” It came out sounding like ‘th-ir’. He turned his head and spat out a mouthful of blood and a tooth. 

Jared cocked his head to the side. “What is your name? I’m curious now.”

He knows it probably isn’t the wisest thing to not know your employee’s names, especially if they are supposed to be guarding your life. But he always makes sure that anyone, even the maids, has a very thorough background check before they come to work for him.

“Ma-ma names Car-Carter... Ch-Charles Carter.”

Jared braced his hands on the upright beams and leaned right into the man’s space. “Okay, listen carefully Charlie boy, do I as I told you before. Get a flight back to L.A. and wait for me at my house. By the time I come back, if you are not there, I will find you and I will find everyone you hold dearest to you and tear them apart piece by piece while you watch. Do you understand?”

“Yes! I’ll be there, do whatever you want to me. But please-please don’t hurt my daughter, don’t hurt my Lila! She’s innocent! She’s just a baby!” Charles sputtered.

“I’ll have her head on a pike outside on my lawn if that’s what I wish! Hear me now Charles, be there at my house, do not disobey me! And maybe I will show mercy upon your daughter.”

Charles nodded, snot and blood running down from his nose over his rapidly swelling lip.

Jared shoved Charles to the floor. “You’re disgusting, get out of my sight.”

 

Once Charles left the house, Jared and his men made their way back down into the main room to discuss tactics. The other members of his security team done with their search, and waiting patiently in the living room.

“They’ve been stalking us.” Jared said plainly, doing his best to hide his emotions. He feels like a train wreck on the inside, all he wants to do is cry over the fact that Jensen could be dead.

But he will never allow himself to look weak in front of his team.

So he reigns his emotions back in.

“Should we call the police?” One of the other men asked.

Jared thought about it for a moment. “Yes...”

All his men, including Patrick, seemed shocked.

“Sir, are you sure? We shouldn’t get the police involved in ‘Our’ business?” Patrick asked, seeming to think Jared’s lost his mind to get the authorities involved.

But Jared ignored his question.

He knew exactly how this could play out.

If he played his cards right, if Jensen was still alive, he’d have his boy back in no time.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_*****Broadcast Western 8 o’clock News***** _

            (1 _Day Missing)_

 

 

 

 **David** : _“It’s David Camaro here, along with Olivia Tonesman. And we’ve just been informed that local actor and Hollywood superstar Jensen Ackles has been reported as missing... Olivia care to explain a bit further?”_

 

*Olivia nods her head.*

**  
**

** Olivia ** _: “Sure thing Dave, we’re being told that yesterday Jensen Ackles and his boyfriend, multi-millionaire Jared Padalecki, flew out to Mr. Padalecki’s Colorado home for a little R and R, when two people who were squatting in the house attacked Mr. Padalecki and abducted Mr. Ackles. That’s all the information we have right now on that situation. However, still on Jensen Ackles, there have been rumors going around for a while now that he and Alexander Skarsgard have separated. Of-course for month’s that’s all been speculation. Well, we can officially tell you now that it’s been confirmed. Ex-boyfriend, Alexander Skarsgard, has informed the news that even though he and Jensen are no longer together. He still cares deeply about him, and he has gathered his own search team to help find Mr. Ackles.”_

 

 

 

 

 

_*****Broadcast Western 8 o’clock News***** _

            _(4 Day Missing)_

 

 

 

 **David** : _“It’s now been four whole days since the disappearance of actor Jensen Ackles. The police say they have a solid investigation going at the moment. Mr. Ackles boyfriend Jared Padalecki along with Ackles house keeper, and a few friends-including One Tree Hill actress Danneel Harris, have been spotted and photographed at the local precinct of the Los Angeles police department. We’re being told they were all brought in for questioning.”_

 

 **Olivia** : _“At the moment the police believe they have a solid lead on where Mr. Ackles is being kept. There have no reported demands for money for Mr. Ackles safe return, so the police are assuming it’s not a ransom.”_

 

 

_*****Broadcast Western 8 o’clock News***** _

_(1 Week and Two Days Missing)_

 

 

 

 

 **David** : _“Olivia and I have some good news for those of you watching. Actor Jensen Ackles has been found after one week and two days of captivity. He is currently being treated at a nearby hospital for his injuries. We have unconfirmed reports that when Mr. Ackles was found he seemed to be in a drug induced coma.”_

 

 **Olivia** : _“It’s also being reported that, the warehouse where Jensen Ackles was kept, had pictures of him displayed throughout the entire building.”_

 

 **David** : _“What can you tell us about some of those pictures Olivia?”_

 

 **Olivia** **:** _“Well David, our source tells us that they go back some time, suggesting his captors stalked Jensen for what seems to be months before they finally made their move. There where pictures taken that followed Mr. Ackles everywhere; with friends and even intimate pictures between him and his current boyfriend Mr. Padalecki. We also have confirmation that none of these photos are being released for public viewing.”_

****

** David: ** _“Do we know how the police finally located Mr. Ackles?”_

** Olivia ** _: “The Los Angeles police department received an anonymous tip telling them the exact location where Jensen Ackles was being kept. The P.D. trusted their instincts, and went with the information that was given and raided the warehouse. Thankfully Jensen Ackles was found alive but unconscious there. The police have made a public statement saying that they believe the men who kidnapped Ackles were obsessed fans. We have been told that when the police entered the building they were confronted with the gruesome scene of two men hanged from the entryway ceiling in front of some sort of picture shrine to the actor. The deaths are being treated as suicide and the police are not looking for any other perpetrators. However, there are rumors the two men must’ve been tipped off that the police were coming and decided to kill themselves rather than go to jail or make an attempt at escaping.”_

** David: ** _“Have we had any word on the condition of Mr. Ackles?”_

** Olivia:  ** _“On behalf of Ackles, his manager Ethan Stone left an official statement and I quote “Jensen is at the hospital, and resting. We’re all thankful that he made it out this ordeal okay and we are very grateful to the L.A.P.D for bringing him back to us. I can’t tell you much, but what I can tell you is that Jensen has sustained some minor physical injuries. Our main concern right now is the drugs his kidnappers used are still in his system. The doctors don’t know when or if he will wake up, but he’s going steady at the moment and he is a fighter. We all ask that you please respect his privacy, along with his family and friends as well. Please let us all deal with this situation in peace.”_

 **David** : _“Things seem to be intense at the moment Olivia. When our camera man tried to get a statement from Mr. Padalecki as he was walking into the hospital he was shoved to the ground by Mr. Padalecki and told to ‘F-Off’. And if it wasn’t for the friend who held Mr. Padalecki back and hustled him away, we don’t know what would have happened.”_

 

 **Olivia** : _“Intense indeed David... We’ll report back to you on Jensen Ackles condition as soon as we hear more. Please stay tuned.”_

*********************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

_****JARED POV**** _

_(Present Time)_

 

 

 

 

 

The humming and steady beeping of the heart rate machine was somewhat soothing, though it didn’t stop or ease the emotional pain that resonated throughout his body.

Even sitting in the hospital room right next to Jensen, didn’t bring any type of relief. This was all his fault... He never should have gotten involved with Jensen in the first place. His life was too dangerous for someone like his boy.

As soon as he realized he was forming feelings for Jensen, he should’ve broken it off.

But he couldn’t.

Jensen was and is everything he’s ever wanted in life.

Real unconditional love.

The type of love that’d you’d kill for…

“I’m so sorry baby.” Jared murmured, silent tears falling down his face as he rubbed Jensen’s soft bruised wrists. “I never meant for you to get hurt.”

Luckily, Jensen didn’t have any serious physical injuries besides a cracked rib.

If someone had touched Jensen... If someone had raped him.

Fire would have rained down onto the city.

The first few days Jensen went missing, he was out of his mind. Rage controlled him like never before, just when he’d thought he knew everything about himself, he winds up being surprised.

He took his anger out on Charles, the guard who was supposed to check the attic back in the Colorado house, but never did. Beating, after beating came that man’s way. It felt good to relieve some tension, but it didn’t get rid of the stress.

After about a week’s worth of waiting, and still no leads on where Jensen was being kept, Jared was like a wild animal. He killed Charles... But not before shooting his daughter, Lila, in the back of the head right in front of him.

She’d skipped into the house willingly, believing her daddy had sent the driver to come and bring her to him. Sweet little thing, she didn’t realize there was anything wrong until he took her down to the basement; down to the broken sack that was her Daddy. For the first time in days Charles found some fight in him and tried frantically to reach his baby girl on his broken arms and busted kneecaps.

She watched the pulverized figure grunting and trying to move with horror. Then she realized... Then she started screaming and crying, trying to run to her daddy. All while she clutched the grey little teddy bear to her chest like a life line. But she wasn’t going anywhere; Jared had a death grip on her arm, strong enough to break her tiny soft bones if he wanted. Her cries were cut short with a single shot, a sound that silenced the child permanently...

Her father cried for hours, spattered with the drying blood and brain matter of his baby. His gut-wrenching wails and agonized screams echoed through the house, grieving the loss of his daughter. Until Jared took pity on him and shot him in the middle of the forehead, putting him out of his misery.

Jared knew something was immediately wrong inside him when he felt no remorse whatsoever for killing a young innocent child, right in front of her father.

There’s no turning back on something like that.

And if there is such a thing as Heaven and Hell, he knows where he’s going.

 

 

The next day Chad had barged into his home office and threw a black and white photo on the desk. Claiming that he was going to be happy at what one of their hackers found and went on about how the ‘Nerd’ hacked into the city of Colorado’s surveillance system.

Jared was shocked at what he had saw.

It was a picture of Genevieve’s father Nicholas in the passenger seat of a black van on the highway a few miles away from his Colorado home.

The hacker that did this, deserved a huge bonus.

Nicholas and his men clearly didn’t take to account the cameras that are located and mounted throughout the city.

That’s when all the dots connected.

Everything became clear.

 

 

 

_******FLASHBACK****** _

_(Earlier This Morning)_

 

 

 

_“Make sure you’re all in your positions. If anyone, and I mean anyone, tries to come through that front door, besides Genevieve’s father, kill them.”_

_Jared walked up to Genevieve’s front door, and knocked twice before it opened._

_“Jared? What are you doing here this early in the morning? I heard about Jensen I’m so sor-”_

_He shoved her to the side as he invited himself in; kicking the door closed behind him._

_“Call your father.” He gritted. “Tell him to come over here, tell him it’s an emergency.”_

_“Excuse me?” Genevieve scoffed unafraid as she tied her robe tighter to her body._

_Tired of the games, Jared stepped forward swiftly, only to grab Genevieve at the back of the head by her hair. “I said, call your father!”_

_“Okay! Jared please!” Gen cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_She was clearly shocked that he put his hands on her, which is something that he’s never done before. Even when he wanted to, he always tried to keep in mind that she was the mother of his children. And that alone came with a certain amount of respect._

_But that 'respect' just wore out._

_Jared’s never been a type of man that was afraid to hit a woman._ _If someone needed to be taught a lesson, whether they be male or female, he had no problem teaching it to them._

_“CALL HIM NOW!” Jared shoved her towards the landline phone in the secluded and small hallway. “And don’t tell him I’m here.” With his free hand, he grabbed the pistol from his side, concealed under his leather jacket and brought it to the side of his ex-wife’s head. “In case you don’t know what this is, it’s a pistol, a Taurus 9mm with a silencer on it. Which means, when I blow your brains all over the wall, no one will even hear the gun shot.”_

_“O-okay-okay.” Genevieve spluttered, going pale._

_He could tell she was doing her best to remain calm and unaffected by her situation, but he knows that deep inside, she’s quivering with fear._

_In what felt like hours, but was only really seconds, Genevieve’s father picked up the phone._

_“Hey baby girl? How are you?” Jared could hear the old man’s gruff voice, from where he was standing behind his ex._

_“D-daddy I-I need you to come over. I-I-it’s an emergency.”_

_“What’s wrong sweetie? You sound scared?” Nicholas asked wearily._

_“It’s Kolton, I think-I think he’s sick.”_

_“Take him to the hospital baby, why are you calling me?”_

_“I’m afraid to move him, he won’t wake up. Please daddy!”_

_That’s one thing Jared loved about his ex-wife. The bitch really knew how to tell a lie._

_“Okay princess, I’m on my way. Stay calm okay?” The line immediately went dead after Nicholas’s words._

_“Come on.” Jared roughly pulled her by her hair; into the formal living room by the front door. “Let’s wait in here for him.”_

_“Please Jared, I don’t know what’s going on! Whatever it is, I had nothing to do with it! You have to believe me!” Genevieve pleaded, her brown eyes filled with tears._

_“You know, it’s kinda nice to see you beg.” He laughed manically._

_It was only about twenty minutes before Genevieve’s front door burst open. Jared put a finger to his lips and pressed the silencer into Genevieve’s temple hard enough to make her wince. The door slammed shut and expensive custom Italian leather shoes clicked across the hardwood floor._

_“Gen?” Her father’s voice called. She looked at Jared with wide brown eyes. He nodded. She swallowed hard, several times._

_“In here Daddy.” Nicholas appeared around the corner of the living room._

_“Hey sweetie! Sorry I took so long; I came as fast as I-”_

_“Hello Nicholas, long time no see.” Jared stood up from the couch, forcing Genevieve to stand as well; the gun still pointed to the side of her head._

_“Jared...humph” Nicholas regarded him impassively, unhurriedly crossing over to the overstuffed arm chair opposite the couch. There was a blue stuffie wedged between the cushion and the arm of the chair. Calmly, Nicholas pulled it out and, turned his back on Jared, a calculated gesture to show that, in Nicholas’ eyes, Jared was no threat. He tossed the toy in the toy basket and sat down, crossing his legs and tenting his fingers. A bored expression on his face. “And what is it you think you’re doing?”._

_“Well, I’m waiting for you of course... It’s about damn time you got here though, if I had to wait any longer I would killed your daughter just for fun.”_

_Nicholas’s voiced was stern as he spoke. “She’s your wife. Show some respect.”_

_“Correction, EX-wife. She no longer holds any value. You know why I’m here.” Jared smiled, taking in the older man’s neutral expression. “Unless you think I’m kidding?” He cocked the gun._

_Nicholas simply raised an eye brow. Jared’s finger crept to the trigger. Gen closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. The only clue to Nicholas’s rage were the white tips of his fingers where he was pressing them so tightly together he cut off the circulation. Gen whimpered softly. Jared kept his eyes on Nicholas’ and squeezed back on the trigger, just a little…_

_“STOP!” The man shouted, both his hands in the air. “I know what it is you want... But let her go first. Promise me you won’t hurt my princess.”_

_Jared sighed, disgusted. “Tell me what I need to know, or the bitch dies.” He grabbed Genevieve by her hair harder; causing her to bite back a yelp. Nicholas’s poker face was back in place as quickly as it had slipped._

_“Jensen’s being held at 10 th Ave, on Britton Street in Palmdale.” His lips curled, like he had tasted something nasty._

_“Palmdale!? That’s over an hour away!” He hissed. “Is he alive?”_

_Every nerve inside Jared was anticipating Nicholas’s answer, his finger lightly tapping the trigger on the gun._

_Nicholas sneered at him. “Yes he’s alive! Now let my daughter go.”_

_“Why have you been stalking us?” Jared spit out furiously, livid that Nicholas still thinks he can bark orders and Jared will jump._

_This is the showdown that he’s been waiting for-for years. Finally, he’s face to face with Nicolas Cortese. Jared’s just sad it’s under the circumstances that involves the life of the only person that truly matters to him._

_“I’ve been watching you and Jensen for months. Where you guys go out to eat, where you shop, where you go on your little gay dates. At first I thought he was just a fling, a way to get your rocks off so to speak. But then it started to look serious. God knows I’ve never been able to get to you through Gen.” He shoots a disappointed look at his daughter and sits forward, leaning his forearms on his knees. “But I finally figured out that he was your weakness and this was the perfect time to take you down and out from under my feet for good.”_

_Jared quirked a furry eyebrow. “Maybe so.... We both know one of us won’t make it out of this house alive.”_

_“I should’ve seen this coming. I should have planned for something like this.” Nicholas sighed, shaking his head. A sly smile spread over his face as he spoke his next words. “I just want you to know Jared, the plan was to never kill Jensen... The plan was to drug the little faggot up and turn him into a vegetable. I’d like to see you love something like that, something that can’t love you back.”_

_Even when Nicholas has no leverage, he was still a smug bastard._

_Jared did his best to ignore Nicholas’s attempt at trying to getting under his skin by reveling his plans about Jensen. “Perhaps you’re getting senile with your old age? I’ve gotta say, it wasn’t very smart of you to come here alone Nicholas. Maybe you were just too worried about your sweet princess to think about anything else.”_

_Nicholas sat back in his chair regarding Jared like a patient school teacher with a particularly slow student. “I’m not alone.”_

_This time, it was Jared who smiled slyly. “Yeah, yeah you are...”_

_Jared watched as the old man frowned. His wrinkles becoming more defined. This is the first time he has seen the great Nicholas Cortese look unsure._

_Jared continues to taunt him. “This was almost too easy, if I’d known this was all it was gonna take to kill you. I would’ve done it years ago. By the way, I don’t make promises I can’t keep.”_

_“Jared what are y-”_

_Nicholas was cut off by two bullets ripping into his chest. Both straight into his lungs. The man’s body started to convulse as he slumped in the chair and slid to the floor with a loud thud._

_“DADDY!” Genevieve screamed, struggling to get out of his grasp. “JARED! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?”_

_He let the grip on Genevieve’s hair go and watched as she ran towards her dying father._

_“I did what needed to be done.” He walked over and squatted down next to Genevieve and Nicholas; watching as the man struggled to breathe, fighting for his very life, the holes in his chest whistling and bubbling with each harsh breath. Jared pushed the older man’s jacket to the side, only for it to reveal a silver pistol in an unclipped holster on the side of his hip._

_It’s a good thing Jared killed him when he did. Or he could’ve been the one dying on the floor right now._

_The minute Nicholas stopped breathing; his cold ice green eyes lifeless, Jared claimed his victory, looking over at Genevieve as he spoke. “Look on the bright side, at least you get all his money now.”_

_Jared about lost it when Gen recoiled and spat in his face. The goo landing on the higher end of his cheek bone._

_He couldn’t stop himself from swinging the thick heavy pistol down onto her face, cutting a deep gash into cheek on her clear porcelain skin_

_To his surprise, his ex-wife didn’t so much as whimper. Perhaps she was already in so much shock that what just happened didn’t register._

_“Let that soon-to-be scar be a reminder to never disrespect me again, next time I just might kill you...... Every time you look in the mirror, you’ll know it was me who scared your face right after I shot your Daddy. From now on, I’d watch your tone with me. Since your father is no longer alive, you have no one left to protect you. And I’d kill you in a heartbeat.” Jared stood up from the cold hardwood floor, wiping his cheek on the cuff of his jacket. “Don’t worry about the mess, my team’s right outside. They’ll be in here to take care of the blood and dispose of the body... And I already know I don’t have to speak to you about going to the police.”_

_“Y-you’d really kill me?” She asked, trying to wipe her father’s blood from her hands, smearing red onto her white summery dress._

_“Absolutely.” He simply replied._

_“B-but I’m the m-m-mother of your children.”_

_“That means nothing...”_

_On his way to the front door, Jared happened to look over to the stairs and saw Kolton watching him with big doe eyes._

_“Daddy?” He spoke, the child’s voice unusually soft. “Why’d you hurt mommy and grandpa?”_

_If Jared didn’t know any better, he’d swear there was excitement in his child’s voice._

_Not knowing what to say, or how to even begin to explain this type of situation to a four-year-old. Jared opened up the front door and left. Leaving the devastating mess behind for Genevieve to take care of._

_It was time to find Jensen._

_Once in front of the Palmdale docking warehouse building, Jared talked briefly to his men inside his escalade._

_“Are you sure you don’t wanna come in with us and get your boy boss?” Patrick asked as he loaded his rifle._

_Jared shook his head. “No, I can’t. The less I know about what happens inside, the better. At least for Jensen that is... Just do as I told you all before and there shouldn’t be a problem.”_

_Jared and his men have been sitting down the street from the warehouse for the past three hours. Observing who’s been coming in and out._

_There seemed to be only two men all together. One outside guarding the building, and the other inside._

_If anything Jared thought this place would have been loaded with armed security guards... It’s abundantly clear that Nicholas didn’t think this through. The older man must’ve thought he’d never find Jensen._

_Well, he was dead wrong._

*********************************

 

 

 

Jared watched as Jensen continued to sleep, still stuck in his coma. As he continued to think about this morning.

Luckily everything went as planned.

Now, Jensen’s safe and sound... But, not awake.

While his men broke into the warehouse with an ease that was practically on the edge of graceful, Jared sat in a local coffee shop by his house enjoying a macchiato and a whole wheat, dairy-free, gluten-free, taste-free muffin the blue haired barista had slipped him, mumbling something about keeping his strength up, when she recognized his face from the news.

He needed to be as far away from that warehouse as possible, he needed to be somewhere public where he had an alibi, and people to back it up.

The police already think he had something to do with Jensen’s disappearance. It was easy enough to figure out their unsaid assumptions, especially from the way they interrogated him a few days ago. They know he’s a mobster, they’ve known for years. But there’s nothing the police can do about it, as Jared’s always said to Chad ‘They don’t have proof, and never will.’

They also think Jared’s some kind of old pervert trying to take sexual advantage of a young kid... When the detective said that to him, he did his best not to haul up from the table and knock the smirk off the overweight officer’s face.

It took a lot of thought, but Jared gave his men strict instructions to NOT rescue Jensen.

But to leave him exactly where he is...

Jared also told his security team to give the two kidnappers an ultimatum, either they die now by their own hand. Or they die later, slowly, painfully and then Jared’s team will go after their families.

Luckily, the men chose the suicide route, which made this a lot easier on Jared.

Threating family always seemed to work.

He also told his men, specifically Patrick, to destroy anything in the warehouse that was about him. And as it turns out, they were keeping major tabs on him as well. However, now all the evidence is destroyed, so the only thing the police will find are the things about Jensen. Which will make this look like some sort of ‘Stalker/Obsessed Fan’ case. And that’s a lot better than everyone connecting the dots that Jensen’s kidnapping was Mafia related.

Once all that was taken care of, his men searched the premises further only to find Jensen in a cell, with his arms and legs chained to a rusty cot.

They confirmed he was alive then followed Jared’s orders and left the boy there.

Now, the rest of the task was up to him...

Jared took one of his many disposable phones. dialed the police and sent in that ‘Anonymous’ tip on where Jensen was being held.

He would have given anything to be the one to rescue Jensen. It’s all he could think about was holding the boy in his arms again...

But if he had saved Jen, it would’ve looked suspicious to the public, and the police. They would have started asking questions like how he knew where Jensen was. And he couldn’t have that because to everyone else, Jared’s just a restaurant and business owner, not the head of the local Mob.

So as much as he wanted to be the one to save Jensen, he couldn’t.

He had no choice but to let the police handle this one.

 

 

“Jared, you should go home and get some sleep. You’ve been here since this morning.” Maria suggested, as she walked in the hospital room with a nice fresh hot cup of coffee. The heavenly aroma bringing Jared back to his senses.

“No, I be wanna here in case he wakes up.” He responded flatly.

Maria looked him dead in the eye, and shook her head sadly. “They don’t know if he will wake up.”

Jared shot up from the wooden chair that’s seated right next to Jensen’s hospital bed. “Don’t you dare fucking say that! He will wake up!”

Seeing Jensen in this state, is almost worse than not knowing where his boy was for the past week.

Jensen looks so fragile.

So hurt and weak.

So exposed...

“I bet you’d like that though, huh?” Jared stepped closer to Maria, his stance completely and utterly predatory and territorial. “For him to just die? You scummy little cunt!”

Jared knows he has no right to be angry at Maria, when she is only stating the obvious. He also knows she’s just as hurt by Jensen’s condition as he is. It’s clear to see, seeing as they’ve both been here for the past two hours crying in front of one another.

It was embarrassing enough for Jensen to see him break down, let alone Maria.

But he couldn’t help it, he’d thought he’d never see Jensen again.

Never see the light shine in those beautiful green eyes...

“How dare you! I love him like a son!” Maria hissed, her voice raising with each word.

“But he is not your son.” Came a feminine voice from the doorway.

Both Jared and Maria jerked their head’s to the front door of the hospital room.

“Who the fuck are you?” Jared gritted out. He looked over to Maria, and for the first time since he’s known her, the woman looked speechless, and afraid?

Jared specifically told the Hospital staff not to let anyone in, besides the people on the guest list that he made for them. They obviously didn’t listen. Which means he’d have to pay the head of staff a little visit later.

The woman took two more bold steps into the hospital room, causing Maria to shrink further away. “I’m his mother.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I can't believe I hit over 100 thousand words! That's a huge milestone! Thank you to everyone who's been reading and commenting along the way. It means a lot to me!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_****JENSEN POV**** _

( _1 Month Later_ )

 

 

 

 

 

The annoying consistent beeping pulled him from what felt like the best sleep he’s had in years. He’s never felt more relaxed than he did just a few moments ago. Floating on fluffy clouds where things were quiet and peaceful.

But now, everything hurts. Everything aches with pain...

It took Jensen a few minutes to realize that the darkness was because his eyes were still closed. The first few attempts to open his eyes were unsuccessful; his eyelids felt like a hundred pounds, making it hard for him to even move them.

With a few more tries they slid open to bright shining lights that blinded him even more than the darkness did. When he tried to speak, nothing came out; his throat feeling obscenely dry.

It seemed like forever before his eyes adjusted to the light. He took in his surroundings without moving his head; polystyrene ceiling tiles, harsh strip lights, incessant bleeping, the smell of disinfectant, a garish privacy curtain on a rail around the bed he was lay on, scratchy sheets covered an air mattress that inflated and deflated rhythmically, making him mildly seasick. He noted an IV stand and an EKG just to his left. It didn’t take long for Jensen to realize that he was in a hospital room.

Why was he in the hospital?

Did something happen?

A million unanswered questions swirled throughout his brain, making it hard to concentrate on anything else besides asking himself how he wound up in the hospital.

Over in the far corner of the room, Jensen could make out a familiar female figure slumped into a chair with their head down. Her long black hair covering her face, making it near impossible to identify who it was.

But he had a pretty good feeling on who it is, so he ran with his gut.

“Ma-.” Jensen coughed weakly before he could even say the word. “Maria!” He tried again forcing the scruffy hoarse words from his throat, which caused it to ache with pain.

He watched as Maria jerked from her slumber, startled by the noise.

Maria jumped up from the chair, running over to his bedside. “Jensen! Oh my goodness! You’re awake! God, I’m so glad to see you open your eyes!”

She bent down to hug him, and he couldn’t stop himself from wincing.

“Sorry! Sorry! I forgot, you’re still sore!”

“It’s o-o-” Jensen balled his hands into tight fists, frustrated that he was still unable to speak.

Maria must’ve been able to tell, because she then offered him a cup of room temperature water with a straw in it from the table. “Here drink some of this sweetheart.”

Jensen chugged the water down earnestly, which probably wasn’t one of the best ideas. Seeming as he choked on it a few times.

But, he felt unusually parched...

When he attempted to speak again, Jensen was surprised at the clarity and clearness of his own voice. “It’s okay.”

“There.” Maria patted his arm lovingly. “Much better now.”

“Jared?” He questioned, still having a hard time forming full sentences. “Where’s Jared?”

Maria looked down at him with sad eyes. “Jensen y-your mothers here, and forbid him to see you. He’s outside sitting in the hall. She said I was lucky enough that she’s letting me see you.”

Jensen’s eyes widened at the mention of his mother. But right now, he was worried about seeing Jared. “Go get him... Please?”

Maria nodded, pressed a kiss to his forehead and with that she was out of the room. Leaving Jensen alone with his thoughts.

The main one being, _“What the fuck is going on?”_

It felt like forever until Jared walked into the room, but in reality it was probably only a few seconds.

“Jen?” Jared jogged over to him.

Jensen looked up and could see tears in the older man eyes.

That’s when it hit Jensen, that whatever happened to him must’ve been serious.

“Jay.” He simply replied, whishing he could say more. But forming words still hurt his throat.

Jared grabbed his hand, and intertwined their fingers, kissing and pressing his stubbly cheek to them. “You’re awake... I can’t believe it. You scared me so bad Jen.” Jensen watched as the tears fell from Jared’s face and onto the bedsheets. “Don’t-don’t ever scare me like that again baby.”

There were so many things Jensen wanted to say to Jared. Like to reassure the man that he’s feeling okay and that everything is fine.

But Jensen didn’t even know where to start, except from the beginning.

“H-how long was I asleep?”

“One month baby... One month.” Jared must’ve seen the shock in his eyes, because he brought Jensen’s hand to his mouth and continued to kiss it gently, rubbing circles into Jensen’s wrist with his thumb in a soothing gesture.

“A month? What happened?”

“You really don’t remember?” Jared asked, seeming surprised.

Jensen shook his head.

Jared paused for a few moments. Taking deep breathes, inhaling in and out, seeming as though he were collecting his thoughts. “You were kidnapped Jen.”

“I was?” He couldn’t help but recoil at the words. Kidnapped? Why doesn’t he remember something like that!? Anyone would remember being kidnapped!

“Yes... But you’re okay now baby boy. You’re safe, I’m here.” Jared rubbed his large hand through his hair.

The massage on his scalp brought a comforting feeling.

Jensen couldn’t help but wonder, so he had to ask. “How long was I missing?”

“One week and two days.”

Jensen growled in frustration and struggled to sit up as started yelling. “Why don’t I remember!? Why can’t I remember!?” The bleeping from the EKG behind it had sped up and the IV stand rattled ominously.

His change in attitude shocked both Jared and Maria, who was standing respectively by the doorway. Trying to give them their privacy, without leaving the room entirely.

As Jared’s mouth opened, a doctor rushed into the room and gripped his shoulders gently but firmly guiding him to lay back down as she spoke.

“Jensen, I’m Dr. Brooks. I’ve been the one to oversee you and your condition for the time that you’ve remained here.” The woman’s voice was warm and sweet, and if a voice could smile. Dr. Brooks would be smiling from ear to ear. The woman was abnormally pretty. With shoulder length auburn hair, and piercing blue eyes, with a sleek slim body, and glasses perched on her face. It made for quite the combo. “I’m so glad to see that you’re awake. We’ve all been really worried about you.”

“I can’t remember anything.” Jensen spilled out, unable to hold back what’s been bothering him since the minute he awoke.

Dr. Brooks nodded, her hands still on his shoulders but reassuring not restraining him. “That’s not uncommon dear... Most people that experience traumatic events tend to block things out.”

“Will I remember anything? Will my memory ever come back?” Jensen asked quietly. Jared sensed his unease, and continued to show him support by running his long fingers through his blonde locks.

“It’s hard to tell this early on. Your memory could come back in pieces or not come back at all. In a few ways, that could be a blessing.”

“Yeah I guess.” He replied plainly. It placated him enough that he felt able to whisper the question he was afraid to ask. “Was I…was I…you know… touched?”

The doctor paused for a moment and looked at him reassuringly. “No, we ran tests and there was no sign of physical or sexual abuse... You were not raped Jensen.”

Relief like never before flooded throughout his system. He rested his head back on the pillow.

The fact that someone could have touched him, and he wouldn’t or couldn’t remember it would have made him feel dirty and used on the inside.

So he’s undoubtedly grateful that nothing like that happened to him.

“Where’s my mother?” He asked randomly, his mind wondering back to what Maria mentioned earlier.

“She’s at the hotel, getting rest. Do you want me to call her?” Maria chirped in.

“No.” Jensen replied quickly. “I don’t want to see her... Not after what she did to Jared.”

“Okay... But I don’t think she’s going to be to happy about it. She mentioned that she wanted to be here for when you woke up.” Maria said, most likely unsure of what else to say.

Jensen shook his head. “I don’t care... She shouldn’t have denied Jared visitation rights. That’s not her decision to make.”

For the next few minutes the room remained silent, the awkwardness eating at everyone’s conscious.

 

 

 

 

                                                 

 

 

_****JAERD POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Maria came to get him, and told him Jensen was awake. Every doubt inside Jared melted away, because from the moment on. He knew that anything Jensen had to face, any side effects he might have from his experience. They could face together.

Walking to the room and seeing Jensen’s eyes open, brought his joy to a whole other level. There were times where even he started to have his doubts, that maybe Jensen’s kidnappers filled Jensen’s body with too many drugs for it to handle and the boy just may never wake up.

For the first time in his life since his adolescence, he prayed.

He prayed... Today.

Not that God had any reason to listen or comply to Jared’s wishes. Especially with all of the horrible things that he’s done to other innocent people.

But Jared didn’t pray for himself. He prayed for Jensen...

He told God repeatedly that Jensen didn’t deserve something like this to happen to him, that his boy is one of the most sincere people that Jared’s ever met.

Which is all true...

Jared’s said this to just about everyone that he’s personally close to; Jensen is too nice for his own good, but that’s what makes Jensen so loveable.

It’s so hard to find someone these days who isn’t out for personal gain by using you.

Jensen is the embodiment of an angel on earth, sweet, caring, loveable, and just all around genuine. So that’s why Jared prayed for the first time in decades to the one person he felt like turned their back on him since he was a child. He told God that just because he’s a bad person, doesn’t mean Jensen needs to be punished for his mistakes. And that if he’d wake Jensen up now, he’d be forever grateful.

This is also the exact reason why when Maria did come to get him to tell him Jensen was awake, she wore a shocked expression on her face. Surprised that she caught him praying the middle of the hospital-hallway lobby.

Jared’s not sure if it was a coincidence that he prayed to God at the same time Jensen woke up, or if God even heard his prayers in the first place and Jensen just woke up on his own.

All he knows is, that he’s grateful.

It was times like these where he really wonders if there actually is a higher being...

Only in time will he find his answer. Once he’s dead is when he’ll meet his true fate, and he’s ready to take whichever path comes his way.

Jared just hopes that-that isn’t for at least another 40 plus years. He wants to enjoy every moment he has with Jensen now. Not that he didn’t before, but sometimes it takes a serious life or death tragic event to make you realize how much you actually need someone in your life to keep moving.

Or in Jared’s case, to stay human... And Jared may be physically and in many ways mentally stronger than Jensen.

But the younger man is his rock.

His soul.

It took about another week of more tests, physical therapy, and visits from a psychologist before they let Jensen go home. Jared could tell that Jensen was getting anxious as each date passed before he was finally released, by the way the younger man kept fidgeting nervously and glancing at the clock.

As soon as they left the hospital they were bombarded by at least fifteen paparazzi, all of them screaming questions at Jensen obnoxiously. Crowding him as if Jensen didn’t deserve his own personal space. Jared pulled Jen up and under his arm, and tried his best to walk swiftly to the Escalade that was waiting for them, but photographers kept blocking their path.

Jared lost all his cool when his boy whimpered in fear from the surrounding paparazzi, when one of them roughly grabbed at Jensen’s arm, attempting to get his full attention. Which is exactly why Jared didn’t even realize his fist flew out and hit the male photographer square in the nose, breaking the bone, along with sending the obese man into unconsciousness; all out of sheer reflex to protect the most precious thing in his life. 

This action caused most of the paparazzi to back up immediately. Some of them yelling curses at Jared that-that was unacceptable. And how he should never hit someone. His only reaction was to keep hold of Jen, keep walking, and to ignore their insults at him and their questions directed at Jensen.

On the way back to Jensen’s house, some of the paparazzi followed them home. Which Jensen wasn’t too happy about, because now they know his address. His boy did a good job at hiding where he moved to in the beginning, but Jared made it clear to Jensen that it was only a matter of time before the paparazzi found out where he lived and that the kidnap situation had nothing to do with it.

Which was partly true.

The first week of acclamation and relaxation that the doctor ordered for Jensen didn’t go to well. There were times when he would wake up screaming in the middle of the night for Jared, screaming in agony for help. It would take several times of shaking Jensen roughly before the boy woke up, and realized that Jared was right there, holding him close.

That’s usually when Jensen would just cry and mumble that he still can’t remember anything.

It’s obvious to Jared that in Jensen’s dreams, he remembered everything. But as soon as he woke up, the memories dissipated.

After the first two weeks of rest and no visitation from friends or family, Jensen invited Chris, Tom, and Danneel over. Jared suggested that he should finally call his mother and invite her over as well. But the boy refused...

Just because Jensen doesn’t call his mother, doesn’t mean his mother doesn’t call the house number; leaving voicemail’s cursing Jared out, telling him he needs to let her see her son. Jared doesn’t know how she got the house number in the first place, but his first guess is Maria. Who probably gave Donna the number back when Jensen was still in a coma in case of emergencies.

Which is understandable, but still.

Her calling is getting tiresome and fast, and he’s losing his patience.

Jared can’t stand Donna, the bitch is a piece of work and a shitty mother. And from the arguments that Maria and Donna had, he’s can positively say Maria can’t stand the woman either. Jared would have killed her for not letting him see Jensen while he was in the hospital. But he also knows his boy wouldn’t be too happy about that.

So he’s letting the woman get off scot free.

This time...

Hanging with his friends seemed to be exactly what Jensen needed. And it filled Jared with joy to see the boy really smile again. That whole day his boy spent laughing, and joking around and playing board games. Almost as if nothing ever happened and he hadn’t kidnapped for over a week. It also made him somewhat jealous that he wasn’t the one putting all those smiles on Jensen’s face. But Jared was the one that was able to curl into Jensen’s side at night, and hold him. He’s the one that Jensen runs to when he’s scared.

So that counts for something.

They haven’t made love yet, and Jared isn’t going to push it until Jensen is ready. He would never force Jensen to do anything he didn’t want to do. Though, Jared can’t deny that he misses the feel of Jensen around him. He misses making the boy squirm and cry out in ecstasy. Their warm bodies linked together, riding as one.

But if Jen isn’t ready then that just means he’s going to have to wait.

As time went on, Jensen started to come more and more out of his shell. Not that he was completely secluded before, but he didn’t really leave the house due to the paparazzi standing outside the front gate.

When Jared’s around, he and the paparazzi pretty much have an unspoken agreement to ask Jensen questions nicely and not crowd his space. Unless they want his fist to connect with one of their faces like last time.

It’s only when Jensen goes out and about by himself that they think it’s okay to get rowdy like before.

Jared hitting that paparazzi made news coverage worldwide, and most gossip blogs and TV stations have named him ‘The Angry Sasquatch’. It makes him sick that these people can make jokes, when his boyfriend just got out of the hospital after being kidnapped, and lord knows what else happened to him. Surprisingly though, everyone was on his side. Even those old hags on ‘The View’ agreed that Jared had every right to defend his man. Personally, Jared couldn’t care less about whether they, or anyone else, agreed that hitting that paparazzo was the right or wrong thing to do.

But when it comes to Jensen, if anyone makes his boy feel uncomfortable or scared, then they’re a risk that Jared will get rid of.

Simple as that.

It’s not that Jared didn’t realize his possessiveness and territorial attitude over Jensen before, because it’s honestly hard to ignore. He didn’t realize how deep those feelings and attributes ran. He’s never felt the need to protect anyone so fiercely before.

Not even his own children.

These thoughts should scare Jared, but they don’t.

It’s not right to love someone more than your own child. Granted, it’s a different kind of love, but it still makes all the difference.

Lately the only thing Jared’s worried about is keeping a smile on Jensen’s face, and letting his boy know that he’s always here if he needs him. In response, Jensen usually smiles at him, and then kisses him. Which put butterflies in his stomach, making him feel like a lovesick teenager.

Jared has no future plan on telling Jensen that his kidnappers were working for Genevieve’s father Nicholas.

No-one except for Jared’s team, know what truly happened to Jensen. So as far as the boy knows, as far as anyone else knows, his kidnappers were just over obsessed fans/stalkers.

And that’s what Jared’s going to let Jensen believe until the day he dies.

There’s no need to scare Jensen by telling him the truth, especially now that Nicholas is dead and no longer a threat.

Everything was going fine, until tonight...

 

 

Jared awoke to the sound of an utterly terrifying scream, it only took him a few seconds to realize it was coming from right next to him; from Jensen...

“Baby!” Jared shook the boy’s shoulders. “Wake up! Please!”

He kept shaking and shaking Jensen, but nothing seemed to be working.

“JENSEN!” Jared hollered.

Raising his voice to Jensen made him feel weird inside, he’s never really yelled at the kid. But the younger man is worrying him right now by not waking up.

After another rough shake, Jensen’s teary eyes flew open.

“I remember.” Jensen sobbed, his chest heaving. “I r-re-remember.”

Electricity shot through Jared’s veins at Jensen’s words. For the longest time, he began to think that Jen may never remember. And that’s what he had hoped, he didn’t want to have to tell his lover, that his rival kidnapped him to make Jared pay.

Jared placed a loving kiss to the top of the boy’s head, pulling him in close to his chest and wrapping his strong arms around his boy’s clammy back. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

He knew this might not be the best of idea’s, getting Jensen to reveal and relive those memories. But the best way to get over something, is to talk about it. And Jensen had to face this fear at some point.

Jared pleaded, rubbing his hands up and down Jensen’s bare arms. “Talk to me baby.”

“They kept me in a dark room.” Jensen mumbled with hiccuping sobs. “I couldn’t see anything, and I was I-I was tied u-up. I couldn’t move Jared... I couldn’t move.... They put needles in my arms, m-made me feel weird.” Jensen scratched frantically at the middle of his right arm like it needed to be punished. Just as Jared was about to open his mouth, Jensen continued. “I couldn’t see their faces. They wore masks the whole time. I kept ask-ing p-please let me go. But they wouldn’t Jared! They wouldn’t let me go!”

As sad as Jensen’s story is, a sigh of relief flowed through Jared’s body. Happy that Jensen, in fact, didn’t know who his kidnappers were. Which meant he didn’t have to tell him. He knows it’s wrong to keep something that extreme from your lover. But why hurt Jensen by telling him the truth?

He watched as the tears continued to roll silently down Jensen’s face. Jared tried wiping them away, but it was useless when they just materialized again.

“It’s over now baby.” Jared murmured in the boy’s ears. “I-I’m sorry that you had to go through that. I hate myself for letting this happen to you. I promised you that I’d always protect you-”

“Stop Jared... Please stop.” Jensen looked over at him, his eyes still glassy. “It’s not your fault that this happened. I don’t want you blaming yourself. That’s the downside of being famous, you get stalkers.” Jensen lightly giggled at the end of his speech, clearly trying to make the best of this awkward situation.

Jared avoided Jensen’s eyes at the word ‘stalker’s’, because again it wasn’t obsessed fans that had to do with Jensen’s kidnapping like everyone and the media thinks.

“Yeah, I know.” Jared simply replied, feeling guilty.

It’s not like Jared knew that Nicholas was going to try to get to Jensen, but it’s something that he should have seen coming. He never should have gotten romantically involved with Jensen in the first place. It should’ve been a onetime deal, a onetime fuck.

But Jensen was always more than just a ‘fuck.’

And when he thinks back on it, it feels like he’s always know that. But just chose to ignore the signs. And he can’t seem to make himself regret it either...

“Nothing like this will ever happen again. I promise you that.” Jared spoke, his voice flat.

Not only was that a promise to Jensen and his safety, but it was also a promise that he made to himself. Ever since they’ve gotten back to Jensen’s house, Jared has doubled on security, being more cautious than ever before.

It took time but eventually Jared lulled Jensen to sleep, by rubbing up and down his back.

Jensen may have been able to get some decent rest that night, but Jared stayed up until dawn thinking about how he could have protected Jensen from this if he hadn’t been so blind.

If he hadn’t been so in love...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_****JENSEN POV**** _

( _Another Week Later_ )

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen stood in the kitchen at his house, leaning against the counter top as he watched Maria wash the dishes.

“Sooo? Are you feeling any better?”

Jensen nodded his head. “Yeah, I am actually... Talking about what happened with Jared has really helped.”

Maria scrubbed the porcelain white dish extra hard as she spoke. “I know that honey, but don’t you think you should see someone? Maybe a therapist? A psychiatrist perhaps? What happened to you is serious, and I don’t want-”

“No! I don’t need a damn psychiatrist Maria. I’m fine with talking to Jared about it.” Jensen replied nastily.

Ever since Jensen has gotten home from the hospital Maria has been suggesting that he go see some professional to help him quote on quote ‘Sort out his emotions’, and it’s bullshit. The only person that knows how to deal with his feelings and emotions, is Jensen himself.

“Okay sweetie.” Maria sighed, looking down into the sink; her long black hair covering the side of her face. “There’s no need to be hasty or rude.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t-” Jensen thought for a moment, collecting each one of his words carefully. “I wasn’t trying to be rude, it’s just I don’t want to talk to anyone about what happened to me besides Jared.”

“I get it. I understand, I won’t bother you with it anymore. You seem to be doing better so I guess I’ll let it go.” Maria put the last dish in the drainer, then focused her attention and gaze upon him. “But don’t think for one moment, if I feel like you’re depressed or something, that I won’t make you see a professional.”

“Sure... If you feel like it comes to that then I won’t refuse, but I highly doubt it will. Believe me Maria, I’m feeling much better.”

And it’s true, he is.

Maria threw a dish towel over her left shoulder and adamantly put her hands on his shoulders. “No siempre se tiene que actuar de manera dura. Déjame cuidar de ti cariño.” (You don’t always have to act so tough. Let me take care of you sweetie.)

Jensen rubbed awkwardly at his neck. “I know, I just-I’m fine Maria please trust me. I know when to ask for help.”

Maria threw her hands up in the air. “Ugh! Okay-okay! You’re such a stubborn little boy.”

At that Jared walked into the kitchen, slipping up and behind Jensen. “What did I say about speaking Spanish in the house when I’m around Maria? I heard you all the way from upstairs...”

“Oh stop.” Jensen came to Maria’s defense. “You seriously sound like my mother, and it’s not appealing.”

Since Jensen’s gotten back together with Jared, they both have been staying at the new house he’s bought in The Hills. They rarely ever stay at Jared’s ‘Safe House’ anymore.

And since they don’t, that means Maria has to deal with Jared’s antics and insults. All day, every day...

Maria scowled at Jared, then looked over at Jensen with soft eyes. “Speaking of your mom. She wants to see you, and she’s getting very impatient.”

Jensen waved it off. “Just tell her I don’t feel well.”

From behind him, Jared bent down and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I know you don’t want to see her baby, but we can’t keep up with the excuses. She’ll march over here sooner or later... Saying you still need to recover will only hold her off for so long.”

Jensen let out a noise that resembled an angry sequel. “Why is she here though? It’s not like she cared about me before.”

Neither Jared nor Maria replied to him, he could tell both of them were unsure what the correct response was to his accusation against his mother.

Eventually Maria spoke. “I think you should call your mom sweetie. Just get it out of the way... Maybe she’s changed.”

He rolled his moss green eyes. “Yeah, I doubt it. Especially from the way she treated you back when I was unconscious. And what she did to Jared, with not letting him see me and what not, that’s unforgivable.”

About a week ago, Jensen asked Maria where his mother was staying in L.A., because he knows she couldn’t afford to pay for a motel this whole time. And Maria confessed that his mother stayed in a motel in the beginning and when she ran out of money she basically threatened and guilted Maria into giving her the keys to his old Bel-Air home, by saying things to Maria like ‘You’re not his mother.’ Or ‘I know what’s best for him!’.

The only reason why he still has the old Bel-Air home in the first place is because it hasn’t sold yet. Jared originally tried to convince Jensen not to put it on the market, but there was no way he was going to pay for two houses. That would cost to much money. Even though Jared offered to pay off the rest of the home’s mortgage, Jensen politely refused. It was one thing to be lavished with gifts, which is something Jared seems to be doing a lot lately.

But you’ve reached a whole other level when you offer to pay the rest of someone’s multi-million dollar mortgage.

“Maybe you should give her a chance? She could have been overwhelmed with the whole situation with you being in the hospital in all. I know that I wasn’t the nicest person to be around when you were there...” Jared’s words were with spoken with a soft tone, which made them sound sincere.

“I-I guess I could see how that could happen.” Jensen agreed, even though that’s the last thing he wanted to do...

He didn’t want to defend his mother’s inexcusable actions. But he’s sure that if the situations were reversed and he had a child, and if they had just been kidnapped... Then found, but only to be found unconscious in a drug induced coma. He’d probably lose his mind too.

Though why now? Why does his mother care now?

The only thing that woman ever cared about was how much money he made, or when his next gig was. She never really cared for him, and it took him most of his life to come to terms with that harsh realization.

Maria tapped her long orange painted fingernails on the granite counter-top. “You should call her, ask her to come over...”

“Okay.” Jensen admitted defeat. “I’ll call her.”

He pulled himself out of Jared’s arms, smiled at the two most important people in his life, and made his way upstairs and into the master bedroom for privacy.

Jensen had an important phone call to make.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter nineteen is here!
> 
> NEW MESSAGE: So, I'm sad to tell you guy's that this story is coming to an end. It's way over 100,000 words and I think that's pretty amazing! I've decided to end this story at 21 chapters. So there are only two chapters left! I say we enjoy the remaining time that this story is still unfinished!
> 
> (By the way, I will talk more about everything/ending the story, when I post the last chapter. I will talk about it in the notes section. So stay tuned for that.)

_****JENSEN POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen fidgeted, tapping his foot and playing awkwardly with a loose string on his pant leg, all while sitting across from the one woman who gave him life. And the one and only person who’s ever made him doubt his entire existence...

His mother stared at him; perfectly manicured hands crossed calmly on her lap, her blue eyes boring into his soul. “I’m glad you’re alright Jensen.”

“Thanks.” He responded quickly, probably too quickly; his nerves getting the best of him.

He wasn’t alright, _nowhere_ near alright, not that he’d tell her that.

“Jared wouldn’t let me see you once you got out of the hospital. I kept calling and calling, he just flat out refused to let me see you. I don’t know who he thinks he is trying to come between us like that.” His mother spat out with a decent flamed fire.

Jensen did his best not to scoff at the accusation. It would be just like her to blame everything on someone else. When, in fact, if she looked closely at how she treated him while growing up, his mother might realize that it wasn’t Jared stopping them from seeing one another, it was her own son.

This is the first time they’ve seen or spoken to one another in years.

All these emotions are flittering around in his body at once, making it hard to collect his thoughts. “Jared didn’t stop you from seeing me. I was still-I was still coping. I needed time to myself.” He lied, figuring he’d spare his mom his true feelings.

Ignoring him, his mother continued on. “I’m sorry that this happened to you sweetie... This was a mother’s worst nightmare. And to find out from the news…well-” She presses a hand to her chest. “I was so worried about you when you were missing for all that time. I couldn’t help but think the worst.”

“Were you though? Were you worried?” He couldn’t help himself from voicing his true opinion. His true questions.

Donna gasped. “Of course I was! What on earth would ever make you think I wasn’t scared for you!? I dropped everything to come out here and be by your side. I’ve stayed here in California ever since you were admitted into the hospital. I’ve left your brother to take care of your sister for all this time, all by himself! So don’t try and insinuate I don’t care about you!”

Jensen remained silent, unsure of what to say. Luckily there was no audience to watch or hear him and his mother have this long overdue conversation. Maria left the house before his mom arrived, claiming that they’d want their privacy.

Jared however refused to leave the house, and just went upstairs instead. And honestly, Jensen is kind of glad that he isn’t here alone with his mother. It’s nice to have some sort of support even if that person isn’t right next to you. It makes him feel warm and…well…safe to know that Jared is just up the stairs.

“How are they?” He inquired. “How are Mack and Josh?”

Jensen couldn’t help but be curious... Growing up, he never really spent time with either of his siblings. He was always working, supporting them all so they’d have food on the table at the end of the night. It was almost like his siblings were _strangers_.

This isn’t the first time he felt like an outsider in his own family.

There were times when he wasn’t working and Josh and Mackenzie would play games and not invite him to play along with them, which still hurts to think about to this very day. There is nothing worse than being left out. He doesn’t know if it makes him feel better or worse to know they didn’t exclude him to be ‘mean’, they just didn’t think of him...

His mom tucked a long piece of silver blonde hair behind her ear. “They’re doing fine; Josh has a lovely girlfriend. They just got engaged, and Mackenzie is almost done with high school. She’s in her last year, and her grades are phenomenal. She was always the smart one, pretty too... In fact she’s actually looking at going to college overseas.”

There was so much love in his moms voice for Mackenzie and Josh, that it made him realize that she never, not once, spoke about him with that much adoration before.

It made him feel worthless.

Jensen nodded, avoiding eye contact for fear she would see the tears threatening to well up. He swallowed hard and reigned his emotions back in as he decided to speak. “That’s good... That’s really good. I’m glad everyone’s doing fine.” At the last second he added. “Do you know where Mack wants to go to college?”

“She hasn’t decided yet, she’s been talking about going to college for such a long time now, as you already know.” Jensen continued to nod his head, even though he didn’t know that. He was never around them long enough to know personal details like that.

There was silence for a few minutes. Donna looked at him coyly.

“And I’ve met someone new...”

“Oh really? How long have you and this new guy been dating?” This caught his attention. Sure she’s dated plenty, extensively even, since his father left her, but the men in question where scarcely worth a mention, he can’t recall a single name.

It’s sad when you think about how little he and his mother really know about each other.

“About a year now.” She answered with a genuine smile. It was clear that she adored this new man in her life.

He smiled back, although he’s sure it came across as forced. “I’m happy for you.”

“I’m met him back when I was waitressing at Applebee’s, and he kept flirting with me. And I just kept thinking that no one would want me anymore. I’m old and-”

Jensen knew she was fishing but cut her off anyway. “That’s not true.”

Although his mom may be older now, she’s not by any means unattractive. He looks more like her than he does his father. Jensen remembers sneaking into his mother’s room one night, and finding an old photo book with pictures of her from her teen years in high school.

Thinking back on it now, it was quite scary how similar they looked. Even their facial structure had just about the same build.

Jensen was the embodiment of the male version of his mother.

“Well anyway.” She continued on. “He asked me out, and eventually I said yes... Nick made me feel like a teenager again. He made me feel like I did back when I was dating your father.” Her smile is wide and genuine, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

Jensen forced another smile. “Like I said, I’m happy for you... I’m happy for you both.”

They remain silent again for a few minutes... This had to be one of the most awkward conversations that he’s ever had with anyone. What’s depressing about it is that, it shouldn’t be like this between a son and his mother.

Their conversations shouldn’t feel out of touch or out of depth.

“What about you and-” She glanced toward the ceiling, lips twisted as though she had tasted something unpleasant. “Jared? I read all about him you know...”

“What do you mean?” Instantly Jensen panicked, thinking she meant that she knew he was in the Mafia.

She sat forward a little. “The tabloids said that you dated him before, but he cheated on you and you broke it off and got with that Australian billionaire Alexander Skarasgurrrd.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You mean Skarsgard?” He corrected.

“Yeah him...” His mother waved off. “One of magazines had said that Jared cheated on you with multiple people. With men AND women! Some of them gave interviews to the magazines about their affairs.  It’s disgusting. They went into such great detail. It’s a disgrace Jensen that I had to find out about all this from the tabloids so I’ll ask you now; is it true? Did he cheat on you?”

Jensen groaned and scrubbed his hand over his face, “Mom…please.”

Donna doesn’t give him chance to finish, she scooted forward in her chair, narrowing her eyes at him. “I’ll tell you what else the magazines said; that he was married?”

Jensen presses his knuckles to his mouth, biting his lip, concentrating on swallowing the familiar lump in his throat at the subject. His eyes sting as he focuses on a spot on the ceiling above Donna’s head.

She takes his silence and avoidance of eye contact as the admission of guilt it is.

“Jensen!” She hisses. “How could you? Have you no respect for the sanctity of marriage? After what your father did to me?”

This is where Jensen had to draw the line. “Mom, my personal life is none of your business.”

His mother bringing up the magazines reminded him that he’s still never figured out who is selling details of his personal life to the press. The source never says anything negative towards him, but they always trash Jared with every chance they get.

When the tabloids first found out about Jared’s marriage, everyone went berserk. It was insane... Luckily whoever this ‘source’ is, explained to the public and Jensen can remember perfectly word for word what they quote on quote said: “Jensen had no idea Jared was married, he found out around the same time that he caught Jared cheating on him with some random twink. After that incident, Jensen broke it off with that sleazy cheating bastard.”

And what this ‘Source’ said was true...

In a way Jensen is grateful for the source coming to his defense. Because at first people thought he was a homewrecker, but after what the source revealed, all these gossip sites and news stations felt bad for him, and started wishing Jensen the best and started tagging their headlines with things like 'Padalecki hid his marriage from innocent Jensen!'

Her eyes went wide. “What do you mean it’s none of my business? You shouldn’t be with a man like that! I don’t know what it is about him, but he just doesn’t seem… human.” She paused, looking off into the distance as if she were having a serious epiphany. “There is something wrong with that man. And, I don’t think you should be dating someone who is old enough to be your father Jensen. It’s not right or moral. It’s especially not healthy, you guys probably don’t have anything in common... It makes one wonder what he really wants with you.”

He tried not to choke with bitter laughter on his mother lecturing him on what was and wasn’t right and moral. Instead he held up his hand, tired of the insults. “Just stop, you have no say whatsoever in the choices that I make.”

Donna softens and reaches out across the gap to rest a hand on his knee. “Jensen don’t get offended, I’m just trying to help you. Why would you want to be with a man who cheated on you?”

“I never told you if he cheated on me or not.” He stated firmly, standing his ground.

Even though Jared did cheat, that’s still none of his mother’s business.

She sadly smiled. “Sweetie, you’re my child. You think I can’t tell when you’re hiding something? Your facial expressions are a dead giveaway.”

At that Jensen deflated. “We’re fine now, we talked it out. Everything’s f-fine.”

He might as well be honest now that she already knows/figured it out. There was no sense in lying now.

“No Jensen, everything is not fine. You’re better than that. You don’t need to be with a man who cheats on you. What makes you think he won’t do it again? He obviously doesn’t care much about you. You just wait until the next piece of ass catches his eye, once a cheater, always a cheat-”

“That’s enough!” Came a loud voice from down the hall.

Within seconds Jared appeared next to Jensen, standing directly behind him from where he’s sitting on the couch; resting his giant hands on Jensen’s tense shoulders. Automatically he feels some of the tension drain away through the warmth of the contact.

It didn’t surprise him in the least bit that Jared was clearly listening to their conversation, or else he never would’ve heard what his mother had said in the first place.

“You know nothing about our relationship, so I think it’s best you mind your business.” Jared ground out; his jaw clenching.

Jensen puts one of his hands over his, hoping to calm the simmering anger in the older man.

Donna sat up straighter in her chair and attempted to stare him down. “Excuse me, but this is a private conversation between my son and I. You have no business being here right now.” His mother’s voice took on a haughty tone. “You’re no good for my son, and he deserves better.”

Jensen didn’t even know what to do or say. His divided loyalties leaving him frozen in the middle of his mother and his lover.

“I can assure you Donna.” Jared said her name with a certain amount of blatant disgust and malice . “No one can love your son better than me.”

Donna’s eyebrows shot up. “Is that why you cheated on him? You are a disgusting excuse for man Jared Pada-padaluckie. You ought to know better, given how much older you are than him and all. If anything you should be setting a positive example of what a healthy relationship should be like. Not the opposite, my son doesn’t deserve this. And you don’t deserve him.” She jabbed a finger at him.

“Mom…” Jensen tried, but Donna was on a roll.

“No Jensen, this so called relationship is wrong and someone needs to tell this cradle-snatching per-”

“Mom!” He cut his mother off and not a moment too soon.

Jared narrowed his eyes. “This isn’t about mine and Jensen’s relationship. You’re here because you’re a poor excuse for a mother and you need to reconcile your broken relationship with your son, that’s it.” Jared tightened his already clenched his fist, and Jensen immediately recognized it as his boyfriends coping mechanism.

But it also means that Jared is getting frustrated, and if things continued to carry on like this he might hit something or someone...

“Guy’s, please just stop.” Jensen calmly stated, attempting to be the voice of reason.

His mother stood up from the lounge chair, smoothing out her red lipstick colored dress. “I think it’s about time I leave, I won’t be spoken to like that and most certainly not by your deadbeat boyfriend.”

No matter what age his mom is, she’s never been afraid to stoop down to the high school level in the name calling categorization.

“You fucking-”

“How much longer are you going to be in town for?” Jensen spoke above Jared, squeezing his and hand and hoping his mom will ignore Jared’s half said insult.

“I’ll be going back to Texas very soon. I just wanted to see you in person, and make sure everything was okay.” Donna refused to even look at Jared, having obviously decided to ignore him completely.

Jensen got up from the comfortable couch, and headed to the front door. “Let me walk you out.” He rubs Jared’s arm and whispers. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

It’s terrible to say, but he can’t wait for his mom to go back home. Her presence in the city has made him feel awkward and on edge and it’s a hundred times worse when she’s in his house. He’s tired. He’s pretty much come to the conclusion that he doesn’t really need her anymore.

Especially financially... Though, he’s never needed her help there to begin with.

But most importantly, he doesn’t need her mentally. It breaks his heart because all he’s ever wanted was his mom’s approval, just an ounce of the love she showered on his siblings. But now there’s a certain freedom, a lightness in realizing he doesn’t need it or her approval anymore.

Once at the front of the door, the two of them stood there in an uncomfortably tense silence.

His mom clutched her purse to her chest. “I hope you come to your senses about him Jensen. He’s no good for you.”

“I heard you the first fifty times.” His response came out ruder than he intended, but he can’t stand anyone putting down Jared. Whether what they’re saying was true or false.

She remained silent for a few moments, hesitating to speak. “Look Jensen, I know now’s not a very good time but...” She brought her long manicured nails to his face. “Your brother has been working two jobs to help save for your sister’s college tuition money. And I’ve been working extra shifts at the diner to help pay some of the bills, but we’re struggling...”

Jensen let out a sad sigh; his eyes starting to water. “I knew this was coming, I just didn’t think it would take this long before you’d ask.”

He can’t help but be affected by what his mother is asking of him. All she ever cared about was his money.

Why would he ever think she’s changed? But still, he snags his wallet from his back pocket; pulls out the $500 inside, and hands it to her. She looks at it like he’s given her a half-eaten pickle and jelly sandwich but slips it into her purse anyway.

She sighs again. “We need help Jensen. Don’t you understand? We’ve been struggling ever since you decided to leave us high and dry. You owe us sweetheart.” It’s amazing how his mother’s tone can sound so sweet when her words are spoken with such an cruel intention.

Jensen shook his head in defiance. “I don’t owe you or my siblings anything. I never had a childhood because of you... Why would you put that kind of responsibility on me at such a young age?”

This specific conversation as bound to happen sooner or later.

“You owe me everything... I groomed you Jensen.” She had the nerve to look offended.

He laughed sadly. “You ‘groomed’ me?”

“Yes! Don’t whine about not having a childhood! So you had to pull your weight a little so what!?... You had a great childhood, all those opportunities, the travel, the people and look at this lavish lifestyle you’re living now!” She threw her hands in the air, waving them around the house. “You live in this million dollar home, with your rich boyfriend. You’ve dated a billionaire! You’re career has sky rocketed! You’re on every magazine cover. You owe your family Jensen! If it wasn’t for me you’d be nothing, you’d be out on the streets!”

Jensen did a double take at how fast his mother changed her tactics. One minute she was calm, and the next she was hollering. “Actually, I think you have it the wrong way around. If it wasn’t for ME, YOU’D be out on the streets. Pull my weight? I carried the four of us from before I could walk. I owe you and my family? Since when have Mackenzie or Josh ever tried to reach out and talk to me? Just to see how I’m doing? Never... They don’t care and neither do you. And I think you need to leave now Donna.”

His mother gasped at him using her name. “You’re going to regret this Jensen, you’re going to wish you helped us. When _he_ cheats on you again and you’re all alone, don’t come running back home because you aren’t welcome there any longer.”

He could feel the tears welling up, but he refused to cry. “If that’s the case, I want you out of my house right now. And you can leave my Bel-Air house too, get your things and go. You have until tonight to be out of that house, or I’m calling the cops. Just think yourself lucky I’ve let you stay there for _free_ all this time already.”

Along with the sadness, Jensen could feel the rush of adrenaline, he’s never been this outspoken before.

Especially to his own mother.

He’s not sure which of them is more shocked...

Donna’s face turns dark. “I never raised you like this. I didn’t raise a monster, I didn’t raise an ungrateful little faggot! I should’ve taken your Power of Attorney and cleared your bank account back when you were comatose.”

For some reason, the word ‘Faggot’ never really bothered him, Jensen’s always had the mentality where he thought and said ‘Yeah, so what I’m gay?’ It’s just when his mom says it, it has a different type of impact.

It hurts... Even more than her threating to take all his money whilst he was unconscious.

Jensen finally opened up the front door, motioning for her to leave. He’s just so tired of this fighting already... “In a way, you’re absolutely right. You never raised me at all.”

She threw one last look over her shoulder, and held her gaze there for several moments. When Jensen followed her line of eye sight, he saw Jared standing there about 20 feet away in the foray hallway with a murderous look on his face staring directly at his mother like she was a threat.

He looked back over at his mom and for the first time in his life, he saw what looked like trembles run through her body.

She sincerely looked frightened but she quickly masked her emotions, squared her shoulders, and nodded to him.

“Goodbye Jensen.”

And with that the one woman in his life that brought him so much pain left and was out the door, without so much as a hug goodbye.

Not that he was expecting one.

Their relationship was behind repair, there was no ‘fixing’ things, and deep down he always knew that.

For some reason Jensen just knew he’d never see or speak to his mother again. It was just a ‘feeling’.

Only in time would he know how right that feeling was...

 

 

                                       

 

 

 

_****JARED POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s official.

Jared officially hates Donna Ackles. If she wasn’t Jensen’s mother he would kill the bitch just for breathing in his space.

The moment that hateful woman left the house, Jensen broke down. He covered his face and slid down the wall. Jared immediately pulled his boy onto his lap in a crushing hug, and let him cry into his shoulder.

He had to hand it to Jensen, he did a good job at defending himself. Jared knows it couldn’t have been easy.

It’s never easier standing up to your parents. And Jared knows all about that type of thing.

But Jensen’s different.

Jensen is the only person he’s has ever met that has nothing but good intentions and well wishes for someone. Which is exactly why it hurt him to see his boy so destroyed by the one woman who was supposed to love him with everything she had, but instead she made him cry in defeat and loss.

He wishes he could make all Jensen’s pain go away. But, that’s impossible. The most Jared can do is be there for the younger man whenever he needs him.

Jared knows now that it wasn’t the best thing to do to invite Donna over for a ‘talk’, especially with Jensen still dealing with the after effects of his kidnapping.

But he really thought that Donna might have seen the ‘light’ in a sense. That she might realize she almost lost her son for good, and it wasn’t worth not having relationship with him.

Jared was wrong... He was so wrong.

For the next few day’s Jensen was extremely mopey. The boy didn’t eat, which worried him. He was too skinny already, having lost weight during his previous ordeal and Jared was two seconds from force feeding the smaller man, when he walked into the kitchen to find Maria shoving a sandwich down his throat.

Jared isn’t fond of the woman, in fact he wishes he could kick the annoying Mexican maid out of the house. But, he can’t deny that she genuinely cares for Jensen and he’s grateful that his boy has some type of a mother figure in his life.

So for that reason, and that reason only, he tolerates Maria.

Fast forward to a week later, and it was like nothing ever happened. Jensen was the talkative, happy, smiley boy that Jared knows and loves.

He was so happy that his boy was back to normal that he couldn’t help but kiss Jensen throughout the whole entire day. Jared even took time off of work, and made Chad deal with everything so he could spend more of his time with Jensen.

As more and more time passed, Jensen was starting to become sexual again. It started with little things like kisses or Jensen would grab and squeeze his ass.

Jared took it for face value, and didn’t really think too much into it at first.

But then things became even clearer.

One day, when Maria was out shopping for groceries, Jensen got down on his knees and sucked him off right in the living room. Jared was so nervous at first he could barely touch him back because he didn’t want to give of the impression that he wanted Jensen to give him was sex.

Jared had come to the conclusion a while ago that he was fine with waiting.

Well, his waiting has now come to an end...

 

 

“JAY! What’s taking you so long in there?! I swear if you don’t hurry up, I’m gonna fuck myself!” Jensen shouted from the bedroom.

Jared chuckled, and then hollered back. “Hold on babe! I’ll be right out!”

He finished peeing; then flushed the toilet. When he got to the sink, on the counter, lay all of Jensen’s medication.

Jared grabbed the aspirin bottle, and popped one small capsule in his mouth and swallowed it down to get rid of the headache he’s had for the past few hours; the small pill scratching his throat on the way down.

As he set the aspirin container back down on the counter, he spotted Jensen’s birth control.

He opened up the bottle and poured some of the pills in his hand.

They look exactly like the aspirin he just took, they had the same white pale grainy round shaped design as the Aspirin.

Without thinking his actions through, Jared walked back over to the toilet and dumped the pills; watching as they clunked in the water.

Once the bottle was empty, he walked back over to the sink and switched a hand full of the Aspirin pills into the birth control bottle. And then placed both containers back in where he originally found them.

He didn’t give himself time to feel regret, because if he thought about what he had just done, then he’d feel an immense amount of guilt. It’s not right to do this after everything Jensen’s been through; besides that it’s just not right period. And if Jensen ever found out, Jared knows that he’d never forgive him.

But what’s done is done and this is a secret that Jared’s going to keep to the grave, he would never tell anyone.

Not even Chad...

He flushes the evidence. No one has to know what he did.

Jared convinced himself that this was the first step in creating the family that he’s always wanted.

The family he’s never had.

Now he just has to work on convincing Jensen to let him fuck him without a condom or poke a tiny hole through them. Whichever is easier...

As he walked out of the bathroom, only to be faced with Jensen lying on the bed on his back naked, legs splayed with his hand on his cock; stroking himself softly, Jared felt a burst of excitement.

In time things will change, and hopefully for the better.

It’s time to start a family...


	20. Chapter Twenty

_****JENSEN POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen stood up against the plain black back drop and smiled. The professional photographer snapping one picture after another.

“Hey Jensen, can you tilt your head a little to the left?” Kaz smiled, motioning his hand in a way that had nothing to do with a sign of demonstration.

“Sure.” He smiled back, tilting his head a little to the left like instructed.

“Perfect! Right there! Work it! Gimme that stink face! YES, YES!” Kaz got up close and personal, right in his face, snapping a few more head shots. And Jensen did everything in his power not to laugh.

Working with Kaz was always fun, and never in the least bit boring. Jensen has done many photoshoots with different photographers, and they were okay. But the one’s with Kaz always turn out the best quality wise.

Even Jensen had to admit it...

So when Time Magazine wanted to do a photoshoot with him, and asked him if he had anyone in mind for the photographer. Jensen immediately mentioned he’d like to work with Kaz.

They’ve spent the last 5 hours taking photos in different locations and backgrounds, all the way from a plain black back drop, to driving down to Santa Monica to take a few pics off the pier.

This was definitely one of the most complex and contrived shoots he’s ever done.

Kaz snapped one last shot and studied the screen at the back of his camera for a second before he spoke. “Ehhhh-I think we’ve got enough.”

“Thank God, if I smiled anymore my face would’ve stayed frozen in place.” Jensen laughed.

Kaz continued to study his camera, glancing up at Jensen every couple of pictures. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to get a different angle,

“There is something different about you this time round.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Kaz put a hand on his hip, bouncing himself up and down as if he were listening to music. “It’s like your glowing or somethin’.... It looks good on you. Whatever you’re doing to your skin, keep doing it.”

“Oh.” Jensen replied surprised, his hand going to his face before he can stop it. “No, I haven’t done anything different. Must be the sun.”

He immediately thought about how many times he and Jared have gone to the beach this month, bathing and cooking in the sun. Every time they went, Jensen’s gotten lucky, because barely anyone would recognize him, so that meant he was able to enjoy the personal time that he and Jared spent just the two of them together.

Kaz smiled, and ran a hand through his shoulder length wavy surfer hair. “Well, maybe I need to get out in the sun more often then.”

There were times Jensen would catch himself staring at Kaz, because he reminded him so much of Jared. They had the same hair and eye color, almost the same shape and build. Although, Jared was a bit bigger muscle wise, it's still eerie how similar these two men look.

“Thanks man, you’re all done now.” Kaz patted him on the back.

Jensen looked around the studio and noticed all the equipment and stage lights that were yet to be packed and taken down. “Are you sure..? You don’t want me to help you pack things up?”

“Naw, it’s fine. Get outta here, go home to your boyfriend.” Kaz smirked and blew kissy noises.

Jensen laughed and rolled his eyes, and walked over to the Craft Service table to grab his phone. “Alrighty, if that’s what you want.”

“Yeah it’s what I want, get out.” Kaz kept his voice stern and almost serious like, but once Jensen looked him in the eyes he could see the playfulness lingering there. Kaz fluttered his hands. “Go-on now, shoo!”

He could almost swear Kaz was flirting with him.

“Bye Kaz.” Jensen winked, keeping things friendly.

And with that he left the studio and was outside on the side walk waiting on Maria to come and pick him up. Except he was faced with a smiling Jared leaning against the stop sign pole to the right of him.

“Jay? What are you doing here?”

Jared stepped closer, held his arm’s open in a ‘come here’ gesture. “I thought I’d come pick you up instead, so I told Maria to stay behind.”

Jensen walked over and encased himself in his boyfriend’s bulky arms, instantly feeling safety and comfort. “I’m glad you came to get me.”

“I missed you.” Jared replied, kissing the top of his head.

“Really?” Jensen pushed back against Jared’s hold to look him in the eye. “I was only gone for a few hours.”

Jared sighed, and rubbed his lower back softly. “I know, but I still missed you.”

He stepped on his tip toes to press his lips to his boyfriend’s mouth.

Jensen will be the first one to admit that he likes that Jared is so much taller than him. There is nothing sexier to him, than to feel safe and be encased in someone’s arms who is bigger and stronger than you.

And in this case, Jensen’s got the love of his life that fulfills all his wants and needs.... Jared.

“Come on.” Jared firmly squeezed his ass. “Let’s go home.”

 

 

                 

       

                             

   

                         

_****JARED POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared felt Jensen get up from the bed and run into the bathroom, doing his best to close the door quietly.

Jensen’s been under the weather for the past few days...

He’s been trying to play it down, but it’s put Jared on edge and he’s been watching him like a hawk.

He glanced over and squinted at the clock, doing his best to clear the tiny little red numbers. It read 1:30 A.M. Jared pushed the covers off himself, and walked in the bathroom to find Jensen hunched over the toilet puking his guts out. “Babe, are you okay?” He asked worriedly, squatting down to rub his hand up and down the younger man’s back.

“N-no.” Jensen whimpered, his voice muffled from practically being face down in the toilet. “I don’t feel good.”

At those words every nerve in Jared’s body was electrocuted. “Let’s go, we’re going to the hospital.” He stood up and grabbed Jensen’s hand. Jensen shook him off.

“Jared, stop overreacting, it’s just a bug.”

“No, let’s go Jensen! Don’t make me carry you, because I will.” Jensen is right, he may be overreacting, but he’s not taking any chances.

“Jay I said no, so either shut up or get out!”

Jared blinked... Jensen never snap’s at him.

He’s about to argue when his poor boy starts retching again. There’s nothing he can do other than squat back down, rub Jensen’s back and murmur soothing noises. The boy’s been puking so much to the point where there’s nothing left in Jensen’s stomach, he’s just bringing up bile.

Jared wants to do something, break something, shoot someone. He can’t stand feeling helpless.

It felt like a decade, but eventually Jensen stopped throwing up and rested his cheek on the toilet seat, not caring that it’s gross. Jared leant across to the sink and wet a washcloth, running the cool flannel over Jensen’s face and pressing it to the back of his neck. The appreciative little sigh he gives made Jared feel a hundred times better.

He then handed him a small paper cup of water. “Jen? Baby? I really think you should go to the hospital.”

Jensen rinsed his mouth and took a tentative sip. When it didn’t come back up, he leaned back, resting against the tile wall. His face is pale, making the dark shadows under his eyes stand out even worse.

“I just wanna go back to sleep.” He whined. Jared could see the tears filling his boy’s eyes, and something in him snapped. He knew Jensen wouldn’t be crying if there wasn’t something seriously wrong.

He hoisted the younger man in his arms from the floor, into the bridal style position; which immediately made him think of the time he carried Jensen upstairs to the master bedroom back at his Colorado home.... Along with those memories came the negative ones as well.

Jensen slapped at his chest. “Jay put me down, I’ve got sick on me.”

There were a couple of specks on his T-shirt and Jared didn’t care about anything but the way Jen was wriggling to the point where he was going to drop him.

Quickening his stride, he sat Jensen carefully on the end of the bed.

“It’s ok baby, I’ll get you a clean shirt.” He grabbed another Tee out of the dresser and turned back just in time to see Jensen stand up, pull his shirt off and crumple tot he floor.

“JEN!” He dived across the room just in time to stop Jensen’s blonde head from hitting the floor. His normally tan skin was deathly pale and his limbs jerked once then went limp.

“No,no,no,no. Jensen, baby? Stay with me.” Jared had never been so scared. He scooped his love back up into his arms again and ran to the landing.

“MARIA! MARIA!” He screamed. He was half way down the stairs when Jensen opened his beautiful green eyes and Jared went weak-kneed with relief.

Maria appeared at the bottom of the stairs, dark hair wild from sleep pulling on a flowery robe.

“Jared? What the-?” She caught sight of Jensen in his arms, wide eyed and disorientated. “Jared what are you doing? What’s wrong with Jensen?” Maria had an accusatory tone in her voice, and it pissed him off.

“I didn’t do anything; he was sick then he passed out. I’m taking him to the hospital.” He warned through gritting teeth.

“Shouldn’t we call 911?”

“I can get him there faster.”

Maria looked at him in the eye for a few more seconds, then switched her gaze to the dazed Jensen in his arms, then looked back at him and nodded. “Let me get my coat, I’m coming with you.”

Jared nodded. “Hurry up, if you’re not ready by the time I get him settled in the car then I’m leaving without you.”

Maria was half up the stairs when she stopped mid step, and threw a dirty look at him from over her shoulder.

He resisted the urge to smirk as he struggled to open the front door with Jensen in his arms.

 

 

“Jensen wake up.” Jared whispered in his boy’s ear. He watched as Jensen’s eyes fluttered open.

“Where am I Jared?”

There was no mistaking Jensen’s tone, he was pissed that Jared didn’t follow his orders and leave him back at the house to puke his guts out.

Jared rubbed his chin, feeling the little prickly stubble. “You passed out, I took you to the hospital.”

“I told you not too.” Jensen sighed angrily. “This is the last thing I need Jay, I don’t want this to get to the press.”

He just nodded his head in agreement, which was better than telling him that two paparazzi followed them here; snapping pictures as the doctors rushed Jensen onto a gurney to bring him to the emergency room. Jared hadn’t even realized he only had a pair of sleep-pants on until they were half way to the hospital, and by then he didn’t even care. He’d jumped out of the car barefoot and bare chested with a groggy Jensen in his arms. He can only imagine what kind of stories the gossip sites are going to come up with this time.

A dark haired ER nurse was kind enough to find him a scrub top, telling him snarkily he was distracting the staff. She’d given him an epic eye roll when he couldn’t get his muscle bound arms through the sleeves, so she snipped the material with a pair of trauma shears, leaving him looking like a scrub clad version of the Hulk.

Just when Jensen was about to say another thing, Dr. Brooks walked into the room.

“Jensen, glad to see you again.” She spoke lightly, as she fixed her crooked glasses.

“No offence Dr. Brooks, but I’m not... I hoped I’d seen the last of hospital’s once I left this place a few months ago.” Jensen retaliated, his voice not rude or insincere, but borderline disrespectful.

Jared knew he was going to face a pissed of Jensen when they got home.

She laughed. “None taken Jensen. How’s the nausea now?”

He shrugged. “S’gone.”

“Well we ran some tests and I’m pretty sure we’ve found the cause of the sickness and the fainting.”

“Yeah? What is it? That there’s nothing was wrong with me and I just have a bug? Thanks I already knew that.”

“No, the results show that you’re pregnant.”

Jared felt the whole world stop at Dr. Brooks words. He flicked his gaze over at Jensen and the boy’s face is as white as spring cleaned sheets on a summer day.

For a horrible moment he thinks he might faint again.

“P-pregnant? What do you mean?” Jared choked out.

“We did some blood work just to double check and make sure everything was fine and working properly, and the test results came back showing that Jensen is indeed pregnant. Congratulations.” Dr. Brooks smiled, showcasing a beautiful set of white teeth.

“Pregnant? No, I’m not pregnant. I can’t be!” Jensen vowed, swearing to himself that it couldn’t be true.

“You are sweetie.” The doctor confirmed.

“How far along is he?” Maria suddenly asked, standing up from the chair only to walk over to Jensen and grab the free left hand that Jared wasn’t holding.

“We’ll need to do a sonogram to confirm but at least two months.”

“Two months! Are you kidding me! I’m too young to have kids! I’m only nineteen! I can’t be pregnant!”  

Maria stroked his hair, her voice a little hesitant. “There are programs out there for people who aren’t ready to have ki-”

Jared cut her off, his tone firm and final. “We are not getting rid of this baby.”

There was absolutely no way he was allowing this woman to even mention that abortion or adoption are options. That last thing he needed was for her to put that kind of information in Jensen’s head.

That would cause way too many problems.

On the inside he was smiling. For weeks he felt guilty about switching Jensen’s birth control pills with the Aspirin, there were times when he couldn’t even look his boy in the eye because the guilt and betrayal was eating at him.

But now, there’s no word for how excited he is. He’s finally going to have the family he’s always wanted but never had. Sure he already has kids, but he doesn’t want them. Jared loves them... But he didn’t want or ask for them.

He should feel bad but he doesn’t. Jared would rather let them stay with Genevieve where he knows they’ll be loved the right way. They’re her children, not his. People can say whatever they want about that ungrateful bitch, but she’s never been a bad mother. She’s a far better parent then he ever was to the two boys. He’s not blind to how he treats Kolton and Peyton, he knows what he is doing is wrong, he just can’t bring himself to care.

Jared knows he’ll treat his and Jensen’s child like the prince or princess that they’ll grow up to be... And deep down he knows he’d never be able to get away with treating them anything less because then Jensen would leave him in a heartbeat and he won’t be having that. 

The love that he already has for this unborn child is tremendous, and he only found out about this child a few seconds ago. Though, Jensen will always come first, that’s just the way it goes. Jensen’s needs come first, then the child’s, then his... Jared knows that’s not the way it should be, you should always put your child above everything else. But Jared knows he’d never be able to love any child of his more than the fuming fragile boy laying in the hospital bed right next to him.

“How can I be pregnant? I’m on birth control!” Jensen hollered, his voice just below a yell.

Ashamed of the secret he’s carrying, Jared looked down at the white tiled floor avoiding everyone’s gaze.

Luckily no one seemed to notice his sudden nervousness.

“Have you missed any pills? Been late taking them? Had any tummy upsets or any antibiotics?”

Jensen shakes his head harder and harder with each question “No! I’m always so careful!”

“Jensen as I’m sure you know, birth control is not always 100 percent effective. Are you using any other form of contraception? Condoms?” Even with Jensen’s negative aura, Dr. Brooks still remained calm. Keeping her voice at a neutral level.

The woman’s definitely a pro.

“I-no not-not every time.” Jensen blushed, his cheeks heating up to an unnatural shade of red.

Dr. Brooks gave him a commiserating smile. “We’d like to run a sonogram if that’s okay with you? We want to make sure the baby is happy and healthy.” Dr. Brooks looked directly as Jensen, asking for his approval.

“That’s-that’s fine.” Jared’s boy confirmed, eyes focused on the bedsheets.

“Okay good, I’ll be right back.. I just have to go get the equipment.”  Dr. Brooks smiled one last time and was out the door, leaving them no chance to respond.

Jensen glared over at Jared. “This is all your fucking fault.” He seethed.

Jared couldn’t conceal his guilty expression even if he wanted too. “What do you mean? Wh-what’s my fault?”

He could feel a little bead of sweat run down the side of his face, the room becoming extremely hot all of a sudden.

If looks could kill Jared would be dead by now.

“That you can’t keep your dick in your damn pants! That’s what your fault! You always want sex! All the time! I should’ve never let you fuck me without a condom! ‘I just wanna feel you. It’ll be okay Jensen! Don’t worry about it babe, nothing will happen!” He mimicked. “Yeah-fucking-right Jared!”

A sigh of relief flew throughout his system, for a moment he was scared that Jensen knew what he had done to his birth control. Jared still hasn’t told anyone about that, and he never plans on it either.

Jensen would never forgive him for doing something like that.

So, no one needs to know.... No one needs to know what he did.

It actually took a lot of begging on his part to convince Jensen that everything would be fine if they stopped using condoms. His boy being the reluctant person that he is, denied Jared… At first. But he kept pushing the subject, and eventually Jensen caved.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Maria shrink away from Jensen’s bedside when those words left his mouth. It was easy to tell she felt like she was invading on a private moment, but there wasn’t anywhere she could run to.

So as much as Jared hated it, he had to have this conversation with Jensen right in front of the ‘help’.

“We’re in this together baby.” Jared couldn’t stop himself from putting one of his large hands on the boy’s flat stomach and rubbing gently. “You know I’ll take of both you and the baby. I’ll do anything I can to protect you both... I love you.”

When he moved in to kiss Jensen’s lips, Jensen turned his face to the side. Jared felt like someone stabbed him in the stomach.

“Don’t do this please Jen... Please? Just give me a chance, I-I know I messed up with the condom thing and all. But-but this baby will have a great life, we-we can give this child the life the neither one of us ever had.” Jared knew his best chance at winning Jensen’s forgiveness was to apologize and plead at the same time.

Jensen looked over at him with a hard expression at first, then his face softened. His expression crumpled from angry young man to scared little boy and he started to cry. “Jared, I-I can’t raise a baby... Not yet.”

He looked over at Maria, and noticed she wanted to comfort Jensen, but he beat her to it. Jared pulled his boy into a soft embrace, rocking him gently and pressing kisses to the top of his head. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. I promise you that... I promise.”

The door opened and Dr. Brooks wheeled in a portable monitor, interrupting their moment. She was seemingly oblivious to the glare Jared sent her as Jensen pushed back out of his arms wiping his face.

“Okay Jensen, have you had a sonogram before?” He shook his head. She smiled and sat on a stool by the bed, shaking a bottle. “So, I’m going to squirt some cold jelly on your tummy then we’ll use the wand.” She gestured to something that looked like a hand held check out scanner. “To see that little one of yours. I promise it won’t hurt ok? Now I just need you to lift your gown for me.”

Jensen pulled his hospital gown up just over his belly button and laid back on the pillow, turning his head away to gaze out of the window. Jared, Maria and Dr Brooks exchanged a look as she adjusted his gown and sheet, exposing his smooth tan skin, cut hip bones and soft trail of hair under his navel that drove Jared wild.

Jared reached out and took Jensen’s hand for comfort as Dr Brooks squeezed some blue gel onto his abdomen, making him hiss at the cold. When the boy pulled his hand away from his and folded them on his chest, Jared’s chest began to ache. He was so sure he had done the right thing, even if the means were wrong.

The doctor pressed the sonogram wand onto Jensen’s stomach, moving it this way and that, pressing hard. Jared’s eyed flicked back and forth from the grainy black and white blobs on the screen to his sweet boy; face turned resolutely away from the monitor, jaw tight as silent tears tracked down his face and his hands gripped the bunched up material of the thin hospital gown so hard his knuckles were white.

“Here we go.” Said Dr. Brooks, pointing to the screen. “Here’s the head, the spinal column, arms and legs.” Jared couldn’t help the massive grin spreading across his face as he saw the outline of his son…Or daughter on the screen.

He stroked a hand through Jensen’s hair.

“Jen, look. It’s our baby,” His voice cracked. Jensen simply closed his eyes.

Jared and Dr Brooks exchanged another look. Then she tilted her head a little, a coy smile playing on her lips,

“Let’s see what baby has to say.” She said and flipped a switch on the machine.

A loud rhythmic _whump whump whump whump_ filled the room. Both Jared and Maria gasped at the same time. Jensen looked at the doctor, his eyes wide.

“Is that…?”

“Yes Jensen, that’s your baby’s heartbeat.” She told him with a smile. A choked off sob came from Jensen’s throat, but it was different to the ones before. He turned his head to the monitor, craning his neck to see; Dr Brooks angled the screen towards him and began pointing out the details of the baby to its young father.

Jared felt tapping on his thigh. Jensen had stopped gripping his gown and was grasping blindly for his lover’s hand.

He took his boys hand, sitting on the edge of the bed and pressing kisses to his fingers as he drank in the wonderment of Jensen’s expression.

Things might just turn out okay after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_****JENSEN POV**** _

( _Six Month’s into The Pregnancy_ )

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen bopped his head to the sound of the music, listening to Lana Del Rey’s voice as it soothed his soul.

Things have draining these past few months.

At the hospital they were overwhelmed with the news that he was pregnant. Jared, being the big ball of energy that he is, couldn’t have been happier. Jensen on the other hand was extremely wary.

It’s not that he didn’t want kids, but he hadn’t wanted one at nineteen.

He’s still so young...

The first few weeks after the hospital visit Jensen moped around the house, doing absolutely nothing but eating. Watching as his belly grew wider and fatter by the minute.

He still wasn’t that big, yet... It sort of looked like he just gained a few pounds. However, the media noticed. Oh you bet they did. At first they thought that Jensen was gaining weight because he was depressed about everything that’s happened to him with the whole kidnapping/stalker situation. There were some pretty unflattering pictures and mean articles about his weight gain.

Then of-course, some unknown ‘source’ told them the news that he’s pregnant.

And boy, did they have a field day with that.

Titles like ‘Nineteen and Pregnant’ or ‘Movie Star Jensen Ackles Knocked Up by (Past) Cheating Boyfriend.’ It was very embarrassing.

Now, people were making jokes saying it was going to be ‘America’s First Baby’.

And to add insult to injury the gossip sites and TV anchors still try to drag Alexander into this mess.

Jared had told him, back in the hospital, that Alexander sent out a search team to help find him back when he was missing. Although it was unsuccessful, it was still a nice genuine thing to do. And even though he and Alexander ended on bad terms, Jensen still felt like Alex deserved at thank you at the very least, so he called him.

They haven’t spoken to one another since that phone call...

A few weeks after finding out he was pregnant, Jared suggested they buy a house and move in together and make it official. Jensen had joked and said “Aren’t we already living together?”. He also told Jared that he already had enough houses for the both of them.

He got a frown from the man in return.

Long story short, he caved, like always... And went on another hunt to find the perfect house to start their family.

Jensen about screamed when Jared told the realtor what their price range for the ‘Perfect Home’ was.

Jared had originally said anywhere between 20 to 30 million was ‘fine’, and Jensen refused. There was absolutely no reason to pay that much money on one home. They fought about it for a week, and it was getting them nowhere. Jared kept going on and on about how that wasn’t a lot of money for him.

But Jensen didn’t care, that amount of cash was just to obscene.

So he put his swollen, pregnant foot down and made Jared go lower, and eventually they settled on not spending any higher than $15 million on a house.

That was more money than he had in his bank account... Which is insane.

They had a long talk that night when they had come to the agreement about how much money they’d spend on a house. And the talk was whether or not Jensen was going to split the bills.

And he wanted to so bad, Jensen didn’t want to freeload.

When he told Jared that, the older man got up and walked away from him, leaving him alone in the bed for two hours before he finally came back.

Jensen knew what that walk off moment was about. Jared wants to be the provider for the family, he wants to be the one to pay for everything. He wants to be the ‘Man’ and those were Jared’s exact words.

It’s not that Jensen wants to take Jared’s masculinity away from him, he couldn’t do that if he tried... It’s just hard for Jensen to accept, because he’s never had someone completely take care of him like that before and if Jared’s the ‘Man’ where and what does that leave him?

In his family, he’s always been the provider. He’s always been the one to pay the bills and put food on the table.

It’s strange to have someone in his life who’s willing to do everything for him. It makes him feel as uncomfortable as it does cared for. After talking about it for another few long hours, Jensen agreed to just let Jared pay for things here on out, on two exceptions.

One of them being that Maria could move in with them in the new house. Granted Jared wasn’t happy about it, his face displayed his true emotions. But he agreed.

And second he’s still going to keep his house in The Hill’s and pay the mortgage on it alone.

Jared had smiled, nodded, and simply said ‘Okay.’ Clearly happy that he didn’t ask for anything to ‘serious’ for his liking.

Jensen had told him his reasoning for wanting to keep the house he’s living in at the moment was because he wants some form of independence.

Which is partly true...

The other half is because if Jared ever messes up again... If Jared were to ever cheat on him again… When he leaves Jared, he’d need a place to go, so that’s main reason why he wants to keep his Hollywood Hill’s home.

About a week ago, Jared and Jensen finally found the perfect house in Beverly Hills.

Well, _mansion_ is a better name for it.

Jensen had to admit, even though it was ginormous. He liked it. He liked it a lot...

The mansion had 7 bedrooms in the main house, each room also had their own walk in closets and private baths. There was also a theater room, a work out room, dining room, a completely oversized kitchen and pantry. There was also a huge pool in the backyard.

One of the main requirements he and Jared told the realtor that they wanted, was privacy.

And they got it alright. The backyard is encased in Podocarpus trees, and behind the trees is a tall fence. The front of the mansion has one of the biggest gates that Jensen has ever seen, with a long driveway that eventually leads to the overzealous house.

The guest house, or as the realtor called it ‘Pool House’ has three more bedrooms, each with their own respective bathrooms and closets as well. The guest house also has its own kitchen, dining, and living room. Jared said it’s perfect because that’s where some of his security detail can sleep. Jensen didn’t even bother to argue about having security in the house, not after what happened to him. So he let the matter drop, just nodded and agreed.

Once they went back and forth with the owners on a price, they eventually settled on $13.7 Million Dollars. Again, Jensen wanted to scream at the price. But he agreed with Jared as long as it wasn’t over $15 million then he was fine with it.

Even though he wanted to say something about the price, he kept quiet. Jensen isn’t the type to go back on his word, so even though it still bothered him, he didn’t say anything. Sadly, unlike his Hollywood house, the furniture didn’t come with the mansion. Which meant they had to hire an interior designer and their team to go out and buy new furniture and appliances for them.

When Jensen watched Jared write the check for what it was going to cost for their services, and for the items that they had to buy, he almost had a stroke.

Jared’s words weren’t soothing either, all he said was “Baby, if you have a big house like this it takes a lot of furniture to fill it.”

Jensen had just walked away before he screamed or cried or both.

It annoyed him when he was told it was going to be another month before they could officially move in, because it was going to take time to paint the walls and buy everything and that the furniture take’s time when being shipped.

Ever since he’s been pregnant his patience has been worn thin.

Sometimes he snaps at people for no reason, and the doctor warned him that-that was going to happen. But Jensen didn’t believe Dr. Brooks when she said his hormones would be off.

Jared, if anything, has been extra attentive than he ever was.

It’s kind of nice.

Unlike women’s pregnancies which lasted 9 to 10 months, male carriers only carried a child for 7 to 8 months. Dr. Brooks said it was something about a male’s body that is able to produce more nutrients for the child and how that helps them grow faster.

Jensen wasn’t really paying attention when she said it, he was too busy looking at the sonogram pictures she had printed out for them.

He and Jared both decided they didn’t want to know the babies sex, they wanted it to be surprise for when the baby was born.

At first, Jensen really didn’t want the child, although he never said it aloud. But as time went on, he feels connected to it. Sometimes it will kick, and it tickles which is odd, but it makes him laugh.

He’s already starting love the little munchkin.

It helps that Jared is so enthusiastic about the pregnancy, it’s all the man ever talks about these days. Seeing the bright smile on the older man’s face, makes Jensen smile too.

Seeing Jared kneel down and kiss to his swollen belly and talk to their baby makes him melt a little more each time. Inch by inch Jensen has come closer and closer to accepting this baby in their lives. Jared’s already talking about the things he’ll be able to do once the baby is of age, especially if it’s a boy. All this talk about throwing a football around, and playing basketball... Basically, stuff Jensen has no interest in.

If that didn’t make him realize that for all intents and purposes, he’s the ‘Woman’ in the relationship then nothing else would. He’s not ashamed of not liking sports, it’s never been his thing. Never has, and never will.

So he supposes it’s a good thing Jared does enjoy things like that.

The last thing he’d want is for his kid to be an outcast in school. Jensen never had to deal with that because he was home-schooled, because of work. There are things he’s sad he’s missed out on, but at the same time he doesn’t know if he would’ve been able to handle High School.

He knows he’s not flamboyant or anything, but he isn’t like other guys. Sports aren’t his thing, he dresses differently and takes care of his appearance more than a ‘straight’ man would.

In a few ways he’s kind of grateful that he’s been able to skip right past the whole high school experience.

 

 

In celebration of his birthday today, Jared flew them, Danneel, Tom, and even Chris out to Austin, Texas just in time for the ACL Music Festival. Jensen originally didn’t want to go, but Jared bribed him by eating him out and then giving him mind blowing sex.

Who was he to deny the older man? Of course the pregnancy hormones are doing a number on his already active libido, but that’s beside the point.

Which is how right now, he finds himself dancing to Lana Del Rey in the V.I.P. section, as she finishes the chorus to her song.

“What’s up baby?” Jared whispered, pressing in behind him, swaying their hips in time to the music and wrapping his big arms around Jensen and his belly, fingers splayed low under its swell.

“Dancing to the song.” Jensen yelled out over the music.

“I was watching you.” Jared cupped his penis, making him moan in pleasure.

Since the pregnancy, he’s horny all the time.

Every. Single. Hour. Of. Every. Single. Day.

“Were you?” He answered back.

“You’re so sexy, dancing up here with your big little belly. Are you dancing for me? All for me?” Jared took his hands off his clothed, and now erect cock, and started rubbing his stomach.

“Yes.” He moaned back.

Jared licked the inside of his ear, then nibbled on his earlobe. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard; make you and the baby scream.”

It didn’t take Jensen long to realize Jared has some sort of pregnancy kink with him. Whenever they have sex now, the older man is always paying extra attention to his stomach, placing soft kissing on his belly button. Or rubbing it softly as possible as Jared pounds him ferociously from behind.

Jensen’s a little embarrassed to admit it, but he kind of likes it too.

“Jay… T-there are people around.”

“So? Don’t you want them to see that you’re mine? That I own this pussy?” Jared moved his hand to Jensen’s ass and placed his fingers on his clothed hole.

For some reason, Jensen couldn’t find himself to be embarrassed that Jared was doing this to him in public.

Yeah... His hormone levels were definitely off. They were clearly affecting his common sense.

“Hey-hey-hey boys. You might wanna calm down on the PDA a little bit.” Tom casually suggested, coming from out of the blue.

That snapped Jensen from his haze, and he pulled Jared’s hands off of him.

“Yeah Jared calm down on the display of affections.” Jensen sided with Tom, more just to mess with Jared than anything else.

The older man smirked in return, then moved closer into his personal space once again. “Trust me.” He lowered himself to speak in Jensen’s ear. “You won’t be telling me to stop later tonight when I fuck that tight cunt of yours. You turned 20 years old today right? I think that calls for 20 smacks on that bouncy little ass of yours.”

Jensen could feel his cock getting harder in his jeans, almost to the point where it was uncomfortable.

Turning 20 wasn’t so different than being 19 really. He still feels the same inside, except for the fact that he has a child crawling around in his stomach.

He winked then backed away from Jared, and yelled out to Tom.

“Where’s Chris and Danneel?” He asked.

“Right there!” Tom pointed, to two bodies grinding together as they made out.

Jensen wasn’t sure that’s who Tom pointed to until he saw Chris and Danneel’s face clearly.

“Oh my god...” He’s sure his mouth was open like a fish.

“I know right.” Tom giggled. “Look at all the people snapping pictures!”

Jensen looked to his right, and counted at least 10 people of different ages with their phones out. The flashes making it clear they’re taking pictures, but Danneel and Chris don’t seem to care.

Or maybe they’re just to drunk care?

Whatever it is, Danneel will be regretting it by morning.

“Hey man! Happy birthday! Welcome to the 20 and up club!” Tom hollered, and tipped his beer can in the air.

Jensen just smiled in return. Danneel, Chris, and Tom were all in their twenties and now so is he. Which means making fun of his age is one less thing they can harass him about.

If Jensen had checked his Instagram that night, he would’ve seen a photo of Jared with a caption that would’ve made him smile.

It’s just too bad he didn’t.

 

( **Instagram Photo & Captain: **

  
_**CeeCeeLuv28:**_ _Omg! You guy's wouldn't guess who's here at the ACL Festival! Jensen Ackles & his boyfriend Jared. I couldnt get a pic of Jensen because everytime I tried someone was in the way! Im soooo sad about it! :(  I've been a fan of his since I saw him guest star on Supernatural, but I got a pic of his bf! They are so cute! Jensen put Jared's hair in a man-bun, I was like awwww! OMG! And then whenever Jensen would wonder off Jared looked around frantically for him! And when he found Jensen his eyes would soften. He loves Jensen so much! You can easily tell! I don't believe all those cheating rumors about them! Jared would never cheat on Jensen. It's clear to see they love each other! And Jared was so tall and big!!!!! I was like woooow! Seriously the muscles on this dude are insane! I still wish I got a pic with Jensen! But it was cool i got to see them!_

 

 

 

 

                     

 

 

 

 

 

_****JARED POV**** _

( _Eight Month’s into The Pregnancy_.)

 

 

 

 

 

“Jarrreeeeeeed!” Jensen called from downstairs, it was amazing that even in this gigantic house, he could still hear Jensen’s hollering.

He rushed downstairs and into the living room to see Jensen laying on the couch; his wide stomach sticking out several inches.

Jared smiled at the sight.

Jensen might not think he’s cute anymore, but to Jared the boy’s just as beautiful as he’s ever been.

“Yes baby?” He asked cautiously, Jensen has been in a terrible mood for the past month and a half.

It’s like walking on egg shells.

“I’m hungry Jay, can you make me a sandwich with some chips? I want some water too.” Jensen whined as he flipped through the channels on TV.

“Sure darlin’ can you wait like five minutes while I finish this paper work? If not just ask the chef to make you something.”

At those words Jensen threw the remote at the five thousand dollar flat screen, creating a crack the size of Texas on the monitor. “Why can’t you make me a sandwich Jared!? You always make the good ones! You don’t love me anymore!?” Jensen was full on crying now, snot running down his face and everything.

The boy went from being calm one minute, to becoming hysterical the next.

Jared tried his best not to let the worry show on his face. He knew that what he said was a mistake as soon as the words left his mouth, but he wasn’t thinking.

He should’ve.

           

 

  *******FLASH BACK*******

( _One Month Ago/Doctor’s Visit_ )

 

 

 

_They walked into Dr. Brooks private practice building, hand in hand as Jensen wobbled to sit down, so Jared could fill out all the paper work._

_Along with working at the hospital Dr. Brooks also had her own practice, which was quite nice. He and Jensen both decided that they wanted to keep seeing Dr. Brooks since she’s been so helpful in the past._

_As Jared filled out the paper work, Jensen watched him with anger in his eyes._

_His boy was not happy about waking up early this morning, Jensen’s been more verbally abusive lately, and it kind of hurts his feelings._

_Jared never lets what other people say hurt or affect him in any type of way. But when Jensen says things, it has a different effect on him. When hurtful words come from someone you love, there is no such thing as a ‘wall’ to protect yourself._

_One of the reasons they came in today was because Jensen’s been complaining about his back lately._

_And that worried him._

_So he made Jensen come to the doctor’s office today, at eight in the morning, which is exactly why his boy is giving him the stink eye right now._

_It didn’t take long for him to fill out the paper work, and for them to be called in by a nurse._

_After they did their usual tests on Jensen, and took a bit of blood work, Dr. Brooks came marching in with her typical pretty smile._

_“Hi Jensen, how are you feeling this morning?”_

_“Fine.” Jensen huffed out, pouting like a young child._

_“Oh yeah? That’s good sweetie.”_

_Jared kind of tilted his head to the side like a confused dog, because she was talking to Jensen like he were a young child._

_“How are you Jared?”_

_“I’m doing-”_

_Jensen cut him off. “He’s doing just fine.”_

_Dr. Brooks didn’t say anything, just nodded and continued to smile._

_“Hey Jensen, we need you to take this cup,” She pointed to it, like Jensen wouldn’t understand. Which only confused Jared more. “Fill it and then give it to the nurse who will be waiting outside the bathroom for you.”_

_“I don’t want to! I’m tired and I don’t need to pee!” Jensen clenched his fists, looking upset._

_“Please, can you do this for your baby? We need to make sure everything is going accordingly. Which means we need to take all the measures necessary to make sure both you and the baby are healthy. The nurse can bring you some water if you want.”_

_“Ughhhhh! Fine.” Jensen snatched the little container from Dr. Brooks hands and stalked, well, more like waddled out of the room._

_Just as Jared was getting up to follow Jensen, to make sure he didn’t need any help because lately he wasn’t sure if the boy was losing his mind or not. Dr. Brooks grabbed his arm._

_“Jared.” She said sternly, speaking with him in a completely different voice than how she spoke with Jensen a few seconds ago._

_“What? Is everything okay?” Jared couldn’t help but think the worst._

_“You tell me?”_

_“What? We came in because he had backache…”_

_The Dr nodded patiently. “How are his moods?”_

_He shrugged one shoulder. “Up and down, what are you getting at? Why? What’s wrong?”_

_“Everything is fine…For now, but it’s getting on borderline dangerous.” There was sympathy in her eyes._

_“What the fuck are you trying to say?” Jared snapped, if anything were to happen to Jensen, he would lose his mind._

_It’s not like he isn’t worried about the baby, because he is. But if he were to lose the baby, it’s not like he and Jensen couldn’t try for another._

_If he lost Jensen, he’d probably kill himself._

_Life isn’t worth living if the only person that made it bright… Died._

_“Jared, Jensen’s hormones are not good. They’re way off the charts, I’m sure you know how dangerous male pregnancies can be.”_

_“I know!” Jared growled, and for the first time Dr. Brooks actually looked scared of him._

_It took him a second to realize that she’s never seen him in this state before. Every time he and Jensen have come to see her, he’s been extremely happy and friendly._

_Because what’s there not to be happy about?_ _He and the love of his life are having a baby._ _So that’s why it makes sense that she’s almost cowering away from him. He takes a breath and tries to calm himself._

_“Okay then you know how important it is to make sure he’s not stressed don’t you? His cholesterol levels are through the roof, which also affects his hormone levels. That’s where a lot of this anger comes from.” The look on Jared’s face must have given him away because her expression softened and her eyes were kind. “Just know that he doesn’t mean it, he’s not trying to hurt you purposely. But it’s not good Jared, he needs to relax and lay down, his levels shouldn’t be this high. Men’s bodies weren’t meant to carry children the same way a woman’s are. Pregnancy with males is so dangerous-”_

_“I said I know!” Jared yelled out, he ran a hand through his hair, realizing his mistake. “I’m sorry, I’ve just been really worried. He’s so angry at everyone all the time, I don’t know how to make him happy. I don’t know what to do.”_

_If Jared was able to see his face, he’d see tears in his eyes, luckily he can’t otherwise he’d be embarrassed._

_But Dr. Brooks can and the look she gives him is soft, well-practiced on many anxious fathers, but still genuine. For a split second he wants to curl up and cry in her arms. “Listen Jared, I completely understand that you’re worried. But it’s really important that Jensen deal with no stress whatsoever from here on out. It’s not only important for the baby’s health, but his as well. For male carriers, stress is the main cause of de-”_

_“Stop!” Jared grabbed her arm, hard enough to bruise her. “I don’t want to hear that fucking mess. Jensen will not die! Do you understand me!?”_

_Dr. Brooks looked frightened, but at the same time stood her ground._

_As they stared one another down, the door burst open._

_“I’ve gave the lady my piss, let’s go Jared. I want to go home and lay down.” Jensen’s command snapped Jared back to his senses and he let the doctor’s arm go._

_He watched as Jensen turned around and left, clearly too tired and grumpy to even ask what that whole ordeal that he just walked in on was about._

_“Jared! LETS! GO!” Jensen yelled from down the hall._

_“I’m sorry for-for grabbing you like that. I stepped out of line.” Jared apologized and left the room, not daring to look back._

_Jared has never apologized to anyone in his life but Jensen, however Dr. Brooks is one of the best doctors around when it comes to handling male pregnancies and Jared isn’t taking the chance of her dropping them as a client._

_So if he had to man up and apologize, then so be it._

****************************************************

 

“Baby, please calm down.” Jared held out his hands in admission and defeat, as he slowly walked over to his pregnant boyfriend like you would approach a feral cat. “I’ll make you a sandwich okay?”

“Are you gonna put mayonnaise on it again?” Jensen sniffled.

Jared sat down on the couch, and pulled the weeping boy against his chest. “Yeah beautiful, I’ll put mayonnaise on it for you.”

“I’m sorry Jay, I don’t know w-what’s wrong with me.” Jensen cried, his words coming out more like croaked mumbles.

There were times like right now where it was almost like Jensen came to his senses and realized how badly he was treating everyone.

Just the other day he threw a glass cup at one of his security guard’s head for bumping into him in the kitchen. Luckily Jared was there to defuse the situation. Not that his security guard was a problem, if anything Jensen was. The security guard kept mumbling ‘sorry sorry’ to both Jensen and Jared, as if he were afraid that Jared might kill him for accidentally bumping into his boyfriend.

Jared knew it wasn’t the guards fault, Jensen was just acting... Pregnant. He had done more and more research on male pregnancies online, and he was relieved to know that he wasn’t the only going through a situation like this.

Many significant others have dealt with the same situations where their pregnant male partner has become extremely violent.

One man even wrote on a blog about how his pregnant husband just screamed and screamed that he was going to leave him, even packed a bag and drove all the way to Texas before he woke up in a motel and called his husband, sobbing because he couldn’t remember where he was or how get there.

That was one of the extreme cases.

Of-course there were other cases where the pregnancies went beautifully, where there weren’t any problems at all.

Sadly, Jared isn’t that lucky.

On WebMd Jared read that about 1 out of every 10 pregnant males display violent forms of aggression. Whether it be mental or physical.

Apparently luck is on his side, because Jensen hasn’t tried to hit him. Yet...

 

Jared kept rubbing up and down Jensen’s back as he spoke. “Hey baby, what kind of meat do you want on your sandwich?”

When he didn’t get an answer, he asked again. And again, there was no response. He looked down at Jensen’s face; his eyes were closed and he was softly snoring. Jared smiled to himself, Jensen looked so peaceful even though just a few minutes ago he was screaming so loud his face was beet red.

He looked away from the boy, and down at the table and next to the cup coaster was Jensen's Time Magazine photo-spread he did with that photographer Kaz a few months ago.

Jensen was so ecstatic when they named him 'Person of The Year'. When he originally did the photo-shoot Jensen had told Jared that his manager set it up, and they were doing a few shots of him for an inside spread. Just a couple of pages, nothing to big.

Jensen had no idea he was going to be on the cover until it came out, and he couldn't have looked more beautiful.

There was something haunting about the photo that 'Time' magazine choose.

Jensen's elegance and beauty is something even the finest's of human beings can't compare or come close to...

Snapping himself back into concentration, he picked the younger man up bridal style and carried him upstairs to the master bedroom. Picking Jensen up seems to be becoming a thing lately, but to be honest Jared doesn’t really have a problem with it. He quietly enjoys these moments when he can wrap his boy up in his arms and hold him close without being snarled at or sobbed on.

Once Jensen was tucked in and under the covers, Jared stood next to his bedside and just studied his most prized possession. He knows that once they have this baby, Jensen’s hormones will be back to regular levels and his boy will be happy healthy-self once again. But even if he didn’t, even if Jensen stayed this angry human being. Jared would still love the boy just as much as he did before. 

And that’s what scares him.

It scares him a lot.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, and it's 10 thousand plus words. Enjoy it!

_****JARED POV**** _

( _1 Day Before Christmas_ )

 

 

 

 

 

“Jaayyyrreed, I can’t sleep. I seriously hate this! I hate being pregnant!” Jensen tossed the covers from his body, whining in a childlike manner.

Jared wanted to grunt in frustration in response, but he stopped himself. He glanced over at the clock, it was well past 4 in the morning.

He sighed, throwing his face deep into the pillow wishing he could’ve slept for a few more hours. Jared’s one of those people where once you wake him up, he’s up for the rest of the day, so there’s no ‘going-back-to-sleep’ for him.

Over the past few day’s Jensen has been unusually nice. Which scares him because he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop.

The baby’s due any day now.

And he couldn’t be more excited.

Jared’s feeling emotions that he’s never felt before. It feels like he’s starting a family for the first time. Which is something he never felt when Genevieve gave birth to his sons. When each one of his boys were born he was happy, but the heartache outweighed the happiness.

When Kolton was born, he remembers he didn’t even smile, Genevieve was laying in the hospital bed with Kolton in her arms crying and mumbling how beautiful the baby was, and all he could do was just stare. She asked him if he wanted to hold his son, and he said yes. Jared took his child from Genevieve’s arms, and stared at the baby’s face.

Kolton looked so soft.

So innocent.

All he felt was numbness.

And in that moment, he just knew that he wouldn’t be able to love this child in the right manner.

When Peyton was born, he felt the exact same way.

He’s not sure if it had to do with marrying Genevieve on false pretenses; he basically entered an arranged marriage unhappily and unwillingly. Somewhere deep inside Jared knows there’s still pent up resentment remaining for his ex-wife and even his kids.

So he stays away from them.

Ever since he killed Genevieve’s father, Nicholas, he hasn’t seen her or his boys.

It’s been a little over eight months...

He missed both their birthdays, and the sad part is, he couldn’t care any less than he already does. At this point in time Jared’s worried about keeping Jensen and the soon-to-be-born baby happy.

That’s all the matters to him.

“You want me to make you some hot cocoa?” He coughed, rubbing Jensen’s oversized stomach. “N’ put the little rainbow colored marshmallows in it?” Jared continued to rub his boy’s pregnant belly, knowing that it helps soothe and keep him calm. “Maybe I’ll dazzle some whip cream on the top for you?”

“Yeah, that’s what I want... That sounds good Jay.” Jensen turned to his side and smiled at him.

Even now, with his crazy hormonal attitude, Jensen still takes his breathe away.

“Okay baby I’ll be right back.”

Jared wasted no time getting out of bed and heading straight into the kitchen to comply with his boyfriend’s wishes.

A few months ago, Jared complained to Chad and some of his security detail that Jensen had him running around all day every day and he couldn’t get any work done. And Chad had just laughed and called him ‘Pussy Whipped.’ His other men had laughed as well, but didn’t dare say anything.

The accusation pissed him off… because it’s true.

Who’s he kidding? He’s given foot rubs to Jensen for the past eight months almost every night. If licking the dirt off the floor made his boy happy, he’d do it.

Jared made the mistake last week of telling Jensen when he’s hungry or thirsty to get one of the maids to bring him his food. His boy’s response were endless tears and a straight kick to the knee cap. Jared had doubled over in shock.

It didn’t hurt, it was just surprising.

That little event made him all the happier for Jensen to just hurry up and give birth to this child already, so he could be back to normal.

Ever since they’ve moved into the new mansion, Jensen’s been having trouble sleeping. There are days when as soon as his boy’s head hits the pillow he’s out like a light. Then there are other day’s where Jensen keeps him up all night with his restless tossing and turning and getting up every hour and a half to pee.

Jared can’t wait until he gets a full seven hours of sleep like he used to. Though he doubts that’ll happen once the baby arrives...

 

 

 

 

(Click This Link To View Photo's of Jared and Jensen's New Mansion: <http://s556.photobucket.com/user/spn_katie/library/Jared%20and%20Jensen%20New%20Mansion>

 

Password To View Album: mansion1 )

 

 

 

 

  
You’d think with a live-in chef, three live-in maids, counting Maria, Jensen’s needs would be catered to at any given time.

But no, Jensen wants Jared. Only Jared’s cooking doesn’t give him heartburn, only Jared can give foot and back rubs without tickling, only Jared’s voice will settle the baby when he starts playing football on Jensen’s ribs, only Jared can be trusted to get his bath just right-and help him in and out of it.

Basically Jensen wants him at his beck-in-call 24/7.

And he doesn’t mind, not really... In truth, Jared feels more bonded to Jensen than ever before. It can just a bit tiring to run around for the younger man all day, and run his legal and non-legal businesses on the side as well.

Jared had begged Jensen for days after they moved into the house, to let him hire some house staff.

‘This is a big house, and Maria can’t clean it alone.’ were his exact words to Jensen that finally convinced the boy into letting him hire personal staff. Though, what he said was meant as more of a diss at Maria and her job as a maid, but Jensen clearly didn’t catch on to it.

As for the Chef? Jared hired him without even asking Jensen, which in turn made the boy upset. At first Jared wasn’t even sure he wanted to hire the man given his 57 years of age. But once he had some of the man’s food everything changed, even Jen couldn’t deny that it was simply spectacular.

So long story short, Chef Milo now has a permanent residence in their home.

There was no way on God’s green earth was Jared going to eat any more of Maria’s nasty so-called ‘home cooking’.

It was absolutely disgusting.

 

 

“Hey Jay?”

“Jen, what are you doing down here?” Jared lightly scolded. “You should be upstairs resting. Your hot chocolate still isn’t done.”

“I came down to see what was taking you so long, I’ve been waiting for ten minutes.”

“Sorry baby, I’ll try and hurry.” Jared simply agreed.

He knew it was best not to argue with the pregnant man. When in all truth, Jensen hasn’t been waiting for 10 minutes, because Jared only left their bedroom to come into the kitchen two minutes ago.

But ever since Jensen became pregnant, his patience has become paper thin.

It took about another five minutes before the kettle went off, and Jensen was sipping the milky chocolate liquid in the living room; making noises that made Jared’s dick twitch in his boxers.

“Is it good beautiful?” Jared asked smiling, scooting closer next to the younger man. He was treated to a brilliant smile.

“Yes, thank you Jay. I really needed this.”

Jared ran his longer fingers through the hair on the back of Jensen’s head. “You’re welcome darlin’.”

Since Jensen became pregnant, Jared has made sure the Jensen only eats healthy foods. So the whip cream and marshmallows on the hot chocolate (made with finest raw, organic cacao powder, obviously) are a rare treat.

Male pregnancies aren’t uncommon, but they are higher risk than female pregnancies, and eating the right nutrients is key when dealing with male pregnancies. It’s good for both the baby and the carrier.

Jared looked down at Jensen’s face, and he couldn’t suppress the smile that started to form.

Jensen looked absolutely stunning. The gentle white glow of Christmas tree lights bouncing off his radiant skin. Jensen looks unreal, like some ethereal creature that’s trapped here on earth.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jared spoke aloud, his opinion needing to be heard.

The younger man looked up at him and smiled, trying his best to hide the beautiful rosy shaded blush.

It amazes Jared that still, after all this time, Jensen manages to get embarrassed and shy.

It’s cute...

He gently removed the cup full of hot cocoa from Jensen’s slightly chubby fingers, and leaned in to kiss the boy on the lips.

“You make me feel so alive.” Jared whispered between a heated exchanges of kisses.

“I love you.” Jensen rasped, his voice unusually low. And he could recognize that tone when he heard it.

Jared immediately pulled back, taking in Jensen’s dazed lust out expression. It’s no secret that Jensen’s been a handful these last eight months, and saying ‘I love you’ in ‘that’ tone, is the younger man’s way of apologizing.

“I love you too baby boy.” He replied, rubbing his thumb over Jensen’s chin only to caress the boys smooth, blood red lips; assuring his lover that everything’s okay between them.

Jensen looked Jared in the eyes and sucked the thumb into his mouth, nibbling and sucking at it as he slid his hand down to palm Jared through this sleep pants. Jared damn near swallowed his tongue, making Jensen snicker. His fingers tugged at the waistband of the pajamas but Jared caught his wrist.

“Shhhh baby, let me.” Jared hushed him with a tender kiss, teasing his bottom lip, licking at the seam of his mouth, loving how Jensen’s full soft lips yielded to him and how he tasted of creamy cocoa, sunshine and all things right with the world. Jensen melted underneath him, making breathy little moans into Jared’s mouth and sending all his blood south.

In the beginning the younger man had been self-conscious of his growing belly and the little extra pregnancy weight, but Jared convinced him that it looked good on him.

And he was telling the truth, if anything the extra weight gain made Jensen look more beautiful.

Jared undressed him slowly, quietening his squeaks of protest with searing kisses and stopping him from tugging his T-shirt back down with gentle caresses. He worshiped Jensen’s body with his hands, his mouth and his tongue, until Jensen could be left in no doubt how gorgeous he truly was.

Finally, he nestled himself alongside Jensen on the wide couch, wrapping him up him his arms, tugging him onto his back and hooking his closest leg up. He inched inside his lover, stroking his hair and alternatively nibbling his earlobe and whispering praise. “So good for me baby, so gorgeous, let Daddy make you feel good.”

He moved languidly, trailing his fingertips over Jensen’s body. The low light of the Christmas tree made his skin glow golden and although he couldn’t make out his freckles, he knew the location of each of them by heart and made sure to kiss each sun kissed dot.

Shadows played across the contours of his body, dancing as he writhed in pleasure, highlighting his taut, round tummy and perfectly sculpted deltoids and pecs. His parted lips, kiss swollen and spit slick, shone.

He watched Jensen’s face as he moved, his eyelids heavy and pupils blown wide. Only a thin rim of the vivid green irises Jared fell so hard for were visible, but they twinkled even brighter than usual under the tree lights, highlighting the golden flecks.

Jensen came with an ‘I love you’ on his lips.

 

 

 

 

 

                                        

_****JENSEN POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

“So.” Jensen kicked his feet in the luke warm pool water. “You’re coming over for Christmas right?”

“I already told you yes Jensen.” Danneel sighed jokingly. “It’s not like I have anywhere else to be.”

“Yeah.” He laughed into the cell phone. “What are you doing right now anyway?”

“I’m uhhh….”

“Your uhhhhh what?”

“Imgettingreadyformydatewithchris.” Danneel spilled quickly, her words making no sense whatsoever.

“What? Danneel, you need to slow down.”

“I’m getting ready for my date with Chris.”

Danneel’s news didn’t shock him, especially because of the way they acted on his birthday back at the ACL festival in Texas. He suppressed a chuckle; Jared owed him five bucks. “Are you guys like, you know, a ‘thing’ now?”

“We’re taking it one step at a time.”

“Right...” Jensen decided not to mention the fact that all those months ago, back when he first started dating Jared, Danneel had told him that Chris had a crush on him.

Talk about awkward.

“Yeah... So what do you and Jared have planned on this lovely Christmas Eve?” She replied, the sound of her rummaging through something almost making it impossible to decipher her words over the noise.

“I don’t know... As of right now, I’m sitting poolside with my feet dangling in the water. I’m living the high life. Don’t you just love Christmas in LA? It’s so much easier than dealing with all that cold weather... I feel so bad for Tom.” Jensen smirked, he’s sure Danneel could sense the playfulness in his voice. Especially if her laughter was anything to go by.

“I know! I feel bad for Tom too! He’s apparently freezing his ass off. Or at least that’s what he told me. And I was like shut your face you’re in New York City, deal with it.” Danni mocked. “And I wish I had a rich man to take care of me like you do. Cuz if I did, I’d be layin’ pool side with my feet in the water too... You’re so freakin’ lucky, I hate you.”

Danneel has grown accustomed to Jared ever since they started dating again after Jensen found out the older man was cheating. It took a long time for Danneel to accept Jared in Jensen’s life again, but eventually things came full circle.

Chris still avoids Jared at all costs, and Tom is always asking him about Jared and if Jensen didn’t know any better he swears Tom’s trying to steal his boyfriend.

Okay, not really...

But it’s amazing how close those two have grown over the past two months. They even share their own little jokes with each other now, it’s weird.

“Don’t worry Danni, you’ll find your ‘rich’ charming someday.” Jensen smiled to himself as he continued to kick his feet in the water.

“Who knows, maybe Chris will by my prince charming. After all, he is trying to become a rock star. Speaking of which, did he tell you his deal with K.F. Management fell through... They changed their mind about signing him to their label.”

“No, he didn’t tell me...”

“Yeah, he was really torn up about it.”

Jensen immediately felt bad, maybe Chris didn’t tell him because he felt like he’s been so busy living his own life and dealing with Jared that Chris felt like anything that he’d tell him wouldn’t matter.

Which isn’t true.

Then again, Jensen doesn’t talk to Chris and Tom as much as he used too. With Danni it’s different, because if anything he’s talked to her more since he decided to take Jared back all those months ago.

But he and Danneel were always close, so it isn’t really that surprising.

“I wish he would’ve told me.” Jensen stated.

“He probably didn’t want to disappoint you... We both know he’s always after your approval.”

“That’s not true.” Jensen immediately defended.

“Mmmm yes, yes it is.” He could hear Danneel click her tongue.

“I guess.” He half agreed, even though he knows she one hundred percent right.

Chris has always looked for things to make Jensen proud of him for some odd reason. And he’s not sure if it’s because Chris had or still has a crush on him, or if it’s because Jensen’s been in the business for so long and Chris just wants to be like him.

“Hey look, I’ve still gotta finish my hair and shit so I’ll see you early tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“Buyhheeee.” Danneel squealed before hanging up.

Jensen chuckled and tossed his phone behind him on the white pool side lounge chair, and rehashed his conversation with Danni.

He wasn’t alone too long before someone tapped his shoulder.

“Yes?” He turned his head to the side, thinking it was either one of the new maids Elle or Mabel bringing him something to drink. Ever since Jared’s hired them, it’s like they’re his own personal assistants catering to his every need.

Jensen isn’t naive, he knows Jared told them to make him their number one priority in this house. Nor Elle or Mable cater to Maria for some odd reason, which he’s sure Jared had something to do with as well. Every time Maria tries to speak with them, they turn they're nose up at her. Jensen was going to say something about it, but Maria had stopped him and said she could handle it.

He wonder's what that whole mess is a about...

“Come on baby, I wanna show you something.” Jared’s voice came from above him.

Jared’s standing to the right of him, which is where the sun is at the moment so he was forced to squint his eyes as he looked up. “Where?”

“You trust me?” Jared reached out his hand to help Jensen up.

“Yeah, but what’s so important that you interrupted me from dipping my feet in the pool Jared?” Jensen tried to refrain himself from the smart remark, but lately he just can’t.

Jensen didn’t miss Jared’s affectionate eye roll as the older man took his hand, and started walking him over past the pool and out into the grassy yard. Once they came to a stop, in front of them laid a red and white squared blanket, with two bouquets of red and pink flowers in glass vases placed in the middle and topped off with different assortments of food, and wine.

 

 

 

 

He couldn’t stop himself from feeling all warm inside…and suddenly hungry. “You did all this?”

“Yeah baby, I did...” Jared motioned for him to sit down and he did with the older man’s help and guidance.

“This is amazing Jay, I’m-I’m really surprised...” He admitted.

“What I can’t pull something nice and romantic off for someone I love?” Jared baited, quirking an eyebrow as he simultaneously popped open the cork and poured some of the light-bodied wine into both of the glasses.

“No, it’s not that... I’m just surprised is all. I wasn’t expecting for you to do something like this.” Jensen took the offered glass from Jared, and brought it to his mouth before he came to halt. “Jared, I can’t drink any alcohol.”

He doesn’t know why that just dawned on him now, but it did.

Jared scoffed, and then laughed… Hard. “How stupid do you think I am? That isn’t wine, it’s Elderflower Presse.”

“Oh.” He simply replied, and with that he took a sip of the crisp bubbly.

Jared paused what he was doing, and looked directly at him. “I love you ya know...”

He didn’t need a mirror to know he was blushing. “I love you too Jay.”

Ever since the pregnancy Jared has been so loving, using term of endearments more than ever before. To be completely honest, he doesn’t know how Jared’s put up with his hormonal attitude all these months.

Talk about true love...

Jared reached over to touch his stomach. “I can’t wait to meet the little man.”

Jensen half smiled lovingly. “Who says it’s gonna be a boy?”

The older man hummed. “Well, if it is I say we name him Jared Jr.”

He shook his head and laughed. “No-no way Jared, that’s a terrible name.”

“You think my names terrible? I’m so disappointed in you baby!” Jared pretended to be hurt.

“Not your name Dumbo.” Jensen lightly slapped his boyfriends arm. “I just mean using the ‘junior’ thing. That’s so... 1990’s.”

“Yeah whatever.” Jared waved off as he took a bite of the buttery bread. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, picking at the food before Jared continued. “You know no matter what I’ll always be by your side right? I’ll never let anything ever come between us. I just wanted you to know that...”

Jensen hesitated thinking Jared’s words through before he took a bite of one of the finger sandwiches and lit up as he tasted peanut butter and cheese and onion potato chips that he’d been craving. “I know Jay, now stop being so sappy and feed me old man.” He teased, though part of him was still trying to find the underlining meaning of Jared’s words.

“As you wish my prince.” Jared bowed as he picked a chocolate covered strawberry and led it into his mouth.

The minute Jensen bit down on the fruit, the fresh juices exploded across his tongue. “This is soooo good.”

“Not as good as me though right?” Jared leaned in for a kiss.

The minute the older man pulled back, and Jensen grinned widley. “No… definitely not as good as you.”

Jared laughed softly, his voice sounding like hot drizzling honey. “Yeah, I thought so darlin’.”

 

 

                                

                           

 

 

_****JARED POV**** _

( _Christmas Day_ )

 

 

 

 

 

Jared paused mid chew of his bagel when the doorbell rang, he sighed angrily as he swallowed his bagel bits.

“Go get the door.” He called to the maid who was currently washing dishes. She apparently didn’t understand that he was talking to her so he spoke again, this time with ice in his voice. “Melbourne!”

The woman dropped the sponge and turned around swiftly, her eyes wide. “Yes sir?”

It’s too early in the morning for this shit. He’s already in a bad mood that he’s not spending Christmas alone with Jensen, because Danneel is coming too. And on top of that he was forced to get up at 5 this morning because Jensen couldn’t sleep again, which meant if his boy can’t sleep, he can’t either.

“I said go get the door.” Jared waved in the direction of the front entrance. Just as the woman was walking past him he grabbed her arm. “Melbourne... How many times do I have to tell you, when you speak to me it’s Mr. Padalecki not ‘Sir’?”

“Yes I understand si- Mr. Padalecki.”

“Good... I know you’re not from this country but it shouldn’t be that hard to understand. Now go answer the door Melbourne, Jensen’s guest is here.”

Melbourne started to walk away, but then turned around. “My name is Mable, it is not Melbourne Mr. Padalecki.” She spoke politely without a hint of disrespect.

It’s almost like this woman really thought he gave a damn.

She stood there waiting for his response.

He shrugged. “And I care why? You’ll respond to whatever name I call you.” He replied coldly. Truth is, he can’t be bothered to remember her name.

“Yes Mr. Padalecki.” The Asian woman bowed in a sign of respect, and went to answer the front door.

“Fucking maids.” He whispered to himself.

It seems like these days ‘The Help’ always over step their boundaries, they just don’t know their place. Maids only deserve a perfunctory level of respect, they are lesser beings, they’re here to serve not to be friends.

Truthfully ‘The Help’ are beneath him and always will be, just like the poor.

When Jensen’s around though, he changes his tune, because if he spoke the way he did to Melbourne or Mable, whatever her name is just now, Jensen wouldn’t speak to him for months.

So, he plays the game of showing these lower class people that live in his home ‘respect’ and calls it day. But when he’s alone and Jen isn't around, he treats these house cleaners the way they should be treated… Like dirt beneath his feet.

Luckily Jensen is upstairs getting ready, so he didn’t hear how he just treated this maid.

Jared tossed his dish into the sink, and went into the foyer to be greeted with a dressed to the nines Danneel, and… Chris.

“Nice to see you Danni.” He hugged her, and thinking it’s best to play nice, he nodded in Chris’s direction. “Jensen is upstairs getting ready, he should be down any min-”

“I’m right here Jay.” Came from behind him.

He turned around to be greeted with a beautiful sight. Jensen’s dressed in a red knitted sweater decorated with green and gold Christmas trees and white snowflakes, with loose fitting black pregnancy jeans.

“Lookin’ good Jenny!” Danneel commented, as she hung her jacket on the coat rack.

“Thanks!” It seems like it took a minute for Jensen to realize Chris was here too. “Hey Chris! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to your moms for Christmas?”

“Yeah Chris? What’re you doing here?” Jared jabbed. But the only one who seemed to notice the insult was Chris himself, Danneel and Jensen seemed oblivious.

“My plans fell through, my mom decided she and her new boyfriend would rather spend Christmas in Cabo than with her son.” There was a twinge of sadness in the man’s voice.

And Jared couldn’t care less.

“That sucks, well you’re obviously welcome here.” Jensen went in to hug Chris, and it made Jared want to stop his boy dead in his tracks.

But he didn’t.

“Thanks man.” Chris pulled back out of the embrace, and looked down into Jensen’s eyes. And it doesn’t take a genius to see all the love and affection that resides there, there’s more than just a friendship type of love in his greedy little eyes.

It was clear back when Jared first met Chris at the bowling alley, that the man had a crush on his boyfriend. But with the look he’s giving Jensen now, it’s crystal clear. And if Jensen wasn’t here, he’d have Chris beaten into the floor.

No one gets to look at Jensen like that when he’s around, it’s unacceptable.

“Well, Merry Christmas you guys!” Jensen smiled at his friends, then turned to speak with Mable. “Can you go get Chef Milo, and ask him start cooking please?”

Mable nodded and spoke before scampering off. “Yes Mr. Jensen, I’ll get him right away.”

Jared keeps trying to tell Jensen not to let the ‘Help’ call him by his first name, but he doesn’t listen. Employee’s should always show respect and should never call you by your first name.

Apparently Jensen disagrees. Jensen told him that you should always keep a friendly relationship with the people who work for you.

Jared didn’t argue because he didn’t want to set the boy off, but he’s wrong. Familiarity breeds contempt. If your employee’s don’t listen or do their job, you beat them into submission.

That’s what he always used to do to his lackluster maids...

As they were walking through the long hallway Danneel cooed over the interior design. “I love this place! I’m so jealous!”

Jared half smiled. “Haven’t you been here like twenty times already?”

Everyone knows the answer to that question, but it still amazed him that every single time she came to see Jensen, she always gushed over the house.

Not that Jared didn’t agree with her opinion, he paid over $13 million for it. It damn well better be ‘nice’.

“So what!? It’s still amazing every time I see it!” Danneel linked her arms with Chris’s as they continued to walk to the outdoor backyard dining table.

“Are ya’ll ready for this gourmet food? Chef Milo is one of the best.” Jared watched as Jensen bumped his shoulder with Danneel’s in a playful manor.

“Shut up! You’re living the life, I get it okay! I wish I were you, but I’m not. Does that make you feel better?” She genuinely smiled back, except Jared could tell by a glint in her eye that she was in fact jealous.

Danneel would never admit anything like that to Jensen. But Jared can read a person’s emotions like the lines encrusted on his palms.

It’s what he does for a living.

Since the beginning he could always tell Danneel's envious of Jensen and his success, but she keeps it in check. She’s too good a friend to let something as mundane as jealousy overshadow their friendship.

For that reason alone, he gained an ounce more of respect for the woman.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_****JENSEN POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

After Chef Milo cooked them all the most amazing Christmas breakfast/lunch they ever had that they dug into like starving children, their next task was to open presents, and as of right now, the glow in Danneel’s eyes was worth the spend of two thousand dollars.

“Thank you so much Jensen!” Danni squealed in happiness, as she jumped from the love seat and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

“Y-you’re welcome...” He huffed out, barely able to breathe. “Danni you’re crushing me and the b-baby.”

Danneel immediately pulled back. “Sorry!” She rubbed his tummy like a Buddha and spoke to it. “Sorry Mini-Jen. I just got a little carried away is all! This is just what I wanted, right Chris?”

“Yeah-yeah.” He nodded, too busy sipping his orange juice to give a full reply.

“If I knew getting you a new Macbook would’ve made you this happy, I would have gotten it a long time ago.” Jensen chuckled. “Chris I got you a present too, but I was going to give it to you after Christmas because you were supposed to be out of town, but since you’re here go ahead and open it.” Jensen pointed to a small box under the tree.

“Really? You got me a present? I didn’t even get you anything I-”

Jensen waved him off. “Of course I did, I wouldn’t forget about you. And I don’t care if you have a present for me or not. Now open up your gift.” Jensen once again pointed to the box covered in red and blue star wrapping paper.

“Okay.” Chris set his orange juice down, and got up to retrieve the box. Once he unwrapped and opened it, his face was blank. “This is a receipt?”

“Yeah…” He prompted. “But a receipt for what?”

Chris pulled the receipt from the box and read it before he burst out laughing. “Are you kidding me? Thank you man!”

Jensen studied Chris’s face, and he truly looked like a five-year-old who finally got the firetruck he’s been asking for on Christmas morning.

“No problemo.” He snickered.

“Jeez Jen, you have no idea how much-how much this means to me.” Chris began to tear up.

“Oh don’t start acting like a pussy now.” Jared chimed in, mocking the man as he rolled his hazel eyes.

Jensen shot his boyfriend a glare before talking to Chris with a smile. “I’m glad you like it, I wasn’t sure at first if this is something you’d want. But then I asked Danni, and she told me you’d like it.”

Seeing the reaction on Chris’s face, was worth spending the money on buying him a week's straight of session time in the recording studio. It was a little bit more expensive than he thought it was going to be, but it was worth it.

“Thanks again man, I-I really appreciate it you. You have no idea.” Chris stood up, and walked over to him to give him a replica of the crushing hug Danneel gave him.

“Well baby, everyone else opened up their presents. I think it’s time for you to see mine?” Jared cut in, his voice sounding uneasy. And Jensen thinks it has to do with Chris touching him.

Jensen isn’t blind, Jared may think he is, but he’s not. He can see the harsh hateful looks those two give each other when they think no one is looking.

“Okay well where is it?” Jensen wondered.

“It’s outside.” The older man grabbed both his hands; helping him up from the couch.

“Outside? Why would it be outside?” He questioned, kind of upset that he had to get up from his comfortable positon on the couch.

“Come on baby, you’ll like it I promise.” Jared insisted as he continued to pull him along to the front door, Chris and Danneel following them on their heels.

It’s true to say Jensen was shocked at the sight when the front door opened.

“This wasn’t here before.” Jensen stated, as he took in the new edition of a sleek black Rolls Royce wrapped in a gigantic red ribbon.

 

 

 

 

(Click This Link To See Jensen's New Car: <http://s556.photobucket.com/user/spn_katie/library/Jensens%20Rolls%20Royce> 

 

Password To View Album is: rolls1 )

 

 

 

 

“Oh fuck...” Danneel stammered from beside him, her mouth flapping open like a fish.

“Jared this…where did you…this is…you didn’t have to do this.” He stuttered.

“I know but I wanted to. I had one of my security guys bring it through the gate once Danneel and Chris arrived. I didn’t want anyone seeing it.” Jared tilted his face towards his. “Do you like it?”

“Yes.” He retorted and brought their lips together.

It’s pretty much a given that Jared paid a decent penny for this new car. A Roll’s Royce range’s anywhere between $400,00.00 and up.

That means Jared spent several hundred thousand dollars on a Christmas present...

“Jay... Thank you babe, you know how much I love these cars.” Jensen has talked to Jared about wanting a Roll’s for a few months now, but he always said he wouldn’t buy one because they’re too expensive. It’s not that he doesn’t have the money, but who wants to spend that kind of cash on a vehicle?

Apparently Jared does. Well, at least now he doesn’t have to drool over pictures, he has his own real life Royce.

“You know I’d give you anything.” Jared dipped in for another kiss, his mouth tasting like syrup from the French toast they ate earlier this morning.

“Get a room! You two make me sick.” Danneel fake gagged.

“Whatever you’re just jealous!” Jensen shot back.

“Damn right I am! You just got a freaking Rolls Royce as a Christmas present!”

“Only the best for my baby.” Jared mused, as he continues to sway with Jensen in his arms, rubbing his constantly aching lower back.

Jensen wishes Maria was here, but her family called yesterday with some bad news, her cousin’s in the hospital, so she decided to go home to Mexico for a couple of weeks. He insisted that when she comes back he’ll take her on a shopping spree, and to a restaurant for her Christmas present.

Maria being the saint that she is refused, saying that she doesn’t want or need anything when she comes back. She was so adamant and kept saying ‘You do enough for me already.’

But in his mind, Christmas is Christmas. Everyone should have a little joy in their lives this time of year. So, he’s going to try and convince her when she flies back home.

 

 

After lounging around for a while, doing absolutely nothing. Jensen suggested that they put that theater room to use and go watch a movie.

Which is how they wound up watching ‘How The Grinch Stole Christmas.’

“Ughhhh, I’m out of popcorn I’ll be right back.” Jensen struggled to get out of the comfortable lounge seat.

“You want me to get some more babe?” Jared offered.

“No no, I can get it. I’m not handicapped.” He waved off, still struggling to stand up.

“Here lemme help you.” Chris offered.

“Nope, I got it.” He’s not trying to be difficult, but he doesn’t want Jared or Chris’s help. Jensen feels like he needs to prove to them that he’s capable of doing things himself.

Even though this small feasible attempt at ‘independence’ can’t erase the last eight months of the whining that he’s done.

Once fully up-right he wobbled out of the room and to the mini kitchenette where their popcorn maker was.

Jensen still isn’t over how great this house is, he’s never been one that sought out materialistic things. But even he can’t deny that this house is spacious, and has everything one could ever want.

He jumped when a phone vibrated on the counter top... It’s Chris’s, he must’ve left it out here when he came to refill his drink.

He picked it up, meaning to take it back in to Chris but a familiar name on the screen caught his eye. He should’ve minded his own business but he looked at the message on the screen and the bottom fell out of his stomach.

It was a text from Nicole Brewer, co-owner of CelebritySpecial, one of the biggest gossip sites on the web at the moment.

 

 

Nicole Brewer Text: “U better have some new info for me when Jensen’s baby is born, or else u won’t be getting that two grand we talked about.”

 

 

He could feel the bile rise up in his throat.

Everything’s becoming clear now...

It’s Chris who’s been leaking bits and pieces of his personal life to the press.

There are no words to describe how betrayed he feels.

“Hey Jen, they sent me to check on you. What’s taking you so-” Chris stopped mid-sentence.

“I can’t believe this.” Jensen murmured, his voice obscenely low as he held Chris’s iPhone in his shaking hand.

Chris patted his pant leg pockets frantically, looking for his phone. It was clear Chris was hoping it wasn’t the one he was holding in his hands. “Jensen I can explain man...”

“Oh really? Can you?” He looked up from the phone and into Chris’s eyes, and all he could see in them was a deep seated guilt before Chris looked away. Chris took a step towards him, hands out to his sides pleadingly.

“Yes. Y-you know things have been tight financially with me lately. I’ve been struggling-”

“So you decided to sell detail’s of my private life to scum like Nicole Brewer?” His voice cracked.

This is something he never would’ve expected... Especially not from a longtime friend like Chris.

Chris took another step towards him. “Jen, please…”

Jensen held out an arm, the other curling protectively across his belly.

“No Chris,” He turned, giving Chris his side, wanting to protect his baby and himself from this stranger with his friend’s face. Stinging tears pricked at his eyes. Chris started to reach out again, Jensen flinched and Chris balled his hand into a fist and dropped it down by his side. He threaded his fingers through his hair, looking up at the ceiling, blinking rapidly.

“Jensen…I…”

Jensen didn’t try and fight the wetness flowing down his cheeks. “How could you?” his voice sounds small and weak even to him.

Jensen must’ve been talking to Chris louder than he thought because Jared and Danni came into the kitchenette.

“Hey, we thought we heard yelling?” Danneel said, oblivious to the confrontation that he and Chris are currently having.

“Why are you crying?” Jared demanded, his voice laced with concern, although Jensen in tears is not an unusual sight at the moment due to the pregnancy. But when Jensen didn’t answer, Jared raised his voice a notch and pointed at Chris. “Did he do something to you?”

Jensen handed Jared the phone, and the older man went eerily silent.

No one had any time to react before Jared dropped Chris’s phone on the floor and hoisted him up against the wall with both hands fisted into his sweater.

“Woah! What’s going on!?” Danneel shrieked, attempting to push herself between Chris and Jared, but Jared pushed her back hard to the point she stumbled backwards and almost fell.

“Hey!” came from Jensen and Chris at the same time. Jensen could tell Chris was pissed about Jared pushing Danneel, he didn’t like it either, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment.

“You were selling information about Jensen’s life to the tabloids? I've been waiting for a reason to kill you.” Jared growled, sounding more animal than human.

Everyone in the room knew what Jared was capable of, which is exactly why the words from Danneel's lips were so frantic... Because if Jensen gave the go ahead, which he never would, but if he did. Jared would most likely kill Chris, without a second thought.

And that's scary...

“What!? NO?! Chris would never do that!” Danneel easily came to her boyfriend’s defense. “He wouldn’t do that to Jensen! Right Chris!?”

Chris couldn’t meet her eyes.

“Right?” She sounded less certain the second time.

When he didn’t respond Danneel went silent and took the confirmation for what it was.

“I can’t believe you’d do this.” Danneel whispered, her face looking downwards at the hardwood floor.

“I’m-I’m sorry Jensen.” Chris stammered from where he was still hoisted again the way by Jared.

“Why?” He asked, silent tears falling down his cheeks. “Was it really worth it?”

“I-I’m near broke man. I-I can barely afford my rent, I just needed some cash for bills and to help pay for studio time. I made sure to never say anything bad about you. I’m sorry Jen...” Jensen could tell Chris was crying now too, but he’s not sure if it’s from feeling truly sorry or just that he got caught.

“Isn’t that ironic...” Jensen thought back to him buying Chris some studio time for his Christmas present. “Why didn’t you just ask me? I’d have helped you, you didn’t need to sell me out!” His words getting louder and higher pitched as he went on. Chris was just shaking his head.

“I should fucking kill you right here!” Jared pulled him away from the wall, only to slam him into with even more force than he did the first time; the impact on the wall knocking some expensive portraits down.

“Stop Jared! Don’t... I can’t do this it’s…it’s too much… ahhh-” Jensen doubled over in pain; holding his stomach.

“What’s wrong?” Jared shouted. Jensen couldn’t catch his breath to answer.

The older man threw Chris to the floor and ran over to Jensen’s side, his eyes wide and frightened. “Baby boy, please tell me what’s wrong, your scaring me!”

He was unaccustomed to seeing fear in Jared’s eyes. He reached for his lover’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. A chuckle, bordering on hysterical escaped him.

“I-I think the baby is coming...” He wheezed out. “Fuck it hurts!”

“The baby’s coming? Right now?” Chris asked hesitantly as he stood up on shaky legs.

There is no doubt in Jensen’s mind that Chris isn’t one to shy away from a fight. But it’s clear as day Chris nearly pissed himself in fear at the thought of going toe to toe with Jared.

He wouldn’t stand a chance against the older man.

“Shut up!” Both Jared and Danneel yelled at Chris in unison.

“Come on baby we need to get you to the hospital.” Jared pushed Jensen into his side, to hold up most of his weight.

“Can I do anything? Come with you?” They all turned to look at Chris. “I-I promise I won’t say anything to the magazines.”

“No, I think it’s best you just leave and... And not speak to me again.” Jensen voiced, trying to remain calm when all he wanted to do was yell and cry at his supposed friend.

The loss he’s feeling is tremendous, his whole chest feels painfully hollow. There is no coming back from something like this.

Even if he and Chris were able to patch things up, in the back of his mind he’d always wonder if Chris was still selling information to Gossip sites. He’d never be able to trust him the way he once did again.

“Jen... I don’t want to miss out on the birth of the baby. I know you don’t want to speak or see me right now Jensen but please? Don’t make me miss the day that your baby’s born.”

He couldn’t stop himself from feeling guilty, but he stood his ground. “No, like I said I think it’s best you leave... Now.”

“Danni?” Chris looked over to her for reassurance, but she didn’t give him any.

“I think it’s best that you go home... I’ll-I’ll deal with you later Chris. I can’t do this right now. I’m really disappointed in you.” Danneel’s voice was almost like a mother scolding her child, and judging by Chris’s facial features her words struck a nerve.

When another contraction hit, he moaned in pain once again, and everyone got into action.

It wasn’t long before Chris was escorted by Jared’s security up and out of the house, and he, Danneel, and Jared were on the way to the car to the hospital.

 

 

                                   

                                                                                                  **(Hospital)**

 

The nurse withdrew her fingers and snapped off her glove. “You’re six centimeters Jensen.” She gave him the same reassuring smile the last nurse did. He was beginning to suspect they taught it in nursing school. He groaned and dropped his head back against the pillows.

“I was only five centimeters hours ago.” He complained.

“Hour and a half.” She corrected kindly, patting his knee. “Everything’s going perfectly.”

“Maybe for you.” He grumbled as she stood up to wash her hands.

“Moving around will help speed things up. Why don’t you have a walk around? Go have a bath? Or maybe have a bounce on one of the birth balls?”

He hissed though his teeth in annoyance, white knuckling the bed rail as another contraction gripped him. She gave him another ‘Nursing 101’ smile and opened the door to leave. “Press your nurse call button if you need anything, I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

He walked up and down to corridor painfully slow with Danni or Jared at his side. He had a bath, the warm water supporting his huge belly and easing the pain a little. He stayed in as long as he could before he became restless again. He sat on the birthing balls, rolling his pelvis and humming through contractions while Danni napped on a hospital chair. He made Jared slow dance, burying his nose into his neck, inhaling the scent of Jared and home, letting the older man support him and work those magic fingers of his into his lower back.

 

Later the nurse came in to check him again. His contractions were really close together now, barely giving him a moment to recover. She grinned at him.

“Ten centimeters honey. Time to call Dr. Brooks and get this show on the road.”

 

 

 

                                                                                                          **(Birth)**  

 

 

“Okay Jensen, I’m going to need you to push when I say okay?” Dr. Brook’s spoke calmly and rested a hand on his tummy.

“Okay-okay, it hurts!” Jensen yelled out in pain. His belly started to tighten again.

“Push Jensen, big push.” She encouraged. He held his breath and curled up with effort. The contraction ended and Jensen fell back against the bed. Danneel patted his face with a cool wash cloth as he looked up to his floppy haired lover with tears in his eyes.

“Can’t do it Jay...”

Jared stroked his sweaty hair and kissed his forehead. “You can baby, you’re doing it. You’re doing so good. I’m so proud of you, you’re the strongest person I ever met.”

Another contraction built.

“Big push again Jensen.” Came Dr. Brook's voice. “Good job!”

He gripped Jared’s hand, curled round his belly, and pushed with every ounce of strength he didn’t know he had. Jared had an arm behind him, supporting his shoulders. He whispered constant praise and encouragement. “That’s it baby, good job, keep going, you’re doing so good baby boy.” In that moment the bright lights, the impersonal hospital room, the masked and gowned medical personnel, Danneel; everything fell away and it was just him and Jared bringing their baby into the world.

“Shitshitshitshit it burns!” Cried Jensen, sobbing into Jared’s neck.

“Pant for me honey.” The Doctor instructed. “Baby’s crowning.”

Jared panted with him and chanced a look at the business end of the bed. “I can see the head!” He exclaimed.

Jensen couldn’t respond before he was contracting again. The burning was horrendous; his pelvis was literally splitting in two but all his body wanted to do was push. Jared kept up his litany.

Jensen felt weird and floaty, the only things in his awareness were the pain and Jared’s voice.

“Head’s out, nearly there Jensen.”

He barely had a moment to breathe before the urge to push overwhelmed him again.

He heard Dr. Brook's telling him to put his hands down, but it was like listening underwater. She sounded so far away. All that mattered was pushing. He felt Jared guiding his hands down to between his legs where they were put around something warm and slippery.

He heard himself crying out. Suddenly the pressure and the pain were gone.

“Take your baby.” Instructed Dr. Brooks from far, far away. Together his hands, Jared’s and the Doctors guided the baby from his body straight up to his chest.

He looked at the tiny, vernix covered face, scrunching up with displeasure as a nurse rubbed the little body with a towel and felt his heart grow a million times and wrap around this tiny little bundle.

Jared pressed his cheek to his, their tears mingling. Jared’s arms wrapped around him and the baby and kissed him on the temple.

He looked up into wet, hazel eyes filled with adoration and there was no doubt in Jensen’s mind that Jared would give this child the world on a silver platter.

“Look what we did.” He whispered, lifting his face for another kiss. A longer one. One that said what neither of them had the words for.

There was a subtle cough. Jared took the scissors Dr. Brook's offered to cut the umbilical cord and took a quick peek between the baby’s legs.

“Well?” Jensen asked him as he wrapped himself back around his family.

“We’ve got a girl. A beautiful baby girl.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_****JARED POV**** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seeing the love of his life give birth was a fascinating experience to say the least.

This time around Jared was excited, and when he finally saw the baby, crying and squirming in Jensen’s arms, he lost it right in the room.

It was extremely embarrassing to cry in front of everyone, but he’s never experienced a feeling like this before.

He feels like a 'real' father for the very first time.

Jensen had squeezed his hand so hard, he was sure the boy was going to break his bones.

He never would have guessed that Jensen had that type of strength.

It was genuinely surprising.

To his relief, he wasn’t the only one to cry. Jensen was full of tears as well, and Jared could easily tell that while his boy wasn’t that happy about being pregnant at first, as of right now, in this moment, Jensen is just as happy as he is that they have this new little addition in their lives.

Once the baby was taken to be cleaned and examined, Jared told Jensen that he had to go to the bathroom.

“I’ll be right back darlin’, I’ve gotta go to the bathroom.” He smiled, still on an adrenaline high from watching the love of his life bring a baby into the world.

“Really?” Jensen laughed, sounding like his old calm-sweet self again. “After I just gave birth to your child you’re going to leave me again?”

“I promise I’ll be quick, okay? I’ll be right back.” And with that he was out the door, and made his way down the hallway corridor, and to the hospital chapel.

When he walked in there was an old woman praying in one of the seats in the far left corner, crying. He scoffed silently. People always seemed to pray to God when they needed something.

And in this case he’s one of those people… So in a way he’s a hypocrite.

He got down onto his knees directly under the cross that had life sized Jesus on it.

Jared looked up at the statue, studying it’s features and couldn’t help but feel pain for what God’s son might’ve went through if he was indeed real.

Jesus looks so peaceful as a statue, his eyes closed serenely, his head facing downwards. Almost as if he were asleep, and not bolted to a cross by his hands and feet...

Praying isn’t really anything Jared’s done since he was a child. No one answered him then. The only other time he’s prayed in his adult life, was when Jensen was in the coma.

Jared shifted uncomfortably on his knees, feeling self-conscious and foolish. He fought back memories of clasped hands and bowed heads in dark closets; kneeling because he couldn’t sit, of desperate, silent pleas when he heard the front door slam or the heavy foot steps down the hall. No one ever answered him then and he doesn’t expect anything now but this is something he feels compelled to do.

“I know…” Jared stopped speaking aloud. He huffed, feeling a bit ridiculous that he’s speaking aloud to a spiritual being that he’s not even convinced exists.

He looked to the left corner where the old woman was sitting, and she was nowhere to be found.

Which is strange, because he never heard her leave? He focuses again on the crucifix in front of him and takes a deep breath.

“I know that I don’t pray often.” Jared started again. “This time around I am asking for something a little bit different.” He clenched his fists, feeling a bit flustered. “I ask that you protect Jensen and my daughter. Give them the life that they both d-deserve.”

Jared could feel himself choking up, his words getting harder to force out. “And I ask…I ask that you help me become the man that they need me to be. And today, of all days. My little girl is born on Christmas.… On your birthday... Sometimes, if you are real, I think you’re toying with me.” He could feel the first set of tears roll down his face, part happiness and part anger.

He stopped speaking for another few moments and then decided to talk about what was really on his mind. The one topic that’s been haunting him since he was a child. “Why did you turn your back on me? What did I do to deserve a childhood like I had? I’m so-.” He hiccupped a sob; his throat constricting. “I was so angry at you for the longest time... I was so angry that you left me there alone. Alone with no one who loved me! I had no one!” He yelled into the empty room, his eyes still closed, tears running silently down his cheeks. “I cried for help, but no one ever came. I prayed to you and you never came… I have so much anger inside of me, and it eats at me every single day and there’s nothing I can do about it!”

Jared stopped talking to give himself a few more moments to calm himself, the last thing he needed were people coming in here thinking something was wrong. “I-I don’t think you ever loved me, did you?”

“All those times I lay beaten on the floor at the hands of my father, no one ever came. N-n-no one came to-to help me, especially not you... I-I feel like there’s something wrong with me because I’m most likely talking to someone who doesn’t even exist, because if you existed, if you were listening, then you heard me…and you left me there.” He scoffed, his eyes still closed, concentrating on the blackness behind his eyelids. “I know I’ll never get an answer for why I lived the life I did growing up... But I want you to know that-that I don’t.... I don’t blame you anymore for my childhood. It’s time for me to let it go.” He continued to sob, his chest heaving with each hiccup.

“I know I won’t be able to really change. I know that, in a way this is what I am. This-this cold…monster. But please...” Jared begged. “Please let me be what I need to be for my family. I know I can do it. Please let Jensen and our baby have faith in me... I want you to have faith in me. I need to…”

Jared broke off his speech when he felt something wet hit his forehead. He opened his eyes, and looked up towards Jesus on the cross and scrambled backwards, hitting a chair with his elbow in the process; causing pain to shoot up his arm.

His eyes were open. The statue’s deep blue eyes were open staring sadly down at him and it was…it was… crying?

“What the fu-?”

“Jared? Are you in here!?” The Chapel door flew open to Danneel’s voice. “There you are! What are you doing on the floor? Jensen said you went to the bathroom? Why are you in here? The nurse outside told me she saw you come in here.”

Jared looked over at her and then quickly looked back over at Jesus, and the statues eyes were once again closed, there were no tears running down its face. It was almost like he never saw Jesus crying in the first place.

Did he just imagine that?

“I…I…I…just came in here because I thought it was the bathroom.” He answered Danneel.

“And when you realized it wasn’t, you decided to lie down?” Danneel asked with a cautious tone.

“I fell.” He lied, and he mentally smacked himself for thinking of such a mundane excuse as to why he came in here and why he was on the floor.

Normally under different circumstances, coming up with a lie is as easy for him as waking up in the morning.

Except what he just saw with that statue left him bewildered....

Danneel clicked her tongue and arched an eyebrow. “Well come on, Jensen’s getting antsy waiting on you and he wants you to hold the baby.”

“The baby’s back?” Jared questioned, standing back up on two shaky legs.

“Yeah, she’s so beautiful... You-you guys are lucky.”

Jared nodded. “Yeah, yeah we are.”

“Are you crying? Your face is all red, and your eyes are blotchy.” Danneel’s voice held a type of concern he wasn’t used to receiving from her.

It was a little bit shocking.

“Ohhh no, I wasn’t crying. This was from earlier.” He wiped at his face.

Danneel tilted her head to the side in a disbelieving manner. “Mhmmm yeah sure.”

Jared half smiled back and motioned with his arm pointing outside the chapel. “Well lead the-” He stopped mid-sentence. “Do you-do you hear that music?”

It was faint, but Jared’s positive there is music playing in this room.

A very soft melody.

It was beautiful, something he’s never heard it before. Instruments that he’s never heard before, if that’s even possible...

Danneel stayed silent for a few seconds as if trying to listen. “No? Sorry man, I think you’re hearing things.”

“Yeah... Maybe I am.” He agreed.

“Come on let’s go.” Danneel nudged him with her arm, and then started making her way back to Jensen’s hospital room.

Jared looked back towards the cross where Jesus’s eyes remained closed.

He could’ve swore what he saw was real.

But maybe not.

Maybe he’s just crazy...... Yeah, that’s probably it.

 

 

“Jay where were you? What took so long?” Jensen asked, as he held the pink bundle of blankets that cocooned their baby. “Dr. Brook's said the baby is perfect and healthy, and everything should be fine.”

Jared looked at Jensen’s face, and the boy was glowing.

It was absolutely stunning.

He walked over to his boy, and their child and looked down at her sleeping face.

“Can you believe she was born on Christmas?” Jensen laughed lowly, careful not to wake up the sleeping baby.

Jared shook his head at Jensen’s question, automatically making him think about what happened in the Chapel. “No, I can’t... I can’t believe it.”

“She’s gonna be so spoiled, not only will she be getting Christmas presents but birthday presents too. I can already see it Jay, this child is going to break both our banks.” Jensen joked as he kissed the baby’s forehead.

Jared laughed in response, his voice resonating throughout the room. “She can have anything she wants...” He replied truthfully. “Look at what we made Jen, She’s all ours. We made this.” Jared touched the baby’s soft, pink cheek with his pinky.

“I know...” His boy replied lovingly. “In... In the beginning I wasn’t ready for this, but I’m ready... I’m ready now, I can do this… We can do this.”

“Yes we can.” Jared tilted his boys face up to meet his lips. “I’m so proud of you baby boy. You did amazing with her today.”

“Who knew birthing a baby could be so painful. How do people have more than one?” Jensen half joked before speaking again. “Who’s daddy and who’s papa?”

Jared marveled at Jensen’s question. They’ve talked about everything else before, but this. “I think you’re more of a papa... Don’t you think?” He replied, running his fingers through his boy’s light golden locks.

“Yeah… I think so too. You’re more of a daddy anyway.” Jensen smirked, the innuendo clear in his voice.

“Wow you’re a pervert.” Jared joked back. “Right in front of our child?”

“What should we name her?”

“Rose.” Jared replied softly.

“Rose?”

“Yeah… Rose. Look at her cheeks, they’re so rosy, just like yours.” He stroked Jensen’s cheek for emphasis.

Jensen blushed, turning the shade on his cheeks an even darker red. “Yeah, I like that name... I wish Maria were here to see Rose.”

Jared could tell by the tone of his boyfriends voice he was somewhat sad. “I know you do. But don’t worry about it baby, she’ll see Rose when she gets back from Mexico.”

He can be the first one to admit that he doesn’t like Maria, and he’s kind of happy that she isn’t here.

But at the same time, Jared can also admit that he wished the woman was here as well. Maria’s like a mother to Jensen, and it would have been nice to have some form of ‘motherly’ support for the boy.

Neither Jared nor Jensen noticed Danneel standing over in the corner, crying and sniffling as she took pictures.

They’d be thanking her in the near future for these precious moments she caught on camera, that they’d eventually put into a photobook for their newborn daughter.

Even though Jensen’s holding their newborn baby in his arms. Jared still can’t find the strength to look anywhere but the boy’s face. Jared is elated that he’s finally going to have the family that he’s always wanted.

The baby that he’s always wanted. And even though Jared went behind Jensen's back with the deceitful thing he did in order to get the boy pregnant. In this moment, it was well worth it.

But what he’s truly happy about is that still, after everything he and his boy have been through, Jensen choose to stick by him.

That’s all that counts.

Jensen is all the counts.

And no matter what they go through, they’re going to face it together.

Just like lovers.

Just like a family..

Just like soul mates...

 

 

                                                           


	22. INFORMATION!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ BELOW!

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

********

 

********

Hi everyone! Before I start off, I just want to say no I am not continuing/adding on more chapters to this story (Complications) It is officially COMPLETED/ENDED.

********

 

********

What I wanted to let everyone know is that I am writing a second story called The Scandal and I've posted the first chapter of the new story already today (4/25/2016)!

********

So please EVERYONE if you were a fan of this story (Complications), you might want to read my new story (The Scandal). In this new story there will be pictures and links to make it interactive. (The same way I did with this story)

********

I will be deleting this little message/memo in a few days!

********

I just wanted to post this to let everyone know that I posted a new story and you should go check it out! :)

********

 

********


End file.
